AMANTES
by ASUKA02
Summary: Dos años después del divorcio de Sakura, Naruto y ella sienten que ya no pueden aplazar más su amor e inician una ardiente relación secreta, el Hokage le ha pedido el divorcio a Hinata y como única condición ella le ha pedido vivir juntos dos meses más, ¿pero que tanto puede pasar en dos meses?, [post-manga 700] *NaruSaku* Completa
1. Oasis en el desierto

**N/A:** Es un NaruSaku post-manga 700 ya lo advertí, sin embargo **no** haré bashing a Hinata, ella será tal cual como lo fue durante todo el manga (un pelo menos tímida, lo necesario para que Naruto no se aburra de esperar a que le responda), posiblemente haga que alguien se enamore de ella aunque eso no lo sé todavía.

Segundo, quiero aclarar que esta historia **no** es puro lemon, si tiene lemon en varios capítulos, pero para mí lo principal son los conflictos que enfrentan los personajes.

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea y el fanfic si son míos, NO doy permiso a NADIE para publicarla en otro lado, tampoco permito que sea adaptada a otros personajes u otro fandom. ¡Gracias y a leer!**

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **AMANTES**.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

**Cap. 1: Oasis en el desierto**

.

**.**

El sonido de los besos era opacado por el canto de los grillos fuera del lugar, el sudor de sus cuerpos era la prueba de la tarde agitada que habían tenido y aún estaban teniendo. Ya no había sol sino estrellas, por lo tanto tenía que regresar a sus hogares, ella tendría que pasar buscando a Sarada en casa de sus padres, él, regresar a su hogar junto con su esposa e hijos.

Pero justo ahora ninguno pensaba en la dura realidad, cuando estaban juntos querían que las horas fuesen perpetuas.

Con sus dedos entrelazados, presionados contra la cama de sabanas blanca Naruto devoraba con besos hambrientos el cuerpo de su amada amiga, su... amante, ella lo era todo para él y no importaban los títulos.

Estar con Sakura dos veces por semana en esa cabaña lejos de Konoha le daba las suficientes fuerzas para resistir su aburrida y monótona vida. Para transportarse allí sólo necesitaba tocar a Sakura-chan y usar el hirashi no jutsu.

El séptimo Hokage había construido en alguna parte del país del fuego ese refugio, ni la pelirosa sabia donde quedaba, pero era en un bosque y Naruto le había asegurado que ni Hinata con su byakugan podría encontrarlos, estaban libre de intrusos, pero no de culpa.

Sakura era como un oasis en el desierto para Naruto, a veces los dos sentían remordimientos y ella tomaba la decisión de romper con su relación secreta, pasaban días sin verse tratando de evitar lo inevitable, pero se atraían con imanes y pronto ya estaban allí, amándose en cuerpo, espíritu y sentimiento.

—Naruto —gimió ella, el rubio movía eróticamente su pelvis arrancándole suspiros de placer y disfrutando él mismo.

Tenía los labios desgastados de tantos besos, a Sakura le encantaba besarlo, probando con una variedad de besos que a él lo volvían loco. ¿Quién dio el primer paso?, la decepción, la soledad, el aburrimiento, la rutina de sus vidas que poco a poco mataba sus espíritus de lucha, pero principalmente el amor mutuo. Ahora llevaban ya cuatro meses viéndose a escondidas y parecía que nada podía detenerlos.

Apretó sus labios sobre el cuello femenino y succionó con fuerza, para él no habían los casi, la amaba en su totalidad y ella era su mujer aunque no estuviera escrito en papel. Le dejo una marca rojiza bajo la oreja y procedió a besar sus pechos.

No había problemas con dejarle marcas de su amor, Sakura y Sasuke se habían divorciado cuando Sarada cumplió los cinco años y el Uchiha sólo pasaba por Konoha de tiempo en tiempo para visitar a su hija.

—N-aruto —suspiró retorciéndose de placer bajo el cuerpo del rubio quien tenía la cabeza en medio de sus pecho y no dejaba de saborearlos, revolvió los cabellos dorados y se dejó ir, Naruto era amable, apasionado y complaciente, todo lo contrario a Sasuke que siempre fue muy frío y sólo buscaba satisfacerle él.

**.**

Un montón de pequeñas luces alumbraban la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Sarada veía la televisión en casa de sus abuelos mientras esperaba a su madre, con sus siete años era demasiado lista, tan lista que ya había notado lo feliz que su madre regresaba de las "charlas médicas" que dictaba fuera de Konoha dos días a la semana, también había notado que el padre de Bolt generalmente serio, sonreía y hacia chistes cuando Sakura estaba cerca.

**.**

**.**

Un jadeo ronco escapó de los labios de Naruto y se liberó derramándose dentro de ella, busco los labios femeninos y se besaron intensamente, fue Sakura la que tuvo que poner fin al contacto. A ella le hubiera gustado repetir, pero para la pelirosa, Sarada era su prioridad y no descuidaba a su hija cuando se escapaba los martes y los sábados con Naruto, la dejaba bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos, tampoco pasaba las noches fuera de casa.

Sarada no podía quejarse de que su madre la descuidara, era todo lo contrario.

—Otro rato más, —suplicó él como un niño pequeño, quería poder conversar con ella, mirarla otro poco más.

Sakura tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y no rendirse antes las suplicas del rubio, para ella Naruto era Naruto, no el gran Séptimo como le llamaban muchos.

—Le prometí a Sarada llevarla a comer hamburguesas hoy. —le comunicó ella.

—¿Sarada ha sacado otro sobresaliente?, —preguntó sorprendido, Sakura asintió y él suspiró —que diferente es de Bolt, para él es costumbre reprobar, no le gusta para nada estudiar, prefiere andar por la calle metiéndose en problemas.

—Debes incentivarlo.

Naruto medito un momento, Hinata era muy blanda no sus hijos, no les ponía carácter, eran rarísimas las veces que regañaba a los niños por alguna travesura y ellos se asustaban, pero luego al día siguiente Bolt continuaba con sus travesuras.

—Si tú lo dices lo haré, tus deseos son órdenes para mi Sakura-chan —bromeó él.

Ella sonrió, ambos sonreían muy seguido cuando estaban juntos y eso siempre lo había notado Hinata, pero no imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

El rubio y Hinata vivían juntos pero ya no compartían cama, desde que inició su romance secreto con Sakura, le pidió el divorcio otra vez, tuvo que explicarle que la quería pero no la amaba, ella lloro, pero ahora se comportaba como si esa charla con el rubio nunca hubiese pasado, cosa que desesperaba a Naruto quien sólo quería ser libre para poder casase de nuevo, Hinata lo convenció de que esperase un poco más por sus hijos.

Hyuga esperaba que Naruto se olvidara de revelarse y volviera a amarla, después de todo él había negado tener otra mujer, Hinata prefería auto engañarse, que aceptar la realidad.

Sakura tenía un dilema grandísimo, ¿ser felices juntos o sacrificarse por segunda vez y borrarse de la vida de Naruto?, ¿que debía hacer?, Naruto estaba decidido a luchar por estar con ella legalmente, a sus hijos los podía mantener sin tener que estar casado con Hinata, no había quien le sacara eso de la cabeza.

—Sarada siempre está hablando de las travesuras de Bolt, tienes que prestarle más atención, está creciendo y está en busca de un modelo a seguir, estoy segura que en secreto te admira mucho.

Naruto lo dudaba, con Bolt las cosas siempre eran complicadas, no tenían buena comunicación.

—Le pedí el divorcio a Hinata otra vez. —dijo de repente.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa.

—No quería arruinar la diversión haciéndote sentir culpable, sabes que una semana que no te hago el amor es una semana muy mala para mí.

Fue sincero y esa sinceridad la dejaba sin argumentos, Sakura se inclinó para darle un corto besó y dijo, —siempre que recuerdo que estas casado me siento culpable, ayer pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que debería de irme con mi hija, mudarme lejos de Konoha.

Naruto arrugó la frente, —te buscaría en cualquier parte del mundo Sakura-chan. —aseguró refunfuñando. —perderías el tiempo.

—Lo sé, tampoco sé si quiera huir de ti.

Naruto se puso medio triste, le dolía la sola idea de ya no poder seguir viéndola —nunca debí casarme con Hinata, fue un error muy grande. —se lamentó, llevaba años arrepintiéndose.

Sakura le puso un dedo sobre los labios —no digas eso, de no haber estado con ella tus hijos no existieran hoy.

—No me malinterpretes, yo amo a mis hijos, pero también a ti, en ocasiones pienso qu...

—¡No lo digas! —le regañó, comenzó a salir de la cama para vestirse, lo que menos quería era que Naruto estuviera deseando cambiar el pasado, los niños no tenían culpa de nada y ella no podía imaginarse su vida sin su hija.

—Sarada debe estar esperándome, no quiero defraudarla, tengo que llenar el vacío que le deja la ausencia de su padre, aunque ella no lo demuestra sé que lo que más desea es ser prioridad para él.

—Sasuke es un idiota, a los hijos hay que dedicarles tiempo.

Haruno levantó una ceja, _"el burro hablando de orejas"_ —tú no digas mucho.

—Err, no digas también que soy mal padre, suficiente tengo con Bolt repitiéndolo cada vez que puede.

Sakura sabía que Naruto tenía muchas ocupaciones como Hokage, pero antes de ser el Séptimo también se llenaba de trabajo y no comprendía el porqué, pero él era demasiado terco para aceptar consejos.

Ella con ambas manos en la cintura dijo —No sé cómo le harás pero cuando nos casemos tendrás que dedicarme tiempo a mí y a los niños, no me conformare con migajas.

Naruto sonrió, esa era la vida familiar que él deseaba tener, envejecer junto a Sakura-chan viendo a sus hijos crecer.

—¡Vaya que sí!, ¡si ya estoy loco porque me gobiernes Sakura-chan!. —bromeó haciéndola reír.

Pero la risa no duro mucho, se puso seria y preguntó —¿ahora qué dijo Hinata del divorcio?

Naruto no quiso entrar en detalles, —me dijo que lo consultaría con su hermana antes de firmar, al menos ya está pensando en firmar.

Uzumaki la vio mortificarse en silencio, la abrazó rodeándola con sus brazos y le repitió como tantas veces —no soy un objeto que le pertenezca a alguien, esta es mi vida, la única que tendré y tengo derecho a elegir con quien estar, a mis hijos no los abandonare nunca, pero no quiero estar más con Hinata, entiéndelo por favor, ella ya lo sabe y creo que es cuestión de días para que lo acepte, Hinata también merece ser feliz con otra persona que si pueda corresponder a su sentimientos.

—Sabes que la mayoría de la gente no lo vera de esa manera.

Naruto besó su frente y le aseguro, —todo va ir bien, lo prometo.

Si Naruto Uzumaki lo prometía las cosas posiblemente salieran bien, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos ajenos nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: A media que vaya avanzando el fic se comprenderán mejor las cosas, también como fue que iniciaron su relación, sé que a varios no les gusta el tema de la infidelidad, por eso recomiendo a los sensibles a esta temática buscar otra cosa que leer.

¿Quién quiere ya la continuación? XD


	2. La condición de Hinata

**N/A:**Vaya no me esperaba que la idea les gustara a tantos, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!, es bonito ver que algunos me siguen de mis otras historias, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, este FF será de rápida publicación, yo ya voy por el capitulo 15 y estoy comenzando a cerrar la historia, no sé cuantos me falten para el final que tengo planeado, pero esperen el siguiente capítulo en esta misma semana. XD

* * *

**\- AMANTES -**

**Cap. 2: La petición de Hinata**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se asomó por la ventana de la casa que Naruto construyó para ambos, a veces le gustaría saber donde estaban exactamente, pero la verdad es que no le importaba estar allí sin Naruto. Una espesa vegetación rodeaba la casa del árbol, era una cabaña sobre un árbol no era muy alto, pero era una buena idea para evitar que los animales salvajes hicieran nido allí. La primera vez que Sakura vio su nidito de amor se había quedado perpleja, esperaba algo en tierra firme.

Pero le gusto la idea, era original, bonita y bien pensada, Naruto no tuvo remordimiento cuando la construyó, de hecho lo hizo con mucha ilusión, ayudado por sus clones, pensando en la seguridad de Sakura y los buenos momentos que pasarían allí.

—Ya está otra vez todo llenó de maleza, las serpientes podrían pasar de rama en rama y meterse aquí, o los monos —comentó ella preocupada.

—Te prometo que vendré mañana y podare los alrededores.

Por estar tan lejos de la civilización no tenía electricidad, pero si un generador eléctrico silencioso, que servía para usar los ventiladores, bombillas y una vieja radio, tenían un tanque de agua pequeño que enviaba el agua directo a la mini cocina, el único defecto que Sakura le encontraba a la casita era que no tenia baño para bañarse, pero Naruto lo hizo por su propia seguridad, se le podía olvidar y llegar a casa con el pelo mojado, ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso?.

Naruto no quería perjudicar la imagen de Sakura y ella tampoco quería estar en boca de todos, ninguno de los dos quería causarle un gran dolor a Hinata, planeaba mantener todo en secreto hasta que él estuviera divorciado.

—¿Por qué tuvo que pasar de esta manera? —murmuró en voz baja. —me siento mal porque tengamos tan planificado todo esto, es como si fuéramos dos malditos.

Otra vez Sakura comenzaba a lamentarse y Naruto no podía más que sentirse desesperado por el temor de perderla, él a veces se sentía mal porque no tener tantos remordimientos como ella.

—No pienses en eso, estoy seguro que Hinata pronto firmara.

Paso una mano por los hombros de Sakura tratando de reconfortarla y añadió —No vayas a decir otras vez que me abandonaras Sakura-chan, sólo espera un poco más y me casare contigo lo juro por mi vida.

Ella sabía que él era un hombre que cumplía su palabra, sólo por eso aceptaba el papel de amante, porque era temporal, ella podía esperar, pero Naruto le ponía los nervios de punta, era demasiado intenso y arriesgado, el único freno para él fue darle la idea de construir un lugar donde verse y así terminaron siendo amantes, porque ya sin nadie a la vista, el pecado podía ser cometido sin interrupciones.

Sakura miró la hora de su reloj y se asustó, —¡ya debo estar con Sarada!, por favor has la técnica.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes a comer hamburguesas?

—¿Conque excusa?, se vería raro que cenaras con nosotras. —le recordó ella.

Naruto junto ambas manos y rogó, —prometo que no hare nada raro, sólo quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo cerca de ti.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que lamentaba de su papel, no poder mostrarse públicamente como una pareja, tener que estar escondiéndose, se volvió hacia él y pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio frotó sus narices y dijo. —eres un maldito manipulador.

—¡Qué va!, sólo soy un hombre que sabe muy bien lo que quiere.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere ese hombre?

—Tú.

Ella sonrió y se unieron en un beso apasionado, Naruto aprovecho para estrecharla, apretarla contra su cuerpo, lo que más deseaba era que Hinata dejara de darle largas a la separación, quería que todo terminara por las buenas, no tener que usar su poder como Hokage.

Sakura le atrapó la mano cuando esta viajaba por su espalda bajo la blusa, apenas pudo tocar el sostén cuando ella le propinó un coscorrón.

—¿Que voy a hacer contigo pedazo de pervertido?.

—Err, ¿por qué sigues golpeándome?

**.**

**.**

Cuarenta minutos después Sarada acercó la cabeza a su madre que estaba sentada a su lado, le preguntó en voz baja, en un susurró —¿mamá qué hace el Hokage en nuestra mesa?.

Estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida, Sakura y Naruto se miraron las caras.

—Como ya sabes Naruto fue mi compañero de equipo y aun somos mejores amigos. —explicó tranquilamente.

La niña miró con sus profundos ojos al rubio y este por un momento pensó que ella lo sabía todo, las ardientes tardes con Sakura y sus planes a futuro, tenía que desviar la conversación.

—Supe que sacaste un sobresaliente en lengua y literatura, te felicito —comentó él.

—¿Como lo supo? —preguntó Sarada sin apartar los ojos del rubio.

—Tú madre me lo conto. —respondió vacilante, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sarada se ajusto los lentes y vio del otro lado de la calle a Bolt, parecía tener un sexto sentido para localizar al hijo mayor de Naruto. El rubito no los vio siguió de largo, ese niño se la pasaba en la calle, era como si no tuviera una madre que lo cuidara.

—¿No debería usted estar cenando con su esposa e hijos?. —preguntó con su voz de niña, pero reflexionaba como una adulta.

Para Sarada, Naruto era otro de los culpables de que Bolt fuera todo un callejero y bruto.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron las caras otra vez, la mención de la familia de Hokage los hizo sentirse culpables de su romance.

—Sarada, tu tío Naruto ya pronto ira con su familia, no seas odiosa.

La niña entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de su madre.

—Déjala no me incomoda.

—Él no es mi tío, no es hermano de papá. —replicó devolviendo su atención a la hamburguesa.

Sakura estaba sorprendida del mal comportamiento de su hija, ella nunca era tan descortés.

—Sasuke es como un hermano para mí. —dijo Naruto con voz seria.

.  
.

Aquella conversación con la hija de Sakura le dio a entender a Naruto que Sarada no lo iba a aceptar tan fácil como futuro padrastro, así que tendría que esforzarse por ganarse a la niña. De camino a su casa pensó sobre eso.

Cuando llegó a su residencia y al ver a su esposa la saludó y le pregunto por los niños, ella le dijo que Himawari estaba durmiendo y Bolt en su dormitorio viendo televisión.

—¿Naruto-kun quieres cenar ahora?

Hacía tiempo que Naruto le había dicho a Hinata que no dejara a los niños matarse de hambre esperándolo a él para comer en familia, esto sucedió antes de comenzar su relación con Sakura, tuvo que terminar exigiéndole que por favor cumpliera con su deseo, no le gustaba tener la presión de regresar a casa justo para cenar temprano con los niños, ser Hokage le exigía mucho tiempo y no quería tener esa preocupación.

—No, gracias, ya comí.

Naruto subió al piso de arriba, entró al cuarto de Himawari y la observó dormida, su hija había nacido justo cuando él pretendía separarse de su esposa la primera vez, en aquel tiempo nada tenía que ver con Sakura, ella estaba casada con Sasuke, pero Naruto a dos años de haberse casado había descubierto que Hinata podía ser linda y amable pero no llenaba el vacio en su corazón.

Tampoco era lo que él necesitaba, tenía miedo de contagiarse del permanente estado de reposo de Hinata, de que su vida aburrida terminara por hacerlo perder su esencia y dentro de unos años ya no saber ni quien era él. Estaba tan hastiado que quiso irse un tiempo a la tierra de los sapos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, de repente Hinata estaba embarazada por segunda vez.

El Hokage salió de la habitación de su hija y se detuvo frente a la de Bolt, hizo el amago de abrir la puerta del cuarto del niño, pero a la final se detuvo, no quería que él se enojara como la última vez.

—Buenas noches hijo, duerme bien.

Dijo sin abrir la puerta, no recibió respuesta, se marchó a su dormitorio y tomó una ducha rápida, cuando salió del baño vio a Hinata sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Naruto-kun.

Él se adelantó. —Hinata, lo del divorcio sabes que no tengo riquezas, pero quiero que sepas que me encargare de que no les falte nada.

El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció, —Naruto-kun, lo único que necesitamos es que estés a nuestro lado.

Naruto se frotó la cara estresándose, llevaba seis meses intentando convencerla de que lo mejor era separarse, pero ella no veía motivos relevantes para hacerlo.

—Hinata, por favor no hagas esto más complicado, es lo mejor para todos, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan pensando que el amor es como nosotros dos, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así.

Hinata apretó una almohada contra su pecho y dijo, —Yo… firmare con una condición.

Se había armado de valor para poder decir eso.

—La que sea, sólo pídelo —respondió alegre de saber que ella firmaría, sacó los papeles del divorcio que estaban en una carpeta, guardados en la gaveta de uno de los muebles y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, le ofreció hasta el bolígrafo.

A ella le dolía que Naruto estuviera tan alegre de acabar con el matrimonio, su excusa de que necesitaba darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida y que ella merecía estar con alguien que si la amara no era suficientes para Hinata.

Naruto-kun no podía estar con otra más que ella, eso le había dicho años atrás Sakura, y Hinata había convertido esas palabras en su religión y su creencia más arraigada.

Naruto nunca le había jurado amor eterno, cuando en el inicio de la relación ella decía que lo amaba, siempre respondió que también la quería, en sus votos matrimoniales, él había prometido cuidarla siempre y eso podía hacerlo sin estar casados, en pocas palabras no rompería su promesa de protegerla. Naruto creía estar haciéndole un bien a Hinata dejándola libre para que también pudiera encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Cada quien encuentra sus propios pretexto para no sentirse tan mal por sus pecados, nadie estaba libre de pecados ni siquiera Hinata.

—Naruto-kun, m-mi condición para firmar el divorcio, será que vivas dos meses más con tu familia, durmiendo a mi lado.

A Naruto le extraño su petición, no entendía que ganaría ella con eso, —¿sólo quieres eso?

—S-i Naruto-kun, es lo único.

Tan desesperado que estaba por zafarse del matrimonio que no lo pensó dos veces.

—Está bien, pero firmarás apenas se cumplan los dos meses. —le aclaró en una advertencia de que no quería perder más tiempo.

Naruto entró en la cama y Hinata por hoy pudo volver a dormir sintiendo al destinatario de su amor cerca, su plan era que dos meses eran suficientes para que Naruto olvidara el asunto del divorcio, despertando con ella a su lado cada día recordaría que ella estaba allí siempre para él.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Bueno ya se va aclarando un poco más la historia, como lectora no me gusta cuando en una historia te presentan todo clarísimo en el primer capítulo, porque luego no puedo especular e imaginar que podría pasar LoL

Estaré de regreso pasado mañana el "jueves" ¿Qué tal el capitulo?


	3. El primer beso

**\- AMANTES -**

**Cap. 3: El primer beso**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba de pie revisando una carpeta que le habían entregado en recesión, era la lista de intervenciones médicas que se realizarían ese día. Estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina cuando de pronto un par de brazos la atraparon en un abrazo, se quedo quieta no necesitaba ver las mangas naranjas para saber quién era, la respiración soplando en su cuello le erizo la piel, reconocería esa forma de abrazarla así no tuviera el sentido de la vista, el oído y el olfato.

—¿Que hace la mujer más maravillosa del mundo?

—¡Naruto! —lo regañó soltándose del abrazó, estaban en un pasillo y aunque estaba vacío no había que arriesgarse —alguien podría vernos, cada vez eres menos discreto.

El Hokage se rascó la nuca disculpándose —lo siento, es que cuando te veo sólo quiero abrazarte y sentir tú calor.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, —¿qué haces aquí?, no debes venir a mi trabajo sin excusas creíbles.

Él levantó el brazo vendado —vine para que me cambiaras las vendas, hasta me anote en la lista de pacientes.

Entraron a la oficina y Sakura paso el seguro, eso puso a volar la imaginación del Séptimo, pero sabía que Sakura respetaba mucho su lugar de trabajo.

—Hoy iré a quitar las malezas de nuestra casa, me gustaría que fueras y cocinaras algo para mí.

—Lo siento, ya quede con Sarada de llevarla al cine cuando salga de aquí.

Naruto dejó caer los hombros con desgana —pero iré a la primera función, creo que saldremos del cine alrededor de la 6:30, te mandare un mensaje de texto para que vengas por mí.

Sakura y Naruto fueron de los primeros en tener celulares cuando Kakashi años atrás dio paso libre a las nuevas tecnologías, el plateado fue un Hokage que con la ley de libre comercio revoluciono el mundo de la tecnología en Konoha.

—¿Donde estarías? —preguntó el séptimo más animado.

—Tras el callejón del supermercado.

—Perfecto, allí estaré.

Sakura quitó las vendas del brazo de Naruto, las células de Hashirama habían hecho un trabajo perfecto, pero la piel en ese brazo era más sensible y propensa a contraer infecciones si lo dejaba al aire libre, así que por precaución Naruto llevaba siempre el brazo vendado.

Terminó de cambiar el vendaje y le preguntó —¿cómo va lo del divorcio?

Naruto soltó el aire de sus pulmones y respondió —Te lo contare en la tarde.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y después ella dijo, —bien, Séptimo ya está listo.

Uzumaki sonrió con malicia, —me iré después de que mi médica favorita me premie por ser buen paciente.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, —eres un aprovechado.

—La puerta está cerrada con seguro —le recordó él.

La pelirosa lo jaló de las solapas de su capa y lo besó, Naruto abrió la boca y poniéndose de pie la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras intensificaba el beso, cuando se separaron ella le limpio le lápiz labial que le había traspasado al rubio y lo apuro.

—Ya fuiste premiado ahora vete.

Se besaron otro rato más y finalmente el rubio salió, Sakura se apoyó de la puerta y suspiró, se sentía como una adolecente enamorada cada vez que estaban juntos, joder que tenía que controlarse, que aquí el loco era Naruto no ella, eso creía Sakura.

.

.

Naruto fue a su residencia, él vivía con sus hijos y Hinata en una de las casas de los Hyuga, situada en los terrenos del mismo clan, fue el regalo de bodas de de su suegro, en aquel tiempo no le pareció mala la idea, pero con el pasar de los años notó que ese lugar no tenía nada en honor a los Uzumaki, nunca se lo dijo a Hinata pero ese hecho siempre le molesto un poco.

Desde la ventana Hinata lo observó atravesar el patio y entrar a la casucha del joven que se encargaba de mantener en perfectas condiciones el jardín, vio a Naruto salir con varias herramientas, una carretilla varios machetes, una sierra eléctrica y guantes.

Hinata bajo los escaleras para acudir al encuentro del Hokage, pero no llegó a tiempo para alcanzar a Naruto, este desapareció con el Hiraishin no Jutsu y la carretilla llena de herramientas.

—¿A donde fue Naruto-kun? —le preguntó al jardinero.

—No dijo nada señora.

Hinata se mordió el labio mirando hacia la nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto necesitara su espacio, desde que se casaron él era así, pero ahora era diferente, sospechaba que Naruto estaba teniendo una aventura y no le había dicho absolutamente nada al rubio por miedo a perderlo, lo deducía porque él en sus ratos libre desaparecía de toda Konoha, ni con su byakuhan lograba encontrarlo.

—Gracias. —le respondió al joven y regresó a la casa.

Muy lejos de allí Naruto había sacado cinco clones y los había puesto a cortar las malezas, y otros dos a cortar con la sierra eléctrica, cortaban algunos árboles para dejar que la luz del sol entrara más al lugar.

Despejaron bastante el lugar, mientras el rubio original leía el periódico dentro de la casa del árbol, al rato los clones entraron de malhumor, los sancudos y las hormigas los habían atacado sin compasión. El Hokage puso cara de horror pues sabía que todo se le devolvería apenas los desapareciera, les dio agua les agradeció y deshizo la técnica, fue horrible el ardor que sintió en todo el cuerpo.

Se tuvo que meter a nadar en el río que pasaban por allí para calmar la picazón, luego espero en el sofá mientras calculaba la hora en que Sakura bebía salir del cine, miraba su celular cada cierto tiempo, para ver la hora porque sabía que allí no tenía señal en el móvil.

Cuando se hicieron las 6:00 apareció en un parpadeó en Konoha, su oficina, estaba cerrada y con la luz apagada, no la encendió se sentó en su sillón a oscuras y minutos después le llegó un mensaje de texto.

"Ya estoy aquí"

Sakura estaba tras el callejón donde habían acordado, llevaba una bolsa de alimentos y estaba sola.

—Ya llegué —anunció él, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de nada Naruto le toco el hombro y de pronto estaban dentro de la casa del árbol.

—¡Cielos como me gustaría poder usar esa técnica!, me ahorraría un tiempo vital para hacer muchas cosas, ¿no has pensado en cobrar para transportar a personas como medio de transporte?.

Naruto soltó una risita por la broma de la pelirosa, ella puso la bolsa de víveres en la mesa y Naruto comento.

—La única persona que me interesa transportar es a ti, ¡pero hasta los cielos como siempre Sakura-chan!.

Sakura complacida por la respuesta lo abrazo y el soltó un chillido de dolor, entonces vio que el tenia picaduras en toda la cara.

—Por lo visto no usaste repelente —se burló ella.

—Toda clase de bichos me picaron pero cumplí mi palabra.

Sakura caminó hacia la ventana, abrió la cortina y vio a través del vidrio que había un radio como de veinte metros de tierra sin árboles.

—Perfecto, ahora se ve más claridad.

—¿Puedes usar tu magia conmigo y quitarme todos estos sarpullidos?, cuando estaba en el río me picaron unas ovejas en la espalda.

Ella se río diciendo —ya me imagino al rebaño de ovejas detrás de ti, nah… me encantas tus tonterías.

El rubio seguía sin captar que se había equivocado de palabra, Sakura puso la mano en el rostro del rubio, Naruto cerró los ojos, ella murmuró algo y el chakra alumbro de verde y luego un color miel, todas las marchas del rostro desaparecieron. —las demás te las quitare con un masaje como premio por tu esfuerzo.

—¡Genial vamos entonces!

—¿No que querías que cocinara?

—En otra será, te llevas los víveres a tu casa.

Sakura entornó los ojos, que fácil se había librado de cocinar, Naruto a veces era demasiado predecible.

Entraron a la habitación, Naruto se desvistió quedándose sólo con sus bóxer, se tumbo en la cama, Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sin tocarlo uso su ninjutsu médico para sanar las picaduras en la parte frontal, luego lo hizo acostarse boca bajo.

—¿Pero y el masaje? —Se quejó, —ni me has tocado Sakura-chan.

Curo la espalda del Hokage, Naruto sonrió cuando la sintió sentarse en sus glúteos —te hare un masaje y luego tu a mí, hay que ser justos en esta relación.

Naruto pensó en que Hinata siempre estaba ofreciese para hacerle masajes, al principio a él le gustaba, pero luego cuando llegó el hastió a su vida le fastidiaba que lo toqueteara.

Sakura comenzó masajeando desde donde estaba sentada hasta llegar a los fuertes hombros, Naruto se sentía en el cielo.

—Ah, esto es el cielo Sakura-chan, tus manos hacen maravillas.

Ella no dijo nada pero la piel del Séptimo se erizo cuando ahora ella esparcía besos por su espalda, le mordió un hombro y Naruto jadeó, Sakura le beso el cuello y la mejilla izquierda, el Uzumaki ya no lo resistió más y se movió quedando boca arriba con Haruno sentada sobre su pelvis. Se sentó y la beso en la boca para después ayudarla a quitarse la blusa y el sostén.

Saboreó la garganta femenina al tiempo que con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de Sakura, ella suspiró estirando el cuello, la hizo recostarse de la cama y dejando un rastro de saliva sobre la piel femenina se detuvo en sus senos, los cuales lamió y besó con esmero, la visión de Naruto prendado de uno de sus pezones la ruborizó al extremo, cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que se besaron.

Hace dos navidades, lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer.

_Flashback_

Era la primera Navidad para Sakura después de su divorcio con Sasuke, Sarada no dejaba de atormentarla preguntándole cuando llegaría su padre, ¿cómo decirle a una niña de cinco años que santa no le traería a su papá?.

Sarada lo había escrito en su carta a Santa Claus y Sakura al leerlo lloro encerrada en su habitación, parecía que nada de lo que hiciera compensaba la falta de un padre, estaba muy sensible esa noche.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

Ella se limpió las lagrimas rápidamente y vio a su amigo rubio, —¿qué haces aquí Naruto?. —preguntó extrañada de verlo.

Sakura se encontraba en casa de sus padres, en el pequeño patio, cerca de un árbol de cerezo, Sarada y los demás estaban dentro de la casa.

—Tú padre me invito.

—¿Y tu familia?, ¿Hinata?, ¿los niños como están?

—Todos bien, en casa, te ves triste Sakura-chan. —respondió despacio, mirándola de reojo.

Sakura necesitaba desahogarse, le contó de la carta de Sarada, también le contó que aunque Sasuke casi nunca estaba, en estas navidades se sentía más sola que nunca, Naruto la abrazó y ella se dejo abrazar. Consoló a su amiga, la verdad es que aun la amaba pero había enterrado ese amor tan hondo en su corazón que hasta estaba resignado a su vida con Hinata, no iba tan mal a pesar de que él y Hinata eran completamente opuestos.

—No estás sola Sakura-chan, tienes a tu hija, a tus padres, a tus amigos y a mí, conmigo siempre puedes contar.

Sakura y él sabían que era mentira, intencionalmente se había distanciado mucho de la pelirosa, la había abandonado como amigo y compañero de equipo, y se concentro de llenó en su trabajo como shinobi estrella, enviado a las misiones más peligrosas y esposo de Hinata, Kakashi había sido nombrado desde hace cuatro años como Sexto Hokage y trabajaba bajo sus órdenes.

Sakura forzó una triste sonrisa —debí haberme casado contigo, otra seria mi vida.

A Naruto le sorprendió su comentario, pero le gusto, aunque era demasiado triste.

—Y la mía —respondió manteniendo el abrazo, pensó un momento y le preguntó —Sakura-chan... si pudieras modificar algo, sólo algo, ¿qué cambiarias?.

Ella no quería soltar el abrazo, se sentía protegida en los brazos del Uzumaki y como no había nadie que los viera, no le importaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó sin entender.

—Al pasado o quizás el presente, uno siempre quiere cambiar cosas o momentos en la vida, ¿qué cambiarias tú?

Parecía que Naruto quería indagar en los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Cambiaría el presente. —respondió luego de meditar un poco.

—¿Cual parte? —insistió él son voz suave.

Sakura puso una mano en el pecho del rubio y lo miró a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del chico, sus corazones parecían conectados porque ambos entendían de lo que hablaban aun sin especificar nada.

Ella lo miró a la cara y sintiéndose valiente respondió —Modificaría este momento, justo ahora, justo este instante, borraría tú memoria y la mía.

—No entiendo.

—Creo que sí, que lo entiendes más que yo Naruto, tú más que yo lo tendría que olvidar.

Naruto se rascó la nuca con su mano vendada, después de que encendió la mecha tenía miedo de que el fuego lo quemara, —olvidarlo… quizás no.

Lo entendió poco después de que terminasen el beso en que ambos participaron.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sakura seguirá recordando en el siguiente capítulo, ¡no se lo pierdan! Próxima actualización el martes. ¡Gracias a los que comentaron!


	4. La marca Uzumaki

**\- AMANTES -**

**Cap. 4: La marca Uzumaki**

**.**

**.**

Después de ese primer besó, los dos se disculparon y trataron lo más posible de evitarse, si antes casi no se veían después de esa Navidad no hubo ningún momento a solas, sino hasta la siguiente Navidad.

.

Sakura salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió a Naruto entrando en su interior, llevo las manos al cabello del rubio y se lo alboroto, mientras Naruto respiraba en su cuello moviendo las caderas. Fue realmente difícil reconocer sus sentimientos ante el Uzumaki y no porque la avergonzara, sino porque ya no tenía derecho a hacerlo, ¿qué derecho tenia de destruir una familia?

Después de aquel primer beso agradeció mucho el que Naruto no volviera a presentarse ante ella, supuso que él debía sentirse mal porque después de todo estaba casado y Hinata loca de amor por él, vivía y respiraba por él.

Pero la tranquilidad de Sakura duro sólo un año, porque un día Naruto dejó de auto engañarse nunca había amado a Hinata y nunca lo haría, si se separaba de Hinata no quedaría sólo en el mundo, tenía a sus hijos, no le podían quitar sus derechos de padre, ellos estaban muy pequeños como para saber qué era lo correcto o no, si se iba a separar de su esposa tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que ellos crecieran y entendieran que un padre tenía que vivir con su madre.

Prefería ser un padre que visitara a diario a sus hijos y tener de enemigo a Hiashi Hyuga, que seguir amargado añorando una vida diferente.

_Flashback_

—¡Calla Naruto no digas más! —le suplicó Sakura, cada palabra del rubio la hacía sentirse peor.

Él siguió hablando estaba eufórico, llenó de energía, acaba de decidir jugárselas todas por ella y un futuro juntos, nada lo iba a detener, ni siquiera las suplicas de su amiga para detener lo incontenible, Naruto caminaba inquieto de un lado al otro dentro de la casa de Sakura sin dejar de hablar.

Sarada afortunadamente estaba en la academia.

—Mi matrimonio ya iba mal desde que Bolt tenía dos años, me voy a divorciar de Hinata y no es sólo por ti, dime que no me quieres y aun así me separare de ella.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y murmuró asustada —por Kami e provocado todo esto.

Haruno estaba sentada en el sofá hundida en la culpa y los remordimientos la estaban atacando como pirañas con cada cosa que decía el Uzumaki.

—Ya te he dicho que no es por ti, es por mí, por mi vida que ya no puedo más.

—¡Acabas de decir que me amas! —le gritó y Naruto se asustó por un momento, —¡no tienes ni idea de lo mal que me haces sentir!.

Naruto se sentó al lado de ella y trato de calmarla —pero también te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡¿Por qué estas diciéndome todo esto sino es por mí?!.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que sientes lo mismo por mí.

_Fin Flash back_

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras Sakura le seducía con un baile erótico desnuda sentada sobre sus caderas, sólo por ese momento valía la pena todo lo que sufrió para que Sakura aceptara rendirse al amor que ambos sentían. Y si que lucho porque Haruno estaba empecinada en que ella no podía quitarle el marido a otra mujer.

Luego de la entrega mutua, Sakura se quedo dormida, Naruto observó la espalda desnuda de la pelirosa durante un momento y murmuró.

—Sé que esto no te gustaría pero es por precaución.

Puso la mano en el medio de la espalda femenina, un chakra azul salió de esta y formo el espiral de los Uzumaki, la luz penetró la piel y desapareció sin dejar rastros.

—Así siempre podre ir a donde estés... si te alejas de mí.

Cuando Sakura despertó se asustó al encontrarse a Naruto dormido a su lado, eso quería decir que seguían en la casa del árbol.

—¡Sarada debe estar esperándome!. —chilló cuando vio la hora, era las 10:15 de la noche.

Movió al rubio, zarandeándolo —¡Naruto despierta!.

—Mmm... ¿Qué pasa?. —murmuró frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¡es tardísimo!, ¡debo irme ya!. —gritó vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

El Hokage se sentó en medio de la cama bostezó y con flojera salió de la cama, comenzó a vestirse aun medio dormido.

—¿Cuando nos veremos?.

Sakura torció los ojos, acababan de verse, —el martes, cocinare y te contare algo importante que me ha pasado. —le respondió ya lista y esperándole.

—Joo, como me dices algo así, me dejaras pensando todos estos días, ¿Qué es?

—¡Date prisa!

Sakura salió y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien cerrado, tendría que llevarse la bolsa de víveres de regreso, ya que por precaución apagaban el generador eléctrico. Regresaron a Konoha, siempre Naruto la dejada tras la calle del hospital o cerca del callejón del supermercado, Haruno se fue a casa de sus padres para pasar buscando a Sarada y Naruto se dirigió a su residencia.

**.**

Entró a la casa y Hinata estaba esperándolo como siempre, la saludó y ella le preguntó si iba a comer, él dijo que sí, todo lo que ella cocinaba era gourmet, en el primer año de matrimonio ella se había aficionado a prepararle ramen todos los días, pero mucho de lo mismo siempre termina por aburrir y lo que jamás pensaba que le pasaría sucedió, Naruto se harto del ramen a tal punto que no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

Aunque Hinata era muy buena en la cocina, se había limitado a preparar sólo el platillo favorito de Naruto, afortunadamente cuando Bolt comenzó a tener sus primeros dientes ya todo el afán por el ramen había pasado.

—¿Y los niños?

—Himawari ya está dormida y Bolt en su habitación haciendo sus deberes, a reprobado geografía. —respondió con su voz suave.

El Séptimo rodó los ojos, aquello se estaba haciendo costumbre, puras noticias malas de Bolt cuando llegaba a casa, y su esposa no hacía nada por solucionar algo. Respiró hondo y decidió seguir el consejo de Sakura.

—¿A dónde vas Naruto-kun?, ¿te sirvo la comida?

—Con Bolt.

El rubio tocó la puerta del niño y Bolt respondió de mala gana —estoy ocupado.

Naruto abrió la puerta y su hijo estaba allí en su pequeño escritorio, mordiéndose el labio inferior aporreando la hoja del cuaderno con un lápiz —ya estoy haciendo la tarea, no hace falta los regaños. —dijo sin mirar a su padre.

Naruto movió una silla y se sentó frente a él, la letra de Bolt era irregular y había pintado dibujitos en las esquinas del cuaderno. —este domingo los llevare al cine a ti y a tu hermana.

Bolt lo miró muy sorprendido, esperaba un regañó y un golpe, no una salida al cine, miró con ojos desconfiados a su padre, debía ser una trampa.

—Necesito que hagas algo. —continuó Naruto.

Bolt torció la boca y murmuró entre dientes —ya decía que había algo raro en todo esto.

—¿Conoces a Sarada Uchiha? —Bolt asintió aun sin entender, —quiero que la invites a ir con nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sakura-chan, la madre de Sarada es mi amiga, trabaja en el hospital todos los días y casi no puede sacarla a pasear y quiero hacerle el favor.

Bolt meditó con aire pensativo, sabía perfectamente lo que era tener padres que no te prestaban atención, así que decidió solidarizarse con la causa.

—Yo no trato con niñas, ¿qué me darás a cambio?

Naruto se rascó la nunca pensando que podía desear su hijo, el Hokage quería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, sacar a pasear a sus hijos logrando incentivar a Bolt para que mejores como estudiante y ganarse unos puntos con la hija de Sakura mostrándose como una padre genial.

—¿Que quieres? —preguntó el séptimo.

—Quiero que me enseñes control de chakra.

Lo cual se resumía a pasar tiempo con su padre, a Bolt le daba pena pedirlo directamente, Naruto se imaginó perdiendo horas tratando de enseñarle a Bolt a caminar por las paredes, horas que no pasaría con Sakura y que lo atrasarían más en su trabajo.

El séptimo negó con la cabeza diciendo —Estas muy pequeño Bolt.

—Soy tu hijo, eso quiere decir que puedo hacerlo.

Fue astuto el muchachito, aunque este tipo de cosas no servían con Naruto, según el rubio sólo lo manipulaban dos personas, Himawari con sus abrazos tiernos y Sakura cuando hacía que su voz sonara sexy.

—De momento pedirás otra cosa, lo del control de chakra será en unos meses.

.

.

Sakura no le leía cuentos de hadas a su hija, quería que cuando creciera fuera una chica realista y no sufriera como ella por creer en los príncipes azules. Cuando abrió el libro de "historia de la humanidad y los inventos más importantes que revolucionarios el mundo" Sarada puso una mano sobre el libro para impedir la lectura y pregunto sin preámbulos.

—¿Mamá que hay entre tú y el Hokage?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** De momento Naruto no es un padre muy considerado, en esta historia él piensa que la parte de la crianza de los niños recae toda en Hinata, pero ya veremos cómo tendrá que ir cambiando.

Gracias a toda la gente que está apoyando este fic, Guest (0.1) espero que te recuperes pronto y puedas comer todas esas delicias navideñas. XD

Chicos celebren sanamente y nos leemos el próximo año, el viernes jaja…


	5. Sarada

**\- AMANTES -**

**Cap. 5: Sarada**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miró a su hija sorprendida por la pregunta, la niña volvió a repetir la pregunta. —¿Mamá que hay entre tú y el Hokage?

Tras vacilar un momento la pelirosa respondió lo más neutral que pudo, —Naruto y yo tenemos una gran amistad de toda la vida, siempre nos hemos apoyado mutuamente en cada faceta de nuestras vidas, es todo lo que hay entre nosotros.

Sarada no sabía la verdadera historia de su padre, de que Sakura y Naruto tuvieron que seguirlo durante años para rescatarlo de la oscuridad, no era un buen ejemplo para su hija saber que su padre fue un ninja renegado, uno de los principales enemigo de Konoha.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Sarada parecía querer decir otra cosa pero a la final no dijo nada más, se quitá los anteojos y los puso en la mesita de noche, Haruno entendiendo que la niña se estaba preparando para dormir cerró el libro y besó la frente de la niña.

—Descansa.

—Tú también mamá.

Sakura salió de la habitación y se acostó a dormir, pronto su celular alumbro en la mesa haciendo un corto pitido, lo vio y era un mensaje de texto de Naruto.

"No sabes como quisiera pasar una noche completa contigo y despertar en las mañanas a tu lado."

Sakura se entristeció al pensar que ella también desearía lo mismo, pero su hija al parecer estaba sospechando algo, tecleó rápidamente en el celular enviándole una respuesta.

"Creo que debemos dejar de vernos por un tiempo"

En menos de un minuto le llegó la respuesta.

"¿Qué tienes Sakura-chan?"

No necesitaba verla para notar que ella estaba triste, la respuesta de la pelirosa confirmó sus sospechas.

"Nada, es sólo que Sarada está sospechando de nosotros".

"¿Te ha preguntado?"

"Hoy, y creo que no le agradas mucho"

Naruto estaba bajo su sabana particular escribiendo, tenía el celular en vibrar, pero Hinata podía ver la luz del móvil, le dolía ver que cada vez Naruto era más distante con ella y menos discreto.

—Naruto-kun, ya es hora de dormir. —comentó con su suave voz.

El rubio pensaba que ella ya se había quedado dormida, asomó la cabeza y dijo —me voy a la sala así no te molesta la luz.

—¿Con quién hablas? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Shikamaru, cosas del trabajo, no lo entenderás si te lo explico —respondió con seriedad.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y descalzo salió de la habitación, ni de broma le diría a Hinata que quería el divorcio porque estaba enamorado de Sakura, sabía que eso sería muy doloroso para su esposa, era como decirle crudamente: te cambio por otra mujer.

Pensaba mantener sus verdaderos motivos en secreto hasta que saliera el divorcio, el Séptimo se fue hacia la sala oscura y se tumbo en el sofá donde siguió escribiéndose con Sakura.

"El domingo llevare a mis hijos al cine, le dije a Bolt que invite a Sarada, intentare ganarme a tu hija, para que no le sorprenda tanto cuando nos casemos".

Sakura pensó en Sarada, conociéndola seguro rechazaba al niño, si es que el hijo rebelde de Naruto obedecía a su padre.

"Ok, tienes mi permiso".

"¿Nos vemos el martes entonces?"

"Sí"

Naruto sonrió aliviado, regresó a la habitación, bloqueó el celular y se metió en la cama, a la mañana siguiente despertó con Hinata abrazada a él, no pudo evitar recordar que durante dos años se sintió muy atraído por ella, por el amor que ella sentía por él.

Era difícil no tomarle cariño a alguien que te es tan devoto y fiel, se había equivocado cuando creyó que gustar era suficiente para pasar la vida juntos, el espejismo se pasó rápido apenas se caso y tuvieron que vivir juntos.

Las diferencia se hicieron más notorias cuando convivían a diario, Hinata siempre estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que él decía, como si no tuviera opiniones diferentes, eso aburría al rubio, hasta su actitud tan servicial llegaba a cansarle.

Con cuidado apartó el brazo de Hinata que rodeaba su cintura, salió de la cama, se alisto para ir a trabajar, Bolt estaba fuera del baño apurando a Himawari para que él usarlo, las palabras de Sakura se volvieron a repetir en su cabeza, _"tienes que prestarle más atención, está creciendo y está en busca de un modelo a seguir, estoy segura que en secreto te admira mucho"._

Naruto soltó el aire de sus plumones, si Hinata no hacía nada por motivar a su hijo entonces tendría él que hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda y hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que Bolt se convirtiera en un delincuente. Medito un momento pensando en cada palabra que le diaria a su hijo.

"_Lo tengo"_ iba a decirle justo lo que a él le fuese gustado escuchar cuando tenía esa edad.

—Bolt ven aquí. —lo llamó Naruto, se le hacía raro interactuar con el pequeño.

El niño torció la boca desconfiado y caminó hacia su padre, el Hokage le alborotó el cabello y le dijo, —estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

Bolt lo miró con escepticismo, Naruto insistió, —¡de veras!, y si estudiaras un poco más tendría más motivos para sacarte a pasear. —sacó dinero de su bolsillo y le dio varios billetes al niño.

—¿Esto para qué?, reprobé, ¿por qué me premias? —preguntó más desconfiado.

—Las notas no lo son todo, una simple materia no puede ser más fuerte que tú, Bolt lo más importante es no rendirse nunca.

Los ojos del niño brillaron, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones con su padre, pensó que para su bien emocional lo mejor era no darle mucha importancia al repentino ataque de paternidad de su padre.

**.**

De caminó al trabajo Naruto sacó su móvil y llamó por celular a la pelirosa.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!, espero hayas podido descansar y soñaras conmigo.

Del otro lado de la línea ella le respondió en voz muy baja, apenas la escuchaba, Sakura susurraba.

—No puedo hablar ahora, estoy preparando el desayudo de Sarada, y me está mirando raro, —bajo más la voz, —joder que lo sabe, te llamo luego desde mi trabajo.

Sarada con los codos sobre la mesa del comedor estaba muy atenta a todo lo que hacía su madre.

—Err, bueno pero no se te olvide llamarme. —respondió Naruto a través del teléfono.

**.**

Sakura cortó la llamada. —¿Mamá porque susurrabas en el teléfono?, ¿no querías que escuchara?

Ella se rió nerviosa, si Sarada seguía siendo tan sincera en un futuro iba a meterse en muchos problemas, lo tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba y casi siempre daba en el clavo.

—¿En serio?, no me fije que estaba susurrado.

—¿Era el papá de Bolt?

Cortó el aliento de su madre con esa pregunta, aunque tenía tono de pregunta Sakura sabía que no lo era, tenía que darle un freno a la pequeña de una vez por todas.

—¡Sarada ya para con eso!, —la regañó, —¡no me interrogues, no tengo nada con el padre de Bolt!, tampoco tengo que decirte todo lo que hago, ni con quien hablo por teléfono.

La niña se puso de pie y dijo con clara molestia —ya no tengo hambre, me voy.

"_Demonios" _pensó la pelirosa sintiéndose culpable.

Ese día fue muy ajetreado para Sakura cubrió un turno de diez horas, pero no se olvido de llamar a Naruto por teléfono y charlar varios minutos después del almuerzo, en la noche paso a buscar a Sarada a casa de sus padres, afortunadamente a su hija se le había pasado el enojo. En eso Sarada era como todos los niños, cuando algo más llamaba su atención se olvidaba de estar enojada.

La casa donde viven ambas, la había comprado Sasuke cuando se casaron, fue en lo único que el pelinegro la complació, pues Sakura no quería criar a su hija en un lugar donde hubo una masacre. El pelinegro se casó con Sakura porque ella quedo embarazada, en realidad nunca tuvieron un noviazgo, ni nada parecido, sólo fue un momento de debilidad que tuvo graves consecuencias, Sarada.

—¿Has hecho las tareas ya? —le preguntó Sakura por el camino.

—Sí, todas.

—¿Tus abuelos te dieron de cenar?

—Sí… ¿me compras un helado?.

Sakura se alegro, no le gustaba regañarla, pero a veces tenía que dejarle bien en claro quién mandaba en la casa —está bien, aun es temprano.

Se detuvieron en uno de los puestos de la calle y Sakura compro dos helados de vasitos, no quería que Sarada ni ella misma mancharan la ropa, era costoso mandar la ropa a la tintorería y ella estaba encargándose de todos los gastos de hogar, Sasuke no tenía trabajo así que no les pasaba dinero, él era un viajero en busca de su camino ninja, el cual aun no había encontrado.

Cuando iban llegando a su casa Sarada dijo algo que sorprendió mucho a Sakura.

—¿Mamá podemos tener una charla de mujer a mujer?

Haruno temió que fuera a preguntarle más cosas sobre Naruto, no quería avergonzar a su hija reconociendo que era la amante del Hokage.

—De madre a hija si, ¿qué pasa?

Sarada miró hacia la calle y murmuró algo avergonzada —Bolt me ha invitado a salir.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, no esperaba escuchar algo así tan pronto, pensaba que sucedería dentro de diez años o más. Luego recordó que Naruto ya le había mencionado lo de llevar a Sarada y sus hijos al cine.

—¿Y qué le has respondido? —vaciló una tanto divertida.

—Obviamente que no, ni siquiera somos amigos, ¿por qué de pronto me invita a salir?, es muy sospechoso.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, porque la forma de decirlo fue muy graciosa, por lo visto Sarada estaba malinterpretando todo.

—Bueno hija, ¿al menos le dejaste terminar de hablar?

—No era necesario, ya había dado mi respuesta. —respondió con indiferencia.

La niña adelanto el paso dejándola atrás, Sakura sonrió, sabia cuando Sarada fingía que algo no le importaba y era todo lo contrario, le hubiera gustado ver aquella tierna escena.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Me gusta esto de escribir las partes de Sakura con su hija, al principio pensé que sería raro ver a nuestros chicos ya de padres, pero creo tiene su toque interesante, nos leemos el martes.


	6. Cosas del pasado y el presente

**\- AMANTES -**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 6 : Cosas del pasado y el presente**

**.**

**.**

Parecía que llovía a chorros, el combustible del generador eléctrico se había acabado, así que estaban iluminándose con velas, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá y Naruto acostado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la pelirosa.

—No me gusta cómo se mece la casa con la brisa, me pone de nervios. —comentó Sakura mientras le peinaba el cabello con los dedos, una acción que hacía que los ojos del shinobi se achicaran del gusto.

Aunque Naruto le había puesto ocho vigas que llegaban al suelo para sostener bien la casa, la brisa estaba haciendo que se meciera y se podía escuchar el sonido que produce dos maderas frotándose.

Él estiro el brazo y acaricio el rostro femenino, —¿te dijo Sarada que Bolt la invito al cine con nosotros y ella rechazo la invitación?

Sakura atrapó la mano de Naruto y entrelazando sus dedos rió un poco, —sí, me dijo, pero ella lo vio de otra manera, se lo explicare esta noche y la convenceré de ir con ustedes, imagino que… Hinata también ira.

—Yo pensaba ir solo con los niños.

—¿Tú con tres niños? —replicó arrugando la frente.

—Claro que puedo, pero supongo que Hinata querrá ir, ¿te molesta si va con nosotros?, me sentirá mal teniendo que decirle que la invitación era sólo para mis hijos.

—Es tu esposa, tiene todos los derechos.

Aunque Sakura trato de sonar neutral, Naruto detecto algo de tristeza, se reincorporo quedando sentado a su lado y le dijo.

—Pronto estaré divorciado y ya no tendremos que escondernos.

Sakura miró hacia la llama de la vela y respondió, —no será tan fácil, habrá que esperar un poco más para poder dejarnos ver como pareja, tampoco sé si tus hijos me aceptaran.

—Ellos te amaran, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre eso —le aseguró.

Sakura no quería confiarse, —¿y si me odian?, con los niños nunca se sabe, el simple hecho de que su padre abandone a su madre y luego tenga novia no es agradable para muchos, Sarada al menos no sabe lo que se siente tener un padre viviendo en casa, la tienes más fácil, sus recuerdos con Sasuke-kun son muy pocos.

Naruto se rascó la nuca diciendo —fácil no es, a Sarada no le agrado, pero encontrare una forma de ganármela, Himawari es demasiado dulce para odiar a alguien, a Bolt déjamelo a mí.

—Igual no podremos mostrarnos como pareja apenas te salga el divorcio, hay que guardar las apariencias.

A Naruto no le gusto la idea, tampoco no era como que él pensara mucho, quería obtener todo rápido y ese era su mayor error.

—Muchos saben que yo cometí un error al casarme con Hinata y tú con Sasuke, tú misma lo dijiste.

_Flashback_

Estaba lloviendo afuera y ellos acaban de tener relaciones por primera en la casa del árbol, Naruto estaba tendido en la cama con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, Sakura tenía la espalda apoyada al espaldar de la cama, los remordimientos por lo que acababan de hacer la hicieron confesar uno de sus mayores secretos.

—Lo mío con Sasuke-kun no tenía futuro desde el principio, nunca te lo dije, pero mi corazón se rompió cuando te casaste con Hinata, por eso me entregue a Sasuke-kun a los pocos días, no debí hacer algo tan estúpido.

El rubio arrugó la frente y sentándose en medio de la cama frente a ella espero una explicación, pero Sakura ya no decía nada, el ruido de una gotera filtrándose del techo era la único que rompía el silencio, —¿qué estás diciendo Sakura-chan?.

Ella forzó una triste sonrisa, estaba recordando aquel día que acepto de lleno que estaba enamorada hasta la medula de Naruto, fue justo cuando lo vio besar a Hinata después de que se unieran en matrimonio.

El noviazgo de Naruto con Hinata fue muy rápido, Hiashi los comprometió a los pocos días de tener la primera cita, en menos de cinco meses terminaron casándose. El rubio no había terminado de asimilar su nueva vida cuando Hinata le informo que estaba embarazada.

El nacimiento de Bolt les trajo muchas alegrías, pero con el tiempo Naruto fue notando que Hinata no era alguien con quien pudiera hablar y debatir un tema, ella simplemente estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que Naruto dijera, a veces le ponía trampas diciendo cosas completamente opuestas a las que acababa de decir y ella de igual manera lo apoyaba.

—Sakura-chan explícate mejor. —insistió, quería saberlo todo, como era eso de que le había roto el corazón.

Haruno miró hacia otro lado y dijo.

—Que yo te amaba baka, pero fui cobarde, te había hecho sufrir tanto con la promesa de buscar a Sasuke-kun que no me creía merecedora de tu amor, pero allí esta Hinata quien te amaba desde siempre y entonces pensé que ella podía hacerte feliz, decidí apoyarla para que te conquistara.

Naruto la miraba sorprendido, Sakura con expresión triste continuó.

—Pero no hizo falta, al parecer tú la amabas en secreto porque inmediatamente después de la misión de rescate de su hermana comenzaste a salir con ella, y Hinata me dijo que tú fuiste quien se le confesó.

Naruto se sintió muy frustrado, ¿por falta de comunicación habían terminado cada quien casado con la persona equivocada?, no era justo, todo era tan injusto.

—Las cosas no fueron tan así, yo vi los recuerdos de Hinata, vi su mente y su corazón, me conmovió ver su devoción por mí, y me sentí en deuda, era bonita y tú habías rechazado todas las veces que en el pasado te pedí citas, así que quise darme una oportunidad de enamorarme de ella.

_Fin flashback_

Sakura arrugó la frente, a veces le asustaba que Naruto cometiera una imprudencia y los descubrieran antes de tiempo.

—Si me amas tendrás que esperar por mí, —le anunció Sakura con firmeza, —mucho me ha costado forjarme una imagen de una mujer profesional, no quiero que Sarada se avergüence de mi, ¿acaso crees que es un orgullo para mí ser la amante del Séptimo?, la gente hablara si iniciamos nuestra relación acabando tu de separarte, dirán que éramos amantes.

El Hokage arrugó la frente fastidiado.

—La gente siempre habla, no me importa lo que digan de mí. —gruñó entre dientes.

Ella le miró con incertidumbre, era el Naruto amargado el que le estaba hablando, ese que a veces detestaba, pero al que comprendía e igual quería.

—Pero si me importa lo que digan de ti, —agregó el ninja con seriedad, —porque tú Sakura-chan mereces todo lo bueno, y lamento que tengas que soportar todo esto, pero soy incapaz de dejarte ir, supongo que eso sería lo correcto dejarte ir… pero no puedo.

Sakura estiro el brazo sobre el espaldar del sofá y acarició el rostro del Hokage —lo correcto ya no nos define y mucho me temo que dejo de importarme como antes.

Se inclinó y beso la mejilla del rubio, —no me iré a ningún lado, —lo tranquilizo con esas palabras, Naruto se relajo y la angustia que sentía hace un momento desapareció.

—Tú decidirás cuando anunciar nuestra relación —le prometió Naruto.

Con un movimiento la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas y reclamo sus labios, cuando Sakura abrió la boca el beso se torno pasional, se recostaron en el sofá y la ropa comenzó a estorbarle.

Un momento que les trajo recuerdos.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos de esa manera, también fue en ese sofá, cuando el mueble estaba en la casa de Sakura, lo recordaba perfectamente y lo habían traído allí en honor a la primera noche que consumaron su amor.

_Flashback (hace cuatro meses)_

—¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?.

—Nos hemos besado una veintena de veces. —respondió con ceño fruncido, parecía molesto y tenía sus motivos, después de cada beso ella decía que era el último, que no debía repetirse, pero cada vez que se veían terminaban besándose.

—Hemos acordado que no se repetirá. —contestó ella.

—Yo ya no quiero besos, quiero más. —replicó con frustración.

—¿Más? —murmuró angustiada —estas casado, hay una diferencia enorme entre besarnos y tener relaciones, ¡estas casado!, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

Naruto parecía trastornado, se alboroto su corto cabello, Sakura se preocupo por la salud de su amigo y se acercó a él, —regresa a tú casa Naruto, olvidemos toda esta locura.

Antes de que Sakura se apartara la atrapó con sus brazos, —yo no quiero olvidar, entiende que ya nada me hará olvidarte, nada me hará cambiar de decisión.

La besó apasionadamente conduciéndola hasta el sofá, donde cayeron y ya nada pudo detenerlos, era una suerte que Sarada se hubiera quedado a dormir en casa de sus abuelos pues Sakura ese día tendría turno nocturno, pero nunca llego a trabajar.

_Fin flashback_

Estaban abrazados en el sofá en ropa interior, hasta había sido romántico y casi mágico hacerlo a la luz de las velas, aunque algo incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba, fue diferente.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —comentó Naruto.

—¿Qué?. —musitó ella.

Hizo una pausa y dijo con algo de miedo, pues la primera noticia era buena, pero la segunda no tanto —Hinata me dará el divorcio en dos meses.

A Sakura se le aceleró el pulso y sus ilusiones se desvanecieron en el aire apenas él agregó. —Con la única condición de que siga durmiendo con ella.

—¡¿Queee?! —Gritó deshaciendo el abrazo y saliéndose del sofá indignada, —¡no quiero que hagas eso!.

Naruto se apresuro a aclarar, —¡sólo dormir juntos!.

Sakura comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, seguía en ropa interior en otro momento a Naruto le hubiera parecido divertida la situación pero ahora no, estaban hablando algo muy serio.

Haruno movía las manos frenéticamente sin dejar de caminar de un lado para el otro —¡No me gusta esto!, ¡acepte ser tú amante temporalmente siempre y cuando no te acuestes con ella!. —le recordó con ojos llameantes.

—Y no voy a tener sexo con ella, sólo dormir en la misma cama. —le aseguró Naruto con expresión seria.

Sakura bufó incrédula.

—¿Que no te das cuenta que quiere seducirte?, ¡tentarte con su cuerpo!, ¡con sus enormes pechos!

Naruto se sintió enojado, apreciaba a su esposa y no le gustaba que hablaran mal de Hinata.

—Hinata no haría algo así, ella es muy tímida incluso en el sexo.

Sakura se cubrió los oídos, —¡no quiero escuchar nada de eso!. —replicó tajante.

Naruto salió del mueble y trato de abrazarla para calmar la furia de la pelirosa, pero ella le apartó de un manotazo, así que mantuvo su distancia pero insistió en tratar de apaciguarla.

—De veras Sakura-chan, es muy tímida, ella sólo se acostaba en la cama y yo tenía que hacer todo. —insistió con vehemencia.

—¡No quiero saber nada! —gritó enojada, pero de pronto algo hizo clip en la cabeza de Haruno, descubrió sus oídos y preguntó, —¿no hacía nada de nada?

Su expresión de enfado cambio a una de mucha curiosidad.

—Yo lo hacía todo, a veces tenía que decirle que hacer porque me aburría. —explicó Naruto con sinceridad.

La imagen grafica de ellos dos teniendo relaciones perforo su corazón, pero luego hasta sintió pena por Naruto, mucha lástima, siendo un hombre tan apasionado, tan enérgico e intenso, casado con una mujer demasiado tímida y vergonzosa, era muy, muy deprimente.

Sakura sopló y le dijo.

—Hemos llegado tan lejos que tendré que confiar en ti, Naruto si tienen sexo aunque sea una vez, te olvidas de mí para siempre, siento en mi corazón que no podremos continuar si lo haces, jamás te perdonaría.

Él tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza diciendo —no pasara.

—Más te vale.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Hasta ahora me he dedicado a explicar cómo fue que Naruto y Sakura comenzaron su relación y sus vidas después de casarse, aun tengo pendiente recuerdos con Sasuke, pero de momento me enfocare en el presente, en el próximo capítulo **Salida familiar** Sarada interactúa por primera vez con Himawari, Bolt y Hinata.


	7. Salida familiar

**\- AMANTES -**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 7: Salida familiar**

**.**

**.**

"Así como los padres tienen el deber y la obligación de mantener y proteger a sus hijos, los hijos tienen el deber de obedecer a sus padres".

Esas fueron las palabras de Mebuki para convencer a Sarada de ir con Naruto, obviamente Mebuki no sabía nada sobre la relación romántica de su hija con el rubio, pero le parecía una gran ofensa rechazar la invitación del Hokage.

Tras el regaño de su abuela la niña de mala gana aceptó ir con Naruto.

—¿Por qué tiene usted que llevarme al cine?, no somos familia. —replicó mientras iban camino a casa del Hokage para encontrarse con los demás integrantes de la familia.

—Las personas aunque no sean familia van al cine, eres amiga de mi hijo, y tu madre es una gran amiga mía, yo quise que vinieras y le estoy haciendo un favor a Sakura-chan de sacarte a pasear.

Iba bien hasta llegar a la última parte, Sarada arrugó la frente, además no era amiga de Bolt.

—Mi madre si tiene tiempo para mí, no es como otros padres que dejan abandonados a sus hijos. —contestó con evidente enojo.

Naruto supo que la indirecta iba con él, aunque ella al parecer había olvidado que su propio padre no pintaba en nada en la casa, sin dejar de caminar la miró y dijo con sinceridad.

—Soy consciente de que debo mejorar como padre, y hago lo que puedo, lo que creo que es mejor, no tuve padres, no tengo un modelo a seguir, así que estoy improvisando, no creo hacerlo tan mal, cuando crezcas sabrás que los adultos tenemos muchas actividades y obligaciones que cumplir y que a veces no podemos hacer las cosas que quisiéramos.

—Suena como que no piensa mejorar.

El séptimo torció la boca, ahora de Hokage no estaba acostumbrado a que replicaran sus opiniones, a excepción de Sakura y Shikamaru, que siempre tenían algo que decir en contra de sus ideas.

—Estoy tratando de mejorar, hay otros peores que yo, al menos yo no ando viajando por el mundo sin preocuparme si mis hijos tienen algo que comer.

Ok, Sarada lo había hecho sentirse presionado, pero él no tenía derecho a decir eso último, se arrepintió y trato de arreglar su error.

—No estoy hablando de Sasuke, sino de un viejo amigo que vive un Kirigakure, —se apresuró a decir.

Ante la mención de su padre, Sarada quedo sin argumentos para defender a su progenitor, aun así dijo algo que sorprendió mucho al séptimo.

—Dice que mi padre es como un hermano para usted, pero no le importa quitarle a mi madre.

En ese momento Naruto supo que Sarada lo sabía, no todo, pero sí de que había una relación más allá de la amistad entre él y Sakura, se frotó el brazo angustiado y se defendió.

—Yo no le estoy quitando nada a Sasuke, tu madre es una mujer soltera, libre de poder volver a enamorarse y casarse si ella quiere.

Sarada respondió como la cosa más obvia del mundo —mamá no necesita volver a casarse, me tiene a mí y sólo nos tenemos a nosotras, nadie más vivirá en mi casa.

Naruto sabía que lo mejor era dejar de hablar sobre eso para no desagradar más a la pequeña, pero no podía abandonar el tema sin tratar de hacerla entender que Sakura también tiene derechos como mujer, que no todo en ella se limita a ser su madre.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña y ella se detuvo, él también —Tú siempre serás lo más importante para tú madre, Sakura-chan es la mejor madre que conozco, —suspiró —y la mejor mujer que he conocido, ella simplemente es grandiosa, merece ser feliz en todos los aspectos de su vida, ¿no crees?.

Sarada no dijo nada, retomo la marcha, minutos después llegaron a casa de Bolt, era mucho más grande que la casa donde ella vivía con su madre. Le presentaron a la hermanita de Bolt y a la madre de esta, ambas fueron muy amables con ella, Bolt por su parte sólo quiso preguntarle algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

—Eres una Uchiha, muéstrame tu sharingan.

Naruto le golpeó en la cabeza, Sakura le había contado de que esa era una de las preocupaciones de su hija, llevar lentes no la dejaba bien parada como Uchiha.

—¡Cállate es una niña apenas!. —lo regañó Naruto.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó sobándose el chichón, —sólo quería verlo. —lloriqueó con una lagrima a punto de salir.

Himawari y Hinata estaban acostumbraba a ver esa escena cada vez que Bolt hacia una travesura, pero Sarada la contemplo pensando en que Sasuke nunca le había pegado, pero su indiferencia y su ausencia dolía más que un golpe.

—Vamos Sarada-san, Naruto-kun ha dicho que antes comeremos en un restaurante. —dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente a la Uchiha.

Bolt por el camino se acercó nuevamente a la Uchiha, tenía mucha curiosidad por lo del sharingan, —me lo vas a mostrar, ¿verdad?

—¡Déjala ya!. —le regañó Naruto.

—Pero yo quiero verlo.

Naruto hacía tiempo que no salía con su familia, le resultaba un poco extraña la situación —¿Himawari quieres que te lleve en mis hombros?

—Pero la gente nos vera. —respondió ruborizada, no quería quedar como una niña mimada frente a Sarada.

A Naruto le sorprendió la respuesta de su hija menor, ella siempre se mostraba tan cariñosa, ¿y ahora lo rechazaba?, le preocupo también estar perdiendo a su pequeña.

—Ante te gustaba que te llevara en mis hombros. —dijo con algo de tristeza y decepción, Bolt y Sarada miraron a la niña quien estaba en una lucha mental.

—Himawari obedece a tu padre. —le pidió amablemente Hinata.

—Yo… está bien. —musitó resignada llevándose las manos a sus mejillas sonrosadas, no tenía amigas y pretendía hacerse amiga de Sarada, pero ahora ella iba a verla como a una niña de dos años.

Naruto sonrió, acababa de salirse con la suya, Himawari no tuvo más opción que subirse a los hombros de su padre, provocando las risas de Bolt, Sarada sólo miraba la escena en silencio, no recordaba que su padre hiciera algo así con ella en el pasado, ni siquiera recordaba algún gesto cariñoso de Sasuke hacia ella.

A Sarada le gustaba pensar que si hubo, pero que sucedieron cuando estaba muy pequeña para recordarlos.

—Pero no te detengas a hablar con nadie por favor. —le pidió Himawari a su padre en voz baja.

Eso hizo que Bolt riera más, Naruto le mostro su pulgar y Hinata sonrió feliz, le estaba gustando el comienzo de la salida.

—Con esa cara de vieja que tienes a mí también me daría pena. —se burló Bolt, pero esta vez Naruto no pudo reprenderlo, el rubito corrió apenas hizo su chiste.

—¿Tengo cara de vieja? —se preocupó la niña, ya Bolt le había creado un trauma.

Naruto rió un poco y comenzó a caminar —No, tu cara es perfecta como... la de tu madre.

Hinata se ruborizó y Sarada arrugó levemente el ceño mirando la espalda de Naruto, de aquel hombre que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su madre, y amenazando con arruinar la reputación de su mamá. Apretó los puños, durante la comida, Sarada apenas tocó la comida, sentía demasiada rabia, no le veía nada malo a Hinata, así que para ella, era un hecho claro que Naruto era un descarado.

—¡Yo quiero probar todos!

Estaban en un restaurante familiar, Bolt, Himawari y Hinata disfrutaban de compartir ese momento con Naruto, Sarada con su enfado no podía disfrutar nada, además que no encajaba con esos cuatro, la madre de Bolt hablando de lo genial que era su esposo por traerlos allí, el Hokage aceptando todos los cumplidos sin nada de modestia, y los dos hermanos tratando de sacarle promesas a su padre de llevarlos a otros lugares.

Himawari y Bolt ya habían notado que Naruto estaba de los más complaciente, soló porque una extraña, Sarada, estaba allí presente.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó amablemente Hinata a la hija de Sakura.

—Si gustas puedes pedir otra cosa, lo que quieras. —le ofreció Naruto.

—¿También es válido para nosotros? —le preguntó Bolt.

—Eh, sí, —respondió algo preocupado, Bolt y Himawari celebraron chocando sus palmas y Naruto murmuró, —supongo que el Séptimo tiene crédito en todos lados.

**.**

**.**

Durante la película Hinata aprovecho para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, hecho que incomodo sumamente al Hokage, por dos razones, no quería que Hyuga se confundiera y viera esa salida como una reconciliación, pero lo que más lo mortificaba era que aunque no la veía, sentía los ojos de Sarada puestos en él, seguramente mirándolo con ceño.

Esa chiquilla tenía mucho de Sasuke y Sakura, la personalidad fría del pelinegro y la inteligencia analítica de su madre.

—Necesito ir al baño. —anunció Naruto loco por despegarse de Hinata, nada estaba saliendo como él planeó, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba perdía toda posibilidad de ganarse a la hija de Sakura-chan.

Daba miedo estar allí, pensaba que Sarada era una bomba de tiempo, a punto de estallar y desvelar su secreto, Naruto se fue al baño y Hinata no tuvo tiempo de decir que lo acompañaba, Sarada devolvió sus ojos a la pantalla y sintió un leve codazo en las costillas.

—Oye —le susurró Himawari.

—¿Qué? —respondió algo distraída, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de irse sin decir nada.

—¿Mi cara se ve como el de una vieja? —le preguntó con vocecita preocupada.

Sarada miró al culpable del trauma de la pequeña Uzumaki, Bolt estaba dormido con los brazos cruzados, tenía la cabeza apoyada en un costado de su madre, y la saliva saliendo de su boca, en ese momento no le parecía nada guapo.

Sarada devolvió su atención a Himawari y dijo —No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si esta oscuro?. —insistió, ya las palabras de Bolt había causado estragos en el autoestima de su hermanita.

—Porque te vi antes de entrar aquí. —le susurró Sarada mirando estaba vez a la pantalla del cine.

Estaban viendo una película infantil, se sorprendió cuando alguien se aferró a su brazo, era Himawari, —aw, que buena eres, ¿podemos ser amigas?, tengo muchas muñecas bonitas.

Sarada se sintió presionada y no quiso romperle el corazón a la pequeña.

—Mmh... bu-eno. —respondió vacilante, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a jugar a casa del Hokage.

—¡Qué bien! —Celebró la muchachita, —seremos mejores amigas, para toda la vida lo prometo.

Eso sonó demasiado largo en la cabeza de Sarada, —pero suelta mi brazo, me das calor —le exigió con voz seria.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó apenada.

—Naruto-kun ya está tardando mucho, iré a ver que le paso. —comentó Hinata poniéndose de pie, con el movimiento de su madre Bolt se despertó asustado.

Hinata se marchó dejando a los niños y Bolt después de haber calmado su corazón se acomodó en su asiento, vio la pantalla con cara de sueño, se había perdido media película y no entendía nada. Vio a Sarada y a su hermana, al no ver a ninguno de sus padres preguntó.

—¿Y los demás?

—Ya sabes, mamá ha ido tras papá. —respondió Himawari sin verlo.

Bolt bufó sin darle importancia al asunto —Tengo hambre pásame acá. —replicó sacando un puñado de palomitas de maíz de la bolsa de su hermana, a Sarada le cayeron varias sobre su regazo.

—Me has llenado de sal. —se quejó la pelinegra.

—¡Por kami-sama, si hablas!. —exclamó él burlándose, varios se quejaron del ruido.

—Idiota. —murmuró Sarada limpiándose la ropa.

—Ignóralo, se callara cuando se vuelva a dormir, es como un bebé, no aguanta ver una película completa. —comentó Himawari con su vocecita de niña.

—Que interesante. —respondió Sarada en un claro tono de burla.

Bolt hizo un puchero y respondió entre dientes! —me duermo porque esta basura de película me aburre.

—¡Silencio niños! —le regañaron varias personas.

—¡Lo sentimos!. —se disculpó Himawari, y los tres se escurrieron en su asiento.

Naruto regresó y por el camino venia discutiendo con Hinata por haber dejado a los niños solos, —¿es que ni al baño puedo ir?

—Es que me preocupe Naruto-kun.

El shinobi decidió no seguir la conversación, era perder el tiempo, además estaban en el cine no era el lugar más indicado para hablar, cambio de puesto con Himawari, por primera vez Sarada se alegró de tener al Hokage cerca, ya la estaba poniendo de nervios la actitud tan feliz de la hija menor del Séptimo.

—¿Te gusta la película Sarada? —le preguntó Naruto siendo amable.

—No, no le veo sentido a unos animales hablando, luchando por la paz del mundo—replicó ella.

Naruto sonrió divertido —Eh, bueno, es que es fantasía y los animales pueden hablar en este tipo de películas.

—Yo me refería a la paz del mundo, eso es imposible, siempre habrá buenos y malos, como la oscuridad y la luz.

Ante semejante argumento Naruto se quedó sin palabras por varios segundos, se preguntó que rayos le enseñaba Sakura a su hija, porque ese pensamiento aunque era muy realista, sonaba muy pesimista en una niña de siete años.

—No tienes nada que temer, mientras yo exista, luchare por la paz, estoy dispuesto a salvar al mundo con mi vida si es preciso.

Sarada no dijo nada, pero como le hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre, apretó los puños negándose a ver algo bueno en Naruto, reafirmó su odio por el Hokage al recordar a Hinata abrazada a él. _"es un mentiroso, mamá está en peligro"_

Sarada se ruborizó cuando Bolt se inclinó hacia ella invadiendo su espacio personal, y susurró —oye, ¿puedes ver a través de la pantalla?, ¿qué hay detrás?.

Sarada lo empujó recuperando su espacio, ahora estaba enojada por culpa de Bolt, ¿acaso no era obvio de que si usaba lentes era porque no podía ver bien?, que no tenía el sharingan, ella pensaba que su padre no la quería porque era una vergüenza para el clan Uchiha.

Odiaba haber nacido medio ciega, Bolt con su insistencia le hacía daño recordando su desdicha.

—¿Por qué no lo ves con tu byakugan? —se desquito.

Era más que obvió que Bolt y su hermana no habían heredado el byakugan, se miraron desafiantes.

—Oye ustedes dos no vaya a pelear. —intervinó Naruto sentado al otro lado de la Uchiha.

Al Hokage le dieron muchas ganas de escuchar la voz de Sakura, se levantó de nuevo para ir afuera y llamarla al celular, pero Hinata apenas lo vio ponerse de pie le preguntó, —¿a dónde vas Naruto-kun?

—A comprar más golosinas. —anunció él comenzando a salir de la línea de puestos.

—Yo quiero un refresco, —pidió Bolt.

—Y yo chocolate. —dijo Himawari.

Hinata sonrió al ver que Naruto dejaba caer sus hombros resignado, los niños le estaban sacando el mayor provecho a su padre y ella también.

—¿Tú quieres algo Sarada? —le preguntó Naruto.

—No gracias, ya tengo un padre, no necesito otro. —respondió lentamente, parecía que reprimía todo lo que quería decir.

Su repuesta asusto a Naruto y sorprendió a Hinata.

—¿Por qué dices eso Sarada-san?

Naruto puso cara de terror cuando la Uchiha lo miró con rabia_, "ella lo va a decir todo, tengo que sacarla de aquí"_

—¿Sakura-san está saliendo con alguien?. —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

Sin apartar los ojos de Naruto respondió, —Si, mi madre está saliendo con alguien mentiroso y traidor.

A Hinata le sorprendió mucho las palabras de la pequeña, los dos hermanos escuchaban en silencio, Naruto se puso nervioso, no se movía, se había quedado paralizado preguntándose si eso de verdad estaba sucediendo.

—¿Pero quién puede ser tan malo? —murmuró Hinata preocupada.

La tensión aumento entre Naruto y Sarada, finalmente la pequeña dijo. —me voy a casa, gracias por la invitación señora.

—¿Eh?, ¿te vas sola? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bolt y Himawari.

Se levantó y Naruto la siguió hasta afuera de la sala, —ella es muy extraña. —comentó Bolt.

—No critiques a mi mejor amiga. —la defendió Himawari.

Hinata no dijo nada, se quedó allí pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder, afuera Naruto alcanzo a la Uchiha.

—Te acompañó.

—Sé llegar sola. —replicó ella.

—Igual te acompaño, a Sakura-chan no le gustara que te deje ir sola.

Furiosa Sarada caminaba lo más rápido que podía para no estar cerca del rubio, pero era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que los pasos de un adulto son las grandes, por el camino escucho al Séptimo llamar por teléfono a Sakura, —voy con Sarada para tu casa.

A Sarada la rodeaba un aurea oscura, iba a desmentir por completo al Hokage ante su madre, no lo hizo en el cine, para no echar por tierra el nombre de su madre.

Ni con rabia o bajo presión Sarada dejaba de pensar en todo, los pros y los contras.

Cuando Sakura les abrió la puerta, Sarada dijo inmediatamente —mamá todo cuanto te haya prometido él, —señalo a Naruto, —es mentira.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Esto se va a poner interesante en los próximos capítulos, no quería atrasarme con esta historia, pero he tenido que resolver varios asuntos personales, sin embargo ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo y tengo muchas ideas nuevas. :-)

Hoy hare una excepción y responderé a dos guest

**Kurama-kun:** Hola!, pues me gusta experimentar con lo que deja Kishi, la idea de esta historia vino a mi mente un mes después del capítulo 700 del manga, al principio quería que fuese un oneshot pero la idea me fue gustando cada vez más, tanto que decidí hacerla más profunda y disfrutarla al máximo. Sé que esto no cambia nada el ilógico final del manga, pero entra en la categoría **What if **para eso tenemos los FF, para imaginar millones de posibilidades. Sobre tu pregunta, me imagino que hablas sobre las imágenes de las portadas de mis fanfics, ya quisiera yo poder dibujar así de bien, pero no puedo, (sólo escribo) son fanart de diferentes artistas, yo en ocasiones les anexo el título del FF. Es difícil saber el autor original de muchas imágenes porque encuentro las mismas en diferentes lugares, y todos se atribuyen el dibujo, pero está en particular sé que si es un fanart de LadyGT, muchas gracias por comentar.

**Guest (0.1): **Hola!, espero que estés mejor de salud, sin duda alguna tu y yo pensamos igual sobre el final de Naruto y The Last, yo no voy a dejar el gusto al NaruSaku sólo porque un capítulo del manga y una película quieran anular 699 capítulos del manga, tampoco porque Kishimoto ande inventando que Naruto no amaba a Sakura cuando todo el manga dice lo contrario jeje… me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y la encuentres muy lógica. Eso me motiva más a escribir. ¡Un abrazo!

A los demás muchas gracias por comentar, los que leen **Orgullo Naranja** actualizare pronto esa historia, y esta también.


	8. La rebeldía de Sarada

N/A: He tenido un mes complicado y no he podido actualizar al ritmo que quería, pero aquí traigo este capítulo.

* * *

**\- AMANTES -**

**Cap. 8: La rebeldía de Sarada**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura les abrió la puerta, Sarada dijo inmediatamente —mamá todo cuanto te haya prometido él, —señaló a Naruto, —es mentira.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas mirando al rubio y este con expresión seria se agacho para quedar a la altura de Sarada —creo que exageras pequeña, no me conoces casi nada.

La pelinegra apretó sus pequeños puños y contestó enojada —podrás engañar a mi mamá, pero a mí no.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y el rubio se levantó, no tenía caso forzar a la niña a creer en sus buenas intenciones, era mejor demostrárselo con hechos.

—Naruto es el Hokage y merece respeto Sarada, no te e educado de esa manera. —replicó la pelirosa.

Sarada miró al Kage con rabia, a ella no le importaba que fuese el Hokage o el señor feudal, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su madre, —Esta es nuestra casa y él es quien sobra.

—Usted no es bienvenido aquí.

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros con desanimo, por más que trataba de agradarle a la hija de Sakura-chan, ella no le daba ni un respiro a la duda.

—¡Sarada estas castigada!, ¡ve a tu habitación! —la regañó, estaba impactada por la actitud tan descortés de su hija.

La Uchiha se marchó corriendo, entró a su habitación y se encerró dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa, su madre nunca la había castigado, que lo hiciera justo ahora sólo hizo que la niña detestara más al rubio.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en la puerta. —¿qué paso? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Te lo contare después, pero tiene que ver con Hinata y el hecho de aparentar que todo esta normal entre nosotros.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso? —le preguntó con seriedad.

El séptimo negó con la cabeza, —¿y si nunca logro agradarle a tu hija? —comentó preocupado.

A Sakura le enterneció sus dudas, pocos conocían a Naruto en sus momentos de debilidad, —sólo le caes un poco mal no es nada.

—¡Es todo Sakura-chan!, —exclamó y luego bajo la voz rápidamente porque recordó que Sarada estaba en la casa y podía escucharlos, la puerta estaba abierta, Sakura lo hizo entrar al apartamento porque no era conveniente que los vieran hablando tanto tiempo allí, —quiero llevarme bien con tu hija, pero no me deja.

Ese gesto tan triste conmovió a Sakura, resistió las ganas de abrazarlo, pero le dijo en voz baja, —Sabes que te daría un besó y te consolaría si Sarada no estuviera en casa.

Eso fue como una señal para el rubio.

—¡Ya me voy Sakura-chan!. —anunció en voz alta, abrió y cerró la puerta sin salir, Haruno lo miraba sin entender. —Vamos rápido al baño Sakura-chan, —susurró con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, encerrado todo el tiempo en su oficina Naruto casi no tenía momentos emocionantes en su vida, este era uno.

—¿Estás loco? —murmuró poniéndose nerviosa.

Naruto sabía muy bien donde quedaba el baño así que Sakura aun sorprendida fue guiada hasta allí, apenas entraron y cerraron la puerta, Naruto la besó contra la pared, al principio ella trato de decirle que se estaban arriesgando demasiado, pero rápidamente se rindió ante la intensidad del momento.

—Estás loco. —murmuró ella y esta vez no era una pregunta, sino una confirmación.

—De ninguna manera me iba a quedar con las ganas de besarte. —comentó con la respiración agitada y los labios húmedos.

Con ambas manos en el pecho del Hokage le pregunto —¿Qué tal estuvo la salida familiar?

El rubio arrugó levemente el ceño, no quería hablar de eso, —todos se aprovecharon de mí, Hinata no me dejaba ni respirar, mis hijos se antojaron de tantas cosas, que mi sueldo de este mes ya se fue sin que lo sintiera, tu hija no me acepto nada, pero no me rendiré.

Ella sonrió un poco, le gustaba cuando él mostraba su espíritu de lucha, —así se habla Naruto, bueno yo tuve un día muy pesado, —acarició con un dedo la mandíbula masculina y agregó en un suspiro —conque ganas me quitaría el estrés contigo.

Eso fue como una tentadora invitación para el rubio y no iba a dejar el tema a un lado.

—Tu hija cree que ya me fui, puedo quedarme y hacerte un masaje con todo incluido,—propuso moviendo ambas cejitas. —me iré en la madrugada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, —Sarada está en la habitación de al lado.

Naruto apoyo la frente en la cabeza de Haruno y susurró —seremos silencios.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho y se deshizo del abrazo —no hables por los dos y deja de estar inventando cosas que no pasaran.

Naruto sonrió arrogante, Sakura era muy orgullosa para decir directamente lo mucho que gozaba cuando estaban juntos, pero él lo sabía por razones obvias —no te hagas de rogar Sakura-chan, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Decidido a no perder más tiempo se puso a besar el cuello de la chica, ella se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de ceder, pero no podía, su miedo a que Sarada los descubriera era más grande que su deseo de pasar la noche con el rubio.

—Una noche fuera de tu casa te causaría problemas, Hinata comenzaría a sospechar. —trato de hacerlo razonar.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, no le gustaba que Sakura nombrara a Hinata cuando él estaba disfrutando algún momento con ella, lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Hago un clon y lo mando a casa. —propusó ágilmente.

Sakura sonrió y le contestó, —con esos ojos de Hinata lo descubriría, y caminaría por toda la aldea con su byakugan activo buscándote.

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros con desanimo —Que pesimismo.

Ella soltó una risita y lo fastidio diciendo —ya sabes que me encanta sabotearte tus planes.

—Eso si en verdad.

Sakura lo besó lento mordiéndole los labios, como tenía una falda Naruto no perdió el tiempo de acariciarle los muslos sin dejar de besarla, en el pasado muchas veces cuando tenía relaciones con Hinata cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que era Sakura, le había contado ese detalle a la pelirosa y el ego de la ninja-medic se había inflado hasta los cielos.

—Na-ruto para. —musitó ella sacando fuerza de voluntad para hablar.

Pasó la lengua por el cuello de Haruno y susurró en su oído, —yo sé que quieres, déjame continuar.

La pelirosa lo apartó poniendo una mano en cada hombro del rubio y lo ájelo de ella, —ni hablar, ya te vas.

Sakura abrió la puerta, hecho un vistazo y al no ver a su hija por ningún lado lo sacó del baño, empujó a Naruto hasta la puerta de salida, pero el Hokage se frenó ante la puerta cerrada y se negó a salir.

—¿Qué haces idiota? —replicó asustándose, en cualquier momento Sarada podía salir y verlos.

—No me iré hasta que me des un besó.

Su condición para largarse puso a Sakura súper nerviosa, pero sabía que discutir con él era mantenerlo más tiempo allí, rápidamente le dio un pico y trato de sacarlo, pero parecía que estaba enterrado en el piso, no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Un besó de verdad. —exigió tratando de no reír, estaba disfrutando verla contener las ganas de gritarle.

—No fastidies Naruto ya vete. —murmuró enseñándole un puño.

El Séptimo se cruzó de brazos, —es mi condición para irme.

Sakura taconeo el piso, se desquitaría, en algún momento lo haría, la pelirosa miró hacia la habitación de Sarada, estaba cerrada, pero Sarada no estaba allí, había salido de la habitación cuando ellos estaban en el baño, oculta tras el mueble de la sala veía todo sin que la vieran. Haruno se arrojó a los brazos del Hokage y lo besó en la boca, pretendía separarse lo más rápido posible, pero Naruto la envolvió con sus brazos y extendiendo el momento más de la cuenta.

—Ahora lárgate. —le ordenó en un tono que no aceptaba quejas.

Naruto soltó una risita y salió a la calle, se fue tarareando una canción, Sakura cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta para que no hiciera ruido y Sarada no escuchase nada, se apoyó de la puerta, necesito de un minuto para calmarse y bajar los niveles de estrés y adrenalina.

La situación se le estaba saliendo de control, antes sólo se encontraban los martes y los sábados, pero ahora se besuqueaban casi todos los días, la cosa se estaba tornando peligrosa.

Como ya había castigado a Sarada no quiso ir a verla, lo mejor era dejar a que se calmara sola, su hija tenía que aprender a respetar a los mayores, Sakura entró a su dormitorio se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama. La Uchiha aun impactada por lo que acababa de ver, abandono su escondite y entró a su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, se acostó en la cama, su cerebro parecía bloqueado, no podía pensar en nada.

Al rato Sakura descubrió que no tenía nada de sueño, seguía pensando en su relación con Naruto, tomó su teléfono y escribió rápidamente.

"No te preocupes por Sarada le contare cosas de ti".

La respuesta le llegó dos minutos después.

"Cuéntale sólo las buena jeje"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y escribió, "que gracioso, ¿y que estás haciendo?"

"Nada, estaba llegando a casa cuando me enviaste el mensaje", "espera te voy a llamar".

Sakura espero, imaginaba a Naruto tratando de buscar un lugar solitario, pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar y oprimió la techa de contestar, inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Naruto.

—Dime con tu voz sexy que no tienes nada puesto.

Sakura rió un poco y se miró, tenía puesto un viejo camisón blanco de tela de algodón, era demasiado cómodo para dormir, le encantaba esa prenda.

—Tengo un baby doll negro, que se amolda a mi cuerpo, me estaba aplicado crema corporal justo cuando me llamaste. —inventó por mera diversión.

Naruto del otro lado de la línea suspiró, —demasiado para mi salud metal, ¿y que más haces?.

Ella continúo con su juego, —imaginaba que mis manos eran tus manos.

Al Hokage se le hizo agua la boca, como si tal cual mirase una comida muy deliciosa, —joo, me estas poniendo inquieto Sa…

Se frenó antes de decir el nombre, no podía correr riesgos, estaba en la biblioteca familiar que tenían en su casa, el rubio abrió la puerta asomó la cabeza y al no ver a nadie en el pasillo respiró aliviado, la última vez que vio a Hinata estaba del otro lado de la gran casa tratando de hacer que Bolt se cepillara los dientes, el muchachito ya se había acostado a dormir sin hacerlo y hacía de oídos sordos a su madre.

—¿Que sucede? —le preguntó Sakura a través del celular ya que Naruto dejo de hablar de repente.

Naruto le pasó el seguro a la puerta y regresó a su sillón, —nada, me aseguraba de que nadie estuviera cerca, continua por favor.

Sakura rió un poco y le dijo, —en realidad no tengo nada de eso.

Naruto tragó grueso, —¿estas desnuda?.

—No, baka, tengo puesto un camisón que no es nada sexy.

Naruto cambio su imaginación por otra más candente.

—Entonces imaginare que te lo estoy quitando, mientras tú me das besos.

Eso era demasiado hasta para Sakura —tengo que colgar, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.

Ella cortó la llamada y casi al instante le llegó un mensaje.

"Que mala eres Sakura-chan"

Haruno sonrió con malicia y escribió.

"Toma una ducha fría, no te desahogues con Hinata"

Naruto no respondió, la mención de Hinata lo hizo pensar en que era un desgraciado, casado con una mujer y deseando a otra, estuvo allí pensando un rato hasta que Hinata tocó la puerta.

—¿Naruto-kun necesitas algo?

El rubio se puso serio, lo que necesitaba era retroceder el tiempo y cambiar toda su vida.

—Hinata no tienes que preguntarme antes de dormir si necesito algo, yo puedo atenderme solo, agradezco de verdad tu interés pero no olvides porque sigo viviendo aquí.

—Yo... hum... me iré a dormir.

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez huyendo del tema del divorcio, Naruto tardo en ir a dormir junto a su esposa, a él los remordimientos lo atacaban con menos frecuencia que a Sakura, pero cuando lo hacia lo golpeaban con tanta fuerza que se sentía la peor basura del mundo, una basura que hacia el amor a una mujer y dormía con otra.

**. **

A la mañana siguiente cuando Naruto despertó Hinata lo estaba abrazando, pero esta vez estaban cara a cara, y el rubio estaba enredado entre la sabana y el brazo de la pelinegra, no podía moverse.

—Eh, Hinata despierta. —la llamó suavemente varias veces.

Ella poco a poco se fue despertando y cuando vio a Naruto tan cerca no lo soltó, de hecho corto la distancia que los separaba y lo besó en la boca. Durante dos segundos Naruto se quedó quieto y luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Decepcionada ella se disculpó, —perdón Naruto-kun.

Naruto salió de la cama medio molesto, que Hinata insistiera en mantener el matrimonio sólo lo hacía sentir peor, quizás lo mejor era decirle que amaba a otra mujer, angustiado se pasó una mano por la cabeza alborotándose el cabello, no tuvo corazón para decirle algo así.

—No importa, sólo no olvides que esta vez es definitivo.

Entró en el baño y desde allí la escuchó llamar por teléfono, al menos ella ya no lloraba.

—¿Naruto-kun puedo ir a casa de mi familia? —le preguntó mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso, sólo avisar, Hinata prim…

El rubio dejó de hablar cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, _"demonios, ¿y los niños?"_

Por primera vez Hinata no estaba allí para el desayuno, y debía encargarse de darle de comer a sus hijos, Naruto los dejó comer lo que quisieran, cereal, pan con huevos, merengada, mermelada, era un descanso a toda la comida gourmet que la pelinegra siempre preparaba.

—¿Cuando me enseñas control de chakra? —le preguntó Bolt con la boca llena de comida, Himawari estaba llenando una tostada con sirope de chocolate, de sólo ver eso a Naruto ya le dolía la panza.

Naruto medito un momento en las palabras de su hijo, podía usar ese entrenamiento con Bolt para hablarle sobre Sakura, ir preparando al niño para lo que pasaría pronto, —la próxima semana.

—¡Genial!, ya quiero ver la cara de Shikadai cuando me vea trepar árboles. —exclamó imaginando la situación.

Bolt se fue a la escuela y Naruto llevó a Himawari a casa de sus abuelos, afortunadamente su suegro no estaba allí, dejó a su hija con Hinata y se marchó en dirección a la torre Hokage.

.

En casa de Sakura las cosas no fueron tan buenas, la pelirosa podría detectar a un kilómetro de distancia el enojo de Sarada. Claro, la niña había visto todo y estaba tan enojada con su madre, que no podía ocultarlo aun así no hablara, Sakura pensaba que el enfado de su hija era por haber ido obligada al cine con el Hokage y la familia de este.

—Sarada no sé porque te cae tan mal Naruto, pero él es muy buena persona.

—Sabes de sobra porque me cae mal. —respondió entre dientes.

Haruno palideció y dejó de respirar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos de silencio por parte de Sakura y rápidamente desecho la idea de reconocer su romance con el rubio, tranquilizo sus nervios, lo más probable es que su pequeña hija estuviera hablando de algún defecto del Hokage.

—Nadie es perfecto Sarada, Naruto está tratando de mejorar como padre, él nunca tuvo padres.

La Uchiha apretó el vaso de leche, estaba comiendo con tanta rabia que seguro le caería mal la comida, bebió del vaso y dijo con seriedad —Lo que tiene perfecta es a su familia, no sé qué anda buscando en la calle.

Sakura se quedó muda por un momento, estaba asustada, tan asustada que no podía ni hablar, no quería que su hija la viera como la peor persona del mundo, no estaba preparada para su rechazo, el plan siempre fue que Naruto estuviera divorciado para cuando ella le anunciara a Sarada que ella y Naruto iban a ser pareja.

—Te voy a contar algo sobre Naruto. —comenzó la médico.

Con seriedad Sarada el corto diciendo —Voy a llegar tarde, me voy a la escuela.

Se levantó y se marchó dejando a Sakura preocupada, si ese era una probada de lo que se sentía ser rechazada por su hija, no iba a soportarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a los lectores que comentaron el capítulo anterior, **Alex-Rikudo-165****, ****Martdum****, ****Ayumi9****, ****katym****, ****Chobits3****, ****Jezziicka-BoOmiie****, ****Ayane Evans****, ****belsazar****, ****Zauberry****, ****IngDeac****, ****Serenat Violin**_**,**__**¡**__**Harumaki-chan!**__**,**_**sakurita, ****Narusaku maximo 2****…**

**daliapvperez****:** Comprendo que Hinata llegue a desesperarte, pero en esta historia no hay villanos, ella sólo tiene que cambiar su prioridad, quiero que las mujeres de esta historia (todas) sean emocionalmente independientes y eso tendrá que pasar antes que acabe el fic.

**Winry:** Hola, tus palabras me llenan de mucha alegría, ahora resulta que yo escribo con el IC antes del 700 jaja, ando escribiendo varios oneshot y corrigiendo el próximo capítulo de _**Orgullo Naranja**_ qué bueno que te pusiste un nombre. (Así te diferencias de los demás)

_Casi termino el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo._


	9. Un corazón noble

**N/A: **Ya está solucionado el problema de mi computadora, era un problema con la pasta térmica, de paso me actualizaron el sistema operativo y la veo rarísima, (-.-) como sea, ya me acostumbrare, XD decidí comenzar este mes actualizando esta historia.

* * *

**\- AMANTES -**

**Cap. 9: Un corazón noble**

**.**

**.**

En la academia Sarada había pensado en lo que estaba pasando con su madre, después de mucho reflexionar llego a la conclusión de que su mamá estaba siendo engañada por el Hokage, no podía culparla, era una víctima y ella debía rescatarla de las garras del Séptimo.

La angustia de Sakura desapareció cuando Sarada al verla llegar del trabajo se comporto normal, incluso le pidió disculpas por haber sido grosera esa mañana con ella. Fue una grata sorpresa para la pelirosa quien había llorado después de que su hija se marchara a la escuela.

Después de hacer las paces con la pelinegra, Sakura había decidido limpiar la imagen que Sarada tiene sobre Naruto, y tenía que hacerlo sin admitir que estaban teniendo un romance.

A la hora de dormir Sarada no pudo escapar de la conversación con su madre, la pelirosa la cubrió con las sabanas y le dijo. —Hoy no voy a leerte nada, te contare una historia de la vida real.

—¿De la vida real? —repitió la niña confundida, las historias que su madre le leía también eran de la vida real, ¿que tenia esta de especial?

Sakura se acostó al lado de su hija, era una cama individual, pero cambian ambas cómodamente —sí, es la historia de tu padre, algo que prefiero contártelo yo antes de que te enteres por otra persona.

—¿Qué pasa con papá? —preguntó con interés.

Sakura se tomó un momento antes de decir. —tú padre en el pasado estuvo en el libro Bingo, fue un poderoso criminal, buscado internacionalmente.

Esa primera parte sorprendió a la niña, ella en realidad no sabía casi nada de su progenitor, apretó sus pequeños puños arrugando la sabana, otra decepción más para añadir a la lista.

Sakura le contó sobre el porqué Sasuke buscaba la venganza y sobre la promesa de vida que le hizo Naruto a ella, el cómo Naruto y ella nunca se rindieron en devolver a Sasuke al camino del bien, tuvo que restarle maldad al Uchiha, porque no quería que Sarada se decepcionara más de su padre, no le hablo de que Sasuke trato de matarla varias veces, tampoco de la crueldad con que la trato en el pasado.

Mientras Sakura seleccionaba las cosas que podía decirle a Sarada pensó en que prácticamente se había comportado como si Sasuke fuese el único hombre del planeta.

Se esforzaba por recalcar el corazón noble de Naruto, pero Sarada no podía reconocer al Naruto del que su madre hablaba, con el del presente. Para Sarada un hombre que traicionaba a su mujer y descuidaba a sus hijos no era un buen hombre para su madre, realmente le decepcionaba saber que su madre se prestaba para algo así.

Cuando llevaban más de una hora de conversación Sarada le preguntó.

—Mamá, ¿porque si él era tan bueno te casaste con mi padre?

Una pregunta muy difícil, —bueno... yo siempre quise devolverle la alegría a tu padre, ayudarlo a que se mantuviera en el camino del bien.

La pelinegra pensó un momento y luego pregunto —¿yo nací porque querías verlo feliz?

Explicarle a su hija que quedó embarazada en su primera vez, y que no fue un acto de amor sino de despecho, no era algo lindo de contar.

Le acomodó un mechón de cabello negro y le dijo —si cariño, tú fuiste una hija deseada.

Tampoco podía decirle que entró en una depresión cuando supo que se había quedado embarazada, que quiso retroceder el tiempo e impedir aquel error, eso no era algo bonito para decir.

Sakura había tenido que buscar a Sasuke para contarle personalmente que iba a ser padre, el Uchiha cuando lo supo no dijo nada durante dos minutos, no se alegró, pero tampoco se enfadó, no creía a Sakura capaz de estar mintiendo en algo así.

Se casaron antes de que se notara el embarazo, aunque el Uchiha no la amaba cumplió con darle el apellido y un lugar donde vivir, pero eso nunca limito a Sasuke, él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar su modo de vida y dejo a Sakura sola para seguir recorriendo el mundo.

—¿Y ahora quieres al séptimo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Claro, ya te dije que es mi mejor amigo. —respondió tratando de sonar natural.

Sarada recordaba perfectamente como su madre y el Hokage se besaron ayer en la sala, ya no tenía dudas, eran amantes, pero por lo visto su madre no iba a admitirlo.

—¿Ahora entiendes que Naruto es una buena persona?, ha luchado mucho para ganarse el respeto de todos, también merece tu respeto.

Sarada no podía olvidar la imagen de Hinata apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto mientras veían la película, necesitaba pruebas para desenmascararlo.

—Sí, lamento haberlo tratado mal. —se disculpó aunque no se arrepentía de nada.

Sakura sonrió aliviada, —me alegra que recapacitaras, —besó la frente de su hija, le deseo las buenas noches y caminó hacia la puerta.

**.**

El primer mes paso y Sarada seguía al pendiente de cada reacción de su madre cuando alguien hablaba del Hokage, como hija se sentía con el derecho de revelar al verdadero Naruto, pero tenía sentimientos contradictorios, nunca había visto tan animada a su madre, sabia cuando se veía con el Hokage porque los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal, era como si el Séptimo le alegrara la vida y ya estaba sintiendo celos de la situación.

Para Sarada la ecuación era simple, no era prioridad en la vida de su padre y lentamente dejaría de ser lo más importante para su madre, tenía que sacar al Hokage de su camino, pero para eso necesitaba aliados. ¿Pero quién?.

Pronto comenzó a seguir a Bolt, él era tan tonto que ni siquiera se percataba de ese hecho, Bolt sería su aliado, tenía que encontrar las palabras indicadas para contarle lo que estaba pasando entre sus padres y que no fuese a armar un escándalo.

.  
.

Era de madrugada y Naruto se había atrevido a dejar un clon durmiendo al lado de Hinata, no podía dormir, pensando en que mañana tendría su primera reunión con los demás Kages, allí mismo en Konoha, ya que no podía dormir se puso a enviarle mensajes de texto a la pelirosa, ella estaba cumpliendo un turno nocturno en el hospital para ganar algo de dinero extra, la conversación se puso interesante y a la final planearon verse tras el callejón del hospital.

Sakura aceptó con la condición de que la regresara antes del amanecer, Sarada estaba en casa de sus abuelos, pero quería pasar más tiempo con su hija. Naruto había aparecido como una sombra e inmediatamente ya estaban demasiado lejos.

—Joo, Sakura-chan estas ardiendo. —jadeó entre dientes.

—Tú también.

Estaba tendido en la cama mientras ella sobre él se movía lento, en diferentes ángulos logrando una penetración más profunda, sus movimientos eróticos desquiciaban al Hokage…

Cuando hubieron terminado la faena, se quedaron abrazados un rato. —Me has dejado todo marcado. —comentó mirando varias marchas rojizas en su tórax.

Sakura se mordió el labio, debía recordar borrarlas con ninjutsu médico —¿no que te gusta que te muerda? —se mofó, quizás había exagerado un poco, pero ese cuerpo de Naruto incitaba a hacerle muchas travesuras.

—Y me encanta, sólo me estoy burlando. —respondió de muy buen humor.

A Sakura no le importaba desvelarse otra hora más, abrió la boca y le mordió levemente la mandíbula, a él lo encendía sentir los dientes de ella apretando su piel, Naruto movió el rostro y se fusionaron en otro largo besó.

—¿A qué hora comienza la reunión de los cinco Kages?

—Hm, a las diez de la mañana.

Ella miró la hora en su reloj, —Aun te quedan varias horas para prepararte, no vayas a meter la pata.

—Descuida, ya memorice todo los puntos a tratar, ¿qué harás tú?

—Aprovechare para limpiar mi casa, la tengo bastante abandonada y hacer algo con Sarada.

Naruto le acarició la espalda y recordó algo que Sakura le había comentado hace muchos días, —¿qué era eso importante que me ibas a contar hace semanas?, no me contaste nada.

Haruno hizo memoria un momento hasta que recordó, —¡ah!, era que me habían postulado para ser sub-directora en el hospital.

Él se sintió algo culpable por no haber preguntado antes, —¿y conseguiste el puesto?.

Acurrucada junto al rubio respondió —¿qué crees tú?

—Que con tus conocimientos deberían nombrarte directora.

—Shizune ha prometido darme la dirección dentro de unos meses cuando reciba la adopción de Nikola.

Naruto ya había olvidado que su antiguo maestro Iruka-sensei y Shizune habían solicitado la adopción de un niño huérfano, ambos se habían enamorado después de la guerra y casado hace cinco años, no tenían hijos biológicos.

—Pero de todas formas ahora que soy sub-directora puedo ganar un poco más de dinero para los gastos de la casa y la educación de Sarada.

Naruto estiró el brazo y atrajó su pantalón que colgaba en un borde de la cama, Sakura sólo comprendió cuando él sacó la billetera.

—Ni se te ocurra darme dinero. —replicó antes de que lo hiciera.

—Pero quiero ayudarte. —insistió.

Sakura no quería que le diera dinero, sentiría como si le pagara por tener sexo con ella. —ya lo harás cuando estemos casados.

El Hokage sacó varios billetes e insistió en dárselos —Sakura-chan no seas orgullosa, acéptalo por favor.

La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos —No es orgullo, es...es, bien si es orgullo pero del bueno.

Naruto insistió, —tú me das tanto, y yo nada a ti, eso me hace sentir mal.

—¿Mal?, —se extrañó ella, —serás tan cabeza dura que no notas todo los que has hecho por mí.

—Sólo en el pasado, en este presente no te he dado nada, déjame al menos hacer que le den una beca de estudió a Sarada.

Sakura medito un momento, era muy buena idea, se quitaría una gran presión monetaria, pero debían cuidarse de no ser relacionados como tan cercanos, después de todo durante siete años ambos se distanciaron mucho, el equipo siete habían pasado a ser simples conocidos, amigos de los que casi no se ven.

—Sería muy sospechoso. —murmuró pensativa.

—Igual lo hare no tiene nada de malo que yo quiera ocuparme de la educación de una aldeana, más es la hija de mi antigua compañera de equipo.

—¿Una aldeana?

—Sí, ¿qué hay de malo en ayudar a una aldeana?, podría ser cualquier niña y nadie tendría por qué decir nada. —insistió tratando de convencerla.

Sakura se tomó a mal sus palabras, salió de la cama diciendo —no necesito tu ayuda, Sarada no es una aldeana más del montón, ¡es mi vida!, está claro que tú nunca la vas a ver como a una hija.

—¿Eh?, creo que no me has comprendido bien, —dijo sin entender su enfado, ella se vestía a toda prisa, —¿Sakura-chan?, no te enfades.

Sakura estaba muy sensible al tema de Sarada, tenía miedo de que su hija al enterarse prematuramente de su romance con el rubio quisiera irse con Sasuke, sabía que estaba arriesgándose mucho al estar con Naruto. El tono de simpleza que Naruto le dio al asunto, para ella fue como una estocada, el riesgo no valía la pena si él nunca la iba a querer como a uno de sus hijos.

El rubio había aplicado ese tono de voz sólo para dejar claro que de esa manera lo iban a ver los demás, no creyó que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

—Sakura-chan, Sarada es…

—¡No hables de Sarada! —Le gritó —¡devuelve ya!, ¡has la maldita técnica!.


	10. Celos

**-AMANTES-**

** Cap. 10: Celos**

**.**

**.**

Naruto llevaba toda la mañana tratando de comunicarse con Sakura pero ella no contestaba ni las llamadas ni los mensajes de texto, la reunión de los cinco Kages resulto todo un existo, sin contar el incidente con Bolt, su hijo había hecho graffitis en los rostros de las estatuas de todos los Hokage de Konoha. El Séptimo había tenido que reprenderlo, pero luego lo había animado diciéndole que mañana iniciarían el entrenamiento de control de chakra.

Mientras Naruto seguía sin regresar a casa, las dos hermanas Hyuga conversaban sobre el matrimonio de la mayor, Hanabi y Hinata hablaba de pie cerca de la ventana, la menor entendía en parte el empeño de Hinata por conservar a Naruto.

Le agradaba su cuñado, porque era un hombre integro de buenos sentimientos y que le traía mucho poder político y social al clan Hyuga, pero habían cosas que no se negociaban, como la dignidad y la paz mental, mendigar amor era tan denigrante que no podía ser ejecutado por ningún miembro de su clan y de nadie en particular.

¿Pero como hacer entender eso a su hermana?, cuando ya lo estaba haciendo desde hace mucho, a Hinata le gustaba estar disponible en todo lo que Naruto pudiera necesitar, también apoyarlo en todo lo que él dijera, pero lo hacía a los extremos.

—Esta mañana descubrí que el Naruto-kun que durmió anoche a mi lado era un clon. —confeso Hinata tristemente.

La menor giró bruscamente el cuello para mirarla, la imagen de hombre integro que Hanabi tenía de Naruto, se cayó de un sólo golpe, hasta casi le dio risa, dejar un clon con alguien del clan Hyuga era realmente estúpido.

—Entonces ha de tener una amante —especuló enojada, su hermana no merecía algo así, aunque siendo sincera desde el principio no le dio mucho tiempo de vida a ese matrimonio, los dos eran muy distintos y la boda se había ejecutado demasiado rápido.

Apenas Hiashi se entero de que su hija y Naruto estaban saliendo comenzó a organizar la boda sin que Naruto pidiera la mano de Hinata.

—Una amante, eso debe ser. —repitió Hanabi mientras pensaba quien podría ser.

Las palabras cayeron como plomo sobre los hombros de Hinata, ella cada día despertaba antes y usaba su Byakugan en Naruto para asegurarse de que su vida no era un sueño, que el Naruto que estaba a su lado si era real, no producto de su imaginación como muchas veces en el pasado le sucedía, pero esa mañana sufrió un ataque de ansiedad al descubrir que era un clon.

—Tengo una excelente idea, llévate a nuestro jardinero. —propuso la menor.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó sin entender.

El jardinero era un hombre joven, con el pelo negro, piel bronceada y brazos musculosos, estaba sembrando plantas fuera de la casa, y ambas podían verlo a través del vidrio de la ventana.

—¡Para darle celos a Naruto!. —dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Ce-los? —balbuceó avergonzada.

—Sí, no hay mejor manera para atraer la atención de un hombre que darle a entender que no te tiene tan segura, que existen otros hombres a parte de él. —insistió Hanabi.

Hinata más bien quería que Naruto sintiera que con ella todo era seguro, que no pasaría ningún mal rato porque estaría allí siempre para apoyarlo, y no estaba mal que ella quisiera eso, el problema radicaba en que se estaba anulando como persona para poder complacer al rubio, y lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera quería que lo complaciera.

Hinata ruborizándose se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y negando con la cabeza dijo —N-no, no quiero que Naruto-kun piense mal de mí.

Hanabi se frotó la frente estresándose, aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría trato de hacer cambiar la forma de pensar de su hermana, —ya que te empeñas en conservar a Naruto, el jardinero puede ser la solución a tus problemas.

—Yo, no necesito de hacer algo tan vergonzoso, yo… tengo mis propios planes.

Hanabi levantó una ceja, —no creo que embarazarte sea la solución, te funciono con Himawari, esta vez no creo, —se acarició la barbilla pensativa, —es verdad que me gustaria que Naruto siga siendo tu marido, él le hace bien a nuestro clan, pero…

Pocas veces Hinata se enfadaba, y esta fue una de esas pocas. —¡no me embarace adrede, Himawari es fruto de nuestro amor!

Hanabi no quiso discutir eso, recordaba perfectamente que ella había nombrado esa idea en broma y resulto que pocas semanas después Hinata anunció su segundo embarazo y Naruto volvió a la casa.

—Está bien, descartado lo del jardinero, pero tenemos que descubrir quién es esa mujer, —Hanabi apretó los puños con decisión —cuando lo sepamos le haremos saber que con una Hyuga nunca se deben meter.

Hinata se mordió el labio, no quería saber quién era esa mujer, saberlo implicaba confrontar la situación, si algo así pasaba, estaba vez Naruto abandonaría la casa de forma definitiva.

—Descuida hermana, lo sabremos pronto, ahora debo ir con papá, tenemos una reunión, me está presentando a todo los inversionistas y no tolera que llegue tarde, papá ha estado muy sospechoso últimamente.

—Yo, regresare a mi casa. —contestó con voz suave, parecía que quería decir algo más pero no se atrevía.

Hanabi se giró para marcharse, pero Hinata le tocó un brazo, la menor se detuvo y Hinata dijo, —por favor, no intercedas.

Hanabi no prometió nada, sólo se marchó y Hinata la vio que cuando estaba frente a la casa le decía algo al jardinero y este miraba en dirección hacia la esposa del Hokage, quien enseguida huyo de la vista de ambos.

La madre de Bolt, se fue en busca de Himawari quien estaba del otro lado de la mansión, hablando sin parar con su abuela, ese día planeaba ir al cementerio a llevarle flores a su primo Neji.

.  
.

Todo el bendito día mandándole mensajes de texto y llamando a la pelirosa y esta no se dignaba a responderle, Naruto estaba poniéndose ansioso, cuando llego a su casa ya estaba anocheciendo, Bolt estaba sentado bajo uno de los árboles y aunque no lo reconocería estaba esperando a su padre.

Naruto pensó en que necesitaba distraer su mente, o el rechazo de Sakura iba a volverlo loco.

—Bolt, ¿ya comiste? —le preguntó.

—Claro, si nos ponemos a esperarte nos matamos de hambre. —respondió de mala gana.

Naruto se acercó a él, Bolt era tan arisco como él cuando los aldeanos lo trataban mal en su niñez, varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente del Hokage, por unos segundos Naruto pudo reflejarse en Bolt, aunque no comprendía la soledad de su hijo.

"_Tiene una familia, es respetado como mi hijo, es un niño rico, hijo del Hokage y perteneciente a uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, tiene todo lo que yo nunca tuve" _

Naruto no comprendía que lo único que Bolt necesitaba era de padres que se ocuparan de él, pero si sabia como borrarle esa mala cara.

—¿Estás listo para recibir tu primera clase de control de chakra?

Pensó que Bolt se emocionaría, pero no fue así.

—No molestes, no me hagas ilusiones si vas a ponerme en espera apenas suene tu teléfono. —replicó el niño, aunque por dentro quería gritar de alegría de que por fin aprendería control de chakra.

—¿Eh?, —se quejó el Séptimo, controlo las ganas de darle un coscorrón para recordarle quien era el papá, —mueve el trasero Bolt, vamos a comenzar ahora mismo.

Bolt se descruzo los brazos y poniéndose perezosamente de pie dijo, —está bien, pero apágalo, porque me distraerás.

Naruto lo puso en vibrar y lo guardo en su bolsillo, atendería sólo si se trataba de Sakura-chan. Desde la ventana Hinata sonrió a ver a su esposo dándole instrucciones a su hijo, era la escena feliz, de la familia perfecta que ella creía tener.

**.**

Se quedo con Bolt aproximadamente dos horas, Bolt era muy testarudo, tanto que Naruto no paraba de pensar en lo parecido que era a él cuando trataba de aprender a trepar arboles. Sonrió al recordar que Sakura-chan fue la primera en dominar esa técnica y luego él y Sasuke habían competido para ser el segundo en conseguir lograr caminar en vertical.

—¡Me las quitare!, —replicó Bolt sentándose en el suelo para quitarse las sandalias, —seguro que es por esto que no puedo hacerlo.

Naruto le miró y dijo con seriedad, —Bolt, los ninjas no necesitan quitarse las sandalias para trepar arboles, lo normal es que tardes días en dominar la técnica, ya fue suficiente por hoy.

—¡No!, yo lo conseguiré hoy mismo —protestó con terquedad.

Naruto entró a la casa y una hora después cuando el séptimo estaba cenando, Bolt entró todo sucio y con varios golpes en su cuerpo, se había quedado sin chakra y apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar, pero había conseguido dar cuatro pasos en vertical.

—Bolt, báñate antes de dormir y cepíllate los dientes. —le dijo Hinata con voz suave, estaba sentada frente a Naruto, ella si lo esperaba para cenar juntos.

El niño se decepciono de que su madre no se preocupara por sus heridas, siempre veía a las demás madres preocuparse mucho por cualquier mínimo rasguño de sus hijos, Bolt siguió de largo, entró a su habitación y sucio como estaba se desplomo en su cama, se bañaría mañana antes de ir a la academia, ahora estaba muy cansado.

"_él dejara de enseñarme, apenas yo aprenda" _pensó con desanimo antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

Después de dejar a Hinata en la habitación Naruto quiso hacer una última llamada a Sakura, el celular repicó y repicó hasta que escucho la voz de la pelirosa, y por fin no era la contestadora.

Ella dijo un aburrido y seco, —tengo treinta llamadas perdidas tuyas Naruto, y veinticinco mensajes de texto, ok, te perdono pero ya deja de consumir la batería de mi móvil.

Por su respuesta Naruto supo que ella todavía estaba enojada, y no eran llamadas perdidas, estaba seguro de que ella las cortaba.

—¿Donde estas? —le preguntó el Séptimo.

Sakura suspiró con aire cansino, había pasado todo el día limpiando la casa, ahora estaba descansado en su cama, —En casa.

El rubio estaba en su despacho, así que hablaba sin temor de ser escuchado, —Tenemos que hablar personalmente, ¿puedes ir ahora al callejón detrás de tu casa?

Ella se negó y Naruto insistió —¿por qué no?, necesito mucho verte.

—¿Verme o follar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido de la respuesta y la agresividad conque lo dijo.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y respondió —estaré fuera de Konoha dos días, viajare con Sarada.

—¿A dónde? —se apresuró a preguntarle.

—Sasuke-kun estará cerca de Konoha y Sarada al escucharme hablar con él me pidió el teléfono y acordaron verse, así que voy llevarla con él.

Naruto arrugó la frente. —¿por qué estabas hablando con Sasuke? —Preguntó celoso.

—Voy a llevar a Sarada con Sasuke-kun mañana, creo que iremos al país del agua, o algo así dijo Sarada, en realidad no sé bien que planearon esos dos, pero no dejare a mi hija sola con él.

Ese "iremos" a Naruto le cayó como plomo directo al corazón, no quería que Sakura estuviera cerca de Sasuke, tenía miedo de que ella sintiera nostalgia y de pronto quisiera reconstruir su familia.

—Necesito verte ahora. —insistió él, se notaba mucho la necesidad en su voz, quería hablar con ella y aclararle todo personalmente.

—Ya dije que no, ve a dormir con tu perfecta esposa, duerman abrazados como siempre. —ella también estaba celosa.

Naruto se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo sabía ella que cada mañana que despertaba tenía a Hinata abrazando su cuerpo?, no tuvo que pensar mucho, supuso que Sarada le había dicho que durante toda la película Hinata estuvo aferrada a su brazo.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan, déjame explicarte!.

Eso confirmó sus sospechas, _"él no lo negó"_

—No me expliques nada, está claro que nunca has pensado divorciarte realmente, hoy vi a Hinata en la calle y no menciono nada del divorcio, si ella lo supiera lo mas probable es que me fuese pedido hablar contigo, como la primera vez.

Naruto se enojó de que Sakura ya no confiara en él, de que pusiera en duda sus buenas intensiones con ella y sus propios sentimientos, —¡basta, estas buscando motivos para discutir conmigo!

Sakura cortó la llamada y Naruto se lleno de rabia, frustración y ansiedad, no podía perder a Sakura-chan bajo ningún motivó.


	11. Con Sasuke

**-AMANTES- **

**Cap. 11: ****Con Sasuke **

**.**

**.**

Frente al mar, con la brisa sacudiendo su cabello negro, Sarada compraba dos paletas a un muchacho con un carrito de helados, la niña trataba de tardar lo más posible para darle tiempo a que sus padres pudieran hablar a solas.

—Ella crece muy rápido. —comentó Sasuke mirando en dirección hacia la pequeña Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió levemente observandó a su hija, —te estás perdiendo sus mejores años, los niños crecen muy rápido y luego ya les da pena que los abraces en público.

—...

Haruno miró a su ex y agregó —siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber qué es eso que buscas con tanta persistencia.

Mientras Sarada caminaba hacia ellos con dos paletas de limón, Sasuke respondió entre dientes, —Sakura, no hay lugar en el mundo donde yo quiera estar más de dos semanas.

Sakura aceptó la paleta que Sarada le ofrecía y la pelinegra se sentó al lado de su mamá, sobre la toalla que estaba tendida en la arena blanca, ninguno de los tres aun se había metido en el agua, y Sasuke no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, resaltaba como un punto negro en una pared blanca, era el único que no tenia traje de baño.

Aun no entendía que hacia allí, no sabía como Sarada lo había obligado a estar allí, bueno si recordaba pero prefería olvidarlo. La niña le había mencionado algo sobre que tendría que pasarle más dinero, una cuenta en el banco o algo así.

—¿No te vas a bañar? —le preguntó Sakura en tono cariñoso a su hija, mientras dejaba a un lado su helado en el empaque para hacerle un moño con una liga.

Sarada saboreó su helado y vio a sus padres de reojo, —si, lo haré en un rato, para que puedan seguir hablando, ustedes hablan sólo cuando no estoy presente, hablan sobre mi supongo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, Sakura sonrió levemente, estaba orgullosa de lo lista que es su hija. El celular de la pelirosa comenzó a repicar y ella reviso la pantalla, se mordió el labio y dijo.

—Es del hospital, ya regreso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sakura murmuró con el celular en su oído, —Naruto, no puedo hablar ahora.

**.**

En su oficina Naruto arrugó la frente, —¿estás con Sasuke ya? —le preguntó con voz seria.

—Y con Sarada también.

El rubio apoyo los codos sobre su escritorio, estaba en su trabajo —¿Sasuke ha intentado algo contigo? —le preguntó con voz ronca, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo.

**.**

Sakura le dio la espalda a su familia y sonrió —¿te refieres a intentar seducirme?, él no hace ese tipo de cosas, pero creó que Sarada está interesada en que seamos la familia feliz que nunca fuimos, no te niego que desde que estoy aquí lo he pensado.

**.**

Naruto golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños, hasta Sakura escucho el golpe a través del celular —sólo quieres hacerme enojar, no voy a caer en tu juego Sakura-chan, eres mi mujer no dejes que te toque.

**.**

Sakura se rió, —Naruto, Naruto, —dijo con voz melosa, —sabes que me gusta mucho cada momento contigo, —su tono de voz ahora paso a uno muy serio, —pero te dije un día que por Sarada haría cualquier cosa.

Naruto se puso de pie desesperado. —¡Sakura-chan no te atrevas!.

Logrado el objetivo de dejar a Naruto pensando todo el día en ella, Sakura cambio de tema, —¿cómo están tus hijos?, aprovecha y comparte tiempo con ellos.

**.**

**.**

Sarada decidió aprovechar que su madre se alejo y se estaba tardando en regresar para hablar con su padre, primero su pulso se aceleró de los nervios, porque no tenía nada de confianza con su progenitor y no quería pecar como una hija fastidiosa.

Las manitas le sudaron cuando pregunto —papá... ¿todavía amas a mi mamá?

Sasuke era algo seco con su hija, mejor dicho con la gente en general, a él le costaba ser amable con cualquier persona, el instinto de padre aun no se había despertado en él, como le pasa a muchos padres que realmente no tenían planeado tener hijos.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura la cuidaba muy bien, su hija estaba en las mejores manos y no sentía que hubiera algo que él debiera hacer.

—No. —respondió con sinceridad decepcionando a la niña.

—Uh, bueno…

Vio a su madre que seguía hablando por teléfono y no se iba a rendir, aunque no tuviera confianza con su padre, le interesaba mantener al Hokage lejos de su mamá.

—Si pasaras tiempo con ella, ¿podrías volver a enamorarte de mamá? —preguntó mirando hacia el horizonte, no quería estar hablando de esos temas de amor con su papá, era muy incomodo, pero era por motivos de causa mayor.

Sasuke comprendió que Sarada quería juntarlo nuevamente con Sakura, prácticamente no había tenido vida conyugal, ni familiar con la pelirosa y Sarada, pero lo poco que compartieron le sirvió para saber que esa no era la vida que él quería, le gustaba ser libre, vivir solo, así que lo mejor era no darle ilusiones.

—No podría, nunca la he amado, —fue tan sincero, que se arrepintió un poco al ver que el rostro iluminado de su hija se ensombreció al instante, —mejor háblame de la academia, ¿eres la mejor de la clase?, ¿los Uchiha siempre fuimos los mejores en todo?

Como eran pocas veces las que veía a su hija, Sasuke estaba tratando de ser algo amable con ella, pues Sakura le advirtió que se comportara.

—Pero te casaste con ella, debiste amarla en algún momento. —reflexionó Sarada, a su corta edad no podía comprender que alguien se casara sin amor.

Sasuke torció la boca, de verdad no quería hablar de ninguna de esas pendejadas de amor.

—Me case con ella porque se quedo embarazada, ¿aun nada del sharingan?

Sarada se puso supremamente triste, sus esperanzas de que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos murieron completamente, tampoco quería que ellos estuvieran juntos sin amor.

Aunque la playa donde estaban era hermosa, para Sarada todo de repente se torno gris, su mundo se volvió gris. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer para apartar al Séptimo de su mamá?

**.**

Cuando Sakura regresó Sarada ya no estaba allí junto al pelinegro —¿dónde está Sarada?.

—No sé, creó que fue a recoger caracoles.

Sakura buscó con la vista a su hija y la vio como a cincuenta metros lejos de ahí, sentada en un tronco que había sido traído por las olas del mar.

—¿Que le hiciste? —le preguntó preocupada.

El Uchiha la ignoró abiertamente, Sakura apretó los puños, desde donde estaba podía notar que Sarada estaba triste, desde el principio no quería llevarla con Sasuke pero su hija había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse.

—Eres el peor padre que he conocido.

—Yo no pedí ser padre, tú me lo impusiste. —le recordó él.

En eso Sasuke tenía razón, siempre que hablaba de reconstruir su clan se refería a limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha, no a procrear cientos de bebés. Jamás espero que Sakura se quedara embarazada en aquella noche en que la dejo acercarse a él más de lo que debió permitir.

—No importa ya el pasado, Sarada existe y sólo desea ser aprobada por ti, esa niña que no logras aceptar como hija, te quiere tanto que duele verla sufrir por tu causa.

_Flash back (hace 7 años)_

—Sasuke-kun mírala, es tu hija, cárgala. —le decía Sakura emocionada con una bebé de tres meses en brazos.

—Hmp, creí que sería un niño. —respondió con seriedad.

Sakura sonrió por la incomodidad de su esposo, estaba feliz de que Sasuke estuviera allí para conocer a su hija, no le dio importancia a las palabras del Uchiha, en el fondo todos los hombres querían tener hijos varones, pero luego terminaban cautivados completamente con una niña.

—Te acostumbraras, es demasiado violento ser padres a nuestra edad, pero sé que podremos los dos juntos. —lo animó ella.

—Sakura, no te confundas, te dije que esto no iba a cambiar mi vida, cumplí con casarme contigo para que la gente no hablara mal de ti, con eso pudiste darle mi apellido, pero no esperes que juegue a la familia feliz.

Sakura se entristeció, —lo sé, no te preocupes.

Fin flash back

Sasuke soltó el aire de sus pulmones, escuchar a Sakura hablar le producía dolor de cabeza, su voz lo irritaba —por eso hubiese preferido un hijo varón, las mujeres son débiles y complican todo.

Sakura se mordió los labios de pura impotencia, ella agradecía no haber tenido un varón, porque de tenerlo seguramente Sasuke trataría de quitárselo y llevárselo con él a sus viajes, entrenándolo como a un adulto. Y entonces ella tendría que ir tras ellos y los tres serían unos nómadas.

—Sé que no pediste ser padre, pero es tiempo de que afrontes la realidad, ¡Sarada existe y te exijo que la trates bien!, la próxima vez que Sarada te pida verse, si no tienes nada bueno que ofrecerle inventa alguna excusa, no la dejes verte si sólo le harás daño.

—Hump, no le hice nada, estas exagerando como siempre.

**.  
.**

En la casa del árbol, sentado en el piso Naruto golpeaba repetidamente una pelota de goma haciéndola rebotar en la pared, había tenido que irse allí porque no soportaba a nadie, los celos estaban matando al rubio, se imaginaba a Sakura-chan teniendo sexo con Sasuke, disfrutando con él.

Apretó los puños con rabia, lo peor de tener esa relación a escondidas era que tenía que soportar que otros hombres la mirasen con deseo.

Y lo más frustrante era que no podía culpar a nadie, Sakura era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, ella si estaba divorciada. Sacó su móvil para volver a llamarla, pero recordó que en el bosque no tenía señal.

"_Maldita suerte, maldito bosque, maldito Sasuke"_

Aunque Sakura le había pedido que se calmara, que hablarían cuando estuviera de regreso Naruto estaba que se arrancaba de los cabellos, lo único que lo calmaría es tenerla allí frente a él, hablando de sus planes juntos.

.

.

—Sarada, —Sakura se le acercó con cautela, —ven regresemos a casa.

La niña se volvió y la miró con reprobación, —me mentiste, ¿cómo pudiste casarte con un hombre que nunca te amo?

Sakura notó que la niña tenía los ojos irritados, señal de que había estado llorando y esa imagen le partió el corazón.

Se inclinó frente a la niña —Son cosas de adultos, en casa te lo explicare, ahora recoge tus cosas que ya nos vamos.

—¿Tu si me quieres verdad? —le preguntó Sarada sorprendiéndola.

—¿Tienes dudas sobre eso?

Ella necesitaba escucharlo una vez más, no quería ser el fruto de la unión de un hombre con una mujer a la que no amaba y nunca amo.

—Yo… él dijo.

Sakura la abrazó, —yo te amo, eres lo más importante para mí, tu padre está estresado, además muy orgulloso para hablar de sus sentimientos, pero estoy segura de que te quiere, todos los padres aman a sus hijos.

—No todos mamá, el Séptimo…

—No hablemos de Naruto, —la interrumpió aun manteniendo el abrazo, Sarada la apretó fuerte, para tratar de transmitirle todo su amor a su madre, para que nunca dejara de quererla.

—También te quiero mamá y quiero ir a casa de mis abuelos.

Sus abuelos la consentían a montones, Sakura le acarició la cabeza y dijo —entonces si nos vamos ahora y usamos el transporte que usan los no ninjas, llegaremos hoy mismo.

A Sakura no le inspiraba mucha confianza subirse a un ferrocarril, pero ella también quería regresar pronto, haber discutido con Sasuke, la hacía necesitar con urgencia un cálido abrazo de Naruto.

Sasuke las contemplaba a lo lejos, decir que no tenia aprecio por esas dos, seria mentirse a sí mismo, pero ese cariño no era suficiente para atarlo a Konoha, prefería tener un trato distante con ellas, era lo más cómodo para él.

.  
.

Para el final de la tarde, cuando los bombillos alumbraban las oscuras calles de Konoha, Naruto ya había regresado a la casa de sus hijos, estaba encerrado bajo llave en su despacho, estaba allí porque no quería pagar su malhumor con ninguno de sus hijos, tampoco con Hinata.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio cuando su celular vibro sobre la madera haciendo que se produjera un sonido similar al de un gruñido, levantó la frente y vio la pantalla del móvil, aunque se había decidido a estar enojado con Sakura para cuando esta regresara y la volviera a ver, Naruto se emocionó cuando vio que era un mensaje de la pelirosa.

Lo leyó rápidamente.

"Estoy en el callejón detrás de mi casa, sé cuidadoso, no hay nadie justo ahora".

**.**

Sakura no había puesto ningún impedimento cuando Sarada le pidió quedarse a dormir en casa de sus abuelos, ahora esperaba con inquietud a que el rubio pasara a buscarla. Naruto apareció en su parpadeó, tocó el hombro de Sakura y aparecieron en su refugio.

Sakura se volvió y lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio, arrugando el suéter del Hokage, Naruto estaba sorprendido, pensó que ella lo había citado para regañarlo por su comentario de hace dos días, cuando Sakura malinterpreto todo.

—Eh, ¿qué tienes Sakura-chan? —preguntó preocupado.

—Te extrañe mucho —murmuró, —no debemos pelearnos más, —lo besó mientras le bajaba el zipper del suéter naranja, sólo se separo un poco para sacarle la prenda en su totalidad.

El suéter del Hokage cayó al piso de madera y él se apresuro a quitarse la franela blanca. Naruto también comenzó a desvestirla y pasaron a la cama.

Hoy no lo dejaría volver con Hinata, mañana Naruto tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para justificar su ausencia.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: De momento los amantes se han reconciliado, ¿pero Sarada se rendirá o buscara aliarse con Bolt?, ¿Sasuke se arrepentirá de la familia que se está perdiendo?, ¿como reaccionará Hinata ante la ausencia de Naruto?


	12. Sentimientos de culpa

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **AnniaSwiftie****, ****LadySc -Maaya****, ****katym****, ****Chobits3****, ****yomii20****, ****Zauberry****, ****Amy-Light95****, ****DianaM, ****crbxmlp, ****Ayane Evans****, ****Annimo waswher, ****Sakuita 01****, ****Guest, ****zangaman****, ****FlordePrimavera, ****belsazar****, ****lapiz azul****…**

**Guest (0.1): **Lo dudo mucho, todavía siguen sacándole provecho a Goku. Si, ya vi la portada de la película de Bolt y me dejo muy sorprendida, por lo visto Naruto y Bolt tienen una muy mala relación, si antes **no **me creía los fan-art happy del NH, ahora menos después de esto. Aquí está el capitulo y antes de que la angustia comience, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. XD

**IngDeac****: **¡Tú eres un chico muy inteligente!,pillaste algo muy importante jaja… aparte de eso estoy llevando la historia por caminos espinosos, Naruto aun no comprende la magnitud del problema en que está metido.

**Merry Beaker Fractale**: Tienes toda la razón, toda, TODA.

* * *

**-AMANTES-**

by ASUKA02

**Cap. 12: Sentimientos de culpa **

**.**

**.**

En silencio la observó dormir, Sakura se veía tan hermosa que a Naruto se le formaba una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, eran increíble que a pesar de todo, de que ambos se hubieran casado con la persona equivocada estuvieran allí juntos. No quería despertarla, pero necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que despertara como loca queriendo regresar a la aldea lo más pronto posible.

Se acercó al oído de la pelirosa y susurró, —Sakura-chan, —besó dulcemente su oreja provocando que Haruno se encogiera hundiéndose en la cama, —Sakura-chan, despierta —ella se aferró más a las sabanas y él sabía que ya estaba despierta —Sakura-chan… te amo.

Sin abrir los ojos ella sonrió levemente y murmuró —yo también.

—¿También qué? —insistió queriendo escuchar la frase completa.

—También te amo.

Le miró con dulzura viendo que él parecía muy conmovido —casi nunca lo dices Sakura-chan.

Ya más despierta ella respondió, —No me siento con derecho de hacerlo, es decir no debería tener estos sentimientos por ti, demonios, los dos somos unos desgraciados.

Naruto recostó la espalda del colchón y con ambas manos tras la cabeza, dijo. —no pienses en eso Sakura-chan.

Aun acostada boca abajo y mirándolo respondió, —no pensarlo no hará que el sentimiento de culpa desaparezca, Naruto ya quiero que pasen rápido estos dos meses.

Tras un momento de silencio él dijo, —pasaran rápido, —hizo una pausa y continuó, —Sakura-chan lo que dije de Sarada, yo no quería que pareciera de esa manera, ella es tu hija y todo lo que venga de ti lo cuidare y protegeré.

—Lo sé Naruto, yo exagere, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando se trata de mi hija.

—¿Entonces todo bien entre nosotros?

—Todo bien. —confirmó ella. —ahora déjame dormir un poco más.

Sakura cerró los ojos y Naruto se quedó allí a su lado, pensando en cómo les diría a sus hijos que su madre y él iban a separarse, era un momento que le preocupaba mucho.

La pelirosa no sabía cuánto tiempo volvió a dormir pero despertó sintiendo el tacto de la mano sin vendas de Naruto acariciándole la espalda —¿qué hora es? —preguntó abriendo los ojos preocupada.

—Tranquila son las cinco de la mañana.

Sakura se relajó, por un momento pensó que había dormido hasta medio día, Naruto movió la sábana blanca dejando al descubierto la espalda desnuda de la pelirosa y la acarició tiernamente mientras le preguntaba como quien no quiere la cosa. —¿y que hiciste donde Sasuke?

Sakura sonrió levemente y disfrutó de decir, —estas celoso.

—Ah, claro que no, sólo tengo curiosidad.

Sakura se acomodó apoyándose del hombro del rubio y dándole golpecitos suaves con la punta de sus dedos contestó con ironía —claro, ¿ves que se siente feo?, es lo mismo que yo siento cada mañana sabiendo que duermes en la misma cama que Hinata.

Naruto quiso decir que Hinata era su esposa, y no había nada de raro en eso, que además era muy tímida para seducirlo, en cambio Sasuke era su ex y un hombre, que los hombres siempre están... abandono sus pensamientos porque no lo llevarían a nada bueno.

—¿Y como ha sido despertar conmigo Sakura-chan?

—Ah, no ha estado mal, pero pensé que iba a ser mejor.

—Así que quieres fastidiarme, te daré motivos para reír.

Naruto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ella trato de hacer lo mismo para defenderse, mientras los dos estaban allí divirtiéndose como niños pequeños, Sarada había despertado en la casa de sus abuelos, cuando se quedaba allí, ella dormía en la habitación que antes era de Sakura.

Se paso una mano por la cara y se coloco los lentes que tenía a un lado en la cama, en la pequeña mesa del dormitorio, —¿por qué no puedo ver bien sin estos estúpidos lentes?, ¿por qué tenía que ser una Uchiha defectuosa?.

Todas las mañanas se preguntaba lo mismo, algo medio deprimida Sarada salió de la cama y abrió la cortina de la ventana para que entrara la luz del sol, al hacerlo vio a Bolt que iba cabizbajo en dirección hacia el parque natural de la aldea.

—¿Por qué siempre Bolt está por todos lados?

**.**

**.**

En la casa del árbol Sakura daba saltos tratando de voltear el pollo que estaba friendo, Naruto la observaba dos metros lejos de la pelirosa, Haruno usaba una tapa como escudo para protegerse de las chispas de aceite caliente y un tenedor de esos largos para voltear las presas.

—Pareces una guerrera con escudo y lanza tratando de matar a un dragón —bromeó él.

Sakura le miró con ojos entrecerrados, tenía puesto un delantal rosado. —lo estas disfrutando, ¿verdad?

Con las manos en los bolsillos él sonrió y dijo —es divertido verte cocinar Sakura-chan.

Cuarenta minutos después Sakura le sirvió arroz con zanahoria rayada, cuatro muslos de pollo sazonados y jugo de naranja de esos de cartón, desde temprano había mandado a Naruto a comprar comida, y él muy imbécil la compro cruda, porque según él quería verla cocinar.

Sakura no era fan de la cocina, pero si sabia cocinar varias cosas, aunque esto se veía demasiado pobre, Naruto tampoco había pensado mucho lo que estaba comparando.

En silencio el Hokage comparo el plato con la comida gourmet de Hinata, este se veía muy sencillo, nada de elegancia, era sencillo como él. Los dos se fueron a comer al sofá porque no tenían mesa.

Sakura se sentó en la otra esquina del mueble con un plato con menos cantidad de todo, el rubio comenzó a devorar la comida, mientras Sakura le miraba y hacia una comparación mental con Sasuke, el Uchiha siempre comía con calma como si nada le apeteciera verdaderamente.

—Esta deliciosa Sakura-chan.

—Más te valía no decir lo contario Uzumaki.

Él se rió un poco y los dos terminaron de comer, dejaron los platos sucios en la cocina y regresaron al sofá —¿qué le dirás a Hinata por no dormir anoche en tu casa? —le preguntó con curiosidad

Naruto pensó un momento, no sabía si Sakura se enojaría o no, pero él ya había solucionado eso, tenía miedo de decirle la verdad porque anoche había sentido que Sakura-chan ya no quería compartirlo más, pero él no quería que Hinata pasara la noche en vela preocupada por él.

—Anoche cuando te quedaste dormida, fui a casa y le dije a Hinata que Gaara necesitaba mi apoyo moral porque su novia lo dejo.

Sakura enmudeció y Naruto se preocupó.

—Tenía que decirle algo Sakura-chan o ella puede sospechar y mandar a alguien a espiarme y descubrirnos. —insistió con vehemencia.

—Vaya tontería, si el Kazekage no tiene pinta de saber relacionarse con las mujeres. —respondió sin ningún animo de querer hablar sobre Hinata.

Naruto tampoco quería hablar de la mujer fiel e incondicional que lo esperaba en casa, esa mujer a la que estaba traicionando, nunca se imagino que él fuese capaz de hacer algo así, pero el hecho era que el sentimiento de culpa no era más grande que su amor por Sakura-chan.

—Créeme se de buena fuente que Gaara ha tenido muchas amantes, las chicas de su aldea parecen enloquecerse con él, no te dejes llevar por su seriedad, se relaciona con las mujeres más guapas de su aldea.

Sakura estaba impresionada, imaginó que después de haber descubierto el sexo Gaara se había aficionado a el.

—Hubo un tiempo en que me pedía consejo sobre conquistar mujeres.

Sakura resopló, —¿que sabrás tu de eso?.

Naruto se sintió ofendido, —pues yo conquiste a Hinata y a ti.

—Hinata se enamoro sola desde hace años cuando tú ni la mirabas, y a mí no me has conquistado, lo habrás hecho cuando cumplas tu promesa de casarte conmigo.

Naruto se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo que no la había conquistado?.

—Y ya es hora de irnos. —anunció ella poniéndose de pie y alejándose del rubio, la mención de Hinata la hizo sentirse mal.

Naruto ni se movió, le preguntó con seriedad —¿Sakura-chan tú crees que sólo estoy jugando contigo?

Ella con ambas manos en cintura respondió —Yo sólo estoy esperando a que pasen los dos meses a ver qué pasa.

—Pues debes saber que yo no engañaría a Hinata por aventura sin futuro, yo a ti te amo, y te voy a cumplir mi promesa de casarme contigo, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia.

—Como sea Naruto, sólo vámonos. —respondió con sequedad.

Naruto detecto algo de enojo en su voz y sabía que se debía a la mención de Hinata, ahora Sakura debía estar sintiendo remordimientos otra vez y no estaba equivocado, pero Haruno también estaba enfadada con ella misma por no haberse atrevido a luchar por el rubio en el pasado cuando él aun estaba soltero, ahora ser su amante era algo que ella había aceptado, pero ya no era alguien ejemplar, esa mancha estaba siempre en su conciencia aun así nadie más lo supiera.

—Hinata firmara yo confío en ella, nunca me niega nada, —insistió el Hokage, Sakura le miró con una expresión súper seria, —bueno ya vámonos, no digo más.

Sakura quiso decirle que esto era distinto, que Hinata podías ceder todo menos a él, pero no lo dijo, no quería que Naruto perdiera la fe en lo que ambos esperaban lograr. Estar juntos como una pareja de esposos.

Sakura recordó a Sasuke y que aun no le había dicho nada al rubio, era mejor hablar ahora antes de irse, porque estando en Konoha no podían estar viéndose a solas.

—Antes quiero contarte lo que ha pasado con Sasuke-kun.

Sakura le contó lo triste que se había puesto Sarada después de haberla dejado varios minutos con su padre, también de que le había pedido al Uchiha mantenerse lejos mientras no lograra tener sentimientos paternos.

**.**

**.**

Aquella conversación con Sakura lo hizo reflexionar en que él también estaba descuidando a sus hijos, tenía que hacer algo para pasar más tiempo con Bolt y Himawari. Cuando regreso a su casa vio a Hinata esperándolo en el porche de la casa, estaba sentada en un elegante sillón de madera.

Apenas Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hinata extrañamente seria le preguntó. —Naruto-kun, ¿cómo está Gaara-sama?

Esa pregunta lo hizo sentirse mal por mentirle, pero era necesario para no hacerla sufrir. —ya está mejor, por eso regrese pronto, ¿donde están los niños?

Hinata le dijo que Bolt había salido y Himawari se había ido de compras con su tía. —Estamos solos Naruto-kun, —se ruborizó y agrego —antes cuando estábamos solos tu… y yo.

Naruto se puso tenso ante la sola insinuación de Hinata para tener relaciones sexuales, él no quería traicionar a Sakura bajo ningún motivo, además se supone que estaban en proceso de divorcio.

—Eran otros tiempos, Hinata no quedaras desamparada los niños tampoco. —comenzó el rubio angustiado pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

La pelinegra apretando la tela de su falda y con la voz temblorosa le preguntó —¿tienes una amante Naruto-kun?

El susto hizo que Naruto sintiera como si le golpearan la cabeza, aturdido por la pregunta lo negó lentamente.

—No, Hinata, las personas también se separan por otros motivos.

Se sintió como el mayor desgraciado del mundo negando su romance con la pelirosa, y mintiéndole a una persona tan buena como su esposa, pero no podía poner en riesgo la reputación de Sakura, tampoco quería que Hinata sufriera por su culpa.

—¿En-entonces por qué te quieres separar de mí?

No había enojo en su voz, sólo temor a la posible respuesta de su marido, Hinata presentía que lo de Gaara era una excusa de Naruto para pasar la noche fuera, y esta conversación que estaba teniendo con el Hokage llevaba días ensayándola frente al espejo.

—Naruto-kun…

Naruto se estaba sintiendo tan mal que era incapaz de mirarla a la cara, ya antes le había explicado que eran demasiado diferentes como para ser felices juntos, pero sólo era una excusa que disfrazaba el motivo real.

—Naruto-kun, necesito saber porque me dejas realmente, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, si me lo dices puedo remediarlo.

—...

—Yo no podre sola, no sé estar sin ti, por favor dame una oportunidad, hazlo por los niños ellos te necesitan, Naruto-kun… yo te amo tanto.

Y comenzó a llorar.

Angustiado se paso una mano por su rostro, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ya no se trataba de renunciar a su propia felicidad, lo haría si fuese que estuviera con cualquier otra mujer, pero sabía que le rompería el corazón a Sakura-chan si no cumplía su promesa, ella se sentiría usada y pensaría que era mentira que la ama. Pero tampoco soportaba ver a Hinata llorar por su culpa.

La abrazó y le suplicó, —Hinata por favor no llores.

.

.

—¡Diablos me has asustado! —exclamó Bolt llevándose una mano al pecho.

Al abrir los ojos se había llevado un susto de muerte, Sarada estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con sus fríos ojos mientras el pequeño rubio estaba tirado en la grama del parque, varios niños jugaban en los columpios, pero Bolt aunque era el más escandaloso de la clases estaba allí sin hacer nada.

Era domingo, pero los niños acostumbraban verse todos los días en ese parque para jugar.

—Nunca he entendido, porque si eres el hijo del Hokage no tienes amigos.

Bolt arrugó la frente y se sentó, —escúchalo bien, me basto yo solo, si has venido a ofrecerme tu amistad, no la quiero, no seré amigo de una niña.

Sarada apretó sus pequeños puños, —a mí tampoco me interesa ser amiga de un idiota, retrasado mental y mal criado como tú.

Bolt sonrió con arrogancia, le caía bien la gente que no tenia pelos en la lengua para hablar —¿Y entonces qué haces hablándome?.

Sarada se sentó frente a él y sin una pizca de duda dijo —tu padre y mi madre, tienen un romance, necesito que me ayudes a separarlos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Por no hacer las cosas bien desde el principio Naruto está metido en un gran problema, nada está saliendo como planeaba y ahora tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión, ¿decirle la verdad a Hinata o romper su relación con Sakura?.

_Nos leemos en el siguiente._


	13. La angustia de Naruto

** CAP. 13: La angustia de Naruto**

**. **

**.**

—Tu padre y mi madre, tienen un romance, necesito que me ayudes a separarlos.

—¿Y qué? —respondió de mala gana.

A juzgar por la reacción de Bolt, Sarada pensó que su retraso mental era más grave de lo que creía. _"no sabe lo que es un romance"_

—¿Que no lo entiendes?, es algo malo, tu papá está casado con tu mamá, ya tiene una esposa, no puede ser novio de mi mamá.

Bolt se puso de pie y respondió con seriedad. —Si eso fuese verdad, no es mi asunto.

Bolt no le creía, pensó que Sarada le tenía lastima y con esa excusa podrían hacerse amigos.

—Pero es tu mamá. —replicó ella estresándose por la actitud tan despreocupada del niño.

Bolt se encogió de hombros, Sarada se enojo por la insensibilidad del Uzumaki, era digno hijo del Hokage.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, ¿acaso no te importan los sentimientos de tu madre?.

El rubio torció la boca fastidiado de la insistencia de la niña —¿acaso a ella le importan los míos? —Se cruzo de brazos y agregó —después de mucho tiempo mi papá está mostrando interés en mí, no lo arruinare todo sólo porque tienes una sospecha.

Completamente frustrada ajustó sus gafas y dijo —no es una sospecha, es una realidad.

Bolt comenzó a irse, se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y Sarada achico los ojos con impotencia, no lo podía creer, pensó que por ser el más escandaloso de la clase Bolt no se negaría a realizar varias maldades a su padre, pero se había equivocado.

.  
.

Naruto después de haber tomado su ducha, salió de la casa, estaba evitando quedarse solo con Hinata, dios, estaba en un tremendo problema, por un lado Hinata es su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, debía tomar mucho más en cuenta eso. Pero también estaba Sakura-chan, el amor de su vida, a la cual le había hecho promesas.

Siendo Hokage podía hablar con la gente del registro civil y que lo divorciaran aun sin el consentimiento de Hinata, pero él no quería que las cosas terminaran mal entre él y Hinata, no quería que sus hijos lo odiara, ni echarse de enemigos al clan Hyuga.

—Demonios, esto es tan difícil. —murmuró medio deprimido.

Se frotó la cara angustiado, _"el viejo Hiashi querrá matarme cuando sepa que voy a divorciarme de su hija". "Y Himawari va a llorar cuando me vaya de la casa"._

¿Tenía derecho de hacer sufrir a tantas personas?, si rompía su relación con Haruno, sólo sufrirían ellos dos, si era cuestión de supervivencia emocional Sakura era más fuerte que Hinata, Naruto sabía lo que le correspondía hacer.

—¿Otro ramen Naruto?

El señor Teuchi ya bastante anciano le sonreía como si aun siguiera viendo al chico hiperactivo que siempre venia a comer ramen, era de los pocos que aun seguían llamándolo simplemente Naruto.

Cuando se puso a pensar de nuevo en Hinata y Sakura se le corto el hambre, pero no tenía a donde ir, estaba distanciado de todos sus amigos, cada uno había hecho su vida y a él no le apetecía contarles sus problemas. Además su romance con Sakura-chan no debía ser revelado bajo ningún pretexto.

—No, viejo, hoy no me siento muy bien de salud, dame la cuenta por favor.

—Y debe ser cierto, porque nunca te vi sin apetito, ¿problemas familiares?

Le preguntó el viejo buscando en su libro de cuentas para después marcar varias cifras en la caja registradora, cuando el papelito salió se lo entregó al Hokage.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, —¡pero yo no consumí todo esto!.

Teuchi sonrió, —por aquí viene Bolt a diario a comer y dice que lo anote a tu cuenta.

—Ese pequeño me va a escuchar. —gruñó Naruto enojado.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y Bolt se frenó en seco cuando vio al Séptimo Hokage sentado frente a la barra, padre e hijo se miraron.

—Si quieres pregúntale. —comentó Teuchi, Bolt por instinto dio un paso atrás.

—¡Eh!, yo no hice nada, lo que sea que me estén culpando soy inocente. —aclaró el niño.

El viejo Teuchi rió un poco y Naruto sopló, —¡Bolt ven aquí! —lo llamó con seriedad.

—¡No! —replicó Bolt, sabía que lo iba a regañar, salió del restaurante y Naruto lo siguió.

—¡Bolt te estoy hablando!. —le decía Naruto caminando a pasos rápidos.

El niño comenzó a correr y Naruto lo dejo adelantarse para luego en un parpadeó aparecer delante de él, lo atrapó con un rápido movimiento —¡Eso es trampa, suéltame!. —chilló dando patadas al aire.

Por poco le patea las bolas al Hokage, no lo consiguió pero le mordió el brazo y Naruto lo soltó —¡maldición Bolt eso dolió!.

La gente los miraba con interés, Bolt volvió a correr y Naruto lo alcanzo más adelante, con un movimiento rápido le torció el brazo y lo pego de frente contra una cerca de mallas metálicas, logrando así someterlo.

Inmovilizado Bolt respiraba furioso, parecía un animalito salvaje, —¡suéltame viejo de mierda!.

—No te voy a pegar, sólo quiero hablar contigo, ahora te voy a soltar y si vuelves a correr esta vez si te daré una paliza.

El niño no respondió y Naruto lo soltó, Bolt se cruzó de brazos y con ceño fruncido le preguntó de mala gana —¿Que quieres?

Naruto lo llevo hasta una banca de la plaza central de Konoha, lo hizo sentarse, estando los dos allí el Hokage le preguntó con algo de preocupación.

—¿Por qué no comes en la casa?, el viejo Teuchi ha dicho que vienes a diario a comer en su restaurante.

—No me gusta la comida que hace mamá.

A Bolt no le gusta comer verduras.

—¿Y has hablado con tu madre sobre eso?.

Mirando hacia la nada el pequeño dijo —¿Para qué?, ella es feliz cocinando.

Naruto trato de animarlo a que hablara con Hinata.

—Bolt tu madre te complacería si le pides alguna comida en especial, ella siempre tiene mucho tiempo libre, seguro se pone muy feliz si le das algo más en que entretenerse.

Sus palabras ofendieron tanto a Bolt que se puso de pie. —¡Mentira!, yo no le intereso a mamá, no le importo a nadie.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Naruto volvió a hablar con seriedad, —eso no es verdad Bolt.

Bolt siempre se tragaba todos sus sentimientos, pero estaba vez no lo hizo.

—A ella sólo le interesas tú y Himawari, ahora déjame ir que tengo cosas que hacer.

No le gustaba que Bolt pensara de esa manera, iba a tener que hablar con Hinata para que entre los dos hicieran algo, Naruto sopló resignado, no tenia cabeza para nada, pero debía ejercer su papel de padre.

—Bolt vamos a casa, justo ahora tengo tiempo para seguir tu entrenamiento.

No sabía manejar esos pequeños momentos de paz con su padre, básicamente siempre atacaba verbalmente a su padre cada vez que lo veía, y su progenitor lo ignoraba todo el tiempo o lo regañaba.

—¿Vas a apagar tu celular? —le preguntó sin saber que mas decir.

—No, es lo que hay Bolt, no puedo desentenderme totalmente de mis obligaciones con esta aldea, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?, —suspiró con aire casino.

La situación de su problema actual con Hinata y Sakura tenía a Naruto bastante mal emocionalmente, el pequeño observó a su padre en silencio, se veía sumamente estresado y cansado, pero no le importaba, lo que más deseaba era pasar tiempo con su papá.

—Voy, pero seguiré comiendo en el Ichiraku.

.  
.

—¿Sarada dónde estabas? —le preguntó Sakura cuando la pequeña regresó a casa de sus abuelos, la había estado esperando durante una hora.

—No la regañes hija, ya sabes que los niños no andan pendiente de la hora —intervino Kizashi.

Sakura rodó los ojos, no le gustaba que sus padres le quitaran autoridad frente a su hija —no la estoy regañando, pero salió sin avisarles a ustedes y las cosas no son de esa manera, Sarada no vuelvas a salir sin permiso.

Viéndolos a todos Sarada respondió con calma —fui a caminar, estaba cerca y ya estoy aquí, —sus ojos negros se fijaron en su madre —¿dormiste en casa madre?.

_"__¿Madre?",_ ella nunca le llamaba de esa manera.

—C-claro que si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió poniéndose algo nerviosa.

—Anoche llame a la casa, no lo atendiste, y tu celular estaba fuera de cobertura.

Sakura se removió incomoda, se regañó mentalmente, ya no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y pasar toda la noche con Naruto, eso había sido una completa estupidez de su parte.

—Apague el celular porque me dolía la cabeza, y el teléfono de la casa no lo estuche sonar, me tome algo para dormir. —explicó con naturalidad.

La pelinegra no dejaba de ver con ojos acusadores a su madre y masculló entre dientes —un ninja nunca debe tomar nada para dormir, podría ser atacado mientras duerme.

Antes de que Sakura la regañara, Mebuki se adelantó.

—¡Sarada!, no le hables en ese tono a tu madre, le debes respeto absoluto, se ve muy feo que estés interrogando a tu madre,—le recriminó Mebuki.

—Es verdad Sarada-chan, tu madre si quiere puede tener un novio por allí, tiene necesidades y es una mujer adulta.

—¡Papá!, —protestó Sakura apenada y ruborizada —Sarada apenas tiene siete años no le hables de esas cosas.

.  
.

Durante los siguientes ocho días Naruto evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con Hinata y verse con Sakura, aun no había decidido qué hacer con su vida sentimental. Pasaba más horas trabajando y llegaba a su casa de noche, se duchaba, consumía la comida gourmet de Hinata, reposaba un poco y entrenaba a Bolt.

De seguir mintiendo Bolt sabía que quedaría como un completo inepto ante su padre, así que se dejo ver por el Hokage, Naruto lo había felicitado cuando le vio caminar en vertical sobre uno de los arboles de las propiedades de los Hyuga. Ese día aunque lo negara Bolt se había sentido muy feliz.

—Gracias hija.

Respondió aceptando uno de los vasos con limonada que trajo Himawari en una bandeja de metal, ya era tarde, pero él seguía allí con Bolt. Tembloroso el pequeño rubio aceptó su vaso, y se sentó en la grama, estaba todo sudado, sucio y golpeado, Naruto le estaba enseñado algo de Taijutsu y no había logrado hacerle ni un rasguño a su progenitor.

—Papá yo también quiero aprender. —le pidió Himawari.

Antes de que Bolt abriera la boca para decir alguna impertinencia, Naruto habló.

—Ahora es el momento de tu hermano, pero en dos años más tendrás el tuyo, y prometo que te ensenare, —le guiño un ojo a la niña, —y seguro superaras a Bolt.

—¡Claro que sí!. —respondió Himawari riéndose.

—¡La enana no me superara nunca! —replicó Bolt ofendido.

Le sacó la lengua a su hermano y sin que Naruto la viera le enseñó el dedo del medio, sin duda alguna lo había aprendido en la calle. Bolt abrió la boca perplejo.

—¡Ella me enseñó el dedo medio!. —la acusó.

—Yo no haría algo tan vulgar, ¿verdad papá? —dijo poniendo su vocecita más dulce de lo que ya era.

—¡Cara de vieja! —le insultó desquitándose.

Naruto guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón e intervino, —Bolt deja a tu hermana en paz.

—Mi cara es perfecta como la de mi mamá, papá lo dijo. —se defendió Himawari, aunque eso de cara de vieja seguía traumándola.

—¿Que no sabes que él dice muchas mentiras?.

Naruto al escucharlo se deprimió más, —er… ustedes dos ya váyanse a dormir.

Himawari y Bolt caminaron hacia la casa grande y Naruto sacó su celular del bolsillo, tenía un mensaje de Sakura, a pesar de los días sin verse, procuraba mandarle un mensaje todos los días deseándole un buen día.

El rubio leyó el mensaje.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Echo un vistazo a los alrededores y aprovechando que estaba solo, la llamó al celular. —no, claro que no Sakura-chan.

—Se nota a un kilometro de distancia que me estas evitando, —escuchó que ella tomo aire —¿te estás arrepintiendo y no tienes valor de decírmelo a la cara?. —su voz sonó diferente.

Naruto respiró hondo y contestó, —sólo he estado ocupado, te recompensare ya verás.

Sakura en su oficina se obligo a calmar su malhumor, tenía que confiar en Naruto, él nunca rompía una promesa, aunque tantos días sin verse era sumamente sospechoso.

Naruto escuchó la voz sexy de Sakura diciéndole, —entiendo, ¿sabes?, justo ahora estoy a punto de comenzar un turno nocturno, siempre en la madrugada esto está muerto, si tienes tiempo puedes venir a visitarme.

Naruto tuvo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, entre Hinata y Sakura estaban por acabar con los nervios del Hokage, tapo el celular y murmuró angustiado, —oh, dios, ¿qué debo hacer?

Trato de calmarse, no podía comportarse como una niña llorona, tenía que afrontar sus problemas como un hombre adulto, pudo con la cuarta guerra ninja y ahora era Hokage, no podía acobardarse.

Acercó el celular a su oreja y dijo —La verdad estoy entrenando a Bolt y me encuentro algo cansado.

Iba a afrontar sus problemas pero no hoy.

Sakura se decepcionó, pero se alegro de que Bolt y Naruto estuviera mejorando su relación, Sakura se despidió deseándole una feliz noche y él se quedo allí sentado, cerró los ojos, era una lucha mental entre lo que deseaba hacer y lo que debía hacer.

_—_Olvide mi bolso. —comentó Bolt regresando por su mochila, Naruto abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, el niño se iba pero se detuvo y añadió, _—_hace días, Sarada Uchiha me dijo que tu y su mamá tienen un romance.

Naruto se quedo sin aliento antes las palabras de su hijo, —¿eso es verdad?.

De nuevo contra la espada y la pared, después de días tristes privándose de ver a Sakura, y con Hinata tratando de ser cariñosa en la cama, Naruto sentía que ya no podía más.

—No, hijo estoy casado con tu madre.

Ya mentir se le estaba haciendo costumbre y odiaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Naruto necesitaba un respiro lejos de ambas mujeres o se volvería loco.

—¿Sabes?, —comenzó Naruto, —la madre de Sarada y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo durante años, siempre me gusto.

Bolt se frotó la barbilla diciendo, —comprensible, la madre de Sarada está muy sexy, a veces la veo cuando va a buscarla —movió ambas cejitas, —hasta yo me casara con ella.

Su comentario le costó un coscorrón y un regaño —¡no hables de esa manera!, —hizo una pausa y tranquilizándose le dijo —yo me enamore de Sakura-chan antes que ella siquiera tuviera pechos, me enamore de su sonrisa cuando ambos teníamos tu edad, estaban tan loco por ella que una vez me transforme en Sasuke para robarle un beso.

—¿Y que pasó?, —preguntó Bolt con interés —¡oye no jodas!, ¿Sasuke Uchiha el padre de Sarada?

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Bolt se burlo —¡pero qué perdedor!, al menos debiste tener algo con ella antes de casarte con mamá.

—Ve a dormir Bolt, —respondió Naruto con frialdad, las palabras de su hijo le habían dolido mucho.

El niño se marchó y Naruto se quedó allí pensando.

.

.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Sakura estaba cruzando uno de los pasillos del hospital, de pronto alguien la atrajo de la cintura y antes de que gritara le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Soy yo Sakura-chan cálmate.

La soltó, Sakura lo empujó y lo regañó por haberle dado ese susto innecesario. —¿qué haces aquí?, dijiste que no vendrías, me asustaste.

Él negó con la cabeza, se había salido de la cama apenas estuvo seguro de que Hinata estaba bien dormida —pero estoy aquí, no puedo estar sin verte Sakura-chan.

—Pues demostraste lo contrario durante todos estos días.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose y Sakura lo jaló de la manga del suéter, abrió una de las puertas y se escondieron allí, en una de las habitaciones vacías del hospital.

Cuando el guardia paso de largo Sakura le preguntó, —¿Qué te paso todos estos días Naruto?, ya me estaba preocupando.

—Estaba pasando tiempo con mis hijos, no quiero que con el divorcio ambos se pongan de parte de Hinata y luego me odien.

—Es verdad, no quiero que te odien por culpa mía, —se mordió el labio, —de verdad espero poder ganarme a tus hijos.

Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y le aseguró —Ellos te amaran, no de la misma forma que yo, pero seguro se llevaran bien.

Le acomodó un mechón de pelo rosado detrás de la oreja y la besó dulcemente.

—He estado pensando en cómo ir acercándome a tus hijos sin levantar sospechas, pero no encuentro el momento indicado. —comentó Sakura preocupada.

Naruto volvió a besarla, esta vez con toda la pasión que llevaba conteniendo todos esos días, Sakura también se desahogo en ese largo besó…

—Le hable de ti a Bolt.

Sakura lo miró asustada, —¿qué le dijiste?

—Nada, sólo que te amo y estoy loco por ti. —bromeó dándole un pequeño besó a una espantada Sakura.

—¡¿Qué?!. —chilló zafándose del abrazo.

Pero el rubio le aclaró rápidamente, —No, sólo le hable en tiempo pasado, lo estoy preparando poco a poco.

Sakura respiró aliviada. —¿dijo algo de mí?

—No mucho, pero le caes bien.

Sakura frotó sus narices y lo besó con ternura, —te extrañe mucho, ya no vuelvas a desaparecer tantos días.

Él sonrió, le gustaba sentir que era importante para ella, dio un paso hacia ella y volvió a abrazarla, —también te extrañe, —dijo acariciándole los costados y se besaron nuevamente.

—Ya, Naruto tengo que regresar con una de mis pacientes, le prometí jugar una partida de poker con ella y otra paciente, ya deben estar esperándome.

El séptimo hizo un puchero enredando sus dedos con los de Haruno impidiéndole que se apartara, —pero es de madrugada, ¿me cambiaras por un partido de poker?

Ella sonrió con diversión, —mañana nos desquitaremos en nuestra casa, lejos de cualquier interrupción, ahora ya tengo que irme, sal sin que nadie te vea.

—Espera Sakura-chan. —la llamó antes de que saliera de la habitación, se detuvo y Naruto se acercó a ella, la atrajo de su cintura y la besó con una necesidad que Sakura notó. —Naruto no me hagas quedar mal con mis pacientes —le apretó juguetonamente la nariz y se fue.

Estando solo allí Naruto respiró resignado, no iba a poder dormir ansiando el cuerpo de su amante.

.

El Hokage entró a hurtadillas a su habitación, Hinata estaba dormida y la luz estaba apagada, el rubio se desvistió se puso su piyama tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido y se mintió en la cama, suspiro aliviado de que ella no se hubiera despertado.

Pero el silencio duro poco, el celular del Séptimo comenzó a soñar, —maldición. —murmuro tratando de ponerlo a vibrar.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—No es nada Hinata, vuelve a dormir.

Cuando el Hokage vio la pantalla de su móvil se extraño de ver el numero de su cuñada, atendió la llamada y se preocupo cuando escucho a Hanabi llorando.

—¿Qué pasa, porque estas llorando? —le preguntó el rubio preocupado, bajo la mirada atenta de su esposa.

Un momento de silencio y Naruto miró a su esposa con cara de preocupación, ¿como iba a darle la noticia de que Hiashi Hyuga acababa de fallecer?

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Me tarde en actualizar, pero ya ven que este capítulo fue más largo y tuvo de todo un poco, lo de la muerte de Hiashi aunque nos perjudica también nos favorece.

Respondiendo algunos comentarios:

**Sakuita 01: **Pues si el capitulo anterior fue una explosión de emociones para ti, no sé qué sentiste con este, pero ve mentalizándote porque el que viene es agridulce.

**Guest (0.1):** Hola, tu sabes que no me gusta esa parejita, es como un virus para mi, literalmente casi me vomito sobre el teclado por ver algunas escenas de The Last, y no quise ver más. Mejor ni hablemos más de eso, prefiero que me hables de que te pareció el capítulo de hoy, ¡cuídate!

**Harumaki03:** Harumaki-chan, tu imaginación se va muy lejos, calma, clama, seguro no te esperabas esto, y eso que te solté un pequeño spoiler hace días. Actualiza **Seductora Inspiración,** ¡ya, ya!, me muero de ganas por saber que sigue.

**NaruSaku: **Hola**, **gracias, me alegro que te guste este fic, ni te amargues con eso, a Shinachiku lo adoptamos todos los NaruSaku, es universal y existe en muchas historias como el hijo del NS.

**Thais: **¿Que te puedo decir?, es un honor para mí ser tu primera vez, jajaja… me refiero a la primera vez que dejas un comentario en un fic, me seguiste desde el foro y te alegre el día, ya me siento especial. Tu tranquila, tengo mucha imaginación, me dan un poquito de material en este ultimo manga y ya quiero escribir de eso, pero no, tengo que concéntrame en las que ya tengo, es mi lucha mental diaria. Jaja… Un saludo y cuídate mucho.

**Winry: **No tengo ningún secreto, pero espero acertar en otras cosas. XD

Gracias a los demás que comentaron el capitulo anterior, regresare pronto.


	14. Luto

**-AMANTES- **

**Cap. 14: Luto**

**.**

**.**

La muerte de Hiashi Hyuga fue algo que nadie esperaba, según la autopsia murió de un infarto fulminante, sus dos hijas y su esposa aun no asimilaban la repentina muerte, ni siquiera Naruto lo podía creer, pero según el médico de la familia, Hiashi venía padeciendo una enfermedad cardiaca desde hace dos años, la cual había ocultado a su familia.

Sakura, quien había ido acompañada de Ino y Sai, no quería estar allí dándole el pésame a la esposa de su amante, era algo sumamente incomodo, pero sabía que se sentiría peor si fuese la única que no lo hiciera.

La pelirosa se acerco a Hinata evitando ver al rubio, tocando un brazo de Hinata le dijo con sinceridad —lamento mucho la muerte de tu padre, si necesitas ayuda en algo sólo dímelo.

—Gracias Sakura-san. —respondió Hinata rodeando la cintura de Naruto, ella apoyó su peso en el Hokage mientras miraba en silencio a Sakura, la pelirosa entendió el mensaje, aunque quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

Ino y Sai dieron sus condolencias a la familia Hyuga y hablaron un poco de las cosas buenas que había hecho Hiashi en la aldea, mucha gente había asistido a la ceremonia, el último adiós al líder del clan Hyuga, todos vestían de negro, a Naruto le hubiera gustado hablar un poco con Sakura, darle las gracias por venir, pero la pelirosa se alejo de ellos demasiado pronto.

El séptimo la siguió con la vista y vio a Haruno acercarse a Bolt, él y Himawari estaban en una esquina, la vio decirle algo a los niños y a estos asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, pagaría por saber lo que hablaban. Por precaución Naruto dejo de observar a la pelirosa y enfoco la vista en el suelo.

Ahora con la muerte de su suegro, tendría que pedirle más tiempo a Sakura para el divorcio, estaba seguro de que ella lo comprendería, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Hinata se apegara todavía más a él, le daría su apoyo moral, pero no quería ser su pilar, ni su fuerza, quería que Hinata se independizara y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿En qué tanto piensas Naruto-kun? —Le preguntó Hinata con su dulce voz, —Él levanto el rostro y noto que Sakura ya no estaba cerca de sus hijos, la busco con la vista y no la vio por ninguna parte, —ya se fue.

—¿Quién? —preguntó distraído.

—Sakura-san, ya se fue. —dijo tristemente.

El rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿acaso Hinata lo sabía?

—Gracias a ella tú y yo estamos juntos, —hizo una pausa y agregó, —quiero regresar a casa, Naruto-kun sácame de aquí.

.

.

Lo suyo con Naruto desde el principio del romance se veía difícil de llegar al matrimonio, aun así había mantenido la esperanza de que el rubio lograra obtener el divorcio en sana paz, pero fue sólo ver a Hinata para saber que ella jamás le daría el divorcio.

Acostada en su cama, Sakura se cubrió la cara con el brazo, no quería pensar más, no tenia ánimos de nada, pero no podía echarse a morir, tenía que seguir adelante, con o sin Naruto.

—Mamá, ¿harás la cena?

La voz de Sarada del otro lado de la puerta la saco de sus lamentaciones, por un momento se había olvidado de la existencia de su hija. Trato de que su voz sonara normal cuando respondió —no me siento bien ahora, come lo que quieras.

—¿Puedo comer cereal y galletas? —le preguntó Sarada extrañada.

—Sí.

Sarada se dirigió a la cocina con la certeza de que su madre estaba sufriendo por culpa del Séptimo, él cada vez le desagradaba más.

.

.

En la torre Hokage ondeaba una bandera negra, el Séptimo Hokage había decretado dos días de luto, como respeto a la memoria del líder del Clan Hyuga, esto quería decir que estaba prohibido cualquier tipo de festividad, las tiendas podían abrir, pero la academia ninja estaría cerrada durante ese tiempo.

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, con Hinata apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, no habían hablado durante un rato, no sabía de qué hablar, ¿trabajo, los niños?, hablar de eso ahora sería como restarle importancia al fallecimiento de su suegro, pero tampoco quería hablar de su suegro para no causarle más tristeza a su esposa.

—Naruto-kun, promete que nunca me dejaras por favor. —le pidió ella rompiendo el incomodo silencio, incomodo sólo para él.

El rubio sintió como si el corazón se lo apretaran con fuerza, prometer eso significaría fallarle a Sakura-chan, guardo silencio por un momento y respondió con astucia.

—Nadie es eterno Hinata, yo también moriré algún día.

Ella soltó el llanto, estaba muy sensible y Naruto diciéndole eso no ayudaba mucho, le acaricio la cabeza diciéndole en tono de ruego —Hinata no llores por ese motivo.

Naruto miró hacia una esquina de la casa, se estaba acostumbrando a vivir angustiado, respiro hondo y con voz calmada dijo —no es momento para hablar de esas cosas, acuéstate, yo iré en un momento, antes mandare a dormir a los niños.

**.**

Bolt y Himawari estaban frente a la casa, sentados en una banca de madera, no querían entrar a la casa, tenían miedo, Bolt había comenzado asustando a su hermana diciéndole que el fantasma del abuelo vendría a jalarle las patas, pero ahora irónicamente él también estaba asustado.

—¿Como están? —les preguntó Naruto sentándose en medio de los dos.

—Yo no quiero dormir aquí, no quiero que el espíritu del abuelo me jale las patas en las noches. —Dijo Himawari haciéndose un espacio entre las piernas de su padre, el rubio la sentó sobre sus piernas —no quiero vivir en esta casa más, tenemos que mudarnos papá.

—Eh, yo tampoco quiero dormir aquí. —la apoyó Bolt tratando de mantener su orgullo.

Naruto sabía que lo más razonable era hacerles entender que la idea era ridícula, pero en el pasado a él también le daban miedo los fantasmas y aun le tenía respeto.

Estiro el cuello del suéter naranja con su mano mientras pensaba que hacer para solucionar el problema, segundos después tuvo una idea que para él fue genial. No sabía que estaba a punto de cometer un gran error.

—Vayan y metan en una mochila sus pijamas y cepillos de dientes.

—¡Siii! —celebraron los niños.

Corrieron entrando a la casa y Naruto se quedo allí impaciente por ver Sakura.

.  
.

La pelirosa escupió la espuma de la crema dental cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de afuera, se enjuago los dientes y salió del baño, Sarada estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama, despierta, Haruno atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta de salida, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Naruto y a sus dos hijos allí frente a ella.

—¿Naruto? —murmuró extrañada.

Él se rascó una mejilla diciendo —necesito un enorme favor, que cuides a mis hijos por esta noche.

—Sí, no queremos que el fantasma de mi abuelo nos jalen las patas. —Bolt insistió.

Himawari junto ambas manos como si fuese a rezar, —por favor déjenos quedarnos aquí.

Sakura levantó una ceja sin creer lo que estaba pasando, los pequeños entraron a la casa sin que ella diera una respuesta.

La médico ninja se llevo ambas manos a su cadera y le preguntó a Naruto con seriedad —¿Qué es todo esto? —estaban en la puerta, Bolt de confianzudo encendió la tv. Y los dos hermanos se sentaron a ver caricaturas.

Naruto suspiró y dijo —tenía que sacarlos de ese ambiente tan deprimente.

Él se veía realmente cansado y Sakura se compadeció —¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —se ofreció amablemente.

Naruto asintió lentamente, necesitaba tanto un abrazo, entraron a la casa y Sakura les preguntó a los Uzumaki —¿niños quieren chocolate caliente antes de dormir?

—Yo prefiero comida, no he comido en todo el día. —contestó Bolt sobándose su estomago vacio.

—Yo también. —lo apoyó Himawari con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Sakura miró a Naruto buscando una explicación de por qué nadie les había dado nada de comer, pero imagino que todos estaban demasiado ocupados y sin apetito, y era algo completamente justificado.

La pelirosa les sonrió amablemente y les aseguró —ya vamos a resolver eso.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y Naruto la siguió.

—Puedo ir a comprar comida ya lista, no tienes que cocinar. —propuso él, sentía algo de envidia por sus hijos que pasarían la noche allí, cuando él no podía.

—No es molestia. —respondió con seriedad colocando una olla con agua sobre la cocina —tus hijos no me molestan Naruto, pero si me sorprende que vengas aquí cuando deberías estar con tu esposa apoyándola.

Él se froto el cuello con insistencia, tenía unas ganas locas de besarla, pero los niños estaban en la sala y no podía arriesgarse —y lo estoy haciendo pero tenía que sacar a mis hijos de ese ambiente tan triste, Hinata no está en condiciones para atenderlos.

Ella torció la boca sin decir nada, necesitaba tanto un abrazo de Naruto, quería que la besara y le prometiera que nunca la dejaría, pero los niños estaban en la casa, además ella no debería volver a pensar en eso, terminaría su relación con Naruto ahora mismo, esta vez de forma definitiva.

—¿Eso es ramen instantáneo? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido cuando Sakura saco de la nevera dos envases.

—A Sarada le gusta comer ramen, así que siempre le compro.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió, —al fin mi futura hija y yo tenemos algo en común.

Sakura no dijo nada y Naruto aprovecho para contarle algo que lo tenía preocupado, apenas se había muerto Hiashi y los miembros de su clan ya estaban solicitando un nuevo líder, y creía que podrían revelarse, así que la gran idea del rubio era asumir temporalmente el liderazgo cuanto antes, pero no se sentía con ese derecho.

Sakura levantó una ceja sorprendida —tú como líder de ese clan serias un fiasco, es decir, tus ojos son como los de cualquier humano.

—Lo sé, una vez Hiashillego a decirme que su hija Hanabi sería su heredera, pero no quiero dejar a Hinata por fuera, eso la haría sentirse peor.

Ahora Sakura estaba sorprendida, —¿qué estás diciendo?, no puedes nombrar a Hinata si el deseo de Hiashi-dono era que su heredera fuese Hanabi.

Naruto dejo caer sus hombros con desgana —lo sé, ¿pero qué hago con Hinata?, se va a sentir peor.

Sakura se apoyó de la mesa y comentó —Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, seguro Hiashi-dono dejo todo por escrito, y si es así tú no serás culpable de nada.

Sakura le recomendó que se asegure de cumplir el deseo de Hiashi, el rubio le dijo que quería respetar un poco el dolor de las dos hermanas, antes de nombrar un nuevo líder.

—Hazlo después de retirar la bandera de luto, no te tardes con eso.

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, se quedaron en silencio un momento y Naruto dijo con cierto temor, —tendremos que esperar más tiempo para el divorcio.

Sakura miró hacia la pared y con seriedad respondió, —Se terminó Naruto, no puedo quitarle el hombre a una mujer que acaba de perder a su padre.

Naruto sintió algo malísimo en su pecho, no podía permitirse perderla, se había vuelto adicto a cada momento con ella, se desespero y puso una mano a cada lado de Sakura sobre la mesa, Haruno no era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

—No digas eso Sakura-chan, ambos nos necesitamos.

Ella esquivando la mirada del rubio contestó en voz baja —no hagas esto más difícil Naruto.

El Séptimo llevo ambas manos al rostro de la pelirosa y apoyando la frente en la de ella susurró —yo, te amo, y sé que tú también me amas.

Sakura cerró los ojos y con dificultad trato de engañarlo, —n-no, Naruto, yo no te amo.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo Sakura-chan, estas temblando.

Y Naruto aprovecho esa debilidad para besarla sin importarle el lugar donde estaban, sólo una pared los separaba de Bolt y Himawari, Sakura por un momento se olvido de todo y se entrego por completo a ese beso lleno de necesidad y miedo, Naruto era todo lo que le hacía falta para ser feliz.

¿Cuánta necesidad podían expresar dos seres que se aman en un amor prohibido?, ambos estaban llegando al punto de querer adsorber el aroma del otro para siempre, nada era imposible mientras estuvieran vivos, la palabra prohibido perdía fuerza cuando sus miradas se encontraban, cuando sus pieles se rosaban, cuando sus cuerpos se fusionaban.

—¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?.

La voz de Sarada en la sala hizo que Sakura usara las manos que apoyaba en el pecho de Naruto para empujarlo lentamente, "_¿que estuvo a punto de pasar?",_ arregló su ropa rápidamente y respirando con dificultad le dijo con voz ruda al Hokage. —eres un peligro para mí.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio?, porque si ella no lo fuese detenido le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo.

Sakura se fue hacia la sala, donde estaba Sarada mirando con desconfianza a los hijos del Séptimo, —¿Mamá que hacen ellos aquí?

—Se quedarán esta noche, Himawari dormirá contigo y Bolt conmigo.

A Sarada no le agrado mucho la idea de tener que compartir su cama, pero no dijo nada, fijo su atención en Naruto que había seguido los pasos de la pelirosa, y este la saludó con un gesto de mano.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme Sakura-chan, gracias por dejar que pasen la noche aquí, —miró a sus hijos y le ordenó, —ustedes pórtense bien, mañana vendré a buscarlos.

Minutos después estaban en el comedor, sólo Sakura y los hijos de Naruto, porque Sarada ya había comido antes de que ellos llegaran, y ahora estaba en su habitación enojada, no conforme con invadir su casa, también se estaban comiendo su ramen.

—Es muy bonita, me gusta el color de su cabello. —comentó Himawari.

Sakura sonrió tocándose un mechón de su pelo rosado —gracias, a mi me gustan tus ojos, son iguales a los de tu padre.

Bolt tragaba casi sin masticar los alimentos, mientras esas dos hablaban.

—Mi hermano y yo somos los únicos de nuestro clan con ojos azules. —respondió Himawari ruborizándose levemente.

—See, y por eso el viejo vendrá a jalarnos las patas, porque somos la deshonra del clan Hyuga. —comenzó Bolt queriendo asustar a su hermanita.

Sakura se quedo contemplando la pared mientras pensaba, era verdad, los hijos de Naruto no habían nacido con el Byakugan,con Sarada era cuestión de tiempo para que algún día despertara el sharingan, ¿pero que iba a pasar con ellos?.

—¡No menciones al abuelo!. —le rogó Himawari frotándose sus bracitos con miedo.

Después de darles de comer vieron una película infantil, para que olvidaran un poco el tema del funeral de su abuelo, Sakura se sentía medio triste, los hijos de Naruto habían simpatizado con ella, y ella con ellos, pero ya había tomado una difícil decisión y no podía dejar que sus emociones la controlaran.

Cuando terminó la película Sakura le ordeno ir a dormir,Sarada y Himawari ya estaban acostadas en la cama de la primera, la pelinegra se sentía abrumada con la presenciar de la otra, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir su cama.

—Siempre he querido tener una hermana, Bolt debería ser una niña. —comentó Himawari soltando una risita, fue imposible que Sarada no imaginara a Bolt con dos moños en cada lado y eso fue divertido. —¿a ti te gustaría tener una hermana como yo?

—Nunca he pensado en eso. —mintió la Uchiha, ella como la mayoría de los niños quería tener hermanos, pero su padre nunca estaba presente.

En la habitación siguiente, Bolt estaba tumbado en la cama con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, en una pose cool, Sakura levanto una ceja cuando salió del baño de la habitación y lo vio tan cómodo.

—Esta es la primera vez que dormiré con una mujer, que hermosa eres.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco —tranquilo galán, que vas demasiado rápido.

Se metió en la cama y Bolt acomodándose de lado para verla dijo, —mi padre se morirá de la envidia cuando sepa que vi tu pijama y dormí contigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó preocupándose.

Bolt era un niño full competitivo y hasta esto lo vio como una oportunidad para superar a su padre.

—En el pasado mi padre estuvo enamorado de ti, así que cuando sepa que dormir contigo será una victoria sobre él.

—¿Que más sabes? —le preguntó con temor.

.

.

Desde la ventana Hinata vio a Naruto llegando solo, esta vez no corrió a su encuentro, espero a que él entrara a la habitación, —¿donde dejaste a los niños? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—Tenían miedo de dormir en la casa, así que los lleve a casa de Sakura-chan. —respondió tranquilamente.

—Quiero que los traigas, —le pidió conteniendo tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, se mordió el labio y sólo añadió —¡Naruto-kun no quiero que duerman en la casa de ella!.

Naruto se paso una mano por la cabeza estresado —Hinata, ya es tarde, no iré a molestar a Sakura-chan otra vez.

Eso fue el colmo para Hinata, apretando los labios dijo con voz temblorosa de la rabia —no me hagas decir lo que son tú y Sakura-san, quiero que busque a mis hijos ya, o esto tendrá consecuencias graves.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Naruto vio la terminación brillando en los ojos llorosos de su esposa, tenía que impedir que Hinata cruzara palabras con Sakura o todo iba a terminar mal. —iré por ellos.

Por el camino entendió que Hinata había descubierto su secreto por haber sido poco discreto, _"maldición no debí mirar tanto a Sakura-chan"._

_._

_._

Sakura no podía dormir después de que Bolt le contara que quien había alabado su frente hace muchos años no era Sasuke, sino Naruto transformado en Sasuke. Toda la vida creyendo que una vez Sasuke sintió verdadero deseo de besarla, durante años se había aferrado a ese lindo recuerdo, le había perdonado todo, añorando que él volviera a mostrarse así se cariñoso con ella. Y todo fue una farsa.

Su celular vibro y Sakura leyó el mensaje de Naruto, "estoy en tu puerta por favor sal un momento"

La pelirosa rodo los ojos y le escribió, "Estas loco, tus hijos y Sarada están en casa, ¿no te fue suficiente con lo de hace unas horas?"

Naruto se desespero y tuvo que controlarse para no romper el celular mientras escribía. "vine a buscar a mis hijos"

Sakura salió de la cama sin despertar a Bolt, con su pijama puesta salió de la habitación y le abrió la puerta al séptimo, por la cara que tenia Naruto, ya Hinata sabia lo de ellos. Trato de mantener la calma, tal como Naruto intentaba hacerlo.

Pero los dos estaban asustados.

—Perdona Sakura-chan, Hinata me hizo venir por ellos.

Sakura no era capaz de retenerle la mirada, tampoco él —Entiendo, ella ya sabe lo nuestro.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y le aseguro —lo solucionare, no te preocupes por nada.

Lo mejor era terminar en buenos términos, aparto la mano de Naruto y dijo con seriedad.

—No, esta vez sí se acabó, si me amas respetaras mi decisión y me ayudarás a salir de esta aldea, a comenzar en otro lugar lejos de ti.

Naruto no quería perderla, enredo sus dedos con los de Sakura e intento hacerla renunciar a esa idea —Por favor Sakura-chan, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, esta es tu aldea, aquí está tu vida, yo te necesito.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior:

**Amy-Light95****, ****Merry Beaker Fractale****, ****Guest**** , ****kidloco, Leila, ****Sakuita 01****, ****Chobits3****, ****IngDeac****, ****belsazar**** , ****Guest (0.1), **comenzare a resolver todo,**Nana,** chica no entendí lo del avión, **Thais,** aquí estoy siempre **joshydayana71** no lo abandonare hasta terminarlo, **ahsayuni15f****,** **Sin nombre** puede ser, con Kishimoto nada es seguro y el manga sigue en publicación, **Guest, ****Guest, ****tripleo25…**

**S:** ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tus buenas palabras, me alegra saber que hasta personas que no son fans del NS me leen y me animan a seguir, esta historia prácticamente se escribe sola, más yo la controlo jeje… Sin embargo sé que aun tengo que seguir mejorando, sobre todo mi ortografía, que aunque esta mejor que cuando comencé sigo teniendo fallas. Me tarde porque tuve un mes muy complicado, pero ya estoy más libre, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y no te preocupes por Hinata, a ella le toca su parte buena, la veras más fuerte en los siguientes capítulos.

**N/A:** El paso del tiempo hará que algunas cosas cambien, pero otras nunca van a cambiar, esperen una gran sorpresa en el próximo capítulo. XD


	15. Cinco años

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 15: Cinco años**

**.**

**.**

—Desde que te mudaste casi no vienes.

Kiba se rasco la barba fastidiado, ya era un hombre y jefe de su clan, ¿por qué tenía que seguir escuchando los sermones de su madre?

—He estado muy ocupado. —mintió aburrido.

—¿Cuando vas a casarte y darme nietos?

Kiba se froto la frente pidiendo paciencia a Kami-sama, desde que regresó a Konoha su madre no perdía tiempo en restregarle en la cara que todos los chicos de su generación ya tenían descendencia y él no, no tenía la culpa de que esos idiotas hayan desperdiciado su juventud casándose demasiado pronto.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy de los que se casan y tienen hijos.

Tsumi Inuzuka arrugo la frente, estaba casada de siempre recibir la misma respuesta, quería ver a su hijo enamorado y feliz, no amargado como últimamente se la pasaba.

—Prefiero oírlo de mi propio hijo, ¿ya no te gustan las mujeres?

Kiba gruño ofendido, rió con algo de rencor y dijo —me gustan tanto, que conformarme con una única mujer no es lo mío.

La conversación se estaba llevando a cabo en el comedor de la casa de su madre, el castaño estaba arrepentido de haber ido a comer allí.

Por más que Tsumi lo pensaba, no comprendía como un hombre como su hijo seguía soltero, era guapo, varonil, sano y amable cuando se lo proponía, así que él problema debían ser ellas, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Kiba no era el tipo de hombre con el que una mujer se sintiera segura de querer formar una familia. Era más bien el tipo de hombre guapo con el que todas quieren tener sólo una aventura, en pocas palabras, él se mostraba irresponsable y egoísta.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema contigo?, los años pasan y sigues sin presentarme a una novia.

Controlando su carácter impulsivo Kiba respondió irritado —madre ya no sigas.

Durante diez años Kiba había tenido fama de ser muy mujeriego, pero luego algo lo cambio y su hijo menor dejo la aldea, ahora lo había traído de regreso con la excusa de nombrarlo líder del clan Inuzuka. Promesa que tuvo que cumplir, pero no había mejorado en nada su relación distante con su hijo.

—Consigue una buena mujer, cásate y ten varios cachorros, quiero nietos.

—¡Hana tiene hijos!. —grito ya harto.

—¡Quiero nietos tuyos!

Kiba se levanto bruscamente de su silla, había ganado mucha masa muscular y con su abrigo de piel y su barba que cubrían parte de las mejillas le daban un look salvaje y sexy. (Similar a Wolverine) Ya había escuchado suficiente.

—¡Vámonos!, —Gruño Kiba.

El perro, hijo del fallecido Akamaru ladró siguiendo a su amo, salieron de la casa y cuando aún estaba en los terrenos de su clan el castaño hablo con su mascota.

—Mi madre quiere volverme loco, será mejor que no venga en un tiempo.

El perro ladro fuerte y Kiba lo observo mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza, —¿Aka, crees que deba insistir y conquistarla?.

El perro ladro dos veces, Kiba se frotó la barbilla y murmuró, —no logro decidirme entre Sakura o Hinata, ambas siguen queriendo al plasta de Naruto, pero tengo mis trucos.

Saco el celular de un bolsillo de su abrigo y escribió un mensaje de texto, si movía muy bien sus fichas podría obtener más de lo que esperaba, de ambas claro que sí.

.  
.

El celular de Sakura pito y ella dejo los papeles que revisaba sobre su escritorio, —un mensaje de texto, —murmuró estresada.

Leyó el mensaje de texto que acababa de llegarle y se mordió el labio pensando que hacer, luego se decidió a comportarse como una adulta y responder con una llamada. Eso de estar mandando mensaje le quitaba más tiempo, porque nunca era un sólo mensaje, sino como veinte o más.

Oprimió la opción de "llamar", pero no fue ella la primera en hablar.

—Por favor Sakura no me digas que no otra vez, me gustas, me gustas mucho y sé que no estás saliendo con nadie, ¿hace cuanto te divorciaste?

—Siete años, —respondió con ceño fruncido, sentía como si la estuvieran sermoneando.

—Siete años es bastante tiempo, mira te propongo ir a comer al menos una vez, si la pasas mal, prometo no insistir más.

Sakura sonrió mientras firmaba unos documentos —entonces es un trato, una salida sin compromisos.

—¿El sábado?

—Sí.

Cortó la llamada y se sintió muy nerviosa, ¿que acababa de hacer?, _"calma Sakura es una salida sin compromisos" _se repitió varias veces tratando de calmarse. Después de cinco años sin Naruto ya debería estar lista para relacionarse con otro hombre, pero aun no sé sentía lista.

Suspiro y dijo en voz baja, —Naruto… ya no debería ni pensar en ti.

.  
.

El celular de Sarada pito y lo saco de su bolso para revisarlo, inmediatamente se disculpo con su mejor amiga, —debo irme Chouchou, tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

La gordita entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. —¿a dónde vas?

—A casa de mi tía.

—¿Otra vez con Inojin? —preguntó burlona.

—Con mi tía Ino. —aclaró mientras deslizaba el plato hasta el centro de la mesa.

Desde que regresaron a Konoha y su madre asumió la dirección del Hospital, Chouchou se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y cuando no comía en ese restaurante acompañada de la gordita, Chouchou la invitaba a comer en su casa, otras veces acompañaba a su madre en el cafetín del hospital, Sarada era más independiente de lo que fue cuando estaba más pequeña.

—Sí, claro, —se mofo Chouchou. —suerte en tu cita romántica.

Sarada se fue sin perder más tiempo, se reusaba a que las bromitas de su amiga la hicieran sentir avergonzada, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Su teléfono volvió a pitar y ella leyó el nuevo mensaje y respondió irritada.

"Ya voy, no soy tu empleada"

Por el camino se cruzo con uno de los clones de Naruto, —¡Sarada!

—¡Séptimo!.

—¿Has visto a Bolt? —le preguntó apresurado, parecía que estaba listo para correr.

—¿Eh?, no.

—¡Gracias!.

Naruto se marcho y Sarada lo observo irse, cuando regresaron de Kirigakure y el séptimo no volvió a buscar a su madre, Sarada comenzó a fijarse en otras facetas del rubio, él a pesar de estar muy ocupado trataba de pasar algo de tiempo con sus hijos.

_"Al menos el Séptimo usa sus clones, tu nada papá"_

Minutos después llegó a casa de su tía, saludó cortésmente a su tía y al esposo de esta, —Inojin está en la sala, en breve les llevare algo de postre.

—Gracias.

Sarada paso a la sala donde estaba el rubito concentrado dibujando algo en su block, la pelinegra se sentó en el suelo al igual que él y coloco el cuaderno y el libro de algebra sobre la mesa enana de vidrio.

—No sé hasta cuando tendré que explicarte esto, Inojin eres un bruto. —se quejo ella.

Inojin le aclaró tranquilamente, —lo que soy es un artista, estos números no me servirán de nada en la vida Sarada, ¡de nada!.

Sarada rodo los ojos, —tan flojo como Shikadai, él debería ser quien te enseñe esta mierda.

—Calma Sarada, que cuando te vayas te voy a dar algo bonito, para que colabores conmigo, ¿ya le hablaste de mí a tu mamá?

Sarada arrugo la frente, —obviamente no, tienes doce años, mi madre no le hará caso nunca a un mocoso como tú.

Inojin ignoro su comentario y sacando otro block de su mochila dijo, —hice un dibujo de tu mamá, lo dibuje de memoria, su imagen siempre está presente en mi cabeza, su lindo rostro y sus labios tan rosados que dan ganas de besar…

Mientras Inojin estaba inspirado hablando sobre Sakura, Sarada se asomó para ver el dibujo, no estaba bien proporcionado, —y por lo visto tienes una memoria fatal, mi mamá no es así de fea, los ojos no concuerdan con el tamaño de la cabeza, deberías mandar a revisar tu vista.

Inojin abrazó su dibujo y se defendió ofendido —lo que pasa en que tu forma de apreciar el arte es ambigua.

—Ambigua o lo que sea, mi madre se ofenderá si le enseñas esa cosa horrible.

Inojin hizo un lindo puchero, —no sabes apreciar el arte cuando lo ves, quizás seas tú que debas revisar tus lentes, yo un día seré un gran artista y tú te tragaras tus palabras.

—Pero mientras tanto, no sabes d-i-b-u-j-a-r —sonrió con sorna y contrario a lo que ella pensó Inojin en vez de molestarse se puso muy triste, eso hizo sentir mal a la Uchiha —bueno… no esta tan mal el dibujo, quizás si llegues a convertirte en un artista.

—¿De verdad lo crees?, —preguntó ilusionado, —deberías decírselo a mi papá.

—¡Aquí llego la tarta de chocolate!, —anunció Ino entrando a la sala y colocando dos platos con el postre delante de cada uno.

—¡Gracias!. —respondió Sarada sonriendo con agradecimiento.

Ino sonrió felizmente, le encantaba ver a Sarada en su casa, le había pedido el favor a la hija de su mejor amiga que le diera unas clases a Inojin, con la esperanza de que su muy soñador hijo se contagiara con algo de la personalidad, suspicaz y muy independiente de Sarada.

—Sarada, parece que pronto tendrás un padrastro.

—¡¿Un padrastro?! —se sorprendió mucho Sarada.

Ino sonrió alegre, quería que su mejor amiga fuese feliz, después de su fracaso matrimonial con Sasuke no la había visto salir con nadie más. Obviamente no sabía lo de Naruto.

—Sí, tu madre me llamó al celular para contarme que tendrá una cita, estaba nerviosa, eso quiere decir que el hombre en cuestión le gusta, ¿sabes quién es?

Sarada negó con la cabeza, se preguntó si sería con el séptimo, pero era absurdo, puesto que el seguía casado, y su mamá le había dicho que todo había acabado entre ellos, recordaba perfectamente el momento.

_Flash back (hace cinco años)_

Sarada se había despertado cuando escucho la voz del Séptimo en su habitación, fingió estar dormida cuando el rubio sacaba de su cama a Himawari sin despertarla, después de que salieron de su dormitorio, Sarada se levanto y vio a través de su ventana como el Hokage se marchaba con Bolt caminando medio dormido y con Himawari en brazos.

Había esperado varios minutos para salir de su habitación, se encontro con su madre en el sofá, Sakura seco sus lágrimas rápidamente al ver a su pequeña hija.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó a Sarada tratando de sonar normal, aunque el leve temblor en su voz la delató.

La pelinegra se sentó a su lado y le preguntó, —el Séptimo no va a divorciarse, ¿verdad?

Sakura estaba demasiado triste como para ocultar su romance con Naruto.

—Lo que había entre nosotros se acabó. —contestó mirando hacia la pared.

Sarada puso su manita sobre la de su madre y trato de transmitirle todo su cariño —yo nunca te dejare mamá.

Fin Flash back

En aquel momento odio al Séptimo con todas sus fuerzas, porque su madre estuvo triste durante un largo tiempo, pero ahora no volvería a permitir que le hicieran daño. Tenía que asegurarse de que el nuevo pretendiente de su madre fuese un hombre soltero, que la amara de verdad, y que también la aceptara a ella como hijastra, porque mantendría su promesa, nadie iba a alejarla de su madre.

—¡Hay que impedir esa cita!. —exclamó Inojin indignado.

Ino le propinó un coscorrón, —¡No arruinaras la cita de tu tía!.

—¡No es mi tía realmente!. —se quejo el niño, le molestaba cada vez que le decían eso.

Ino le pellizcó un brazo y lo regañó —¡deja de negar a tu tía!.

.  
.

—Hinata-san, ¿como esta?, —la saludó una joven de pelo negro y ojos perlados, aunque se llevaban diez años de diferencia, se entendía muy bien, se habían hecho amigas una vez que se conocieron en el cementerio donde Hinata había estado llorando contando sus desventuras a su primo fallecido.

Koni Hyuga, quien había estado dejando flores en la tumba de su hermano mayor, se había acercado a ella para ofrecerle un pañuelo y Hinata no pudiendo soportar todo lo que llevaba por dentro se desahogo con ella, dejándola muy impresionada, no sólo porque alguien de la rama principal le estuviera hablando, sino también por las cosas que le dijo.

—Koni-san estoy muy preocupada, necesito de tus sabios consejos, esta vez si los usare.

Tenían tres años de amistad, una amistad que la había ayudado a despejar la mente de tantos problemas, ni siquiera Hanabi sabía las cosas que le había contado a esa gentil muchacha.

—¿Cuál es el problema que la atormenta hoy? —le preguntó su amiga.

Hinata se frotó las manos muy nerviosa —¿recuerdas lo que te conté hace tiempo sobre aquel amigo? —le preguntó con timidez y muy ruborizada.

—¿Volvió? —Hinata asintió temerosa, —¿y de nuevo ustedes…

—¡No!—aclaró escandalizada, —pero ahora quiere algo.

—Recuerdo que me dijo que su amigo prometió guardarle el secreto de lo que hicieron.

Hinata abrazó uno de los cojines del sofá, era una casa muy humilde, la chica vivía con su madre, pero afortunadamente justo ahora estaban solas —sí, pero ahora me mando este mensaje de texto.

Desbloqueó su celular y se lo pasó a la chica, ella lo leyó mentalmente.

"Hinata quiero verte, no digas que no porque de lo contrario le contare a tu esposo lo que hicimos"

—Estoy muy asustada, mi matrimonio se acabara si Naruto-kun se entera de lo que hice, no sé qué hacer. —dijo desesperada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Esto se va a poner muy bueno, la sorpresa era que pasaron años y todo lo que leyeron jaja… cinco años como dice el capitulo. Me alegra poder decir que ya entramos en los capítulos finales, me pondré de corrido con ellos, es mejor escribir con las ideas frescas, porque luego olvido meter cosas que quería. En el transcurso de esta semana actualizare **"Orgullo Naranja" **estén atentos.

Me preguntaron en un review si veo el Naruto Gaiden, si, lo veo desde que comenzó, ¿que si me gusta?, me da igual si existiera o no, aunque reconozco que ahora me resulta divertido ver como Kishimoto inventa cosas raras y hace sus trolleos masivos, esta interesante el novelón.

Creo que es necesario aclarar que en este fanfic **no** tomare en cuenta el Gaiden, aquí Sakura es la madre biológica de Sarada, así que sólo centrémonos en lo que llevamos en este fanfic.

También me preguntaron cuando actualizo, lo hago cada vez que tengo un capitulo listo, eso puede tardar poco o mucho, depende de que tantas actividades tenga que hacer, así que denme muchos ánimos, porque a veces la pereza me gana. Jaja…

_Nos leemos en el siguiente, muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: __**Chobits3**__**, **__**sakurita, **__**tripleo25**__**, **__**S, **__**katym**__** , **__**Guest, **__**Kurama-kun, **__**Sakuita 01**__**, **__**yomii20**__**, **__**Guest, **__**IngDeac**__**, **__**Nose, **__**(0.1), **__**Guest, **__**Vale Rose**__**, **__**Jenny, **__**belsazar**__**, **__**Misuneko**__**, **__**Jennyren, **__**Joshy dayana**__**.**_


	16. Chantaje

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 16: Chantaje**

**.**

**.**

Sakura torció los ojos al escuchar lo que decía el Inuzuka, el castaño la seguía mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, la tenia al borde de perder la paciencia, —¡Kiba realmente estoy ocupada!.

Él entro con ella a la oficina de la pelirosa y Sakura no tuvo tiempo de cerrarle la puerta en la cara —Sakura deberías relajarte, te propongo ir a comer a mi apartamento, después te puedo hacer un masaje y ayudarte a quitarte el estrés.

De una manera sexual seguramente, desde que Kiba regresó a Konoha buscaba cualquier motivo para ligar con ella, y la situación tenía a Sakura estresada, él era muy atractivo pero no era el hombre con quien ella quería estar.

—Kiba, lo siento pero ya me invitaron a comer, de todas formas esto no funcionaria, tú y yo queremos cosas diferentes.

Kiba sonrió, se hubiera decepcionado si Sakura aceptaba enseguida irse con él, le gustaban los retos, por eso quería quitarle por lo menos una de las mujeres al Séptimo, en su adolescencia Kiba siempre había intentado competir con Naruto, pero el rubio nunca notaba esa rivalidad del castaño hacia él.

Confiado se recostó de la puerta y respondió —eso es cuestión de hablarlo, podemos comer otro día, mañana quizás.

Sakura no quería ser descortés, pero tener una relación con un hombre popular entre las mujeres no le agradaba para nada, menos cuando ella tenía que pasar muchas horas en el hospital, eso sin contar que no sería un buen padre para su hija.

—Escucha, no quiero ser grosera, pero NO quiero salir contigo, ni mañana, ni nunca. —se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar las carpetas, la salida casual con Kenshi Takamira seria en un par de horas y aun no terminaba su trabajo.

Kiba herido en su orgullo le preguntó —¿es por Naruto?

Sakura se quedó muda, ¿cómo era que él sabía de sus sentimientos por Naruto?, o peor aún, ¿sabía que fueron amantes?, ella había regresado a Konoha porque su romance con el Hokage había quedado en secreto, Hinata se había calmado y guardado silencio, aun no sabía porque, pero llevaba años evitando cruzarse con Hinata, ambas intencionalmente se evitaban.

Sakura había regresado por el puesto de directora en el hospital, ese que Shizune le había prometido, no sabía que fue Naruto quien animó a Shizune para que entregara el puesto y disfrutara más de su familia, la pelirosa también había regresado porque Konoha era su hogar y porque Naruto ya no era una amenaza para ella.

—¡Naruto no tiene nada que ver!. —replicó enojándose.

El celular de Kiba pito y el castaño lo sacó de su bolsillo para revisarlo, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba el mensaje, Hinata por fin después de dos días había respondido su mensaje.

—Tengo que irme Sakura, quizás sea yo quien ayude a cambiar tu estado civil.

Sakura bufó malinterpretando sus palabras, pero pronto las comprendería.

**.**

**.**

Con muchos nervios tocó la puerta de ese departamento, desde hace dos años Hinata ayudaba a su hermana a tomar las decisiones más importantes respecto al clan Hyuga, por eso iba tres veces por semana a la mansión Hyuga, hoy le había tenido que mentir a su hermana diciéndole que se encontraba indispuesta. Necesitaba hablar con su ex compañero de equipo y ponerle un alto.

La puerta se abrió y ella vestida con una túnica azul entro rápidamente al apartamento. El castaño cerró la puerta sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Hinata pasó sin saludar.

—Vaya, no creí que estuvieras tan ansiosa por verme. —bromeó él.

Hinata echo hacia atrás la capucha y él dejo de sonreír, —te cortaste el cabello. —murmuró sorprendido.

Lo había cortado hace dos semanas, Koni-san le había aconsejado que no se mostrara débil ante él, así que eso haría —¿Kiba-kun para qué me has mandado ese mensaje?

Kiba seguía observando el cabello de su amiga, —te ves extraña con el pelo corto.

—Kiba-kun, tengo que regresar a mi casa, ¿para qué me citaste aquí? —le preguntó con seriedad.

El Inuzuka torció la boca, por lo visto Hinata no sólo había cambiado de corte de pelo, también su carácter. —La última vez que te vi estabas llorando a mares por el imbécil de Naruto, ¿ahora te trata mejor? —le preguntó con algo de molestia.

—…

—Bueno, es lo que menos me importa.

—¿Cuanto quieres por tu silencio? —le preguntó ella con impaciencia.

Eso lo sorprendió mucho y también lo ofendió, ¿silencio de qué?, ¿ella en serio pensaba que había hecho algo tan malo?, definitivamente era una exagerada, pero podía sacar provecho de esa mente culposa de su amiga.

—Hinata, ¿nadie te ha enseñado que no debes mostrarte débil aun así estés perdida?, yo no quiero dinero. —inquirió él.

La pelinegra se removió inquieta, si no quería dinero entonces era peor de lo que imaginó —¿q-que quieres?

Él sonrió al notar que la pelinegra ya había perdido el valor —Para comenzar quiero un abrazo por los viejos tiempos y un beso por los que vienen.

La cara de terror que puso Hinata lo hizo reír, Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, reacción que ya esperaba, conocía demasiado bien a esa mujer, en el pasado habían compartido tantas misiones juntos que se atrevería a decir que la conocía mejor que su propio esposo, muy por el contrario ella nunca presto mucha atención a sus compañeros de equipo, su centro de atención siempre fue Naruto.

Ahora Kiba podía tomar ventaja de eso, Hinata no podía saber cuando él bromeaba o decía la verdad, tampoco sabía cuáles eran los límites de su ex compañero de equipo.

—Está bien, lo dejaremos para después, puedes sentarte y ponerte cómoda. —comentó él tratando de calmarla.

—N-no quiero nada, ¿qué quieres?.

En el pasado Hanabi le había propuesto el reto de seducir a Sakura para impedir que Naruto dejara de escaparse largas horas, horas que Hinata sospechaba que usaba para reunirse con Haruno.

Pero Kiba se negó rotundamente diciendo que odia el clima de Kirigakure, y que mujeres podía encontrar en lugares más secos, además prefería a las mujeres más dóciles. Pronto la idea de Hanabi fue que mostrara interés en Hinata, que hicieran creer a Naruto que ellos estaban teniendo un romance.

Hinata se negó con firmeza, pero el gusto por Hinata ya había renacido en el castaño, en aquel tiempo no lo intento, pero ahora imaginaba que ella debía estar más necesitada de afecto que en el pasado.

—¿Qué quieres?. —insistió ella.

Kiba camino alrededor de la sala frotándose la barbilla hasta que tuvo una idea genial, aunque dudaba que ella aceptara, pero él era bueno persuadiendo a la gente, todo se trataba de la actitud, tenía que sonar como alguien que no acepta un _no_ por respuesta.

Suspiro y exigió con voz seria —quiero que me acompañes a un viaje, es el precio por mi silencio.

Hinata tembló, apretó la tela de la túnica entre sus dedos y le respondió en un balbuceó —n-no puedo, tengo una familia, ellos preguntaran.

Kiba se sentó en el sofá y subiendo los pies sobre la mesa del centro respondió con tranquilamente, —vas a tener que poder, de lo contario le diré a Naruto que me besaste.

Hinata lo miró espantada, —no fue así Kiba-kun

_Flash back (hace dos años)_

—¿Hinata?, demonios no me digas que otra vez estas así por el plasta de Naruto.

A pesar de que Sakura ya no vivía en la aldea, a pesar de que ella y Naruto seguían casados, él seguía rechazando sus intentos por reconquistarlo.

La peligra hecha un mar de lagrimas lloró diciendo, —K-kiba-kun, soy horrible, por eso Naruto-kun no me quiere.

Kiba bufó irritado, le reventaban las pelotas ver a Hinata llorando, y todavía más si era por Naruto, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, se sentó al lado de su amiga, estaba extrañado de que ella lo hubiera ido a buscar a él, desde que Hanabi había tenido la idea de que fingieran un romance Hinata no quería ni cruzarse con él.

—Soy fea y aburrida, por eso Naruto-kun la prefiere a ella.

Incomodo, él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, Hinata quiso apartarse, pero él no la dejó, la hizo apoyarse en su pecho —Sssh, calma Hinata, no eres fea, eres bonita, es sólo que esta apasionado por Sakura, el cuerpo domina la mente, por eso no puede ver lo hermosa que eres.

Hinata rompió en contacto entre ellos —¿Apasionado? —preguntó con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas.

—Si ya sabes, quizás sea más pasión que amor, pura atracción física, pero tú, tu eres hermosa, —le limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares, —si tan sólo dejaras de ser tan necia, Naruto no es el único hombre del planeta, como quisiera que lo entendieras.

—¿D-de verdad crees que soy hermosa?

—Ya estaría feliz yo de tener una esposa como tú. —dijo tratando de subirle los ánimos.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, Kiba observó su cara en silencio, finalmente se arriesgo, inclinó su rostro al de ella y la besó en los labios, lo hizo lentamente y al ver que Hinata no se apartó, quiso llevar el beso un poco más lejos, pero sólo consiguió que ella se apartara abofeteándolo.

_Fin Flash back _

—N-no, no iré. —tartamudeó Hinata angustiada.

Kiba pensó que su chantaje era patético teniendo en cuanta que Naruto se había acostado un montón de veces con Sakura. Para asegurarse de que Hinata no siguiera negándose a ir con él, tuvo que ponerle un poco más de presión.

—¿O mejor le digo que tuvimos sexo y lo disfrutaste? —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

La Hyuga lo miró estupefacta, no sabía si él realmente sería capaz de inventar algo así, el castaño trató de animarla —no pongas esa cara, sólo serán unos días, la pasaras muy bien te lo garantizo.

Ella tembló, ya no se trataba de salvar su matrimonio, ahora se trataba de mantener su reputación, de ninguna manera podía dejar que Kiba-kun difamara su imagen.

.

.

—Shikamaru, ¿no habías dicho que hoy es que cumpleaños de tu hijo?, deberías irte ya. —comentó Naruto desde su escritorio, siempre tenían montañas de trabajo.

—Sí, ya me voy, tu también deberías irte. —le recomendó el pelinegro.

Naruto se rascó la nunca, en verdad sentía que su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo, pero irse a su casa no era algo que deseaba, trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en su casa, cuando estaba allí no podía relajarse en su totalidad, se sentía mejor estando en su oficina.

—Me quedare otro rato más, tú ya retirare.

Shikamaru se marchó y Naruto se quedo allí durante una hora más, al rato cuando vio las dos primeras estrellas a través de la ventana suspiro y dijo, —hora de irme.

Luego de cerrar la oficina camino por la villa, todo quien veía al Séptimo lo saludaba, tenía muchas ganas de verla a ella, a Sakura-chan, la vieja excusa del brazo vendado le seguía sirviendo, pero por la hora Sakura ya debía haberse marchado.

Fue ese momento en que pensaba en ella, cuando la vio en uno de los puestos de comida, no estaba sola, la acompañaba un hombre, uno que estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura-chan.

Lo correcto era dejarla enamorarse de otro y ser feliz, intento irse pero no pudo.

Sakura estaba sonriendo escuchando hablar a su acompañante cuando alguien sin permiso añadió una silla a la mesa para dos, extrañados ella y su compañero alzaron la vista y vieron al rubio, —¡Séptimo! —exclamó el hombre sorprendido.

—Naruto. —Murmuró la pelirosa, el Hokage alzó una mano y le hizo una seña al dueño del local pidiendo un vodka doble, Haruno arrugó la frente, él podía ser muy Hokage pero no tenía derecho a interrumpir su cita —¿Naruto sucede algo?

Le trajeron rápidamente la bebida, el Hokage se tomó el tiempo de consumirla mientras los otros lo observaban expectante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa Naruto dijo tranquilamente.

—Hace días me llego una carta tuya Sakura-chan, pidiendo recursos para el hospital, te los daré si me acompañas a mi oficina ahora mismo.

Ella comprendió que era una simple excusa para sabotear su cita —ahora no puedo, iré mañana. —respondió de manera seca.

—Es verdad Séptimo, Sakura ya termino sus horas laborales. —comentó el hombre de pelo anaranjado tratando de quedar bien ante la pelirosa.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, no sabía cómo se llamaba ese tipo, pero por su apariencia era un extranjero, hace días que había aprobado la entrada de nuevos comerciantes a la aldea, seguro era uno de ellos.

—No deberías hablarle con tanta confianza a tus superiores. —le aconsejo Naruto.

Al de pelo anaranjado la valentía se le paso rápido al escuchar el tono amenazante de séptimo —¡perdón Hokage-sama!.

—No lo digo por mí, para ti ella debería ser Sakura-san o Sakura-sama.

—¡Naruto ya! —le regañó Haruno interviniendo en la conversación.

El séptimo tocó una pierna de la pelirosa y dijo con seriedad, —nos vamos.

Gracias al hirashi no jutsu, de pronto ya no estaban en el puesto de comida, estaban en una habitación que los dos conocían muy bien, la casa del árbol.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Naruto celoso es peligroso jaja… bueno en este capítulo ya se van aclarando sus dudas, les deje dos despiste en el capitulo anterior y por lo visto todos cayeron redonditos. Sigo preguntándome, cómo es que todos pensaron que Kiba y Hinata eran amantes, o.0 yo hubiese imaginado que hicieron un complot para separar a Naruto de Sakura, o algo más sencillo como un suceso vergonzoso, en serio, ustedes tienen que ampliar su imaginación, dudar de lo que parece muy obvio. XD

Aclarando por si aun quedan dudas:

-El hombre que en el capitulo anterior invito a Sakura a salir **NO** es Kiba, a quien el castaño escribió el mensaje de texto fue a Hinata.

-Hinata **NO** le ha sido infiel a Naruto, sólo hubo un beso, lo del flash back, suficiente para Kiba poder usar eso a su favor.

Los cinco años si son necesarios, quiero que todos los personajes tengan la misma edad que en el gaiden, así esta historia podría ser como un final alterno del manga. Ya vendrán otros, pero de momento sólo me enfoco en este.

_Nos leemos en el siguiente._


	17. En la casa del árbol

**N/A: **Después de editar un montón de veces este capítulo, finalmente quede conforme y decidí a actualizar, veo que poco a poco hay más historias NS, eso me alegra mucho, chicos por favor apoyen a los nuevos autores, anímenlos a continuar, es gracias a ellos que tenemos historias para distraernos.

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **katym****, ****cinlayj2****, ****Guest, ****yomii20****, ****kidloco**** , ****Joshy nalu****, ****Guest, ****belsazar****, ****Guest, ****Sakuita 01****, ****Guest, Guest**** (0.1), ****Jennyren, ****, ****S, Guest.**

**.**

* * *

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 17: En la casa del árbol**

**.**

**.**

El séptimo tocó una pierna de la pelirosa y dijo con seriedad, —nos vamos.

De pronto ya no estaban en el puesto de comida, estaban en una habitación que los dos conocían muy bien, la casa del árbol. Todo estaba oscuro, pero Naruto rápidamente procedió a encender el generador de electricidad y la casa entera quedo iluminada.

Sakura parpadeó y tras la sorpresa inicial comenzó a gritar —¡estás loco!, ¡ni siquiera llegue a pagar lo que consumía!, ¡por dios Naruto, lo hiciste delante de todo el mundo!, ¡has perdido completamente la cordura!

—Fue culpa tuya, has pasado de mi autoridad como Hokage al negarte a ir conmigo y sólo para no dejar a ese tipo. —se defendió él.

Sakura continuó gritando —¡serás imbécil, a mi no me importa que seas Hokage o el rey del mundo!, ¡para mí sólo eres Naruto en un ataque de celos!.

Él le tocó un brazo para tratar de calmarla, pero Sakura se movió rechazando el contacto, —¡sácame de aquí!. —le exigió agresiva mientras miraba toda la habitación, pero el estado del lugar la hizo bajar la guardia, sorprendida musitó —esto debería estar lleno de polvo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y admitió —he venido aquí varias veces.

Sakura arrugó la frente, —¿has traído mujeres aquí?

Él negó rápidamente, —nunca traería a nadie más que a ti a este lugar, vengo aquí a pensar, a recordar nuestros momentos juntos.

Sakura aparto la vista y mirando hacia otro lado dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, —no puedes vivir en el pasado Naruto, tienes que olvidar.

Eso desespero al rubio, no quería olvidar, aunque quisiera no podía, lo único que lo separaba de ella, era la misma Sakura, se puso delante de la pelirosa y reclamando su atención le preguntó, —¿tú los olvidaste?, ¿me olvidaste Sakura-chan?.

—...

—Cuando te vi hablando con ese hombre, ya no fui capaz de razonar, aunque quiera no puedo dejar de amarte, de quererte para mí, no puedo soportar que te enamores de alguien más.

Sakura lo miraba hablar con tanta pasión y ansiedad que no quiso dejarlo continuar, tenía miedo de volver a caer en sus palabras de amor, tocando el brazo del séptimo y con mirada triste pero con voz firme le dijo —con el tiempo te acostumbras, luego ya no duele tanto.

Naruto la abrazó repentinamente, necesitaba tocarla, oler su cabello, sentir su calor, Sakura no hizo nada, se dejo abrazar, por un momento se permitió ser débil y obedecer a su corazón, Naruto ocultando su rostro en las hebras rosadas murmuró.

—Nunca me acostumbrare a no tenerte.

Mentiría si dijera que no le daba gusto saberlo, el Hokage apoyó la cabeza en el hombro femenino y siguió hablando —¿cómo puedes ser tan buena con los demás y tan cruel conmigo?

—Es algo egoísta desear tanto la felicidad propia. —murmuró ella.

Sakura lentamente se aparto de él, el rubio se quedo en medio de la habitación mientras ella caminaba, mientras añoraba cada momento junto a él.

—¡Dios, creí que lo había perdido! —exclamó al encontrar el collar que Naruto le había regalado cuando estaban en pleno romance.

Lo guardo en su bolsillo y Naruto le recordó —antes has dicho que no debemos vivir en el pasado.

—Tú, porque yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, soy una mujer soltera, ahora devuélveme a Konoha.

La calma ya había pasado y de nuevo volvían a estar enojados.

—¿Para que te vayas con ese hombre?, ¡no!, —se negó rotundamente, se tumbó en la cama, las sabanas estaban limpias porque semanalmente iba allí, no sólo para pensar, también dormía allí muchas veces.

—NARUTO SACAME AHORA MISMO DE AQUI. —le gritó como una loca, Sakura tenía claro que de seguir allí con él, terminarían en la cama y eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

Él negó con la cabeza, si era necesario secuestrarla hasta hacerla entrar en razón lo haría, —ese hombre no va a tocarte.

Sakura se llenó de rabia y estrés.

—¡Pues eso no es problema tuyo, ya tienes mujer, sigues casado con Hinata!.

—¡¿Qué?!

Naruto se ofendió, le parecía el colmo que fuese justamente Sakura quien le dijera eso, cuando fue ella quien le rogó que se quedara con Hinata, que no destruyera la hermosa familia que tenia. Sakura lo rechazó todas las veces que la buscaba y al final Naruto terminó respetando su decisión.

—¡Sólo para cumplir lo que me pediste!, todo ha sido en vano, yo a Hinata ni la toco, ni el sexo puedo hacer, ¡me dejaste mal, muy mal!, esa maldita promesa la podía cumplir mientras estuvieras sola, pero ya no, sólo yo puedo hacerte el amor, jamás otro hombre se hundirá en ti.

Sakura se ofendió, —¡es mi cuerpo y si quiero estar con otro hombre nadie me lo impedirá!.

Enfurecido se sentó en medio de la cama —¡Yo lo impediré!

—NO, —vociferó tirando de la sabana haciendo que el Hokage rodará y se golpeará con el suelo —¡eres un maldito egoísta Naruto!.

Naruto se levantó enfadado, estaba desesperado, verla con ese hombre fue demasiado fuerte para él, más que no tenerla —de aquí no saldrás hasta que aceptes que me amas.

**.**

**.**

Acostada en su cama Sarada limpio sus gafas con el borde de su blusa, ya sabía que su madre estaba en una cita, el día anterior le había preguntado directamente a su mamá si el hombre era soltero, la pelirosa se había ofendido, pero finalmente le dijo que si, también le dijo que no debía preocuparse, porque sólo asistía por compromiso, eso había dejado más tranquila a la Uchiha.

Se colocó nuevamente los lentes, ya no tenía traumas por usar gafas siendo una Uchiha, hace años que su padrino Kakashi-sama le había contado que antes había existido otro Uchiha que uso lentes igual que ella.

_Flash back (hace cinco años)_

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? —le preguntó curiosa, tenía en las manos el portarretrato del equipo de Kakashi.

El plateado estaba medio nostálgico, lo estaba cada vez que recordaba que era el único que aun quedaba vivo, —Obito Uchiha, te hubiera gustado conocerlo, era una excelente persona y un gran shinobi.

—Pero… ¿dejo de usarlas cuando despertó su sharingan?

Kakashi sonrió tras el tapaboca, definitivamente Sarada no había heredado lo gentil de Sasuke, Sakura la había educado bien, esa niña era lo mejor que había hecho su ex alumno en toda su vida.

—Sí, nunca más las uso, pasará igual contigo, ya verás.

Fin flash back

Esa había sido la cura para el trauma de Sarada, ya no sintió más vergüenza, ahora sabía que no era la única Uchiha que necesitaba lentes para ver. Su celular repicó y creyó que era un mensaje de su mamá, pero no fue así, era de un número desconocido.

—Es de papá. —murmuró sorprendida.

.

.

—¡Sakura-chan deja de hacer tonterías!.

Le decía Naruto siguiéndola entre la espesa vegetación, aunque estaba todo oscuro ella usaba una linterna —¡cállate, saldré de aquí por mi propia cuenta!, ¡no te necesito!.

La pelirosa volvió a subir a otro árbol, pero era inútil, todo era vegetación, se veía como un mar negro, no lograba reconocer nada que le indicara en qué lugar del mundo estaba, se lamento de no tener un celular último modelo de esos que tenían GPS.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —tenemos que hablar Sakura-chan, sin discutir.

Dicho eso se marchó de regresó hacia la casa del árbol, no le preocupaba que ella se perdiera de tanto caminar, si eso sucedía sólo tenía que activar su modo sabio y detectar su chakra.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —le gritó desde una rama.

—Estaré en nuestra casa.

La dejó sola y Sakura se quedo allí murmurando improperios, tenía que regresar hoy mismo, o Sarada pensaría que se quedo con el hombre de su cita, eso la haría ver como una mujer fácil, tenía que convencer al rubio de llevarla de regreso a la aldea, ¿pero como?

**.**

**.**

La pelirosa regresó sobre sus pasos y notó que Naruto había puesto más bombillos alrededor de la cabaña, lo buscó alumbrando con la linterna hasta que vio una lámpara de aceite cerca del río, el Hokage estaba allí.

—Volviste rápido, pensé que te perderías y tendría que ir a buscarte. —comentó él sintiendo la presencia de la pelirosa.

Sakura se acercó a donde estaba el rubio —¿Qué haces?

—Pescare un par de peces para nosotros. —Respondió tranquilamente, —iba a comprar algo, pero no quise dejarte sola.

Ella rodó los ojos, —sabes de sobra que no me voy a quedar aquí Naruto.

—Cuando te duermas regresare a la aldea, dejare un clon y traeré cosas para permanecer aquí contigo hasta que aceptes que debemos estar juntos.

Lo dijo tan tranquilamente que Sakura tuvo que controlar las ganas de estrangularlo, —me buscarían, Sarada anunciaría mi desaparición.

—Yo la tranquilizaría diciéndole que estas en una misión, hasta le mostraría pruebas.

Sakura resopló, —sabes que nada a la fuerza es bueno, no puedes forzarme.

—Y lo dices tú precisamente —respondió irónico.

Una parte de Sakura quería escuchar los planes de Naruto, la otra tenía mucho miedo de ser convencida por su promesas, en el pasado, cuando él iba a visitarla a Kirigakure no lo dejaba ni hablar.

—Me voy a divorciar. —le informó con firmeza.

Ella se sentó a su lado, tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible o Sarada imaginaria cosas que no eran, Sakura inicio su plan desesperado de seducir a Naruto para que la sacara de allí, —en realidad me has hecho mucha falta.

Naruto no esperaba que ella cediera tan rápido, Sakura le toco él brazo —quizás si me llevaras a un lugar más bonito pudiéramos estar juntos.

Lo vio dudar y besó la mejilla del Hokage para luego susurrarle al oído —vamos Naruto, llévame a otro lugar.

Cuando la limosna es tanta, hasta el santo desconfía, Naruto arrugo la frente y no hizo nada, sólo continuó hablando.

—Mis hijos ya están más grades, esa felicidad que tantos quieres proteger no existe, mi relación con ellos mejoro y estoy seguro de poder seguir haciendo las mismas cosas por ellos aun viviendo en otra casa.

—¡Ellos no lo entenderán!. —exclamó ella de repente.

Naruto se puso de pie, hasta las ganas de comer se le quitaron, volvía a estar molesto, —algún día lo entenderán, ¿sabes lo que creo?, que tienes tanto miedo del que dirán de ti, que por eso te rindes sin luchar.

Ella pestañó, en eso ultimo él tenía toda la razón, ahora quería saber si todo este ataque del rubio por divorciarse se debía al haberla visto con otro hombre.

—Quiero regresar ya a mi casa —dijo poniéndose de pie, no le gustaba estar en desventaja.

—Aquí viviremos hasta que cambies tu forma de pensar —respondió tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Sakura respiró tratando de calmarse, tenía que negociar su regreso al precio que sea, aunque tampoco sería un sacrificio, —escúchame, Naruto si me sacas de aquí te premiare, mañana nos veremos en mi oficina y tendremos sexo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, —ahora soy yo quien no te cree, sólo quieres convencerme de sacarte de aquí.

Soltó una risita tonta y Sakura reacciono de una manera que él no esperaba, lo empujo al agua con todo y ropa, él iba a protestar pero se quedo mudo cuando la vio en la orilla quitándose la ropa.

—S-sakura-chan —balbuceó tragando saliva.

—No pensaras que voy a mojar mi ropa.

Se quito toda la ropa y saltó al agua mojándose hasta el cabello, Naruto la visualizó como una diosa ante él, era absurdo ponerse nervioso, pero lo hizo cuando ella puso una mano en su pecho —¿qué paso, te quedaste mudo? —se mofó ella.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban cuando murmuró —esos cambios de humor tuyos un día van a matarme Sakura-chan.

Verla desnuda lo excito, tanto que le costaba hablar, con maestría ella le quitó la chaqueta naranja y esta se quedo flotando a un lado de ellos —demuéstrame tu amor Naruto.

Esa voz sensual lo enloqueció, sólo ella tenía ese poder, Naruto enseguida respondió al arrebato de su amada con un beso lleno de necesidad, pasión y lujuria, acaricio su cuerpo desnudo levantando su cadera y apegándola a su dura hombría, aunque los deparaba la tela del pantalón hizo dos movimientos con la pelvis que la hicieron jadear suavemente.

Sakura le mordía el labio de una forma tan exquisita que quería perderse en la locura del momento, la tenía en sus brazos desnuda, y según ella dispuesta a pagar el precio de su regreso a Konoha con sexo, pero se aparto lentamente de ella, le había pedido que le demostrara su amor y eso haría.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada.

Naruto sopló varias veces, su corazón parecía que quería estallar en su pecho.

—Me muero de ganas de hacerle el amor Sakura-chan, —respiro agitado y continuó, —pero no lo haré hasta que tengas en tus manos mi acta de divorcio ya aprobada, mañana mismo será.

El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, después de ese breve momento de pasión no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, Sakura se regaño mentalmente por haber propiciado ese arrebato pasional en ambos, pero muy en el fondo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto fuese a buscarla al día siguiente con los papeles ya firmados.

—En realidad no pensaba dejar que las cosas pasarán más allá del besó. —le aclaró ella, no podía volver a ilusionarse.

Él negó sonriendo —sigues igual de terca, sal tu primero y prepárate para irnos.

Sakura comenzó a salir del agua y Naruto se quedo allí, tenía una erección muy dolorosa, hacia mucho que no le pasaba eso. Sakura-chan era amor y pasión, su cura y su enfermedad.


	18. El viaje de Hinata

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 18: El viaje de Hinata**

.

.

Hinata guardaba rápidamente ropa en una maleta, quería irse antes de que Naruto regresara a casa, porque si eso pasaba no podría mentirle, tanto era su desespero en darse prisa que su hija ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Mamá a donde iras?

—Regresare pronto.

—¿Pero a donde iras?. —insistió Himawari.

Hinata terminó de cerrar la maleta y miró a su pequeña hija, Himawari había crecido varios centímetros y ahora llevaba el cabello hasta mitad de la espalda, a la pelinegra no le quedaba más opciones que mentirle a todos. Kiba le había dejado muy claro que no tenía ningún problema con inventar que tuvieron un romance clandestino.

Acarició la mejilla de su hija y le dijo, —tengo que ayudar a tu tía con unos asuntos sobre nuestro clan, pero vendré pronto, no te preocupes.

La niña creyó en las palabras de su madre, no tenía ningún motivo para dudar.

—Está bien, pero me traes algo.

La pelinegra abrazó a su hija para despedirse y Bolt se asomo por la puerta justo para presenciar la escena, —¿qué sucede? —preguntó el niño viendo la maleta de su madre.

—Mamá viajara.

Bolt miró a su madre y esta lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, —Bolt necesito que por favor cuides a tu hermana en mi ausencia.

El niño torció la boquita, no quería andar de niñero.

—No necesito que me cuiden mamá, ya estoy grande. —se quejó Himawari.

Bolt se cruzó de brazos y con aire arrogante dijo, —descuida mamá, yo cuidare de la enana.

Hinata camino con la pequeña maleta hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a su hijo, no tenía muy buena relación con su hijo, por naturaleza era orgulloso y odioso con la mayoría de las personas. Con Himawari todo era más fácil, porque ella era cariñosa, amistosa y sencilla, Bolt todo lo contrario.

Aun así Hinata estiró la mano y le tocó el cabello a su hijo, luego lo abrazó, acto que incomodo mucho al niño, a él le daba vergüenza este tipo de contactos.

—Eres un buen hijo Bolt, también te traeré algo.

Lo soltó y Bolt ruborizado e incomodo no sabía qué hacer, así que le quito la maleta a su madre y dijo, —bueno, te acompañare a tomar el tren, vas a viajar en tren, ¿no?

.

.

—Naruto por favor, vete a tu casa.—murmuró Sakura estresada, habían aparecido en Konoha justo detrás de un callejón solitario, ambos venían caminando por la aldea, Naruto llevaba toda su ropa mojada, la pelirosa había exprimido su cabello con una toalla hasta dejarlo húmedo, casi seco.

Le preocupaba que los vieran juntos, —la gente comenzara a hablar.

—Sakura-chan cálmate, somos amigos de toda la vida, ¿qué tiene de malo que te acompañe a tu casa? —Respondió él caminado a su lado, —además si Hinata no me firma hoy, el divorcio saldrá con o sin su consentimiento.

Sakura no quería que las cosas fuesen de ese modo, quería que Hinata firmara voluntariamente el divorcio, porque de lo contrario ella seguiría buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca del rubio.

Naruto la miró de reojo, —¿tienes miedo Sakura-chan?, la gente siempre hablará, es como la fábula de la familia y el burro.

Sakura arrugó la frente, no quería saber nada de burros o fabulas, lo único que quería era que no los vieran juntos.

Naruto sonrió, —te la contare si me permites invitarte algo de comer.

Cruzo la calle para alejarse de él, pero Naruto la siguió, —bueno, igual te la contare.

Sakura bufó y Naruto comenzó a relatar la historia.

—Un matrimonio con un hijo de doce años y un burro, decidieron viajar, trabajar y conocer el mundo, así, se fueron los tres con su burro, al pasar por el primer pueblo, la gente comentaba: ¡Mira ese chico mal educado; él arriba del burro y los pobres padres, ya grandes, llevándolo de las riendas!. Entonces, la mujer le dijo a su esposo: No permitamos que la gente hable mal del niño, el esposo lo bajó, y se subió él. Al llegar al segundo pueblo, la gente murmuraba: ¡Mira qué sinvergüenza ese tipo; deja que la criatura y la pobre mujer tiren del burro, mientras él va muy cómodo encima!.

Pasaron frente al Ichiraku-ramen y Naruto ni miró para ese lado, seguía concentrado relatando la historia. Sakura aunque no lo demostrara iba escuchándolo.

—Entonces, tomaron la decisión de subirla a ella al burro, mientras padre e hijo tiraban de las riendas, al pasar por el tercer pueblo, la gente comentaba:  
!Pobre hombre, después de trabajar todo el día, debe llevar a la mujer sobre el burro... y pobre del hijo, qué le espera con esa madre!. Se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron subir los tres al burro para continuar su peregrinaje. Al llegar al pueblo siguiente, escucharon que los pobladores decían: ¡Son unas bestias, más bestias que el burro que los lleva... van a partirle la columna!

Naruto hizo una pausa para saludar a unos aldeanos y Sakura le insistió que continuara el relato, quería saber el final de aquellos personajes.

—Bueno, por último la familia, decidió bajarse los tres y caminar junto al burro.  
Pero al pasar por el pueblo siguiente no podían creer lo que las voces decían sonrientes: ¡Mira a esos tres idiotas, caminan, cuando tienen un burro que podría llevarlos!.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Ves?, Sakura-chan la gente siempre critica, algunos hablaran mal de nosotros, pero eso no debe importarnos, porque no tenemos la obligación de complacer a los demás, la única obligación que tenemos es la de tratar de buscar nuestra felicidad.

La pelirosa medito un momento, él tenía razón, uno de los motivos por los que se había rendido era ese, el miedo que le daba que la gente la juzgará mal, más aun con la reciente muerte del padre de Hinata, pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Naruto pudiera divorciarse sin mucho alboroto.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Sakura ella se detuvo y le dijo, —consigue el divorcio y búscame, antes no.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella se asomó Sarada, que los miró a ambos y le dijo a su madre, —papá viene en camino, pregunta que si puede quedarse a dormir aquí.

Tras la sorpresa, Sakura miró al séptimo que parecía haberse enfermado de pronto, Naruto negó con la cabeza y Haruno decidió darle más motivos para apurar el divorcio.

—Naruto gracias por las donaciones al hospital.

El rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, se quedo allí frente a la casa de Sakura viéndola entrar y cerrar la puerta.

"_Maldición, ¿qué querrá Sasuke?"_

_**.**_

Naruto no podía creer que aun podía tener más mala suerte de la que ya tenía, después de muchos años de ausencia Sasuke volvía a la aldea, ¿Por qué?, ¿que lo hacía regresar?, ¿acaso no era suficiente con tener aquel tipo interesado en Sakura-chan?, ahora para complicar más las cosas Sasuke regresaba.

Por el camino se arrepintió de no haberle pedido el número de celular a Sakura. Obviamente ella ya no tenía la misma línea, la había cambiado de celular hace años para ya no tener contacto con el rubio.

—¡Hinata! —Entró Naruto a su casa llamado a la pelinegra, se veía agitado y angustiado —¡Hinata ya llegue!

Extrañamente ella no acudió a su encuentro, el séptimo entro a su despacho y sacó de la caja de seguridad los viejos papeles del divorcio, iba a exigirle que firmara los documentos de una vez por todas, no podía esperar ni un día más, tenía miedo de que Sasuke quisiera recuperar a su familia y entonces Sakura le diera otra oportunidad, necesitaba estar libre ya.

Salió de allí directo hacia la cocina, —¡Hinata!

Tampoco estaba allí, se encontró con su hija preparándose una tostada con mermelada de guayaba —papá, estas mojado.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Mamá no está, ella se marcho hace una hora.

—¿Fue a casa de tu tía? —le preguntó extrañado.

Himawari negó con la cabeza, —no, ella se fue de viaje, Bolt y yo la acompañamos a la estación del tren.

Naruto maldijo internamente, Hinata nunca viajaba, ¿y tenía que viajar justo ahora?, su mala suerte iba de mal en peor, el séptimo se encerró nuevamente en su despacho y desde allí comenzó a llamar al celular de su esposa. Si era preciso viajaría hasta donde estaba ella.

.

.

Hinata estaba a punto de embarcarse en otro tren, el castaño y ella se encontraron a mitad de camino, fue por eso que no le preocupo que sus hijos la acompañaran hasta el tren, porque era lejos de allí donde se encontraría con el Inuzuka para luego viajar juntos.

Hinata estaba subiendo al segundo tren con Kiba siguiéndole los pasos cuando vio que su celular estaba alumbrando, lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó en la pantalla el nombre de su esposo. Del susto casi se cae, afortunadamente los brazos fuertes de su compañero la atraparon evitando que resbalara.

Hyuga agradeció el gesto, pero Kiba no la soltó, —¿qué le dijiste a tu familia para venir?. —le preguntó curioso.

Sentir el aliento del castaño sobre su cuello la hizo ruborizarse más, —n-negocios. —respondió nerviosa.

Él la libero mientras se burlaba, —¿negocios?, —negó con una sonrisa, —es una excusa realmente mala.

Se sentaron en uno de los vagones del tren y Hinata dejo que su celular siguiera vibrando en su bolso, le había dicho a sus hijos que era un viaje de negocios, dudaba que Naruto se creyera eso, pero Hanabi encubriría su cuartada, su hermana ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, y en vez de ayudarla a hacer razonar al Inuzuka, más bien la había animado a disfrutar el viaje, como si eso fuese posible.

—¿Quieres agua o algo?—le preguntó el castaño revisando en su mochila, pues Hinata se veía mas pálida de lo normal.

—Lo que quiero es regresar a mi casa. —respondió con seriedad.

—Y regresaras a tu casa, no pienso secuestrarte.

—¿Para qué haces esto Kiba-kun?, ¿qué piensas lograr?.

El tren comenzó a moverse y Kiba se cruzó de brazos, Hanabi le había encargado de que cuidara bien de su hermana, a veces parecía que la hermana mayor era Hanabi y no la mujer a su lado, la nueva líder del clan Hyuga le había pedido que fuese paciente y le proporcionara ratos agradables a su hermana. _"Esto sería más fácil si ella cooperara?"_

—Fue mi idea la de viajar, pero tu hermana quiso darme dinero para entretenerte.—confesó el castaño, el cual por primera vez no tenia compañía canina.

—¿Qué? —murmuró sorprendida, otra vez su hermana estaba confabulado para separarla de Naruto-kun, Hinata ahora estaba enfadada.

—Pero no lo acepte, te lo digo porque no quiero ocultarte nada, no vaya a ser que más adelante ese secreto me cause problemas contigo.

—Yo no quiero nada contigo Kiba-kun. —respondió irritada.

—Yo hablaba de un futuro, estos días junto a mí te harán ver el mundo diferente. —le aseguró él.

El celular de Hinata otra vez estaba vibrando en su bolso y ella estaba segura que era Naruto-kun, tenia curiosidad de contestarle, porque él nunca la llamaba al celular con tanta insistencia.

"_¿Y si le había pasado algo a los niños?"_

Su preocupación fue mayor que su miedo y decidió contestar la llamada, no sabía que al responder esa llamada comenzaba otra vez su tormento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **La recta final no requiere de tantos inconvenientes, el regresó de Sasuke y la participación especial de Kiba era algo que tenia pensando desde el principio.

Quiero aclarar que la fábula que Naruto relata en esta historia no me pertenece, no encontré el nombre del autor original, pero tiene una buena moraleja que se aplica perfectamente con el miedo de Sakura, yo pienso igual que Naruto, no tenemos la obligación de complacer a nadie en contra de nuestra voluntad.

Contestando algunos reviews

**0\. Kitty .0**: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, puedes estar tranquila, tengo muchas más ideas para otras historias, el NS da para mucho. Pues si, después del decepcionante final la pase realmente mal, más porque estaba muy enferma con el virus del chikungunya, y tenía todas las defensas bajas, y viene el Kishimoto y termina de darme otra estocada jaja… pero dos semanas después se me ocurrió esta idea y decidí escribirla. Si vi el gaiden, pero todo lo que llevo de **AMANTES** lo escribí antes de eso y no me equivoque mucho, di en el blanco con varias cosas del gaiden y el trailer de la película de Bolt, el mal comportamiento de Bolt con su madre es hasta ahora mi último acierto. Aunque ciertamente ahora que acabo el gaiden no estoy pendiente de nada que anden publicando sobre Naruto y su descendencia, sólo vi el tráiler que me pasaron y ya. ¡Cuídate!

**Guest (0.1): **Sasuke tiene un gran motivo para regresar, pero no creo que sea lo que muchos y que el internet siempre te acompañe. XD

**katym****:** Sakura ya pagó su cuota de sufrimiento.

**Sakuita:** calma, calma, el regresó de Sasuke servirá para algo. XD

**Harumaki03****:** ¿Tu me imaginas con un látigo?, eso me hizo reír mucho, la verdad es que cuando escribo nunca, nuncaaaa recuerdo a los lectores, de hecho ni siquiera me pregunto que irán a pensar ustedes, creo que si lo hiciera bajaría mucho el nivel de mis escritos, porque si lo hiciera intentaría complacer a todos y eso es imposible, sólo me concentro en la historia y ya. Un abrazo Harumaki-chan, te escribo al rato. XD

**Mica Ruth****:** Hinata es un tema muy complicado, esperemos a ver qué pasa.

**Joshy nalu****:** Hey, como que trollsuka, si soy un pan de dios jaja… Naa, gracias por ese amor que le tienes a esta historia, espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote.

A los demás gracias por comentar, los menciono a todos en el siguiente capítulo, debo ir a realizar unas llamadas. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	19. Determinación

**-AMANTES- **

**Cap. 19 : Determinación**

**.**

**.**

Hinata oprimió la tecla de contestar y enseguida escucho la voz de Naruto, el rubio ya se había calmado un poco, sabía que lo que iba a pedirle a su esposa era un tema delicado para ella.

—¿Hinata, a donde te diriges?

Bajo ningún motivo podía revelar eso, miró de reojo al castaño, quien la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, la pelinegra intento calmar sus nervios. Le parecía súper peligroso hablar por teléfono con su esposo estando Kiba-kun tan cerca, estaría perdida si él hablaba y Naruto-kun lo escuchaba.

Necesitaba cortar la comunicación lo más pronto posible, se cubrió la boca y parte del celular con la mano y susurro —¿Le paso algo a nuestros hijos?

No quería que Kiba supiera que estaba hablando con Naruto, cosa que el Inuzuka ya sabía, era bastante obvio.

—No, ellos están bien.

Hinata respiró un poco más aliviada y se apresuró a despedirse de su esposo, —entonces debo colgar Naruto-kun.

—¡Espera, Hinata tenemos que hablar! —se apresuró a decir subiendo el tono de voz para que no cortara la llamada.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó curiosa.

Ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza el caos mental que le ocasionaría la respuesta del rubio.

—Quiero la separación, esta vez es definitiva, dime donde estas y llevare los documentos conmigo. —dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho, cada vez que creía que Naruto había olvidado lo del divorcio, él comenzaba nuevamente con querer separarse de ella, mentiría si dijera que en más de una vez no deseo contratar los servicios de un Yamanaka, para que borrara de la mente de su marido todo recuerdo de Sakura, pero era simplemente imposible por varios motivos, nadie se atrevería a traicionar al Hokage, Naruto jamás se dejaría hacer algo así y ella no podría vivir con la culpa de haberle hecho algún daño al destinatario de su amor.

Espero que con el tiempo Naruto se olvidara de Sakura, pero aunque no estaban juntos, el séptimo la seguía llamando en sueños.

—¿Hinata estas allí?

Naruto temió que ella se hubiera desmayado, se tranquilizo cuando la escucho hablar del otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo que cortar Naruto-kun. —respondió con voz seria, Sakura se había convertido en una completa maldición para Hinata, deseaba, deseaba que desapareciera.

"_Seguro están juntos de nuevo"_

Cortó la llamada, apagó el celular y lo guardo en su bolso, esta vez no se sintió triste, sino enojada, el día que se caso con Naruto-kun, pensó que viviría en una eterna felicidad, pero se equivoco, él le había dado dos hijos, pero no amor, ni siquiera su presencia le daba, Hinata estaba llegando a su límite, el precio de mantener esta unión y su único sueño era demasiado alto, le robaba la tranquilidad y horas de sueño.

Kiba la miró mientras ella observaba desde la ventana como atravesaban una ciudad a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó él.

—Nada.

Kiba no insistió, esta era de las pocas veces que había visto a su amiga enojada, el Inuzuka se cruzó de de brazos y cerró los ojos, podía entender porque Naruto estaba loco por Sakura, Haruno se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y muy apetecible, pero no podía comprender que veían ambas en Naruto.

Según Kiba, Naruto ha descuidado su condición física, incluso se veía mayor que todos los de su generación, pasaba todos los días de la vida encerrado en su oficina y siempre tenía cara de estar cansado de vivir. _"¿Qué demonios le ven?"_

.  
.

Naruto no podía creer que Hinata le hubiera cortado la llamada, eso nunca le había pasado con ella, después de eso había intentado llamarla varias veces pero le caía directo al buzón de mensajes de voz.

—Apago el celular—murmuró de mal humor.

El séptimo se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse la ropa húmeda, mientras se cambiaba pensó en lo que haría, esperaría a mañana para volver a comunicarse con su esposa, luego viajaría hasta donde estaba ella con los papeles del divorcio, de momento lo que más le preocupaba era el regresó de Sasuke.

Naruto buscó el número de celular de su consejero y mano derecha, no podría dormir sin asegurarse de que Sakura no dejase a Sasuke quedarse allí.

Apenas escuchó que atendieron la llamada hablo rápidamente —¿Shikamaru tienes el numero de celular de Sakura-chan?

—No, ¿por qué?, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó preocupado.

—¡Consíguelo y pásamelo ahora mismo!.

El rubio corto la llamada y espero a que Shikamaru le enviara un mensaje de texto con el número de Sakura.

.  
.

—¿Tu y el séptimo están saliendo otra vez? —A Sakura le sorprendió la pregunta, parpadeó y Sarada insistió —estaban justos cuando abrí la puerta.

Sakura imagino que su hija los había visto por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta.

—Naruto me acompañó porque estábamos hablando sobre los recursos que necesito para el hospital. —explicó tranquilamente.

Sarada la observó en silencio como si no le creyera, Sakura siguió cocinando, bastante incómoda, pero manteniendo la calma.

—¿El séptimo todavía te gusta?

Sakura dejo de moverse, negarlo directamente no era una buena opción, si Naruto conseguía el divorcio no quería tener que retractarse, o que su hija pensara que le mentía.

—Sigo teniendo sentimientos por él, pero no pasara nada entre nosotros a menos que él se divorcie.

Conforme con la información Sarada no insistió, cenaron en silencio, luego la pelinegra se fue a dormir, Sakura se quedo allí en la sala y pronto le llegó un mensaje de texto con un número no registrado, pero que aun recordaba muy bien.

"Estoy deseando verte Sakura-chan, y dormir junto a ti".

La pelirosa apagó las luces de la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se metió en la cama y respondió a Naruto, era el único que la llamaba de esa manera.

"Eres libre de desear lo que quieras, la realidad es que no me tendrás hasta que estés soltero".

"Hinata viajo, pero ya sabe que quiero el divorcio, en cuanto sepa donde esta, viajare y obtendré el divorcio".

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le escribió como respuesta, "De nuevo con excusas, No te esperare".

Naruto se estresó y su respuesta no tardo en llegar en forma de una llamada, Sakura apretó los labios y oprimió la tecla de contestar, la voz de Naruto sonó enronquecida cuando dijo.

—Sasuke no será quien me separe de ti, la única que me mantenía lejos de ti eras tú misma, pero hoy sentí que aun me amas, te haré mi esposa y yo seré quien te haga el amor hasta que ya seamos demasiado ancianos para hacerlo.

Ella sonrió, le gustaba cuando él hablaba con tanta pasión, le recordaba al Naruto del pasado, pero no podía darle la tranquilidad que él buscaba, si quería tenerla tenía que separarse para siempre de Hinata.

Haruno contestó con fingida molestia —eso lo decidiré yo, y eso de que aun te ame, no lo tengo del todo seguro, los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, detestaba cuando Sakura lo hacía dudar, —sólo quieres hacerme enojar. —la escucho reír y añadió. —me divorciare de igual manera Sakura-chan.

El rubio cortó la llamada y sopló con fuerza, apenas lo hizo pensó en que no resolvió su duda de si Sasuke se quedaría en la casa de Sakura, se frotó la frente pensando en que debía conseguir el divorcio cuanto antes. Si Hinata no firmaba usaría su poder como Kage para obtenerlo.

.

.

Kiba y Hinata llegaron al hotel donde iban a quedarse, el castaño llevaba ambas maletas, la de él y la de Hyuga, la pelinegra no le había dirigido la palabra después de contestar esa llamada. Estaba tan sumida en sus tormentosos pensamientos que no notó que la habitación sólo tenía una cama matrimonial.

Kiba cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejo las maletas en el suelo y se asomo por la ventana, el hotel tenía una piscina de lujo, enseguida vio que había mujeres muy hermosas hospedadas en el hotel, sino lograba conseguir nada con Hinata al menos podría ligar con esas mujeres.

Hinata era un amor de juventud, verla aun despertaba sentimientos en él que ninguna otra había logrado, sentía deseos de cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla feliz, quería verla con una sonrisa en su rostro, hacia mucho que no la veía sonreír.

El castaño volvió su atención hacia su ex compañera de equipo y decidió hacerla hablar de una vez por todas.

—Sé que hablabas con Naruto, ¿qué pasó?

—…

Kiba sopló y caminó hacia ella, —déjame adivinar, ¿te pidió el divorcio otra vez?, Hinata, a los hombres normalmente nos atrae una mujer por su físico, después la vamos conociendo e incluso llegamos a enamorarnos, pero si un hombre te rechaza tantas veces es porque no quiere tener nada contigo.

Sus palabras la hicieron derrumbarse emocionalmente y le rogó con desesperación que la dejara irse. —por favor… Kiba-kun, déjame ir.

El castaño la observó con detenimiento y se cuestionó sus propios deseos, ella se veía tan frágil, tan perdida, ¿en realidad quería estar con una mujer que amaba con locura a otro hombre?, este era el momento justo para que él superara esa ilusión de adolecente, Hinata era incapaz de mirar a otro hombre que no fuese Naruto.

—Entonces márchate.

.

.

.

* * *

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **tripleo25****, ****yomii20****, ****Mica Ruth****, ****Sakuita 01****, ****katym****, ****kidloco, ****Joshy nalu****, ****belsazar****, ****, ****Chobits3****, ****Alex haruno, ****0\. Kitty. 0**** , ****Anonimus, ****Guest (0.1), ****Guest**** , ****Claramenta****.**

N/A: hace días que tengo esto ya escrito, pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes en mi vida y sentarme a corregir era de las ultimas cosas en que pensé. Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero es una forma de mantener el suspenso XD

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	20. Hinata

N/A: Lo que resta de esta historia son los momentos más memorables, los más complicados para mi, por aquello de los sentimientos de cada personaje, estoy acostumbrada a sólo trabajar con dos personajes y aquí hay muchos más, me quita mucho tiempo crear esta historia, así que cálmense, no voy a escribir a lo loco sólo para actualizar rápido.

* * *

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 20: Hinata**

**.**

**.**

Hinata salió con su maleta de la habitación que Kiba había alquilado, no entendía porque Kiba se empecinaba en meterse en su vida, ¿qué le importaba a los demás que ella quisiera vivir el resto de su vida junto a Naruto-kun?

No era asunto de nadie, ¿era acaso algún pecado querer conservar a su esposo?, si algo había aprendido Hinata con Naruto, era a no rendirse.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso Hinata se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida del hotel. Tomaría el primer tren que estuviera por salir con rumbo a Konoha. Esta vez enfrentaría a Sakura-san y le exigiría que se alejara de Naruto-kun o haría público su romance con él.

El celular vibro dos veces en su bolso y sintió miedo de leer el mensaje, porque quizás era de su esposo.

Lo revisó y respiró aliviada al ver que era de su hermana.

"_¿Ya llegaron?"_

La pelinegra iba a responder cuando le llegó otro mensaje, este si era de Naruto-kun.

"_Hinata me parece bien que estés ayudando a tu hermana con los asuntos de tu clan, ¿pero donde estas?, no hace falta que dejes lo que estás haciendo, sólo dime donde estas y yo iré con los papeles del divorcio"._

Hinata comenzó a temblar y tuvo que sentarse en una banca frente al hotel para intentar tranquilizarse. Su deseo de volver a Konoha desapareció, si Naruto-kun estaba dispuesto a venir con los papeles era porque esta vez no dejaría que nada lo hiciera cambiar de decisión.

—No puedo regresar ahora. —murmuró.

Necesitaba pensar que hacer, se estaba quedando sin alternativas, firmar ese divorcio significaría que perdería a Naruto-kun para siempre. Como ninja había perdido muchas batallas, como mujer había alcanzado el éxito casándose con el hombre que siempre amo, dejarlo ir significaría ser derrotada nuevamente.

La pelinegra entró de nuevo en el hotel y pidió una habitación, afortunadamente encontraron una libre para ella, de algo había servido decir que es la esposa del Kage de Konoha, quizás la última vez que pudiera decir algo así.

La habitación era pequeña, pero le habían prometido cambiarla a otra apenas desocuparan una de las habitaciones más grandes.

—No debí decir que soy la esposa de Naruto-kun. —murmuró acostándose en la cama.

La recepcionista la había visto llegar con Kiba, ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, sintió deseos de hablar con su mejor amiga, pero le llegó otro mensaje de Naruto. Angustiada lo leyó.

"_Yo no quiero ser un tormento para ti, tampoco quiero que tu lo seas para mi, por favor Hinata reflexiona"._

Hinata se entristeció, no quería ser un tormento para Naruto-kun, nunca creyó que fuese un tormento para él, siempre pensó que siendo la esposa perfecta no le causaba ningún daño.

Y como si su mente tratara de ayudarla recordó lo que Naruto le dijo hace cinco años cuando ella dijo que Sakura era una mala mujer.

_**¡Sakura-chan me dejo para no causarte más dolor Hinata, para que mis hijos no me rechazaran por separarme de ti, no vuelvas a decir que ella es una mala persona, si es todo lo contrario!. **_

—Sakura-san, ella…

Todo este tiempo Hinata había pensado que ella era la persona que más amaba al rubio, pero ahora entendía que él tenía razón, Sakura también lo amaba y se sacrifico para no hacerlo quedar como un mal hombre.

—Ella lo hizo por mi…

Se hizo una bola en la cama y besando sus mudillos, tomo una decisión con la cual se mantendría firme, su sacrificio no podía ser inferior al de Sakura-san. No podía ser posible que ella terminara admirando la bondad de la amante de su esposo, no podía ser que esa mujer a la que tanto odio, se fuese preocupado por el bienestar de la que se suponía era su rival.

Hinata odio haberse mostrado tan débil durante tantos años, si quería demostrarle al mundo su fortaleza, tenía que comenzar poniendo orden en su vida, dejando de huir de la realidad.

—Entonces yo también haré lo mismo, en esto no me dejare ganar por ti Sakura-san.

**.**

En el siguiente piso Kiba estaba tumbado en la cama, aceptar su derrota con Hinata era humillante, nunca había tenido problemas para conquistar una mujer.

Hanabi estaba indignada tras el teléfono.

—¡Kiba, Kiba yo confié en ti, y tú me diste tu palabra de enamorar a mi hermana!.

El castaño torció la boca y replicó defendiéndose —Hinata no tiene ojos para nadie más.

—Y eso debería ser un reto para ti, ¡vamos demuestra lo ágil que eres con las mujeres!.

Kiba dio cuatro largos tragos a su cerveza y sintió que el cerebro se le congelaba por un momento. Después sin decir nada más cortó la llamada.

.  
.

Hanabi miró su celular indignada, no podía creer que el imbécil de Kiba se rindiera y peor aun que se atreviera a cortarle la llamada.

—¡Maldición!.

En el pasado no le gustaba la idea de que Hinata se divorciara de Naruto, porque eso le daba más prestigio a su clan, pero ahora no le importaba eso, sólo quería que su hermana ya no siguiera sufriendo por el imbécil de Naruto.

Esa noche Naruto tuvo varias pesadillas, en la primera soñó que Sakura se enamoraba del hombre extranjero y se iba de la aldea con él, después soñó que Sasuke le pedía perdón a Sakura, volvían a casarse y se convertían en una familia feliz, entonces él tenía que conformarse con verla de lejos.

Lo último que soñó antes de despertarse fue que Hinata se suicidaba antes de darle el divorcio. Angustiado y agotado mentalmente, el rubio se fue a trabajar.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando recibió la inesperada visita de Sarada.

—¿Sarada que te trae por aquí? —le preguntó extrañado.

La Uchiha de pie frente a él fue directo al grano, —¿qué intenciones tiene con mi madre?.

Naruto apoyó la barbilla sobre la punta de sus dedos y respondió tranquilamente.

—Amo a tu madre aunque no lo creas, pero esta vez pienso hacer las cosas bien, y cuando este libre planeo pedirle matrimonio, aunque no sé si ella aun me quiera.

A Sarada le sorprendió su sinceridad —papá se va a quedar a mi casa, quizás ella aun gusta de mi padre.

Eso le cayó como plomo al Séptimo, pero trato de mantener la calma.

—¿Crees eso?

Sarada no sabía nada, ni siquiera entendía porque su madre quería que Sasuke se quedara con ellas.

—No lo sé, mi madre a veces es extraña, pensé que detestaba a mi padre, pero fue ella quien me convenció de que mi padre se quede en nuestra casa.

Naruto achico los ojos, _"así que quieres que me apresure Sakura-chan, pues te vas a quedar muy sorprendida"_

Después de hablar con el Séptimo Sarada salió de la oficina, había quedado con Chouchou de verse en el parque, la gordita según le iba a contar algo muy importante. La pelinegra ya imaginaba que su amiga seguiría con la tontería de querer buscar a sus padres biológicos.

Naruto sopló fuerte, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, porque la siguiente persona que llegó fue la propia Sakura.

—Sakura-chan. —murmuró sorprendido.

—¿Que quería Sarada?.

Naruto la observó un momento, y pensó que seguro Sakura había seguido a su hija, —es un secreto entre ella y yo.

Sakura rodó los ojos, —No te pongas de payazo.

El Hokage se puso de pie diciendo —eso de andar persiguiendo a tu hija se ve mal.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no la había perseguido, sólo de casualidad la había visto entrar a la torre Hokage y se preocupó.

—¿Te pidió que te alejaras de mí?. —había cierto temor en la voz de la pelirosa.

Naruto se detuvo frente a ella y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Haruno, —Sakura-chan no debes preocuparte, Sarada sólo quería saber que intensiones tengo contigo, así que le dije que te amo.

Deslizó sus manos por los brazos femeninos y luego terminó abrazándola, pero Sakura no podía estar relajada sin saber todo, —¿y qué te dijo? —musitó ella en un hilo de voz.

Naruto se separo lo suficiente para verle el rostro, —nada, y eso me dejo más preocupado.

Sakura se aparto de él preocupada, —¿no dijo nada?, entonces la cosa es peor, seguro tiene algo en mente.

Naruto y Sakura pensaban que ese algo, podía ser tratar de reconciliarla con Sasuke, ninguno de los dos quiso decir lo que pensaba, el rubio para no quedar como un hombre inseguro y ella para que Naruto no volviera a ponerse intenso.

—No sabía que trabajabas hasta los domingos. —comentó ella cambiando de tema.

Él frunció el ceño levemente, —¿hoy es domingo?, con razón nadie vino.

La pelirosa sonrió negando con la cabeza —en lo despistado nunca vas a cambiar.

—Eh, que sólo ando con mil cosas en que pensar. —se defendió tomando entre sus manos una de Sakura.

Sakura quería saber sobre el divorcio, moría de curiosidad por saber algo nuevo, pero si le preguntaba mucho sobre eso demostraría su interés en él, y lo que necesitaba era a un Naruto impaciente por obtener el divorcio.

Aunque tampoco quería que Naruto perdiera el interés en ella, —¿y… a donde viajo Hinata?

—No lo sé, aun no me responde el mensaje, le estoy dando tiempo a que acepte la noticia, pero usare el modo sabio para localizarla así no me diga dónde está.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y ella levanto una mano para tocar la mejilla del Hokage, —no seas duro cuando la veas, sólo sé firme, no te dejes manipular.

Naruto apoyó la frente en la de ella, —Sakura-chan, deseo tanto una vida junto a ti, —tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y fue ella quien lo besó, un beso largo.

Cuando se separaron ella le dijo, —si consigues ese divorcio, tu vida ya no será la misma nunca más, a mi si vas a tener que dedicarme tiempo.

Él sonrió y respondió —eso no me costara nada, contigo no.

—Me preocupa que Hinata atente contra su vida. —comentó angustiada.

Naruto se preocupo recordando su pesadilla, pero trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa, —eso no pasara, ahora mejor cuéntame más de cómo será nuestra vida juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Hinata ha dado el primer paso y no tarda en dar los siguientes hacia su libertad emocional, en el próximo capítulo Sasuke llega a Konoha, **no** haré ese ooc que tanto esperan en él. Sasuke tiene otros motivos para regresar.

Gracias por comentar y darme ánimos para continuar, ¿ya se siente que la historia se está acabando?, nos leemos en el siguiente. XD


	21. Un segundo padre

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 21: Un segundo padre**

**.**

**.**

Sarada miró con decepción a su padre, él no había regresado por ellas, sino porque necesitaba sacar dinero del banco de Konoha. No podía haber una persona más decepcionada que Sarada, no quería ni escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Que se lo lleve, no me importa. —intervino en la conversación de sus padres, Sakura se reusaba a darle el dinero.

Los tres estaban en el comedor, Sasuke tenía una taza de café frente a él, Sarada un tazón de cereal y Sakura estaba tan indignada que prefirió no comer nada. El pelinegro había llegado a Konoha a las nueve de la mañana y no tardo nada en decir el motivo de su viaje.

—¿Ves?, hasta Sarada me apoya. —dijo Sasuke sin perder la calma.

—¡Sasuke-kun, no le puedes darle algo y luego quitárselo!. —replicó Sakura indignada.

—Es dinero de los Uchiha. —se defendió el pelinegro.

Sarada, sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y salió a la calle, era lunes y debería estar en la academia, pero prefirió faltar a clases para ver cuando su papá llegara y poder pasar tiempo con él, pero había sido una gran estupidez, su padre siempre iba a preferir viajar que compartir tiempo con ella.

Al menos eso pensaba ella.

.  
.

Naruto estaba revisando papeles en su oficina mientras conversaba con Shikamaru cuando Sarada entró sin ser anunciada, tras ella uno de los ninjas que cuidan la puerta del Hokage.

—Disculpe Séptimo, no puede detenerla. —se disculpó con vehemencia el pobre hombre.

Sarada respiraba con dificultad y se veía agitada, eso preocupo a Naruto.

—Shikamaru, por favor déjanos solos un momento. —le pidió el Uzumaki.

Nara salió extrañado y apenas cerró la puerta Sarada dijo. —le doy permiso.

—¿Permiso de qué? —Le preguntó sin entender, en verdad no tenía idea de que hablaba.

—De que este con mi mamá, de que se case con ella cuando ya consiga su divorcio.

Sarada estaba temblando y no quería seguir más allí, así que salió de la oficina dejando a Naruto perplejo. Casi al instante entro Shikamaru y le preguntó qué sucedía.

—Voy a salir. —anunció incorporándose en su silla, tenía que hablar con Sarada, ella no se veía bien.

—Pero no has terminado. —replicó Shikamaru.

El rubio salió.

.  
.

En la casa de la pelirosa, Sasuke y ella seguían discutiendo.

—Nunca vas a cambiar Sasuke-kun. —se quejó la pelirosa.

—He cambiado, necesito ese dinero Sakura, y ya escuchaste a Sarada, no le importa. —respondió tranquilamente.

—Es para su educación. —le recordó completamente irritada.

Ahora que finalmente había encontrado su verdadero camino ninja Sasuke no iba a renunciar a su nuevo objetivo —Eres directora de un hospital, dinero tienes.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos irritada, no era que ella no pudiera mantener a su hija, era que Sasuke no podía venir, hacer y deshacer cuando le diera la gana, su ex tenía que aprender que no todo en la vida se puede tener.

—Sasuke-kun, sabes que no se trata de eso, Sarada ahora cree que viniste sólo por el dinero, ella te quiere, si al menos pasaras un poco de tiempo con ella antes de irte. —le dijo tratando de negociar.

La vida en familia era algo que incomodaba al pelinegro, pero aun así quería a su hija, conversaría con Sarada en privado antes de irse, pero no iba a renunciar al dinero, lo necesitaba.

—Repondré el dinero, en dos o tres años —le dijo él.

.  
.

Naruto había usado su modo sabio para encontrar a Sarada, la Uchiha estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque, sola y cabizbaja, la escena se le hizo muy familiar, le recordó a él mismo muchos años atrás.

Se acerco con cautela y se sentó en el columpio de al lado, —no tenía que venir. —le dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

Para no incomodarla evitaba mírala directamente, —Quise hacerlo, no te veías bien.

Ya Naruto estaba enterado de la llegada de Sasuke, los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada de Konoha se lo habían informado, además de que la noticia se había esparcido rápidamente.

—Mi padre es un imbécil.

—Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona difícil, ¿que hizo esta vez?

Sarada movió ligeramente el columpio y su respuesta estaba llena de tristeza —No le importamos mamá y yo.

Ahora fue Naruto que meció levemente su propio columpio, era una conversación difícil para él, ¿cómo defender a su amigo cuando este nunca estaba en la vida de Sarada?

—A Sasuke le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos.

Eso era verdad, pero no justificaba la irresponsabilidad de su amigo como padre.

—Mamá estará mejor con usted.

Esas palabras sonaron como música en los oídos del Kage, le dieron ganas de salir directo en busca de Sakura y celebrar llevándosela a la casa del árbol, pero primero tenía que solucionar lo del divorcio.

—Sarada, eso significa mucho para mí, pero no quería ganarme tu aprobación sólo porque Sasuke hizo alguna tontería, sino porque vieras que mis sentimientos por tu madre son sinceros.

A ella le costaba tener que aceptar que sus padres nunca iban a reconciliarse. La brisa movió los arboles desprendiendo varias hojas, el otoño se acercaba.

—Hay una diferencia muy grande en la forma en cómo papá mira a mamá y en como usted la mira a ella.

Esa conversación lo estaba haciendo tan feliz, Sarada no podría ni imaginar el gran alivio que el séptimo estaba sintiendo al escucharla decir eso.

—Se llama amor. —le aclaró él.

La Uchiha apretó las cadenas de su columpio y dijo —quiero que mamá sea feliz, creo que usted puede hacerlo.

Se quitó un gran peso de encima al decir eso, los Uchiha son orgullosos, ella también tenía algo de eso, pero su orgullo no llegaba a nublar su mente.

Naruto sonrió y le prometió, —Hare feliz a tu madre, lo prometo, sé que no puedo remplazar a Sasuke, pero me encantaría que vieras en mí a un segundo padre.

Sarada miró hacia la pared que estaba al otro lado de la calle, _"¿por qué papá no podía ser más como el Séptimo?"._

—Lo intentare. —prometió ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Naruto pensó que ya lo único que le faltaba era conseguir el divorcio, estaba tan feliz que no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Sakura.

—¿No deberías estar en la academia?.

Sarada se puso de pie, iría un rato a distraer su mente, pero antes debía dejarle claro al Séptimo que no admitirá que jugara con el corazón de su madre otra vez.

—Le doy dos semanas para que se divorcie, y dígale a mi madre que cuando regrese a casa no quiero ver a mi papá allí.

—¡Entendido!.

Respondió rápidamente el Hokage, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan animado.

.  
.

—Repondré el dinero, en dos o tres años —le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura respiro tratando de clamarse, él siempre había sido así de tranquilo, así de solitario y así de insensible, _"¿por qué sigo esperando a que cambie de actitud?"_

La pelirosa vio su celular alumbrando en la mesa y lo tomó entre sus manos, era Naruto. Apenas le contestó, escucho la voz agitada del rubio.

—_¡Tenemos que hablar Sakura-chan!._

Sasuke estaba allí presente, no podía hablar bien, caminó hacia la ventana y le respondió al rubio en voz baja _—_Ahora no, estoy preocupada por Sarada salió enojada.

—_¡Hable con ella hace un momento!,_ —respondió Naruto muy contento del otro lado de la línea _—quiere que te diga que no regresara a casa hasta que Sasuke no se haya ido. _

Sakura arrugo la frente, —no uses a Sarada para manipularme.

Eso ofendió al Hokage, _—no son manipulaciones, en verdad hable con ella, fue a verme, me dijo algo, tenemos que hablar personalmente Sakura-chan._

Sakura vio a Sasuke muy tranquilo apoyado en la pared tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba escuchando todo lo que ella decía, porque tenía un buen oído, pero era imposible que supiera con quien estaba hablando.

—Luego hablamos. —se despidió Sakura.

Naruto le dijo rápidamente antes de que le cortara _—guárdame la cena Sakura-chan._

La pelirosa cortó la llamada, ya no usaría a Sasuke para darle celos a Naruto, quería que su hija estuviera cómoda y tranquila.

—Sasuke-kun, aquí no te puedes quedar, Sarada no quiere que te quedes aquí y yo tampoco. —le anunció con seriedad.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos y le dijo con voz calmada —mañana vendré por ti para que vayamos juntos al banco.

El pelinegro caminó hacia la puerta y Sakura llena de orgullo le dijo. —te los daré con todo el gusto, tienes razón, tengo dinero para mantener a Sarada, pero sobre todo tengo a hombre que me ama y me ayudara a criarla.

No se pudo contener, quería que él supiera que no sólo había crecido como profesional, sino también en lo personal.

El Uchiha se detuvo un momento y le respondió pausadamente.

—Eso imagine, cuando te vi lo supe, tienes parte del chakra de Naruto viviendo en tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —musitó sin entender.

—La marca Uzumaki.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Voy por partes, Naruto anda más feliz que una lombriz y eso que aun no tiene el divorcio, a Sasuke y Sarada los dejo para después. ¡Oh, dios, necesito ordenar mis ideas!, pero sobre todo, NECESITO MI INTERNET, estoy en un cyber, hace días me cortaron el internet, un problema con la plataforma y llevan más de una semana sin solucionar nada. He sufrido como cuando le quitan a un adicto su droga de un sólo golpe, menos mal aun puedo revisar mi correo con el celular jaja…

Gracias por los reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	22. De los Uchiha

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece esta historia, la cual escribo como medio de entretenimiento y no gano nada.**

* * *

**-AMANTES-**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 22: De los Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

—Eso imagine, cuando te vi lo supe, tienes parte del chakra de Naruto viviendo en tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —musitó sin entender.

—La marca Uzumaki.

Sasuke se marcho y Sakura se quedó pensando, hace tiempo que ya sabía que tenía esa marca en su cuerpo, recordada perfectamente aquel día cuando Naruto se lo dijo.

**Flash back - hace 5 años - Iwagakure**

—Na-ruto… —balbuceó Sakura sorprendida, sabía que por su chakra podía encontrarla, por eso había elegido un lugar muy lejos de Konoha, para que no pudiera detectar su energía.

—Te he extrañado mucho —dijo atrapándola en un ansiado abrazo, apoyó la frente en el hombro femenino y continuó con sus lamentos —Sakura-chan me estoy volviendo loco sin ti, por favor vuelve conmigo a Konoha.

Hablaba como si en realidad no pudiera vivir sin ella, no soportaba verlo así, quería consolarlo, pero no podía decirle las palabras que él tanto quería escuchar, Sakura lo alejó con delicadeza y entró a la pequeña casa que estaba alquilando, Naruto la siguió hasta dentro de la vivienda.

—No creo que tengas permiso de salir de Konoha, —hizo una pausa analizando la situación —¿la casa del árbol esta en este país?

La casa del árbol tenía un sello con chakra que le permitía a Naruto transportarse allí sin ningún problema.

—No.

—¿Pusiste algo en mi? —le preguntó con seriedad. —y usaste el hirashi no jutsu para encontrarme.

Ya no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, estaba segura de que eso era.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, estaba inquieto, quería llevarse a Sakura con él, pero quería que fuese algo voluntario. —Te puse un sello para no perderte nunca.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡no soy tu propiedad Naruto, quítalo de mí!.

Estaba indignada y sorprendida.

—No puedo. —soltó en un suspiro.

Si podía, pero no quería perderle la pista, cogió la mano de ella y trató de hacerla razonar con algo irracional, ni siquiera podía pensar bien lo que decía.

—Sakura-chan no puedo forzar a Hinata para que firme porque está de luto, pero en dos meses será diferente, —Haruno apartó la vista y él insistió con más vehemencia, —escucha, estamos en Iwagakure, cásate conmigo y vendré a verte a diario hasta que haya conseguido el divorcio, entonces nos volveremos a casar allá en Konoha.

El Séptimo parecía haber olvidado completamente la existencia de Sarada, Sakura pensó que Naruto había perdido la cordura.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras decía —¡Oh, dios, Naruto lo que dices es una locura!.

—¡No es una locura Sakura-chan, sé que te incomoda estar en Konoha por toda la situación con Hinata, pero te juro que esto será temporal, nos casamos aquí y vendré a verte todos los días, apenas Hinata firme vendré a buscarte y comenzaremos una vida juntos!.

Se podía notar su desesperación en cada palabra que decía, una parte de Sakura quería aceptar su propuesta, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, aunque hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos hacia lo correcto.

—Es ilegal.

Naruto soltó su mano y se frotó la cara angustiado, después la miró con determinación —¿y qué?, nadie tiene que saberlo.

—No quiero… y no puedes obligarme.

Casi tuvo que obligar a su boca a decir eso, cuando en realidad quería aceptar su idea, ser la esposa de Naruto aunque sea en un país.

Naruto sonrió para no llorar, suspiro y dijo —no va a pasar, no me voy a quedar casado con Hinata sólo porque tú te sientes mal por lo que hicimos, yo no me arrepiento, es el destino.

¿Qué le podía decir?, nada, él parecía tener una respuesta para todo, avanzó un paso y Naruto eliminó la distancia para envolverla entre sus brazos, hundió su rostro en el pecho del séptimo, extrañaba tanto el calor de Naruto.

—¿Dónde está Sarada? —le preguntó suavemente recordando a la pequeña.

Sarada había hecho amistad con una niña de la aldea y habían ido juntas a conocer la academia donde Sakura planeaba inscribirla.

—No está y debes irte antes de que regrese.

Suavemente levantó la barbilla de la pelirosa y se apodero de su boca con un besó ardiente, con cada mano en la cintura de la pelirosa la apoyó de la pared y comenzó a esparcir besos por hombros y cuello, se había vuelto tan adicto a esa piel, que era la gloria volver a tocarla.

Instantes después Sakura tocó el pecho del Séptimo, estaba muy caliente, tanto como ella misma, —Naruto, aquí no, Sarada podría volver —musitó con la respiración entrecortada.

Apenas entraron a la habitación de Haruno comenzaron a quitarse la ropa con desesperación, no hubo una parte del cuerpo de Sakura que no llegara a saborear.

**Fin flash back**

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente, ese día el lindo despertar del rubio no había sido tan lindo.

—Hum, me toca hacer las cosas de casa.

.

.

Sasuke entro a la oficina del Hokage y después de un saludo fraternal, el pelinegro se sentó frente al rubio, con el escritorio de por medio, Naruto estaba calmado, seguía feliz por la aceptación de Sarada, cualquiera que lo viera jamás sospecharía que tenía una relación secreta con la ex del Uchiha.

—¿Y qué tal tus viajes? —le preguntó Naruto apoyando los codos en la mesa.

El Uchiha no quería perder el tiempo en banalidades.

—He estado en muchos lugares, necesito un favor tuyo Naruto.

—¿Cual? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, espero cualquier cosa del Uchiha menos lo que este dijo.

—Habla con Sakura, convéncela de entregarme el dinero que deje para Sarada como herencia, ella piensa que es una parte y por eso dijo que me lo daría, pero lo necesito todo.

Eso sorprendió al Séptimo, no sabía que Sasuke le hubiera dejado algo a Sarada —¿eh?, Sakura-chan se enojara si es todo, ¿por qué no le dejas una parte y así evitas problemas con ella?.

—Tengo un proyecto y necesito todo lo que está en el banco. —respondió él quitándose una pelusa de su negra capa.

—Pero Sasuke, ¿todo el dinero?. —replicó el rubio tratando de hacerlo razonar.

—Es el dinero de los Uchiha, se lo deje en una cuenta a Sarada porque creí que yo no los necesitaría, así no tendría que ocuparme de ella, pero los necesito y Sakura es la única que puede autorizar transferirlos a mi cuenta personal.

—Pero estarás dejando a Sarada sin dinero.

—No quedara del todo desprotegida, Sakura trabaja, además te tiene a ti para que la ayude a criarla.

Naruto se quedo mudo como una piedra.

—Sé lo de ustedes, hay algo de chakra de ti en ella, la has marchado, además Sakura dijo que había encontrado a un buen hombre para ella.

Naruto no sabía que decir estaba muy impresionado de que Sasuke supiera de su relación sentimental con la pelirosa, quería que él lo supiera sólo cuando ya estuviera divorciado.

—Sasuke yo…

—No me importa lo de ustedes, —lo interrumpió —pero si deberías divorciarte, no creo que a Sakura le guste el papel de amante.

—Yo, eso estoy haciendo.

—¿Hablaras con Sakura? —le preguntó con interés.

—Lo haré pero no sé si pueda convencerla.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, —estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, sin abusar de nadie y si ella se interpone, tendré que pedirte el dinero a ti, pero no quiero socios.

Naruto se removió incomodo pensando en que Sasuke le pediría dinero a cambio de su silencio, aunque eso no era lo que quería el Uchiha.

—No puedo darte dinero de los fondos de Konoha.

—Entonces habla con ella, no me iré sin ese dinero, es del clan Uchiha y lo quiero.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo un momento y le dijo a modo de despedida, —si todo sale bien mañana me voy, —hizo una pausa —es bueno saber que Sakura supero lo nuestro, cuida de mi hija.

Naruto sonrió levemente y respondió con seguridad —¡lo haré!

Sasuke salió de la oficina y Naruto marco rápidamente al celular de la pelirosa, la médico ninja estaba limpiado el polvo de los libros en su casa cuando su móvil comenzó a pitar, al ver el nombre de Naruto contestó la llamada.

—Hola.

—¿Estás sola? —le preguntó el rubio a través del celular.

—Sí, ¿por qué?.

Naruto apareció a su lado haciendo que ella se asustara, —¡diablo!, esa técnica tuya un día me matara de un susto. —se quejó cortando la llamada.

—Sakura-chan acabo de hablar con Sasuke.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó intrigada, ya que el pelinegro sabia lo de ambos.

Sakura le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara y entraron en la cocina, el rubio se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa del comedor y Sakura sirvió dos tazas de café, se sentó frente a él y le preguntó.

—¿Qué te dijo?.

Naruto explicó rápidamente, —Necesita el dinero, todo, tiene un proyecto de algo, deberías dárselo, así se va más rápido.

La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos —No entiendo porque fue a decírtelo a ti, hace un momento le deje claro que le daría su dinero, porque como dice él, es de los Uchiha, y se lo daré todo, no tengo ningún problema.

Parecía que cada cosa se estaba poniendo en su lugar, Naruto no podía evitar sentirse de muy buen humor. —entonces con Sasuke todo resuelto, sólo falta Hinata.

—Sí, Hinata. —repitió sintiéndose algo culpable.

Naruto estiró la mano y acarició el brazo de su amada, —tengo un buen presentimiento sobre eso, ven. —la hizo sentarse en sus piernas. —me muero de ganas por hacerte mía.

—Deja de ser tan pervertido. —replicó estirándole las mejillas para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

—De verdad, Sakura-chan, desde aquella vez que luego casi me matas, nada.

Sakura soltó un bufido mientras recordaba ese momento.

**Flash back - hace 5 años - Iwagakure**

El lindo despertar que Naruto esperaba no fue tan lindo cuando despertó sintiendo que algo le apretaba el cuello, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho, Sakura estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con una pierna a cada lado del abdomen del rubio y las manos en el cuello del Hokage.

—Sa-sakura-chan, quee…

Jadeó sin entender porque le hacía eso.

—No me busques más —masculló entre dientes.

En realidad no lo estaba apretando con fuerza, era incapaz de hacerle un daño grave, sólo quería asustarlo, ahuyentarlo. El séptimo Hokage tocó las manos de la pelirosa y balbuceó.

—No puedo.

Sakura aflojo el agarre y Naruto repitió —No puedo, no puedo perderte.

Se sentó en la cama con ella sobre él, —dame más tiempo Sakura-chan, una última oportunidad, hazlo por nosotros —le pidió abrazándola por la cintura, una sencilla bata blanca ocultaba la desnudes de la pelirosa —no consigo concentrarme en nada, te necesito de verdad.

Ni la distancia podía hacer que dejaran de pensar en el otro, Sakura cerró los ojos, si Sarada no supiera lo de ellos podrían seguir su relación secreta, pero tenía que darle un buen ejemplo a su hija. Lo de la pelirosa era una lucha entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

Sakura abrió los parpados y lo miró fijo a los ojos, ese azul intenso jamás lo olvidaría, susurró —promete que ya no volverás a buscarme.

—No.

Tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo besó en la boca, un besó lleno de amor y pasión. Naruto se apartó un momento para sacarle la bata, la recostó en la cama y con su lengua penetró la boca de su amada, Sakura lo abrazó apegándolo más a ella y se dedico a disfrutar los últimos momentos juntos.

**Fin flash back**

Casi fue imposible que Naruto la dejara de buscarla en cada sitio que iban, fue la propia Sarada quien lo hizo entender que estaba pisando la línea de la obsesión. _"Estoy cansada de cambiar de casa constantemente porque usted no es capaz de aceptar que lo suyo con mi madre termino"_

—Me conformaría con besar tus pechos. —dijo clavando su vista en ellos.

—¡Naruto! —lo regañó ruborizada.

Él rió entre dientes, luego anunció con una sonrisa —Hable con Sarada.

—¿Que te dijo? —preguntó con temor.

—Parece que cambio su forma de verme, ya no me detesta, me dijo que me acepta como tu futuro esposo.

—¿E-en serio? —preguntó muy sorprendida, Naruto asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más porque escucharon la puerta de la sala cerrarse repentinamente y la voz de Sarada, —¡Ya llegue, vengo con Chocho!

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto y Naruto tuvo que desaparecer con su técnica, Chocho se asomo al comedor en el mismo instante que el Hokage desapareció.

—Sakura-san, ¿tiene algo de comer?, muero de hambre.

—¡Oh, dios, si!. —jadeó la pelirosa estaba súper nerviosa, casi los pillan. —en un momento les llevo algo.

Sarada entro a cocina para llevarse a su amiga y al ver la cara roja de su madre le preguntó, —¿pasa algo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza —¿Van a estudiar?

—Copiare unos apuntes del cuaderno de Chocho.

.

.

Cuando Naruto apareció en su oficina Shikamaru lo observó un momento y preguntó. —¿qué quería Sasuke?

—Saludar, —respondió el Hokage ocupando su silla, soltó el aire de sus pulmones y los lleno nuevamente, que mal había terminado su encuentro con Sakura, estaba seguro de que podría conseguir besar sus pechos si Sarada no llegaba.

—Shikamaru, tienes que saberlo, me voy a divorciar.

El pelinegro ya sabía que hace cinco años su jefe y amigo había tratado de divorciarse de Hinata, —¿y que necesitas?

—No sé cómo decirle a mis hijos, porque creo que ellos ni sospechan que algo así pueda pasar.

—Problemático.

Naruto se frotó la barbilla, —¿Qué hago?, quiero decírselos antes que Hinata regrese, para tener tiempo de convencerlos y de que entiendan mi deseo de separarme de su madre.

Nara pensó un momento y luego dijo, —mejor que se los digas por separado, primero Bolt, si él te entiende, podría ayudarte con Himawari.

—Quizás al revés. —comentó el rubio preocupado.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Un momento complicado para Naruto. Como ven hice dos flash back que están basados en un mismo día, y mientras los escribía mi mente ya creaba una historia diferente. Obsesión, drama y tragedia, creo que estoy viendo mucho **Investigation Discovery, **jajaja… pero al menos en un one-shot me desquitare. *risa maléfica*

Bueno volviendo a este fic, Sakura no está embarazada, imposible si ella y Naruto nada desde hace 5 años.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y los que me mandaron PM no olvide la historia, ando algo ocupada, entre eso me estoy leyendo un manga buenísimo, lo recomendare cuando este al día. Porque luego alguien me puede hacer un spoiler Y.Y

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **Sakuita 01****, ****ShTee24****, ****cinlayj2****, ****fuegoenel . mundo****, ****kidloco****, ****Beastboy12325****, ****fabioandres00****, ****yomi20, ****Guest (0.1), ****Morelia, ****Mitorolas, ****MarianitaUchiha****, ****belsazar****, ****NSTF****, ****Joshy nalu****, ****0\. ****Kitty. 0****, ****DarkForceSoul****, ****Chobits3****, ****Hiyori Nishiyama****, ****tuxcio2015****, ****RogueRaven18****, ****Guest, Guest, ****8toalplay9****, ****39iiraMzziL**

_Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente. :)_


	23. El divorcio

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 23: El divorcio**

.

.

—Kiba-kun, —musitó Hinata al verlo en la estación del tren, el castaño estaba sentado en una banca.

Al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos, la luz del sol iluminaba el rostro de Hinata haciéndola ver mucho más bonita antes sus ojos, la ternura de la mujer allí presente siempre le hizo pensar que los ángeles debían ser como ella, obviamente se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

—¿Nos vamos?, —le preguntó el castaño poniéndose de pie.

—Sí.

Kiba le quitó la maleta y subieron al tren, estaba extrañado de que ella no se hubiera regresado a Konoha el mismo día. Hinata igual, pues pensó que él se quedaría para disfrutar de unos días libres con las inquilinas del hotel.

Justamente era eso lo que él quiso hacer, disfrutar del cuerpo de aquellas mujeres, pero aunque intento ligar con algunas de ellas, no estaba concentrado, no quería volverse un estúpido masoquista, pero aunque renunciara muchas veces a la ilusión de convertirse en alguien importante para ella, de nuevo volvía a querer estar cerca de Hyuga.

La gente comenzó a llenar los vagones vacios y Hinata observó al castaño de reojo, quería que él lo supiera, para demostrarle que a partir de hoy comenzaría su cambio.

Hinata acomodo su bolso sobre sus piernas y dijo —M-me voy a separar de Naruto-kun.

Lamentablemente Kiba no le creyó.—Que bien. —dijo con ironía.

Esta vez ella lo miró directamente —¿No me crees?

Kiba ni se molesto en mirarla, estaba cómodamente recostado en el asiento, con un pie sobre el asiento libre delante de ellos, se encontraban en el vagón de primera clase y a esa hora no había muchos pasajeros en el tren, estaba anocheciendo cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

—Poco importa que yo te crea Hinata, ojalá fuese verdad y me dieras una oportunidad a mí.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto pensando que no debió decir eso ultimo, no quería quedar con un rogón. Movió la cabeza para verla, ya que ella había tardado mucho en responder.

—Kiba-kun —murmuró ruborizada y no soportando la mirada del Inuzuka apartó la vista —aunque me separe de Naruto-kun no volveré a amar a otro.

Eso fue como una puñalada directo al corazón del Inuzuka, pero ya con varios rechazos a cuestas uno más no quería decir nada, debía aprovechar que supuestamente ella estaba decidida a dejar al Hokage.

Kiba sopló fuerte y dijo —como sea, no insistiré, cuando sientas ganas de que un hombre te toque, te haga sentir mujer, puedes buscarme, no se lo diré a nadie, tampoco te exigiré nada.

Sus palabras impactaron a Hinata y sonrojada abrió el periódico y oculto la cara fingiendo leer, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de contactos con Naruto, siete años exactamente, la idea de hacerlo con otro hombre le parecía inconcebible.

.

.

—¡Yo quiero helado de galleta!. —pidió Himawari muy contenta, Naruto los había invitado a cenar fuera de casa.

—¿Y tu Bolt? —le peguntó cariñosamente la mujer, conocía a los hijos del Hokage desde que estaban más pequeños.

El rubio menor pensó un momento y luego termino por elegir el mismo de siempre, su favorito. —Chocochip.

Estaban en un puesto de helados en la calle, Naruto desvió su atención al cielo negrísimo escaso de estrellas, tampoco había luna, tenia calor porque ni los arboles se movían, había gente en las calles y se podía escuchar las voces de las personas que pasaban por allí conversando con celular en mano, la aldea había cambiado mucho con la llegada de la tecnología.

A veces pensaba que no tenía sentido ser Hokage, ya no había grandes misiones ninjas, y no era que deseara que hubieran conflictos entre los países, pero de niño siempre soñó con tener grandes aventuras siendo Hokage, pero de eso nada, lo que más hacía era permanecer en la oficina y lo único emocionante en su vida era su romance clandestino con Sakura.

—¿Séptimo de que sabor quiere su helado? —le preguntó la mujer gordita llamando su atención.

—¿Eh? —la miró distraído.

—¿Que de que quieres tu helado papá? —le repitió Himawari.

—No gracias, ya estoy full. —respondió tocándose el estomago.

La señora se alejo y poco después trajo los dos helados, delante de Bolt presento el de chocochip en una copa mediana, la niña brinco ante el suyo, que hasta la base era de galleta, con varias bolas de diferente sabores. Sin duda alguna el suyo se veía más delicioso.

Naruto observó a sus hijos comer, Himawari saboreaba haciendo ruiditos con una sonrisa en sus labios y Bolt tranquilo sin quejarse, era de las pocas veces que se le podía ver de esa manera, el Hokage estaba muy consciente de que lo más seguro era que su hijo varón no aceptara el divorcio.

Pero aun así no podía echarse para atrás, no quería seguir viviendo una vida doble, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y trato de relajarse.

Mientras compartía tiempo con sus hijos, pensaba en cómo hablarles sobre el divorcio, quería hacerlo antes de que Hinata llegara, pero no encontraba las palabras indicadas, "_lo mejor será dejarlo para cuando estemos en casa"_ pensó angustiado. No quería comer helado porque sentía que le caería mal, su estomago era el primero en enfermarse cada vez que se preocupaba demasiado.

—A mamá le gustaría estar aquí. —comentó Himawari.

La mención de Hinata le había hecho sentir peor_, "¿Cómo les digo que me voy a separar de su madre?", _Himawari nuevamente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Abrazando el brazo de su padre le dijo, —ya que estas siendo tan bueno, ¿me leerás un cuento para dormir?

—Niñata, ya estas vieja para esas cosas. —se burló Bolt.

—¡No te metas que no es contigo!.

Himawari sólo quería pasar más tiempo con su padre, —déjala Bolt, —lo regañó Naruto, luego miró a su hija y le dijo, —claro, te leeré el que tú quieras.

Eso alegro mucho a la pequeña.

**.**

Naruto entró a la casa usando sus llaves y se asusto al ver a Hinata en la sala sentada en el sofá, se veía diferente, no físicamente, más bien su forma de mirarlo era diferente, como si estuviera enojada con él. _"Demonios"_ fue la única palabra que llego a la mente del Hokage, Hinata había regresado antes de que él pudiera hablar con sus hijos, ahora si se le complicaban más las cosas.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Himawari corriendo hacia ella, salto en el sofá abrazando a su madre por el cuello, Hinata respondió al abrazo con una leve sonrisa.

Bolt entro a la casa y se quedo en medio de la sala, saludó a su madre con un sencillo, —hola mamá.

Estaba en la edad que quería definirse como un varón al que no le van esas demostraciones de cariño.

—¿Hinata que tal estuvo el viaje? —saludó Naruto entrando muy incomodo a la casa.

La pelinegra dirigió su atención a su esposo, se vía tenso, sabía que estaba preocupado, controlo el impulso de preguntarle que le ocurría y tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Himawari soltó a su madre y se sentó a su lado, —¿me trajiste algo?

—Uno para ti y otro para Bolt —Respondió cariñosamente, los había comprado en Konoha, pues se había olvidado completamente de eso. Naruto se sintió ignorado pues Hinata no respondió a su pregunta —pero antes tendremos una cena.

—Ya comimos. —respondió Bolt interesado en los regalos, ahora si se sentó junto a su madre y hermana.

—Papá nos llevo a comer Lasaña. —comunicó Himawari muy alegre.

Hinata y Naruto compartieron una mirada y el séptimo se rascó la nunca diciendo, —un cambio de rutina.

Hyuga dirigió su atención a los niños y le dijo con voz suave —seguro tienen espacio para algo más, Naruto-kun ve a bañarte y ustedes lávense las manos.

—Pero no tenemos hambre, danos los regalos, ¿sí? —insistió la niña.

—No habrá regalos sino comen. —les aclaró ahora mostrándose muy seria.

Hinata quería tener su última cena familiar con Naruto, ambos hermanos se vieron las caras y los dos pensaron que su madre se estaba comportando extraña, lo mejor era obedecer sus órdenes o no recibirían los obsequios hoy.

—Hagan caso a su madre, —le dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su habitación para ducharse, no quería llevarle la contraria a su esposa, presentía que ya venía el cambio que tanto había esperado.

Cuando entró en la habitación vio una maleta y supuso que era la de Hinata, el séptimo se desvistió y entro al baño. Tenía la mente en blanco mientras se bañaba, presentía lo que estaba por pasar, pero era incapaz de poder adelantarse a lo que venía.

Termino de bañarse casi sin darse cuenta, se vistió con ropa de estar en la casa, pero antes de salir de la habitación Hinata lo confronto allí.

—Hinata, —murmuró y tramito saliva.

—¿Donde están los papeles del divorcio?. —le preguntó ella con seriedad.

Naruto atravesó la habitación y los saco del cajón de arriba de su armario, se los entrego sin decirle nada, Hinata se sentó en la cama y los leyó parcialmente, Naruto había renunciado a lo que le correspondía por haberse casado con ella, él no quería nada material, sólo la custodia compartida de los niños.

—Los niños vivirán contigo la mayor parte del tiempo. —Le aseguro él, —nunca haría nada para quitártelos.

Estaba de pie a un lado de la mujer, Hinata tenía deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo, había decidido ser fuerte y no podía quebrarse justo delante de Naruto, los ojos le picaban, su voz sonó temblorosa cuando dijo.

—Yo… firmare.

Eso sorprendió y emociono mucho al rubio, se removió ansioso mientras decía. —me ocupare de que no les falte nada a los niños, ni a ti.

La pelinegra apretó el bolígrafo y dijo —lo único que siempre nos hizo falta fue tu presencia Naruto-kun, nunca te lo dije porque no quería que te sintieras mal.

Después de oírla Naruto se sintió súper mal, culpable por pasar tantos años añorando otra vida y persiguiendo a Sakura. Aceptaba su error, pero estaba seguro de cambiar una vez tuviera la vida que quería.

Con voz segura el Séptimo le respondió —no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si el presente, me ocupare de los niños de ahora en adelante, trabajare menos, con ayuda de mis clones podré tomarme días libres, no te preocupes por nada.

Tantos años deseando escuchar eso, y ahora dolía saber que él haría esos cambios por otra mujer.

—Y tú y yo podemos ser amigos Hinata, así como lo éramos antes de casarnos.

Hinata estaba comenzando a sentirse muy enojada, cada palabra de Naruto la irritaba más, le irritaba saber que Naruto tenía muy bien planeada su vida con otra mujer, era como que estuviera desesperado por deshacerse de ella.

Apretó los puños y dijo con voz firme —de mí no debes ocuparte, seguiré viviendo sin ti, me enfocare en mis hijos, ya perdí demasiado tiempo tratando de cuidar de ti, de que nada te faltara.

Naruto se sintió doblemente culpable, porque ella después de todo era la madre de sus hijos, le había fallado, le había sido infiel, algo así no tenia perdón, pero quería terminar en buenos términos, sin odios.

Se sentó a su lado y le toco un brazo —Hinata, la mayoría de las veces no pensaba que lo que hacía estaba mal, nunca quise hacerte daño, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero ojalá pudiéramos ser amigos, consigas otra persona que si te haga feliz…

—¡Naruto-kun cállate!, —gritó arrugando varias hojas del papel, por primera vez en la vida tenia deseos de golpearlo, respiro hundo y más calmada agregó con voz súper seria —nada que digas borrara toda la angustia y dolor que pase mientras tú la pasabas muy bien con tu amante.

La pelinegra no quería su lastima, se corrió en la cama, dejando un espacio entre ambos, Naruto guardo silencio.

—Ya no soporto más vivir así, te amo, pero aun siendo mi esposo no puedo ser feliz, espero que tu si, ahora que serás libre de mi.

Aliso el papel arrugado, puso la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel y firmó todas las hojas, era la firma de la libertad de Naruto y la de ella misma, los dos por fin eran libres de un matrimonio que nunca los llenó, que nunca la hizo completamente feliz.

—Aquí tienes. —le entregó los papeles.

Naruto los agarro y vio la firma de Hinata, no podía creer que por fin lo tenía, era un hombre libre, libre para estar con Sakura-chan, casi parecía un sueño, era demasiado perfecto, sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Contrario a lo que pensó, Hinata se sintió aliviada, ya no llevaría la carga emocional de los cuernos, ni tendría que seguir fingiendo ante la sociedad que era una esposa feliz.

—Gracias Hinata, sé que ahora es cuando serás una mujer más fuerte, pero igual, cuentas conmigo.

—Ahora hay que decírselo a los niños, será después de comer, esa es tu maleta. —le dijo señalándola.

La maleta que había pensado que era de Hinata resulto ser la suya, Hinata la había llenado para facilitarle el trabajo.

Naruto tragó con dificultad, no quería que sus hijos lo odiaran, —aun no he pensado bien que decirles, ¿podría decírselos mañana?

Hinata no quería pasar toda la noche conteniendo las ganas de llorar, porque necesitaba hacerlo para comenzar una nueva vida sin él, quería que Naruto se largara lo más pronto posible.

—Yo se los diré después de comer, quiero que te vayas hoy mismo Naruto-kun, después podrás venir por las demás cosas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Oh, dioooooos, Hinata firmo el divorcio!, ni yo me lo puedo creer, ha sido un largo camino para llegar a esta parte, aun tengo que asimilar todo esto para seguir escribiendo. Antes que lo digan, no, no haré que Hinata los ponga en contra del rubio.

Tarde para actualizar porque andaba falta de concentración para este fic y no lograba ordenar mis ideas, de todas formas no desaparecí por completo, publique varios one-shot: "**Mi madre"**, "**La muñeca", "Gaara enamorado",** y hasta un mini fic "**Comienzo"** Estamos a poco del final de **Amantes**, sigan atentos y muchas gracias comentar.


	24. NOTA AUTORA

¡Gracias por los ánimos!, lo del plagio ya esta resulto, la persona quien me copio tuvo la decencia de eliminar el fanfic, yo Igual no pensaba abandonar esta historia, hace días me encuentro pensando en cómo organizar mis ideas respecto al próximo capítulo, así que de momento sólo tengo escenas sueltas y ninguna me convence. (-_-)

Sean pacientes,** ¡Felices fiestas! **


	25. Un hombre libre

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 24: Un hombre libre**

**.**

**.**

—Y vivieron felices por siempre.

Naruto cerró el libro de cuentos de princesas y vio a su pequeña hija acostada a su lado, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y ni pizca de sueño.

—Sabes Himawari, la gente no siempre se casa y viven felices por siempre, a veces el príncipe termina casado con la princesa equivocada.

Ella dejo de ver las imágenes en el libro para ver a su padre con curiosidad y le preguntó extrañada —¿no son felices todos los que se casan?

El Séptimo contempló las paredes rosadas mientras decía, —a veces no.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto le quito el libro y lo dejo a un lado de la cama, —Uh, bueno, cosas de la vida, puede que la princesa no llegue a reconocer a su verdadero amor a tiempo, —hizo una pausa forzando una sonrisa, —o que el príncipe termine enredado hasta las orejas con la princesa equivocada.

Quería decirlo, que la princesa equivocada era Sakura, el príncipe enredado hasta la orejas era él.

—Entiendo —murmuró la pelinegra en tono pensativo.

Naruto pensó que su hija lo entendía de una manera superficial, con personas extrañas, ¿pero qué pasaría si supiera que todo eso podía aplicarse fácilmente en él?.

¿Podría una niña comprender que su padre ama a otra mujer y por eso se divorcia de su madre?, no, lo mejor era no mencionar a Sakura-chan.

El Kage sonrió y observó el rostro infantil de su hija, los dos apenas cabían en la cama individual de Himawari, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Sakura-chan sería capaz de darle otro hijo. Quería un hijo con ella, aunque no la iba a presionar con eso, de momento lo más importante era solucionar su complicada situación actual.

—Es triste, yo pensé que todas las princesas era felices con sus príncipes, ¿será por eso que todos los cuentos terminan en la boda?, —meditaba Himawari en voz alta, —me pregunto qué princesas si habrán sido felices.

A Naruto se le hizo muy tierno escuchar a su hija preocupada por la felicidad de gente que no existe.

—Himawari, en el futuro cuando te vayas a casar, —comenzó él, la niña iba a protestar pero Naruto llamó su atención levantando una mano, —escucha, tienes que pensarlo muy bien, esa persona debe tener una personalidad similar a la tuya, para que puedan entenderse mejor y divertirse juntos, tiene que amarte como tú a él, todo tiene que ser parejo o la vida juntos puede ser insoportable, nunca te cases por compasión, si no lo amas no te cases.

La niña se ruborizó levemente, ese no era un tema que quisiera hablar con su padre, pero notaba a su papá extraño y ese consejo le hizo recordar a dos personas que conocía muy bien.

—Pero… mamá es tímida, delicada y tranquila, tú eres popular, fuerte y muy impaciente, ¡papá no se parecen en nada!,—exclamó sentándose en la cama, —pero se casaron, ¿es que ustedes no son felices?

Había cierta preocupación y decepción en las palabras de su hija, Naruto se quedó muy sorprendido por las palabras de su hija, esta era una oportunidad perfecta para hablarle del divorcio, pero ya había acordado con Hinata para hacerlo mañana en la mañana.

—Lo mío con tu madre es historia larga, tienes que dormir, un día te lo contare. —respondió saliendo de la cama.

Himawari se recostó en la cama y se dejo arropar por su padre, —pero promételo papá.

—¿Tu madre no te ha contado nada? —le preguntó extrañado pues Himawari era más apegada a su madre.

—Sí, pero yo quiero saber tu versión.

Naruto besó la frente de su hija y le respondió —está bien, te la contare cuando volvamos a tener otro momento padre e hija.

Himawari sonrió estirando sus brazos y Naruto se inclinó dejándose abrazar, no pudo evitar pensar si su hija lo seguiría queriendo después de mañana.

—Descansa papá.

—Tú también.

El rubio camino a la puerta, sonrió y apago la luz, pensó en ir a ver su hijo, pero vio que tenía la luz apagada, Bolt tenía la luz apagada, pero estaba jugando videojuegos sin volumen en la computadora.

En la habitación matrimonial Hinata estaba acostada en la cama, no tenia sueño, había tenido su cena familiar, le había dado los obsequios a sus hijos, incluso uno a Naruto, la oportunidad de hablar del divorcio la mañana siguiente, para que él pudiera cumplir su promesa de leerle un cuento a su hija.

Naruto salió de la habitación de su hija y ocupo una de las habitaciones vacías de la gran casa, tendido en la cama saco el móvil de su bolsillo, se sentía algo desorientado por lo que sabía se le vendría, pero no dejaría que le ganara la angustia de no saber si sus hijos lo odiarían. Escribió un mensaje de texto y espero la respuesta.

.

.

En casa de la pelirosa, Sakura hablaba con su hija mientras su celular vibraba sobre su cama, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, sino en la habitación de al lado.

Sarada estaba peinando su corto cabello negro mientras Sakura conversaba con ella de pie a un lado de la Uchiha, —Sarada, mañana después de ir al banco con tu padre, Sasuke-kun quiere verte antes de irse.

La Uchiha torció la boca en señal de disgusto, pero sabía que no lograría nada oponiéndose. —Está bien, lo veré si eso quieres. —dijo con resignación.

Eso sorprendió a Haruno, no creyó que Sarada aceptara tan rápido, dio un paso más y le quitó el cepillo para peinarla.

—Mamá, puedo sola, ya estoy grande. —se quejó apenada, aunque nadie las estuviera viendo le daba algo de vergüenza.

Sakura puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija y Sarada la vio en el reflejo del espejo mientras la escuchaba decir.

—Aun cuando te cases vas a seguir siendo mi pequeña, eres lo único que tengo Sarada, así que no te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi. —sonrió con ternura y su hija se rindió.

—Yo no querría deshacerme de ti mamá, además yo nunca me voy a casar. —respondió tranquilamente.

Sakura sonrió acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, —eso dices ahora, cuando te enamores ya dirás otra cosa, varios niños se han atrevido a preguntarme por ti.

—¡Mamá no les digas nada de mí!, —se quejó ruborizándose notoriamente.

Sakura se rió un poco —eres una niña muy bonita Sarada, es normal que llames la atención de los niños, ¿te gusta alguno?.

—¡Mama!, —se quejó poniéndose de pie, alejándose de su madre, —deja de fastidiarme con eso.

—Inojin, ¿tal vez?, vas mucho a su casa, ¿o Mitsuki?, te vi comiendo un helado con él hace días.

Sarada resopló, estaba completamente indignada, —Voy a casa de Inojin porque le estoy dando clases de matemáticas, la tía Ino me lo pidió de favor, y no estaba comiendo un helado con Mitsuki, yo estaba allí comiendo mi helado mientras esperaba a Choucho, luego llego él comiendo un helado.

Haruno sonrió al ver la vehemencia con que su hija se defendía, tal cual como si la hubiera insultado.

—Calma, calma, sólo tenía esa duda, era un simple comentario, nada más, aun estas muy joven para tener novio.

Sarada la miró con ojos entrecerrados, —que tu estés enamorada del Séptimo no quiere decir que todas las mujeres del mundo estén igual que tu mamá, a mi no me gusta nadie, y no le hables de mi a ningún niño.

Protesto la Uchiha aun ofendida, la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció lentamente, no le gustaba hablar de Naruto con su hija mientras el Kage siguiera casado.

—Ciertamente y me disculpo por eso, ven déjame peinar tu cabello.

Con cierta resistencia Sarada volvió a ocupar su lugar y se dejo peinar por su madre, le gustaba que su madre la peinara, pero no le gustaba admitirlo porque pensaba que ya estaba muy grande para eso.

Tras un momento de silencio Sarada dijo.

—Mamá, le di permiso al Séptimo para que se casara contigo después de divorciarse, pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a llamar papá.

Sakura la abrazó desde la espalda, —yo nunca te pediría algo así, no quiero que finjas nada, sólo que traten de llevarse bien.

—Mientras él se divorcie, se case contigo y te trate bien no tendrá problemas conmigo.

Sakura enternecida por las palabras de su hija se inclinó para besar su mejilla y abrazarla por el cuello, ambas se observaron en el reflejo del espejo, Sarada era lo mejor que Sasuke le había dado, sólo para que ella existiera volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

—Eres la mejor hija que pude tener.

Eso hizo sentir a Sarada muy especial, ella no estaba interesada en ningún niño, ella lo único que quería era seguir conservando el amor de su madre, se ruborizó levemente y dijo.

—Mamá, no digas cosas vergonzosas.

Sakura se rió apartándose de ella, se despidió de su hija y se fue a dormir, cuando entro a su habitación vio su celular alumbrando en la cama, era un mensaje de Naruto. Se apresuro a leerlo.

"Hinata regresó, quiero verte".

Sakura sintió como si su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes antes de seguir latiendo, ahora con más prisa, lo primero que pensó es que algo malo había pasado, después pensó que él había conseguido el divorcio.

Con las manos temblorosas le escribió un texto.

"Aparece"

Nunca había tenido el habito de morderse las uñas, pero lo hizo durante los dos minutos que Naruto tardo en aparecer.

Cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola por la espalda casi lo golpea por haberla hecho esperar tanto.

—Sakura-chan, —susurro en su cuello, —Sakura-chan, —repitió ahora besando su mejilla.

—¿Q-que paso? —preguntó Sakura con temor, tocó las manos del rubio y él noto que estaba fría como una losa.

El rubio la soltó lentamente y Haruno se volvió para verlo a la cara, Naruto metió una mano en su chaqueta y saco unos papeles, se los entregó con una sonrisa. Sakura los agarró poniéndose más nerviosa y leyó, "_Acta de divorcio"._

Estaba firmada por ambos, eso quería decir que la separación era legal, Naruto estaba divorciado, la pelirosa sintió un nudo en la garganta, a su mente llego la imagen de los hijos de Naruto y Sarada. Imagino al Kage siendo odiado por sus hijos y detestado por el Clan Hyuga.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, Sakura se sentó en la cama despacio sin decir nada, parecía en estado de shock, no le salían las palabras.

El séptimo se sentó a su lado, apretó ligeramente las manos frías de la pelirosa y dijo, —cumplí mi promesa Sakura-chan, ahora soy un hombre libre, podré casarme contigo.

Ella no dijo nada.

Pensando que Sakura no quería hablar porque Sarada está en la habitación de al lado, Naruto uso el hirashi no jutsu para sacarla de ahí, para que pudiera gritar de alegría, abrazarlo y besarlo.

Aparecieron en un lugar oscuro, sintió al rubio alejarse de ella y pronto el lugar se ilumino, Sakura se vio sentada en la cama de la casa del árbol, pero eso no le importo. La magnitud de lo que pasaría arruinó lo que debía ser un momento feliz, la realidad no era tan sencilla, un divorcio inesperado traería consecuencia muy malas. _"Sus hijos lo odiaran por mi culpa"._

—Naruto, —su voz sonó llorosa, —¿ya se lo dijiste a tus hijos?.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, —no, Hinata firmó hace unas horas, se lo diremos mañana en la mañana.

Sakura dejo escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, aun podía enmendar su error —entonces aun estas a tiempo, olvidaremos lo nuestro y romperemos este papel.

Naruto le arrebató el papel de las manos antes de que lo destruyera, —¡hey Sakura-chan estás loca!.

—¡Naruto dame ese papel! —le exigió tratando de quitárselo. —tienes que permanecer con tu familia Naruto.

Harto de tener que proteger los papeles del divorcio y de escucharla repetir una y otra vez que destruiría los papeles Naruto la empujo hacia la cama, dejándola sorprendida, porque él nunca era agresivo con ella.

—¡Basta ya Sakura-chan! —Gritó enojado, —no me divorcie sólo por ti, también lo hice por mí, en vez de estar diciéndome que hacer deberíamos celebrar.

—Yo no puedo celebrar esto, tus hijos te van a odiar por mi culpa.

—Otra vez con lo mismo, eso no va a pasar, además Hinata quiso firmar voluntariamente.

Sentada en la cama Sakura era atacada por la culpa y el arrepentimiento, Naruto siempre la había convencido de que las cosas con ellos serian más fáciles que con Hinata, en el fondo ella sabía que no seria así, pero le gustaba creerle. Basto con sólo ver el papel firmado para que se pusiera en lugar de Naruto, ella no podría soportar que Sarada la odiara.

No podía permitir que Naruto pasara por algo así. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro y dijo, —no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, tus hijos te van a odiar si abandonas a su madre.

Naruto no quería pensar mucho en eso, porque si lo hacia se acobardaría, a él también le dolería si sus hijos lo rechazaban. Se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, guardo los papeles del divorcio en el bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta, cerro el zipper hasta el cuello y se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

—¿Después de llegar tan lejos quieres que lo deje así?, sólo por miedo de lo que podría pasar. —le preguntó con seriedad.

Sakura levantó el rostro, se veía muy atormentada, angustiada, desorientada, preocupada, intento hacerlo razonar —entiéndelo, aunque ahora no lo veas, pasará, es lo más obvio, quizás cuando sean mayores podamos estar juntos.

Frustrado recostó la espalda de la cama y dijo —comienzo a ver las cosas de otra manera, creo que tampoco serias feliz conmigo si sientes que existe un mínimo rencor entre mis hijos y yo.

Nada estaba saliendo como él imaginaba, pero ella era así, se complicaba toda cuando se trataba de ellos dos —debí suponer que algo así pasaría, —hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en la manera de tranquilizarla.

De nuevo tendría que demostrarle a Sakura-chan que estaba exagerando, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Primer capítulo del 2016!, **el fandom se ve un poco apagado, tendremos que animarlo con más historias NS. :-)

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, seguro más de uno quiere matarme, jaja... No me quiero ir sin desearle un feliz año nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows.


	26. Padre e hija

_Gracias a por los reviews: __**touka-chan21**__**, **__**Beastboy12325**__**, **__**dani contreras, **__**Mitorolas, **__**wittzy92**__**, **__**fuegoenelmundo, **__**phantomhave**__**, **__**0.1-san**__**, **__**NarutoUC**__**, **__**narusaku, **__**Jenny-yuki, **__**Guest, **__**Flohr, **__**Sakuita 01**__**, **__**JenniFenix, **__**Hibikuart**__**,**_ _**Jack-san.**_

_Aquí el capitulo :)_

* * *

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 25: Padre e hija**

**.**

**.**

Ahora que estaba enojado con Sakura-chan, Naruto no iba a complacerla en lo que ella quería, por eso cuando Hinata dijo, —niños, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles.

Naruto decidió tomar la palabra y pasar a la siguiente etapa de su vida de una vez por todas —Hinata mejor déjame hablar a mí.

Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Bolt y Himawari fijaron su atención en su padre, Naruto tramitó saliva y dijo.

—Hace tiempo que su madre y yo no nos entendemos bien. —comenzó con el corazón latiéndole a millón. —quiero a su madre pero ya no como un esposo a su esposa, sino más bien como a una amiga.

—¿Que quieres decir? —interrumpió Bolt con ceño.

Hinata fijo su atención en los niños, ambos esperaban una mejor explicación, estaban en el comedor de la gran casa, acababan de terminar de desayunar.

—Hace años que su madre y yo no somos una pareja real. —explicó Naruto.

Eso sorprendió a los dos niños, se sintieron incómodos, Bolt no había prestado tanta atención a la relación de sus padres, pero Himawari si había notado que sus padres nunca se besaban frente a ellos, pero no creyó que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.

—¿Se van a divorciar? —preguntó Himawari con miedo a recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

—Ya lo hicimos, anoche firme el divorcio —dijo Hinata con voz suave.

Los dos niños vieron a su madre y después a su padre, Bolt parecía que se había quedado mudo, porque sólo su hermana hacia preguntas. Naruto se mantenía serio al igual que Hinata.

—¿Papá se ira de la casa? —le preguntó la niña a su madre, pero mirando a su padre.

El Séptimo Hokage se removió incomodo en su silla —sí, me iré, pero seguiré viéndolos a ustedes.

—¡MENTIRA, si antes casi no te veíamos ahora será peor! —Gritó Bolt furioso, se levantó de la silla y mirando a su padre con rabia dijo —¡te odio!.

Salió del comedor y escucharon la puerta de afuera abrirse y cerrarse, los demás quedaron en silencio, Bolt en otras oportunidades le había dicho que lo odiaba, siempre palabras vacías, pero esta vez sonó tan real, que el Hokage se sintió fatal.

—Descuida Naruto-kun, yo hablare después con él.

Naruto fijo su atención en Himawari y esta sin decir nada se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación.

—Himawari, hija.

Ella no se quedó para escucharlo, entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta con el seguro. Peor que ser rechazado por su hijo, era ser rechazado por los dos.

—También hablare con ella, Naruto-kun tus maletas están listas, por favor márchate.

Naruto no podía creer que en plena situación tan delicada con sus hijos ella estuviera tan impaciente porque se fuera —no me voy a ir hasta que hable al menos con Himawari.

Hinata lo vio dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de su hija y desde allí lo escucho decirle. —hija por favor, hablemos, ábreme la puerta.

—¡No!

Naruto pego su frente a la puerta de madera e insistió —yo no voy a abandonarlos, tú y Bolt son mis hijos, mi sangre, mi familia, mis problemas con tu madre no tienen nada que ver con ustedes.

—¡Bolt tiene razón, casi no te vemos, ahora será peor!.

El Kage miró al suelo y respondió, —es verdad que mi trabajo me absorbe mucho, pero ahora será diferente, lo prometo, ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije ayer del final feliz de la princesa?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con que te divorciaras de mamá y nos dejes? —le gritó la niña sentada en el suelo abrazando un oso de peluche.

—Mucho, ¿tú misma dijiste que tu mamá y yo somos muy diferentes?

—...

—Bueno eso es lo que pasa, ninguno de los dos es feliz al lado del otro, ¿tú, nos dejarías ser feliz por separado?

—…

—Hija por favor, abre la puerta.

No hubo respuesta verbal de la niña, pero Hinata vio que Himawari abrió la puerta y Naruto entró al dormitorio. Hinata se levantó de la silla y recogió los platos, ese había sido su último desayuno junto a Naruto-kun.

.  
.

—¡Sakura!

La pelirosa se sobresalto ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, estaba tan concentrada pensando en su vida que se había olvidado de que Ino y Shizune también estaban allí, las tres mujeres estaba en una cafetería cerca de la floristería Yamanaka.

—Ah, perdón, ¿qué decías?. —respondió apenada, se había perdido gran parte de la conversación.

Ino y Shizune intercambiaron miradas y luego la vieron, —¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó la de pelo oscuro.

—Sí, tienes ojeras. —opinó Ino.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que no dormí bien. —respondió algo distraída.

Había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en Naruto, habían terminado su relación, o eso parecía, el Hokage se había enojado con ella, y habían discutido durante un rato, estaba vez fue el propio Naruto quien le dijo que lo mejor era no verse en un tiempo.

Sakura había pasado por varias reacciones, asombro, incredulidad, miedo, después un alivio temporal, en la noche arrepentimiento, no quería perderlo, pero estaban Bolt y Himawari, la pelirosa no sabía qué hacer.

Su amiga rubia le dio un suave codazo y le preguntó con picardía —¿te desvelaste dándole la bienvenida a Sasuke-kun?.

Shizune la miró rápidamente, —¿volviste con Sasuke Uchiha?

La pelirosa bufó, —no digan tonterías, él ni siquiera se quedo a dormir en mi casa.

—Pero eso te fuese gustado, ¿verdad? —Quiso saber la Yamanaka, acercó la cabeza a la de Sakura y añadió, —¿desde cuándo no tienes sexo?

Haruno se ruborizó y se echo para atrás poniendo distancia entre ellas, —eso no es asunto tuyo Ino, —removió su café y antes las miradas de preocupación de las otras dos mujeres dijo —ahora que Sarada está más grande, he pensado en que tal vez puedo salir con algún hombre, no sé…

Dejo las palabras en el aire, ese hombre del que hablaba era Naruto, preparaba a sus amigas para lo que podría pasar.

—¡Me parece una estupenda idea! —Celebró Ino, —todavía estas joven y puedes rehacer tu vida, volver a casarte.

—Es verdad Sakura, tienes que darte otra oportunidad. —insistió Shizune.

Sakura se sorprendió, no sabía que su vida personal preocupara a otros, se escuchó un ruido y algo romperse, segundos después Shizune gritó —¡Kyosuke!, ¿qué rompiste ahora?

—Nada mamá, se cayó solo.

El niño que Shizune y Iruka habían adoptado años atrás ya tenía cinco años, era castaño y de piel bronceada, había roto un vaso de vidrio de la mesa vecina, afortunadamente no se había cortado, mientras la castaña lo regañaba y recogía los pedazos de vidrio Ino aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Sakura.

—¿Hay algún hombre que te guste actualmente?

Sakura negó lentamente, no podía decir que sí, porque de hacerlo Ino se convertiría en todo un problema, sin embargo la rubia ya tenía sus propios planes.

—Te ayudare a buscar un buen hombre, déjamelo a mí.

Sakura supo que se había metido en un gran problema.

—Ino, ya no somos unas adolecentes, si necesito ayuda te la pediré. —dijo en un intento por frenar los planes de su amiga.

La rubia sonrió complacida, aunque Sakura le pedía mantenerse a raya con ese asunto iba a buscarle posibles candidatos.

.

.

Ya con el dinero de los Uchiha depositado en su cuenta de ahorros, Sasuke se sentía muy contento, tanto que no le importo tener un encuentro con su hija. Era la condición que Sakura le había puesto para darle el dinero.

Se suponía que tenía que tener una salida padre e hija, ellos dos solos, pero desde que Sakura se fue, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. El pelinegro no era bueno tratando con niños, esa era una de las razones por las que también se había ido.

—¿Y quieres un helado?

Sarada miró a su padre con incredulidad y dijo con algo de ironía —tú debes estar de buen humor realmente.

—Lo estoy, por fin tengo el dinero para cumplir uno de mis sueños. —respondió el Uchiha tranquilamente, estaban caminado por la aldea mientras encontraban un lugar donde sentarse.

Eso si llamó la atención de Sarada, no sabía que su padre tuviera sueños. Compraron el helado en un puesto de la calle y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse en el parque natural de la villa.

—¿Que quieres hacer con el dinero papá?.

Ya que tenía el dinero en su cuenta y no había forma de quitárselo, no vio ningún problema en contarle a su hija lo que haría con el dinero.

—Voy a construir una academia ninja, todos los alumnos que estudien allí deberán servirme, realizaran misiones y cuando tenga dinero suficiente fundare mi propia villa.

Algo así la haría sentirse orgullosa de su padre, —entonces serás como un Hokage.

Sasuke alisó su capa negra con elegancia, —seré algo mejor que un Hokage, seré un gobernante independiente, gobernare hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Entonces serás algo así como un Rey, —dijo ella, el Uchiha asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Sarada quiso aprovecharse del buen humor de su padre, —cuando tengas tu academia, ¿puedo ir a visitarte?

—No veo nada malo en eso, claro si tu madre te da permiso.

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a brillar con la idea de ser entrenada por su padre, —yo convenceré a mamá, ¿me ayudarías a despertar mi sharingan?, ¿me entrenarías?.

—Eso me quitaría un tiempo valioso, pero lo haré si te conviertes en la mejor alumna de la academia, tienes que superar a los hijos de Naruto.

—Eso no será difícil. —le aseguró ella antes de comenzar a comer su helado de chocolate.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, al menos ella tenía una buena actitud, el ruido de unos gruñidos pidiendo ayuda interrumpieron su charla, el Uchiha activo su sharingan y al no ver ninguna amenaza fueron a prestar su ayuda.

Unos metros dentro del bosque, había un desastre de ramas cortadas, siguieron el camino y encontraron a Bolt tirado en el suelo con una gran roca pisando su brazo izquierdo, también había un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

—¡Bolt! —exclamó Sarada entregándole el helado a su padre para acercarse a su compañero de clases y ayudarlo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sasuke viendo al niño rubio.

—Es Bolt Uzumaki.

"_Así que este es el hijo de Naruto",_

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella tratando de levantar la pesada roca, pero no podía.

Bolt abrió los ojos, hasta hace poco había estado llorando de dolor intentando quitarse la pesada piedra, —¿te parece que estoy bien?, ¡me estoy desangrando!. —gritó con rabia

—Iré por ayuda. —dijo ella.

—No le digas nada a mi familia, no quiero que mi madre se preocupe.

—Busca a tu mamá. —le dijo Sasuke.

Sarada se marchó y Sasuke se sentó a su lado, —tranquilo niño, no morirás por esto.

Le aseguró Sasuke tranquilamente, Bolt torció la boca y gruñó entre dientes, —eso espero, porque necesito vengarme de mi padre.

Había estado allí descargando su furia cuando de pronto le cayó esa roca encima.

—¿Que te hizo? —le preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

—Se divorcio de mi madre y ahora quiere abandonarnos. —dijo apretando los dientes, estaba completamente frustrado con esa roca sobre él.

"_Así que conseguiste el divorcio Naruto". _Pensó sorprendido.

—Conozco a tu papá, no creo que él haga algo así, creció solo, sabe lo que es no tener padres.

—Que sabrás tú, mi padre prefiere trabajar que estar con nosotros —se quejó el chico.

Sasuke llevo el helado de Sarada a su boca y comenzó a comérselo, necesitaba desocupar su único brazo, y hacía años que no comía un helado.

—Naruto es Hokage, tiene muchas obligaciones protegiendo esta villa, no puede andar jugando como un niño.

—No debió tener hijos sino podía criarlos, ¿eres el padre de Sarada?

Sasuke ya sabía a donde quería llegar el chico, así que se adelantó.

—Sí, uno que nunca ha estado presente en su vida, yo si tengo motivos para ser criticado pero no me importa, a quien si le importa es a Naruto, ¿sabes?, él no está conforme con su vida personal, es infeliz, pero aun así seguías teniendo un padre en casa, ahora lo seguirás teniendo en la Villa, Naruto nunca se marcharía.

Bolt nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre no fuese feliz, pensaba que su padre era feliz siendo Hokage.

—¿Por eso se fue usted?, ¿para no hacerse cargo de su familia?

El Uchiha terminó de comerse el helado y lanzó el vaso plástico bajo unos arbustos, luego respondió con toda tranquilidad.

—Ellas están mejor sin mi presencia.

—Mi padre es un maldito, mi madre sufrirá por su culpa.

A Sasuke ya le estaba cansando seguir hablando del mismo tema, se notaba que Bolt era un niño orgulloso y desconsiderado, casi como él, quizás debería decirle un par de verdades sobre la vida.

—Es mejor tener padres separados que no tener nada.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Finalmente Naruto y Hinata dieron la noticia del divorcio a sus hijos, ya era hora. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sarada, tuvieron un momento padre e hija, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para escribir esto, ese momento fue de los pocos que ha permanecido en mi mente sin modificarlo. :)

Antes de irme quiero responder a dos guest:

**Fuegoenelmundo: **Hola chica, lamento mucho por lo que estas pasando,un divorcio es algo difícil de explicar a los niños (no estoy casada y tampoco tengo hijos), pero me hago a la idea, es mejor una separación amistosa, los niños siempre se dan cuenta cuando no hay amor en la relación de sus padres, yo siempre lo note. Y no es bueno que los niños crezcan pensando que es normal algo así. Un abrazo y espero que todo salga bien, sigue adelante, ¡eres fuerte!

**Jack-san: **Bienvenida a mis historias, bueno yo cada vez tengo más lectores SS y uno que otro NH, siempre que haya respeto y entiendan que mis historias son NS, todo bien. Me gusta pescar gente nueva, :) espero que la historia te siga gustando.

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


	27. Padres divorciados

N/A: Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Como ya dije por facebook, (recién abrí una cuenta para hablar de mis fanfics, me pueden encontrar como ASUKA02), quedan 3 capítulos para el final de esta historia.

_Quiero agradecer a la gente que comentó el capitulo anterior, ¡muchas gracias!_ _**Nobodyknows05**__**, **__**Mario Vi Britannia**__**, **__**Sarakerim**__**, **__**Chobits3**__**, **__**kidloco, **__**Sakuita 01, **__**Mokuton3, Guest, **__**Dani Contreras, **__**Beastboy12325**__**, **__**Hibikuart**__**, **__**Gienah Slytherin**__**, **__**Guest, **__**0.1-san**__**, **__**Sakuraharuno758**__**, **__**ahsayuni15f**__**, **__**bellagemaderubi**__**, **__**rocio sosa. NS F, **__**lalo95**__**, **__**Jenny-yuki, **__**MarianitaUchiha**__**.**_

_**Sakura Jonas: **__Wow,__no sé qué decir, es un gran honor para mí que te iniciaras en el mundo de los fanfics con una de mis historias, está no es mi preferida, (por el NH) pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque quede bien jaja… espero que este capítulo te guste y me digas que te pareció. ¡Saludos!_

_**Fede: **__Hola,__gracias por leer,__perdón por hacerte desvelar, yo como tú amo el NaruSaku, y lo que más quisiera es que todo NS pudiera leer esta historia, lástima que sólo puedo escribir en español, pero peor es nada, jaja… __¡Saludos!_

* * *

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 26: Padres divorciados **

**.**

**.**

Naruto respiró aliviado cuando su hija lo abrazó diciéndole que lo quería y que debía guardarle una habitación en su nueva casa. El rubio respondió al abrazo diciéndole que le prometía una habitación lo más parecida a la que ya tenía, ella pidió una mejor.

Himawari lo soltó justo cuando el timbré de la casa sonó, —yo abro. —dijo el Séptimo.

El Kage salió del dormitorio de su hija y Himawari se sentó frente a su computadora personal. Había entendido que su papá ya no viviría con ellos, pero eso no significaba que los abandonaría, quería que sus padres fuesen felices, sino lo eran juntos entonces aceptaba la separación.

—Sasuke —murmuró sorprendido rubio, cuando terminó de abrir la puerta vio que también estaba su hijo, —¡Bolt!. —exclamó preocupado al verlo con la ropa sucia de sangre. —¿estás herido?.

Ya la pelirosa había curado su brazo dejándolo en perfectas condiciones. Bolt entró a la casa sin responder y se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con su madre, la ignoro y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Hinata al ver a Sasuke allí fue directo a preguntarle que le había ocurrido a su hijo, había visto que tenía la playera sucia de sangre, sabía que Bolt le mentiría si le preguntaba a él.

—¿Que le sucedió a Bolt? —preguntó muy preocupada.

—Una roca le cayó encima mientras entrenaba, pero ya está bien, Sakura lo rescato y lo curo.

El hecho de que Sakura-san hubiera salvado a su hijo no hizo que Hinata dejara de estar enfadada con la pelirosa, pero si ayudaba a que comenzara a aceptarla como futura madrastra de sus hijos.

—Gracias por traerlo Sasuke-kun.

Hinata se despidió y fue directo al dormitorio de su hijo, Naruto y Sasuke se vieron las caras.

—¿Que pasó realmente? —le preguntó el Hokage.

—Él estaba descargado su enfado en el bosque, una roca se desprendió de las montañas y le cayó encima.

El rostro del Hokage se ensombreció un poco, sabía que la tendría difícil con Bolt, pero no quería que su hijo se hiciera daño por su culpa.

—No te preocupes, hablé con él, ahora está un poco resentido, tienes que darle tiempo a que asimile la información.

Naruto levantó el rostro recordando otro detalle —¿le dijiste lo mío con Sakura-chan?

No quería que las cosas se complicaran más, todo sería peor si ellos sabían que le fue infiel a su madre, ellos debían conocer a su nueva pareja de otra manera, una menos dramática y menos dolorosa.

—No, sólo le hable sobre la vida, le dije que era mejor tener padres divorciados, que no tener padres.

De eso, ambos lo sabían muy bien, Sasuke estaba seguro de que su charla con el hijo de su amigo había causado efecto, pero era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, sin volver a mencionarle el asunto.

—Gracias Sasuke, —el pelinegro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, —vayamos al Ichiraku antes de que te vayas. —le propuso el rubio más animado.

.  
.

La incertidumbre de no saber lo que estaba pasando en casa de la familia Uzumaki Hyuga tenía a Sakura angustiada, sospechaba que ese accidente de Bolt tenía que ver con el divorcio de sus padres. Aunque por lo visto Bolt no sabía nada de lo de ellos, porque no le había reclamado nada.

Haruno dejo los documentos que intentaba leer sobre sus piernas y recostó la espalda del mueble, no estaba concentrada, había traído parte de su trabajo para adelantar en su casa, pero de nada había servido, no podía parar de pensar en su vida personal.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y fue directo a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió cuando vio que era Ino, por un momento había pensado que era Naruto, aunque él nunca usaba las puertas.

—¡Sakura, ya tengo la lista de hombres solteros!, —dijo Ino entrando a la casa, —¡nos vamos a divertir hurgando en sus vidas!.

La rubia se veía emocionada, Sakura se preocupo, ¿cómo iba a salirse de ese embrollo?, porque estaba claro que Ino no iba a descansar hasta verla saliendo con un hombre.

La pelirosa cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su amiga, acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y comenzó —Ino, sobre eso no estoy muy segura.

—¡Ay no!, ya sabía que saldrías con algo así, pero no te dejare en paz hasta que te vea feliz con una pareja.

—Es mi vida Ino, puedo vivirla como quiera. —replicó la pelirosa.

Yamanaka insistió —Hace ocho años que te divorciaste, eso ya es mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo sin sexo, debes tener telarañas ahí dentro.

—¡Ino! —gritó Sakura muy ruborizada, la rubia esquivo el cojín que la pelirosa le lanzó.

La esposa de Sai rió como loca, Sakura estaba ofendida, apenada y muy roja, trató de limpiar su honor diciendo parte de la verdad —para tu información Sasuke-kun no es el último hombre con él que me he acostado.

Eso hizo dejar de reír a Ino repentinamente —¿No?, ¡por dios Sakura, cuenta, cuenta, quiero detalles!.

La cura había sido peor que la enfermedad, Haruno palmeó su frente arrepentida, la rubia se sentó casi sobre ella y la hostigo hasta que Sakura tuvo que hablar.

—Cuando estaba en Iwa tuve un romance.

Ino estaba emocionadísima, he insistió en querer saber más, Sakura le contó algunas cosas, pero no le dijo que aquél hombre estaba casado y menos que era Naruto.

.

.

—¿Y cómo se siente Hinata-sama?, ¿los niños como lo tomaron?.

Hinata vio a su amiga y suspiró, estaban en casa de la joven, en el barrio Hyuga, —Himawari ya acepto el divorcio, ella adora a su padre, sabía que lo aceptaría pronto, con Bolt las cosas son más complicadas, pero ya se le pasara el enfado, eso espero, —Hinata hizo una pausa, —yo estoy bien, no sé cómo explicarlo, por un lado siento un gran alivio de ya no tener que preocuparme por perder a mi esposo, pero por el otro me siento como una fracasada.

La Hyuga menor asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y dijo, —Cada vez son más normales los divorcios, y usted es una mujer joven y bonita, aun puede volver a casarse.

Hinata negó con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, —yo no pienso volver a casarme.

—O vivir una aventura. —se atrevió a decir la chica.

Hinata negó tajantemente aunque no pudo evitar recordar la propuesta de Kiba, con eso también recordó que Naruto había salido antes que ella, ya lo podía imaginar con Sakura, celebrando su divorcio.

Aquella imagen le dio tanto asco que decidió irse, se despidió de su amiga y se marchó, no quería regresar a su casa tan pronto, no quería correr el riesgo de encontrar a Naruto allí.

La ex esposa del Séptimo Hokage salió del barrio Hyuga y entró a la villa para dar un paseo, comprar algunos víveres, dejar pasar el tiempo, caminar libre antes de que la gente supiera lo del divorcio y comenzaran las habladurías.

Casualmente vio a Kiba comprando en uno de los puestos de comida rápida, se ruborizó levemente recordando nuevamente las palabras del castaño ofreciéndose descaradamente a tener sexo con ella. Cuando él se lo dijo se había escandalizado, aunque también se había sentido alagada de poder despertar deseo en otros hombres.

Kiba estaba acompañado de un perro, típico de él, el castaño dejo caer una salchicha para el perro y el animal la devoro enseguida. La pelinegra vio su reloj, todavía eran las cuatro de la tarde, Himawari estaba en casa de su abuela y Bolt le había pedido permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de su amigo Mitsuki.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza descartando esa tonta idea, ya se iba a marchar cuando él la vio —¡Hinata! —saludó él levantando una mano con algo parecido a un pan.

No podía ser tan descortés como para dejarlo hablando solo, Hinata se acercó hicieron la típica conversación de ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué tal el día?.

El Inuzuka entregó varios billetes al hombre que lo atendía y después se alejaron de los puestos de comida.

—¿Que te sucede? —le preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ella se veía muy incómoda.

Cuando llegaron al área donde ya no se veían los puestos de comida ella dijo de repente —me divorcie de Naruto-kun.

El castaño la vio incrédulo, luego rió con ironía —jaja, que buena broma Hinata.

Eso desconcertó a Hinata, —es la verdad, —sacó unos papeles de su bolso, era las copias del divorció que había llevado para enseñárselas a su amiga.

Kiba abrió los ojos ampliamente mientras leía, era verdad, pero después sintió pena por su amiga, sabía que lo más probable era que ella se hundiera en una terrible depresión.

La mujer adivinando lo que él pensaba dijo, —yo firme voluntariamente.

.  
.

En una pizzería de Konoha, uno de los nuevos locales, tres niños de doce años rodeaban una mesa para cuatro personas, estaban esperando la pizza que habían ordenado.

—Otra ventaja de tener padres divorciados son los regalos dobles. —dijo Mitsuki mirando en su laptop.

Bolt con los brazos cruzados masculló entre dientes —eso sí puede ser algo bueno.

—¡Regalos dobles!, —exclamó emocionada la hija de Chouji, —ojalá yo tuviera padres divorciados. —suspiró Chouchou ilusionada.

Mitsuki movió la cabeza sonriendo por la ingenuidad de la gordita, Bolt arrugó la frente al ver como su amigo le robaba un besito a su novia y le llamaba hermosa.

—Grgrr, no se besen delante de mí. —gruñó muy incomodo.

Bolt levantó la vista y vio que Sarada entraba al restaurante, no venia sola, lo peor fue que se dirigían a la mesa donde ellos estaban, no quería que más personas lo vieran con lastima. —lo siento, yo estaba de niñera. —dijo la Uchiha quien estaba dándole una clase de matemáticas a Inojin justo cuando su amiga le pidió venir.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Inojin ocupando la silla que debía ocupar Sarada. —no soy un niño, algún día seré tu padrastro.

La Uchiha resopló y tomó prestada una de las sillas de las mesas vacías. —eso no va a pasar nunca. —le aseguró la pelinegra.

—Interesante, te gusta la mamá de Sarada. —comentó Mitsuki sonriente, la gordita se rió de su amigo y hasta Bolt se interesó en la conversación.

—El tiempo me dará la razón. —contestó Inojin poniéndose serio.

—El tiempo te dará una desagradable sorpresa. —Respondió Sarada dando por terminado el asunto, —¿cuál era la urgencia Chouchou?. —preguntó con interés.

—Los padres de Bolt se han divorciado.

Bolt arrugó la frente, Sarada sintió una gran alegría, la cual tuvo que reprimir, _"el Séptimo cumplió su palabra"_. Se esforzó por no sonreír, tenía que actuar como si no supiera nada.

—Lo lamento. —dijo ella con voz seria, sin mirarlo a la cara.

El Uzumaki cruzado de brazos asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Chouchou piso el pie de Inojin y este comprendió que debía decir unas palabras de consuelo.

—Te acompaño en tu dolor.

Bolt lo miró como quien ve a un loco.

—Su madre no murió, sólo se divorciaron, —lo regañó la gordita, luego rió y dijo —Mitsuki y yo estamos hablándole de las ventas de tener padres divorciados, por eso invite a Sarada, ella tiene padres divorciados desde hace años.

Sarada no recordaba la convivencia de sus padres antes del divorcio, lo único que recordaba es que siempre estaba sola con su madre.

—Los regalos dobles es una gran ventaja, es casi una obligación para ellos —dijo Mitsuki, Chouchou e Inojin se emocionaron ante esa ventaja. —vacaciones garantizadas, dos casas, dos habitaciones.

Sarada no tenía ningún obsequio de su padre, no sabía que su papá estaba obligado por la ley a darle algo en Navidad y cumpleaños.

—Sarada estamos esperando de tu sabia experiencia. —insistió Mitsuki, quería que su mejor amigo entendiera que no todo era malo.

Con todos los ojos sobre ella Sarada no quiso desilusionar a su futuro hermanastro, jugó con el salero mientras decía —sí, mi padre me envía regalos en cumpleaños, navidad y cada vez que culmina un año escolar.

Una mentira, pero era lo que sus amigos esperaban escuchar, el Séptimo era muy distinto a su padre, seguro a Bolt le iba mejor que a ella.

.  
.

—¿Este es tú nuevo apartamento? —preguntó por hablar de algo, estaba muy nerviosa.

Kiba cerró la puerta tras ellos, estiró los brazos y la atrajo de la cintura, Hinata se ruborizó cuando él le susurró al oído —y tuyo también.

Olfateó el cuello de la mujer —hueles tan bien que me dan ganas de comerte, siempre me gusto tú olor.

Naruto nunca le había dicho algo así, ni siquiera habían hecho nada y ya Hinata lo estaba comparando con su ex.

Hinata se libero del abrazo, aunque las razones por las que estaba allí eran claras, quería quitarle el lugar especial a Naruto-kun en su vida, que ya dejara de ser el único hombre con que se había acostado.

—Yo aun no estoy lista, Kiba-kun lo siento.

Ya iba a huir pero Kiba astutamente dijo con voz serena —tranquila Hinata, no tiene que ser hoy, veamos una película aquí mismo y después te vas.

No la dejaría cambiar de opinión, estaba decidido a demostrarle que aun era una mujer deseable.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar a Himawari a casa de mi madre. —respondió nerviosa, pero tratando de mostrarse como una mujer fuerte.

Durante toda la película Hinata estuvo esperando algún movimiento de parte de su antiguo compañero de equipo, pero Kiba se había limitado a respetar su espacio y dejarla sufrir con la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar entre ellos.

Cuando comenzaron a pasar los créditos de la película Kiba apagó el televisor y los nervios de la mujer se alteraron más, enseguida se puso de pie despidiéndose, Kiba la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Te gusto la película?

Ella ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la película, —si, tenía tiempo que no veía una.

—Tú tienes mucho tiempo que no haces _muchas_ _cosas_ Hinata.

Con la mirada lujuriosa que la vio, Hinata se sintió como un pequeño conejo siendo emboscado por un tigre. Con maestría, como si hubiese calculado todos sus movimientos, Kiba llevo una mano a la manilla de la puerta y la cerró otra vez, eliminó el espacio que los separaba y la besó en la boca, intensamente, buscando una respuesta de parte de ella, segundos después Hinata llevo una mano al pecho del castaño y comenzó a responder tímidamente.

Ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía ser besada, y Kiba lo estaba haciendo muy bien porque en ningún momento sintió el asco que había imaginado sentiría ante su contacto.

Él contuvo las ganas inmensas de manosearla, morderla y llevarla directamente a la cama, pero no quería que ese momento ocurriera una única vez, debía ser inteligente para poder repetir en muchas diferente oportunidades. Soltó la cintura de la mujer y llevo las manos al rostro femenino, lentamente abandono los labios de Hyuga.

Olfateó el cuello de la mujer y le preguntó al oído, —¿vendrás mañana? —Hinata no dijo nada, —te esperare.

La dejo ir con la seguridad de que ella volvería.

.

.

Después de pasar un rato en el Ichiraku con Naruto, Sasuke se despidió del rubio, estaba ansioso por regresar con Suigetsu y Karin, ellos lo ayudarían con la academia ninja que planeaba fundar.

_"Debo buscar donde quedarme" _pensó el rubio alejándose de la entrada de Konoha, donde había acompañado a su mejor amigo. Hinata le tenía las maletas listas, así que no le impondría un minuto más de su presencia.

Naruto sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto de Sakura preguntándole si sus hijos ya lo sabían. El Kage detuvo sus pasos y escribió la respuesta.

"Te dije que no me detendría, ya lo saben y lo aceptaron".

Antes de guardar el celular Naruto hizo una llamada a Shikamaru y le contó la noticia, el pelinegro le ofreció su ayuda para lo que necesitara y el Kage le preguntó lo que desde hace días había estado pensando.

—Sí, puedes usar la casa que ocupaban los antiguos Hokages, ordenare que la limpien. —le respondió Nara a través del celular.

—También quiero que hagas público mi divorcio, quiero que salga en el diario.

—Es buena idea, así explican el motivo del divorcio y evitan las habladurías de la gente.

El Kage cortó la llamada y se dirigió a su casa, el lugar que nunca había sentido suyo, cuando entró a la casa no estaban ninguno de sus integrantes, supuso que Hinata había salido con los niños para que se distraerán.

—Así es mejor.

Naruto terminó de recoger las cosas que le faltaban y uso el Hirashi no jutsu para ir al único lugar donde se le ocurrió llevar sus cosas.

—Esto sí que está lleno de polvo.

Lo bueno era que podía usar sus clones para limpiar, suspiró y se mordió el labio imaginándose lo buena que podría ser su noche si convencía a Sakura de ir con él, pero debía darle un poco más de tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sé que algunos dirán que Hinata no haría tal cosa con Kiba, a pesar de que ya explique lo que quiere. De todas formas diré tres cosas más, es un fanfic, está divorciada y sabe que ya perdió a Naruto. Además me gusta el KibaHina.

En el próximo capítulo el reencuentro entre Naruto y Sakura es inevitable, no se lo pierdan.


	28. La noticia

**-AMANTES- **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 27: La noticia**

**. **

La noticia del divorcio del Séptimo Hokage y la hija mayor del fallecido Hiashi-dono sorprendió a muchos en Konoha, era la primera vez en la historia de la aldea que un Hokage se divorciaba de su mujer.

En el diario decía que el motivo era el desamor y que la separación era de mutuo acuerdo, sin embargo la gente se inventaba muchas hipótesis. Que si el Hokage roncaba, que si ella tenía mal aliento, algunos decían que Hinata le había pedido el divorcio al Hokage porque él le había puesto los cuernos, otros que era él quien había iniciado el proceso, los más atrevidos decían que ella tenía un amante, que Naruto los había encontrados juntos en la cama.

Naruto, ni Hinata se habían enterado de los rumores que circulaban por la aldea a primeras horas de la mañana, el Hokage se encontraba en su oficina y Hyuga no había salido de su casa.

—¿Donde pasaste la noche? —Le preguntó Shikamaru al Kage cuando se quedaron solos.

—Eso no te lo puedo responder —Contestó Naruto alegremente, estaba de muy buen humor, había dormido solo en la casa del árbol, pero era parte del proceso.

—No creo que hayas dormido en casa de Sakura. —Especuló intentando sacarle información a su jefe, no creía que Sakura hiciera tal locura, meter a Naruto en su casa con Sarada allí.

—¡Chiss, no la menciones!. —Se espantó Naruto, —estoy en el ojo del huracán, nadie nos puede relacionar.

Al escucharlo Shikamaru se quitó una enorme preocupación de encima, —que bueno que lo entiendes, pensé que te volverías loco apenas estuvieras libre.

Naruto se inclinó enérgico hacia adelante en su sillón, —debo mantener las distancias, alquilare una habitación esta noche, ¿cuánto falta para la casa?

—Ya mande a limpiarla, debe estar lista para mañana.

No volvieron a hablar más del asunto, Naruto tenía ocho grandes montañas de papeles que revisar, mucho trabajo que hacer.

.  
.

En su oficina, Sakura tomaba una taza de café mientras revisaba documentos del hospital, ingresos, egresos, cuentas y la lista de pacientes en espera por intervenciones médicas.

Mucha gente no ninja enviaba cartas al hospital rogando por sus servicios, personas con quemaduras graves, familiares de personas cuadrapléjicas, entre otras con enfermedades incurables.

Pero las leyes de la aldea eran claras, estaba prohibido que la gente de Tokio y demás lugares no ninjas ingresaran a la aldea sin una autorización aprobada por el Kage actual. La ley estaba vigente desde el Sexto Hokage.

—A veces creo que esto traerá problemas. —Comentó Sakura preocupada.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó su asistente confundida.

—Negarle la asistencia médica a la gente de Tokio, los tenemos allí muy cerca.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, si surgen problemas nuestro Hokage nos protegerá, por cierto, ¿ya leyó la noticia?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó la pelirosa distraída.

—El séptimo se divorció de su esposa, la gente anda diciendo que fue por problemas de cuernos.

Haruno palideció pensando que ya se sabía lo de ellos, por supuesto que había leído la noticia, pero ingenuamente esperaba que no hubiera rumores.

—El Séptimo cuernudo, dicen algunos.

—No repitas eso, Hinata no le ha puesto los cuernos a Naruto, —Aseguró Sakura enfadándose por aquel injusto rumor.

Poco tiempo después de que su asistente saliera de la oficina, la pelirosa aprovecho para llamar al celular del Séptimo Hokage.

Naruto estaba en medio de una conversación con sus consejeros, así que no pudo atender la llamada. Sakura miró la pantalla del celular con ceño fruncido, pensando que el rubio se estaba haciendo el interesante.

El celular de Sakura repicó a los pocos minutos, pero no era Naruto como pensó, era Ino, contestó a sabiendas de que volvería a molestarla con el asunto de buscarle un hombre.

—¿Ya leíste la noticia? —fue lo primero que escuchó cuando contestó la llamada.

—¿Sobre el divorcio de Naruto? —Preguntó lo más neutral que pudo.

—Sí, esa misma, Tenten dice que deberíamos reunirnos con Hinata y darle apoyo moral.

Sakura se imaginó en aquella hipocresía y no le agrado para nada la idea de Tenten.

—En el diario dice que fue en mutuo acuerdo, no creo que sea necesario darle apoyo moral. —Respondió Haruno con voz seria.

—También pienso lo mismo, pero como Tenten era amiga de Neji, y Neji primo de Hinata, creo que eso la hace un poco más cercana a ella, y por eso quiere mostrarle su apoyo.

Sakura pensó que eso tenía lógica, pero de igual manera no pensaba ir.

—¿Se van a reunir con ella? —preguntó Sakura con temor de ser incluida en el grupo.

—Aun no hemos planeado nada.

—Ya… bueno, tengo mucho trabajo, debo continuar.

Sakura cortó la llamada y vio de nuevo las cartas de la gente de Tokio.

.

.

—Me parece genial que quieras ayudarme con las cosas de nuestro clan, ¿pero no quieres tomarte unos días para asimilar todo este cambio en tu vida?.

Le preguntó Hanabi preocupada, la menor había ido a visitar a Hinata después de leer la noticia en el diario.

—Ya he pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada por mi clan, quiero demostrarle a todos que soy una mujer fuerte. —Contestó con voz firme.

Hanabi la observó con algo de escepticismo, pensó que Hinata iba a caer en una profunda depresión, al menos por ahora se veía decidida.

—Hermana, me parece perfecto que quieras ser una mujer fuerte, espero que sea por ti y no porque quieras llamar la atención de Naruto.

¿Naruto?, claro que también había algo de eso en sus intenciones, quería que Naruto-kun viera que su vida no iba a detenerse porque ya no podía estar con él.

—¿Me dejarás un puesto importante en el clan?

Hanabi sonrió levemente, —veo que tus ganas de triunfar son reales, te ves diferente, físicamente estas igual, pero tú actitud es diferente.

.

.

Al terminar la reunión con sus consejeros Naruto salió de la sala de juntas y regresó a su oficina, donde ya iba a devolverle la llamada a la pelirosa cuando fue interrumpido.

—Séptimo, Sakura-sama ha solicitado hablar con usted sobre nuestros vecinos de Tokio y el hospital, ¿le digo que no está o va a atenderla?

Naruto no pudo evitar alegrarse —¡dile que pase por favor!.

El joven salió y Sakura entró cerrando la puerta, Naruto la saludó con un beso que terminó en su mejilla cuando ella movió el rostro. Haruno ocupó la silla delante del escritorio, el Kage dejó de sonreír y se ubicó en su sillón tras el escritorio.

—¿Entonces qué pasa con la gente de Tokio? —Preguntó Naruto tomando una actitud más formal.

Sakura le habló de las cartas, se quejó de que negarse a atenderlos no era ético para ella, Naruto le recordó que su juramente como médico sólo se aplicaba a los sectores ninjas.

—En eso me he basado todo este tiempo para ignorarlos, ¿pero no crees que esto pueda causar enemistad entre ellos y nosotros?

El Séptimo descansó la espalda en el sillón mientras la observaba un momento y pensaba en lo que ella decía. Sakura estaba especialmente hermosa hoy, moría de ganas de llevársela a la casa del árbol.

—Puede, pero no son una amenaza para nosotros, debemos guardar en secreto nuestras técnicas.

—Un poco de caridad no hace mal, no tienen que saber cómo funciona el ninjutsu médico, aquí en Konoha cada vez hay más civiles que ninjas, muchos de mis pacientes no son ninjas, igual los curamos.

—Pero son gente que viven aquí desde hace muchos años —insistió él con voz pacifica.

Naruto sólo podía ver la situación con ojos de un Kage que quiere proteger su aldea, Sakura como médico quería ayudar a mejorar la salud de los demás.

La pelirosa se levantó de la silla, —supongo que tendré que seguir siendo la mala.

Naruto se levantó también. —No te enfades por eso Sakura-chan, no es decisión tuya ni mía, es algo que viene antes de nosotros. Si comenzamos a dejar que mucha gente entre a la villa nuestros enemigos pueden aprovechar la oportunidad para infiltrarse en la aldea y atacarnos.

Sakura guardó las cartas de nuevo en su bolso —¿qué enemigos?, estamos en tiempos de paz, hace muchos años que no pasa nada relevante.

—Uno nunca sabe quien lo puede estar envidiando.

—Me voy, tengo muuucho trabajo acumulado, debo responder las cartas de esta gente. —respondió lanzándole una indirecta al Uzumaki.

Naruto se masajeó un hombro estresado —está bien, hablare con mis consejeros a ver qué solución encontramos.

El humor de Sakura cambio radicalmente ante esas palabras.

Sakura dejó el bolso sobre el escritorio y dijo con voz seria —Leí el periódico.

Esa conversación gusto más al Séptimo, se acercó a ella guardando la distancia —¿y qué te pareció la noticia?

—Excelente. —dijo con una sonrisa que enamoro más al rubio. —tenemos que vernos en otro lado para hablar sobre los nuevos cambios.

El Séptimo vio que ya estaba lista para irse y le cerró el paso, —me divorcie, cumplí mi promesa, ¿no merezco un beso?.

Para cuando terminó de hablar ya la tenía sujeta de la cintura, ella miró hacia la puerta asustada, —mucho más que eso, pero aquí no Naruto. —respondió con los nervios de punta.

Él quería un beso y no la dejaría ir tan fácil, la llevó hasta el baño de la oficina mientras ella se quejaba en voz baja, se encerraron en el baño y apoyándola de la pared la hizo callar con su boca.

Se besaron un rato, hasta que ella recordó otra vez donde estaban, —Naruto, ¡basta! —protestó apartando las manos del Séptimo de su cuerpo.

El Kage de nuevo le cerró el paso e insistió —Un poco más, nadie va a descubrirnos, ya todos se fueron a comer.

—Está bien, otro y me dejas ir. —Aceptó intentando negociar con él.

El problema con Naruto es que no quería negociar algo tan pobre, de nuevo el beso se torno ardiente, teniéndola entretenida, bajo lentamente las manos acariciando los hombros femeninos hasta llegar a la espalda, entonces la amoldó a su cuerpo.

Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente en medio del beso al sentir la erección del Kage bajo el pantalón. —¿Te volviste loco?, eso no sucederá aquí.

Sosteniéndola con firmeza le susurró al oído con una necesidad casi asfixiante —Ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más Sakura-chan, siento que voy a morir si no te tengo ahora.

Ella tampoco quería esperar más, pero estaban en un lugar muy peligroso, cualquiera podría entrar, ver que no había nadie en la oficina y escucharlos en el baño. Mientras Sakura lo pensaba Naruto besaba su garganta subiéndole la falda.

—No te vas a morir —se burló riendo suavemente, aunque ella también estaba ardiendo —pasará cuando me vaya. —Naruto terminó de subir la falda hasta la cintura de la mujer, eso la puso más nerviosa —aquí no Naruto.

Acariciando los muslos de la pelirosa, él respondió con voz sensual en su oído —Aquí sí, aquí es perfecto.

Atrapada entre los brazos de Naruto, la pared y su propia excitación, Sakura compartió otro beso con el Séptimo, pero el Uzumaki quería más y fue por más, lamió el cuello de la médico mientras tocaba sus pechos sobre la blusa. El fuego que sentía por dentro sólo se extinguiría con una perfecta unión entre sus cuerpos.

Naruto estiró la tela de la blusa y besó su escote, era tan erótico y delicioso que no tenía voluntad para detenerlo.

El Hokage la alzó y ella rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del ninja, manteniéndola pegada a la pared frotaba su hombría contra la entrepierna de la mujer, —Mierda… Na-ruto. —jadeó con las mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor empapando su frente.

Momentos después ella se apartó de él, la chaqueta naranja y la camisa del Hokage cayeron al suelo gracias a Sakura que no dudo en besar el torso masculino. Naruto hizo su parte, se retorció del placer sintiendo los dedos del rubio hurgando en su vagina.

Afuera de la oficina Shikamaru estaba a punto de entrar cuando el joven pasante le avisó que el Séptimo tenía una visita.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curioso.

—Sakura-sama.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró a la oficina, negó con la cabeza al no verlos ahí, miró la puerta cerrada del baño y volvió a negar con la cabeza. "¿_es que los dos estaban dementes?"._

Dentro del baño, la pareja se consumían a besos, apretones y caricias. Con un dedo Naruto comenzó a deslizar lentamente la pequeña tanga de la mujer, estaba en eso cuando escucharon que la puerta de la oficina se abría y cerraba con algo más de fuerza.

Sakura despertó de la pasión infinita en que Naruto la había sumergido, —alguien entró. —Murmuró espantada, apartó la mano de Naruto y se apresuro a ponerse la blusa y arreglar su falda.

—Tranquila, seguro fue Shikamaru. —le dijo en voz baja, el Hokage tenía el cabello más revuelto que nunca y estaba desnudo del ombligo para arriba.

—¿Que me tranquilice?, ¡nos han pillado por tu culpa!.

Sakura había pasado de estar pasándola fenomenal con Naruto, a estar viviendo una pesadilla.

—Chiss, espera un momento. —Susurró el ninja con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Naruto abrió la puerta del baño y asomó la cabeza, —no hay nadie, seguro fue tú imaginación, ¿seguimos? jeje.

Sakura lo miró de manera severa, Naruto cuando estaba nervioso le daba por reírse tontamente.

—Me voy. —Anunció en un tono que no admitía replicas.

La pelirosa salió de la oficina del Hokage sin ver a Shikamaru, sólo estaba el secretario de Naruto consumiendo su almuerzo, el cual actuó completamente normal cuando la vio, la pobre se fue sospechando de todo el mundo.

Shikamaru entró poco después a la oficina del Hokage, pero Naruto seguía en el baño, terminando con lo que Sakura dejó a medias.

Nara arrugó la frente al escuchar los suspiros ahogados del Hokage, _"no me pagan para esto" _pensó Shikamaru asqueado.

Naruto terminó y eliminó todo resto de evidencia, salió del baño y se sorprendió de ver a su amigo allí, sentado en la silla que hace poco ocupaba la pelirosa. El Kage sintió que las mejillas comenzaban a picarle.

—Vi a Sakura saliendo de aquí. —Comentó tranquilamente.

Naruto arrugó la frente ocupando su asiento detrás de unas montañas de papeles y respondió con amargura —entonces fuiste tú, tienes suerte de ser un buen empleado.

—Te salvo el pellejo y no lo agradeces, cualquiera pudo entrar, tienen suerte de que haya sido yo.

—Nadie iba a venir en hora de almuerzo, lo hiciste adrede. —lo acusó Naruto en un gruñido. —debiste cuidar la puerta e impedir que alguien entrara, eso haría un buen amigo.

—Antes dijiste que nadie entraría porque era hora de almuerzo. —se defendió irritado.

Shikamaru salió de la oficina por orden del rubio, estaba seguro de que Naruto dejaría de hablarle el resto del día. Ya solo, el Hokage sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje de texto a Sakura.

"_Era Shikamaru, no te preocupes que no dirá nada, ¿a qué hora sales?"_

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Los que están a favor de Shikamaru que se paren de su lado, los que estén a favor de Naruto, puede lapidar al pelinegro. Nah, cada uno tenía sus razones. :D

Como ya he venido diciendo estoy cerrado la historia, estos últimos capítulos son un post-divorcio, de cómo va la relación de Naruto y Sakura ahora que ambos son libres, entre otras cosas que faltan.

Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el capitulo anterior. Nos leemos en el siguiente. :)


	29. Momentos especiales

**N/A: **Ya casi llego a la meta de terminar este fic, según mis cálculos me falta escribir un capítulo más, alguien me pregunto si seguiré mi fic **Orgullo Naranja**, la respuesta es sí, apenas termine este, aprovecho a invitarlos a leer ese fanfic si aun no lo han leído, porque se va a poner mejor de lo que ya está.

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **Yomiii21****, ****kannauzumaki****, ****Kingdra114, ****Zauberry****, ****CerezoIntenso****, ****Beastboy12325****, ****Chobits3****, ****mei27, ****Fede, ****cerezo-zorro01****, ****Sakuita 01****, y ****Jenny124**

**Jenny124:** Hola, bienvenida, aunque llegas algo tarde, estoy que me voy, ¿peleas con enemigos poderos?, aquí no. Lo de Sasuke… ya lo sabrán.

* * *

—**AMANTES—**

**By ASUKA02**

**Cap. 28: Momentos especiales**

**.**

En el suelo, más precisamente en una esquina de la casa del árbol, una botella de champan a la mitad reposaba dentro de una hielera, ya todos los hielos se habían derretidos dejando como evidencia un rastro de agua empozada cerca de un sostén negro y otras prendas femeninas.

Sobre la cama dos cuerpos desnudos se movían eróticamente. Por fin el castigo había terminado, la larga espera había acabado, el Séptimo Hokage estaba soltero, ambos lo eran, era la primera vez que hacían el amor sin que hubiera un papel que dijera que lo que hacían estaba prohibido.

Con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, Naruto atraía con sus manos las caderas de la pelirosa para ayudarla a moverse. La pelirosa se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la boca, apasionada, enamorada y totalmente correspondida.

Era como un sueño por fin poder estar juntos, y con la seguridad de que ya nada les impedía ser una pareja legalmente.

Naruto llevó las manos al rostro femenino y profundizando más el beso con delicadeza la hizo recostar la espalda en la cama, a ella el cambio de postura le permitía descansar un poco.

El Hokage contempló un momento la bella imagen, Sakura cuidaba muy bien su cuerpo, nadie creería que ya tenía una hija, no tenía nada de grasa acumulada en ningún lado, tenía un cuerpo esbelto. Uno que ante los ojos de Naruto era perfecto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender porque se detenía, Naruto la había visto un centenar de veces desnuda, pero ella tenía su pudor y la situación le incomodaba un poco.

Él sacudió la cabeza —tenía que verte un momento para saber si esto realmente está pasando.

Al rubio seguía pareciéndole increíble que ya no hubiera nada que impidiera convertir a Sakura-chan en su esposa.

Ella sonrió levemente —Está pasando, soy real.

Naruto acarició con un dedo el ombligo de la pelirosa y sonrió con picardía —sí que lo eres.

El Kage lamió el abdomen de la mujer hasta llegar a sus pechos, mirándola a los ojos la penetró pero no se movió, es encorvó un poco y abriendo toda la boca logró abarcar una porción de la blanda piel de uno de sus senos.

Comenzó a trabajar aquella parte de su pareja mientras acariciaba los muslos de la mujer, los apretones que Sakura le hacia hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda del ninja le indicaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

La estaba enloqueciendo.

Respirando con dificultad la pelirosa alcanzó un intenso, delicioso y liberador orgasmo, él soltó el pecho viendo los temblores en el cuerpo de la mujer, y suspiró sintiendo como la vagina se contraía apretando su pene.

La miró con malicia al rostro, no la dejo recuperarse del todo, se retiro e ingresó nuevamente con fuerza. —¡ah, Naruto!.

Ella comenzó a suspirar por la insistencia e intensidad de las arremetidas del rubio. Naruto se movía con vigor, con brío, con energía, con todas las ganas que había acumulado todos estos años.

Ahora Sakura lo acompañaba en su movimientos, durante algunos minutos se sitió ganador poseyendo a la mujer que amaba desde hace tantos años que ya no importaba contar el tiempo, el único tiempo que ahora contarían era los que pronto pasarían juntos.

Él estaba impaciente por regresar al lado de los hombres casados. Naruto liberó las manos de la pelirosa que hasta hace poco mantenía cautivas entre las suyas, ella las uso para atraerlo de las orejas y reclamar un beso. Naruto no se hizo de rogar, ella le mordió los labios y jugueteó con la lengua del Kage.

El Séptimo chilló sorprendido cuando ella los hizo dar vueltas de manera violenta y casi caen de la cama.

Al filo de la cama, sentada sobre la pelvis masculina, lo volvió loco con un viejo truco, —Sa-kura-chan, si te mueves así no podre aguantar mucho. —suspiró sosteniéndola de las caderas para que disminuyera un poco el ritmo.

A ella poco le importo hacerlo sufrir, los ocho que formaba con sus movimientos de caderas tenían el corazón del rubio a punto de estallar, coloco las manos sobre el torso de Naruto y con sus manos acarició los abdominales del Séptimo Hokage.

Los cinco años de abstinencia también habían sido fuerte para ella, muchas veces había fantaseado con llamar al teléfono de Naruto y pedirle que fuese a verla, entonces amarse una última vez, montones de veces una última vez.

Para fortuna de Naruto quien quería alargar lo más posible ese momento Sakura dejó de moverse, aunque sentirla besando su torso era otra pequeña tortura.

—Uh, Sakura-chan, me haces cosquillas.

Ella dejó de besar su torso para esparcir pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a la barbilla del rubio y morder la boca abierta del Hokage, de nuevo otro largo beso lo hizo querer recuperar el control, pero ella apartó las manos del rubio de su espalda.

—Manos en la cabeza. —le susurró con una voz que a él le pareció de lo más sexy.

Con las manos en la cabeza Naruto se sentía indefenso, pero también más motivado y curioso. Sakura de nuevo se deslizó en el miembro del ya desesperado rubio.

Letal, para él eran muy peligrosos esos movimientos que ella hacía con sus caderas, el Séptimo estaba disfrutando como hace mucho no lo hacía, Sakura lo podía notar en su respiración agitada, en su piel caliente, pero sobre todo en esa parte que los mantenía unidos físicamente.

Ella aumentó la velocidad y la cantidad de sus movimientos, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta…

—Sa-sakura-chan, —jadeó manteniéndola inmóvil mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella, cuando el rubio perdió las fuerzas en las manos ella continuó moviéndose y no paró hasta alcanzar un último orgasmo.

Cayó sin energías entre los brazos del Kage, se quedaron un momento así sin moverse…

Durmieron casi dos horas, un feliz sueño, libre de culpas y excusas.

—¿Prefieres que vaya a comprarla para comerla aquí o que salgamos a comer juntos? —le preguntó Naruto mientras se vestía al lado de la cama.

—No pueden vernos juntos, no todavía Naruto. —el recordó ella poniéndose el sostén y luego la blusa que estaba medio húmeda por el agua de la hielera.

—Ya pensé en eso.

Dejó el traje de Hokage sobre la cama y sacó de un bolso viajero ropa civil, y usando una técnica de transformación se transformo en un hombre de cabello castaño corto y ojos azules.

—Iremos a comer por aquí cerca.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas, no entendía como Naruto viendo en la casa del árbol no tenia comida allí, aunque también era razonable, los animales podían oler la comida y querer hacer nido allí.

Minutos después la pareja caminaba por los alrededores de un poblado lleno de casas y locales comerciales —Entonces siempre estuvimos en el país del fuego. —comentó Sakura sorprendida.

—Sí, no podía estar tan lejos de la aldea que debo cuidar, ¡mira!, allá esta Konoha. —Dijo señalando hacia el sur —deje un clon mío en una habitación de alquiler en la villa, tiene órdenes de dejarse ver un poco antes de irse a dormir.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, de esos que ponen las mesas frente al local y están al aire libre, Sakura ordenó para los dos, pollo teriyaki al horno, arroz y papas fritas. La mesera se marchó con la orden y la pelirosa miró al rubio.

—Es muy raro verte con esa apariencia. —comentó ella.

—A veces no te entiendo Sakura-chan, dices que hay que cuidarnos de vernos juntos y ahora quieres que sea yo. —respondió torciendo la boquita en un gesto muy tierno.

Ella sonrió, —sólo digo que es raro, no malo.

Pasaron una hora agradable, hablando de todo un poco, entre ellos el miedo de Sakura con el hecho de que los hijos de Naruto no la aceptaran como nueva esposa de su padre, el Séptimo la tranquilizo diciéndole que ella les agradaba a sus hijos y que lo más seguro era que la aceptaran.

—Ya se está haciendo de noche,—comentó Sakura viendo al rubio vistiéndose con su traje de Hokage.

Habían regresado a la casa del árbol porque Sakura había dejado su bolso allí.

—Sakura-chan, quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche. —le pidió sentado en la cama.

—Recuerdas a una personita llamada Sarada, —respondió burlona, —lo siento, no me puedo quedar, me gustaría pero no puedo.

—Entonces prepáralo para mañana, le dices que se quede en casa de tus padres y te quedas a dormir conmigo aquí.

Ella se ruborizó imaginando que Sarada entendería inmediatamente lo que harían ellos esa noche. —mañana estaré ocupada, pero pensare en una manera de vernos con más regularidad que antes, no duermas aquí solo, vete al lugar que estas alquilando, así podemos hablar por teléfono antes de dormir.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y minutos después regresaron a Konoha como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al día siguiente Naruto se mudo a la casa Hokage. La pelirosa cumplió lo prometido, él y Sakura se veían a diario en la hora del almuerzo, el rubio esperaba el mensaje de texto de Haruno, dejaba un clon y se aparecía con el hirashi no jutsu en un cuarto de servicio del hospital, luego se aparecía con ella en la casa del árbol.

Shikamaru lo descubrió un día que apareció en su oficina y el pelinegro estaba hablando con el clon de Naruto.

—Debí suponer que no eras el verdadero, ya que estabas muy silencioso, —dijo mirando al clon y al verdadero Naruto —es la primera vez desde que eres Hokage que veo que usas uno de tus clones para hacer el trabajo.

El Kage hizo desaparecer el clon y ocupo el sillón tras el escritorio, suspiró y dijo, —cierto, es que quería almorzar con Sakura-chan, —Nara lo miró con preocupación y Naruto se apresuro a aclarar —estábamos en un lugar donde nadie vive.

Por la cara de satisfacción que tenía el Séptimo, Shikamaru podía asegurar que esos dos habían hecho más que almorzar.

.

.

Sakura salió con cautela de uno de los cuartos de servicios del hospital, nadie la vio y caminó alegremente por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su oficina. Su asistente sonrió al ver a su jefa llegar tarareando una canción.

Justo antes de entrar en su oficina la chica le avisó a la pelirosa que alguien la esperaba dentro de la oficina.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Haruno curiosa.

—Una sorpresa.

La pelirosa arrugó la frente pensando que se trataba de Naruto, abrió la puerta con precaución y se alegró al ver a su antigua maestra allí.

—¡Tsunade-sama!

Sakura la saludó con un gran abrazo, la rubia era como una segunda madre para ella, lo mismo que Haruno era como una hija para Tsunade.

Ambas se querían mucho, después de los saludos Sakura se sentó en el sofá largo con su maestra, hablaron con toda confianza, aunque la pelirosa siempre mantenía un gran respeto hacia su antigua maestra y la trataba de usted.

La nieta de Hashirama había regresado de un viaje de once meses. Aunque Sakura no la veía en varios años, a pesar de todo la rubia siempre se mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba con la pelirosa y las cosas de la aldea, Shizune era su informante cuando no estaban juntas.

Tsunade no envejecía nada, cada vez parecía más joven.

—Te ves diferente Sakura. —comentó la rubia cuando hicieron una pausa.

—¿Diferente cómo? —preguntó sonriendo la pelirosa.

—Te ves contenta, alegre, hasta pareces feliz.

La pelirosa se mordió el labio, Tsunade le inspiraba una profunda confianza, sabía que su maestra podía guardar un secreto sin necesidad de pedírselo, su maestra le tenía un gran aprecio a Naruto. Sakura tenía curiosidad de saber qué opinaba ella sobre su relación con el Séptimo.

—¿Ya se entero que Naruto se divorcio?

Tsunade la miró comenzando a sospechar, la noticia del divorcio del Hokage la supo cuando estaba en Kirigakure, fue una de las cosas que la motivo a regresar. Quería saber si era cierto o sólo un rumor.

—¿Lo hizo por ti? —preguntó sin ningún preámbulo.

—Planeamos casarnos dentro de poco. —respondió con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

¿Casarse?, Tsunade sintió una gran alegría, pero controlo sus emociones.

—No parece sorprendida. —murmuró Haruno confundida, ya que imaginaba que su unión con Naruto sería una sorpresa para todos.

—Es una buena noticia aunque no esté gritando, había perdido las esperanzas de verlos como una pareja. —respondió con calma, sonriendo levemente.

Haruno comprendió que su maestra no estaba entendiendo todo.

—Tengo que confesar que mi relación con Naruto no comenzó de una forma correcta. —Comentó cabizbaja y con voz avergonzada.

¿Amantes?, vaya eso si sorprendió a la rubia, no esperaba algo así viniendo de esos dos, pero no era su problema, en nada la afectaba aquella infidelidad. Ahora lo importante era que los dos eran libres.

—¿No está decepcionada de mí? —preguntó queriendo saber más de lo que pensaba la rubia.

—Decepcionada estaba cuando te casaste con Uchiha Sasuke.

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe para Sakura, —yo…algún día le contare porque me case con Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade no necesitaba que se lo contara, suponía que ella se había casado con el Uchiha para intentar curar sus heridas, Sakura era así, demasiado buena con la gente que no lo merecía.

—Sé que no estuvo bien que me metiera en el matrimonio de Naruto, pero las cosas pasaron de una forma…

—Sakura, tranquila, eso no es de mi incumbencia, —la interrumpió Tsunade, —él y tú son adultos, actuaron mal pero ya está hecho, ahora vivan el presente, lo que si te sugiero es que esperen un tiempo razonable antes de mostrarse públicamente como una pareja.

Sakura sintió un gran alivio al saberse apoyada por una persona tan importante para ella.

—Oh, claro, eso es lo que le he dicho muchas veces a él, de momento lo tengo controlado, pero no sé cuando pueda salir con alguna locura.

Eso ultimo lo dijo con preocupación, Tsunade hizo una nota mental sobre que tenía que hacerle una visita al rubio, para recordarle porque él y Sakura debían mantener un bajo perfil mientras se calmaban todo los rumores que andaban por la aldea.

.

.

Bolt arrugó la frente al abrir la puerta y ver a su padre allí.

—Hola Bolt, ¿está tú mamá? —lo saludó Naruto entrando a la casa.

El niño cerró la puerta, giró la cabeza hacia la cocina y gritó —¡mamá, vino papá!, —después devolvió su atención a su padre, —¿qué quieres con mi mamá?, ella ya no es tu esposa.

Naruto levantó ambas cejas, el trato hostil de su hijo no le sorprendía, sabía que seguía enfadado con él, lo que le sorprendía era que Bolt no lo hubiera insultado.

—Cosas legales, —puso una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio menor y le dijo —hijo, no tienes que asumir el rol de hombre de la casa, aún eres un niño, y como niño tienes cosas que vivir.

Bolt apartó la mano, —si ya terminaste de hablar me retiro.

Bolt iba hacia su habitación cuando Naruto le dijo, —ya estoy viviendo en la casa Hokage, —el niño se detuvo un momento sin volverse, pero el Kage sabía que era para escucharlo —me gustaría que tú y Himawari fueran el domingo en la mañana y eligieran sus habitaciones antes de que sean amobladas, así escogen la que más les guste. Los esperare.

Bolt no dijo nada, continuó su camino mientras casi fue arrollado por su hermana que al escuchar la voz de su padre fue a recibirlo.

—¡Papá qué bueno que llegaste!, ¡hice varios dibujos para ti!

Naruto la abrazó y luego vio los dibujos, —que bonitos, ¡tengo una hija artista! —la felicitó revolviéndole el cabello.

Estaban bastante deformes, pero el sentimiento era lo que importaba.

—Naruto-kun —saludó Hinata llegando a la sala para recibir a su ex marido.

—Hola Hinata, traje los papeles que faltaban. —respondió el rubio fijando su atención en ella.

Era el horario en que podía ver a sus hijos.

Después de hablar con Hinata y decirle a su hija lo de las habitaciones, Naruto se llevo algunas cosas que todavía le quedaban en esa casa y se fue directo a la casa Hokage para dejarlas allá. Rato después la pelirosa le dio respuesta y pasaron dos horas inolvidables en la casa del árbol.

Entre el trabajo de ambos y los encuentros clandestinos la semana paso rápido.

El domingo en la mañana Sakura se encontraba en su casa realizando las labores del hogar, ese día en particular ella y Naruto no se verían, ya que al rubio le tocaba pasar el primer día con sus hijos después de estar separado de la madre de estos. Haruno le había recomendado que pasara todo el día con Bolt y Himawari y tratara de ser un padre divertido y compresivo.

Sobre todo que tuviera paciencia con Bolt y no lo regañara si le hacia algún desprecio.

—Está bien, anda, pero recuerda que quedamos en limpiar la casa, y no has hecho nada. —le contestó Sakura a Sarada con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Todo era tan hermoso cuando su hija era más pequeña y quería estar con su mamá a tiempo completo, ahora Sakura se sentía un poco desplazada por la tecnología y los amigos de Sarada.

Sarada se marchó y Sakura se quedó allí terminando de tender las sabanas, estaba en eso cuando recibió una visita.

—¡Buenas!.

—¡Ino!. —Respondió Sakura sorprendida.

—Sarada me dijo que pasara. —explicó la rubia.

—Claro no hay problema, déjame terminar con esto antes de que se ponga el tiempo de lluvia otra vez, para pasar a la casa y tomar un café. —respondió Sakura amablemente.

Ino se sentó en la banca de madera donde antes estaba sentada la Uchiha revisando su móvil.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ya estoy terminando. —respondió la pelirosa apurándose para atender a su amiga. —¿cómo esta Inojin y Sai?

Ino le contó que Sai estaba en una misión y su hijo entrenando con Chōji, Chōchō y Shikadai, la rubia tenía la esperanza de que su hijo y los de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo continuaran la tradición y formaran el nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

—¡Cielos!, como pasa el tiempo, ya pronto se graduarán de la academia y formaran equipos. —comentó Sakura en tono nostálgico.

Hablaron un poco sobre eso, Sakura hizo una nota mental de mencionarle a Naruto el deseo de Ino en que su hijo formara equipo con Shikadai y Chōchō, aunque suponía que Shikamaru ya se había encargado de hablarlo con Naruto, porque ese era otro que deseaba mantener la tradición en honor a su fallecido padre.

—Y el Séptimo se divorcio —comentó la rubia repentinamente cambiando el tema de conversación, —¿te ha dicho algo?

La pelirosa torció los ojos al comprender que Ino seguramente venia a chismosear, Sakura bebió un trago de su taza de café y respondió tratando de parecer indiferente.

—A mi no, ¿por qué tendría que decirme algo?

—Porque es tu amigo y fueron compañeros de equipo. —respondió con obviedad.

—¿Shikamaru te cuentas sus cosas? —preguntó evitando profundizar aquel tema.

Ino mordisqueó una galleta mientras decía —él siempre fue muy reservado con sus cosas personales.

—Naruto también.

—¿Por qué se habrán divorciado?, ya sé que en el periódico dice que fue en mutuo acuerdo y por desamor, pero seamos claras, uno no se despierta un día y simplemente quiere divorciarse.

La pelirosa la miró con seriedad, Ino estaba frente a ella, una mesa decorativa en la sala las separada —a veces pasa Ino, eso me sucedió a mí con Sasuke-kun, un día me di cuenta de que él nunca estaba, que no teníamos nada en común, excepto Sarada. ¿Para que mantener un matrimonio en el que no hay amor?

Ino reflexionó un poco, Naruto era un hombre de muchos valores, probablemente había sido eso, descubrió que ya no amaba a Hinata y entonces solicito el divorcio porque no le parecía bien estar con una mujer sin amarla.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y dijo —afortunadamente no he tenido ese tipo de problemas con Sai, pero puedo entenderlo. Curioso que a ti y a Naruto les pasara lo mismo.

—Cosas de la vida. —respondió desviando la vista hasta una esquina de la casa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio e Ino recordó la razón por la que vino a visitar a su amiga pelirosa.

—Fui con Tenten a visitar a Hinata.

Eso llamó totalmente la atención de Sakura, —¿y como está? —preguntó con miedo de enterarse de que la pelinegra estuviera muy deprimida.

—¡Me dejo muy sorprendida!, ¡ella está bien!, hasta se le nota más activa, nos dijo que su matrimonio había sido un gran peso sombre sus hombros la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que no se arrepentía de casarse con Naruto porque fue de esa manera que tuvo sus hijos, pero que definitivamente Naruto y ella no estaban hechos para vivir juntos.

Sakura se quedó en silencio procesando toda la información, hasta que por fin pudo hablar. —Me alegra de que lo esté tomando de una manera positiva.

—Sí, es que es otra Hinata, tiene planes de cambiar algunas cosas en su clan, Tenten está muy orgullosa, dice que ahora es la Hinata que Neji le hubiera gustado conocer.

Las palabras de Ino fueron como un bálsamo para Sakura, adiós culpa, se alegraba de corazón que Hinata no estuviera deprimida, que ella siguiera adelante con su vida.

.

.

—¡Séptimo, ya llegaron! —le anunció uno de los ninjas que custodiaban la casa.

Naruto salió a recibirlos, en la sala principal estaba Hinata acompañada de Himawari, su hija no dudo en abrazarlo, abrazo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Vine a elegir mi habitación papá!

—La casa es toda tuya. —le respondió amablemente el Kage.

Himawari los dejo solos para ir a conocer la casa por su propia cuenta, los dos adultos se miraron las caras, para Naruto era incomodo estar frente a la mujer que le había sido infiel por mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás Hinata? —la saludo él.

—Mejor que antes, —respondió con seriedad —¿Entonces vivirás aquí?, ¿y tienes quien te cocine?, Himawari tiene que comer algo decente, no la llenes de golosinas.

—Sí, hay una señora que cocina.

Aun le costaba ser fuerte ante él, Hinata apartó la vista y dijo —Vendré por ella en la noche, ya que aun no tiene una habitación donde dormir.

—Hay muchas habitaciones, déjala que se quede la noche. —insistió Naruto.

Hyuga por un momento lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo —Sé que tienes derechos Naruto-kun, pero razona, ella no dormirá bien en otra cama que no sea la suya.

Naruto se paso una mano por la cabeza, notaba a Hinata dura con él, ella estaba a la defensiva, no insistió más con eso, si ella venia a buscar a Himawari la dejaría irse con su madre, no quería problemas con su ex mujer.

—¿Y Bolt?

Hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que llegaron.

—No quiso venir. —respondió sintiendo pena por su ex marido, —dale tiempo, yo hable con él, pero sigue molesto.

—Espero que me perdone algún día. —comentó en tono afligido.

—¡Woaa, esta casa es inmensa mamá! —exclamó Himawari desde la planta de arriba.

—No rompas nada hija, —le advirtió Hinata preocupada, para ella no era fácil dejar a su hija con Naruto, sabía que el rubio se ponía a trabajar hasta en sus días libres y no les prestaba mucha atención a los niños.

—Sí. —respondió la niña muy obediente.

Hinata se despidió de Naruto y le dejó a Himawari con la condición de que él mismo la llevara a casa antes de las nueve de la noche.

Naruto subió las escaleras y se reencontró con su hija que no sabía que habitación elegir, la niña estaba fascinada con la idea de tener una habitación en esa lujosa casa.

—¿No me puedo quedar con dos?, Bolt igual dijo que no quería vivir aquí. —insistió Himawari en tono de ruego.

—¿Te dijo eso? —preguntó Naruto medio deprimido.

—¡Mentirosa!.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Himawari alegre al escuchar a su hermano y ver la cabeza del rubio menor que se veía cada vez más a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras.

Naruto sintió un gran alivio al ver a su hijo.

—¡Ay no Bolt se quedara con la mía!. —se alarmó la pelinegra.

—Entonces ve a cuidar la que quieres —respondió Naruto sonriente.

La pequeña pelinegra corrió a meterse a una de las habitaciones, Bolt llegó hasta donde estaba su padre, pero no dijo nada, estaba muy serio.

—Si viniste —comentó Naruto sonriendo frente a él.

Bolt se cruzó de brazos con gesto orgulloso en su rostro, —no iba a dejar que Himawari se quedara con la mejor habitación.

Naruto sonrió al entender que su hijo poco a poco estaba aceptando la nueva situación.

El Séptimo puso una mano en los hombros de su hijo y caminó con él hasta donde estaba Himawari, mientras decía, —me alegra de que estés aquí hijo, este momento no sería bueno sin ti.

Bolt no dijo nada, pero se sintió muy bien, sabía que su padre se refería al comienzo de su nueva vida, los estaba incluyendo, eso era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hace mucho que imagine esta parte entre Bolt y Naruto, entre Tsunade y Sakura, entre Ino y Sakura.

Pero aun me falta algo que es completamente nuevo en mi mente, *momento de suspenso* Himawari y Bolt enterándose de la nueva pareja de su padre. ¿El pasado tendrá sus consecuencias?


	30. Sakura-sama y El Séptimo Hokage

**Aclaración:** Yo **ASUKA02**, única autora de este fanfic **NO**doy permiso a nadie para publicar esta historia en otros lugares, tampoco permito adaptaciones de ningún tipo. Si quieren que otros la lean pasen el link, no la copien. Con tres veces que me han plagiado es suficiente. Un poco más de respeto a los que si tenemos imaginación y nos esforzamos en escribir.

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **_DavidXT,_****_Chobits3,_****_Zauberry,_****_Beastboy12325,_****_Kamen Rider Predator,_****_Love Stories On My Mind,_****_Sakura Jonas,_****_sakuita 01,_****_Jack-san,CerezoIntenso,_****_Guest,_****_Grecia 15 15,_****_St3rfire,_****_MiraiUzuno,_****_Guest,_****_Guest,_****_MarianitaUchiha_**

**N/A:**Perdón por el retraso, aquí el capítulo final, ¡disfrútenlo!.

* * *

—**AMANTES—**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 29: Sakura-sama y El Séptimo Hokage**

**.**

—_Antes de que regresemos quiero darte un obsequio. —dijo Naruto sentando en la cama mientras la veía peinarse el cabello, le había crecido un poco más haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era._

_Sakura se volvió dejando de peinarse. —¿Un obsequio?_

—_Sí, —el Séptimo se levantó y atrayéndola de la cintura la acercó a la cama._

_Haruno se alarmó creyendo que Naruto intentaría seducirla —Naruto, no me puedo quedar más tiempo, así que "ese" obsequio tendrá que ser para otro día._

_Naruto no puedo evitar reírse, —no es nada de eso Sakura-chan, siéntate._

_El corazón de la pelirosa se agitó con emoción cuando lo vio arrodillarse delante de ella. ¿Sería posible que Naruto..._

—_¡Tachán! _

_Sakura entrecerró los ojos cuando Naruto sacó debajo del hueco de la cama una caja de zapatos._

—_¡Oh, son hermosas Naruto! —le agradeció viendo el par de zapatillas blancas adornadas con muchos detalles brillantes. —¿y eso que te ha dado por comprarme unos zapatos?_

—_Los vi y supe que te quedarían perfectos, déjame probártelos. —le pidió con ellos en las manos. _

—_Adelante —dijo estirando las piernas para que el Hokage pudiera colocarle las zapatillas —me los pondré en nuestra boda._

_Ese comentario hizo que el rubio enseguida la mirara al rostro, sonrió con dulzura viendo al Kage arrodillado frente a ella, ¿eso quería decir que ya estaba lista para casarse? _

_El viento sopló y la casa del árbol se meció levemente, Naruto sonrió antes de colocar la primera zapatilla, después la segunda._

—_¿Eh?, esa tiene algo dentro. —se quejó la pelirosa al sentir la incomodidad en la punta de su pie. _

_El rubio se quedó sentado en el suelo viéndola quitarse la zapatilla izquierda y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando vio aparecer una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura, lo que estaba dentro del zapato era un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de brillantes, los brillantes todos unidos hacían la forma de una rosa._

—_Na-ru-to. —balbuceó con la joya en la palma de su mano. _

—_¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo Sakura-chan? —le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa. _

_Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y sintió un fuerte deseo de llorar, llorar de felicidad, por fin esas palabras ya no estaban censuradas para ellos —idiota —murmuró poniéndose el anillo, —me engañaste completamente._

—_Jeje, a que no te lo esperabas. —se burló sentándose a su lado._

_Ella lo miró con ternura, de verdad Naruto había logrado sorprenderla, una muy agradable sorpresa —No saliendo de un zapato, no aquí en la casa del árbol, pensé que cuando lo hicieras sería en tú nueva casa._

—_Si lo preferías allá..._

_Sakura no lo dejó continuar, lo hizo callar con un beso —aquí fue perfecto._

_La casa del árbol tenía un gran valor emocional para ambos._

—¿Te duele?

La pregunta de Sakura lo sacó de sus recuerdos, ella le cambiaba las vendas del brazo, algo que Naruto podía hacer él mismo, pero que prefería seguir usando como excusa para ir a verla.

—No, no me duele. —respondió mientras ella trabajaba en su brazo.

—Perfecto, ya está listo. —dijo Sakura cortando con una tijera la tela sobrante.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto vio las manos de la pelirosa y notó algo muy importante.

—Te lo quitaste. —comentó con decepción.

Haruno frente a él se enderezó y mirándolo al rostro contestó —lo he guardado, no lo quiero extraviar.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido con sus palabras.

—Eso, o que tienes miedo de que sepan lo nuestro. —cuestionó levantando una ceja.

A todas luces se notaba que era un anillo de compromiso, la gente iba a preguntarle si se lo veían puesto.

—Sabes que no es miedo, es precaución. —intento explicarle.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos sentado en mueble donde Sakura revisaba normalmente a sus pacientes, estaban en el consultorio de la pelirosa.

—A pasado un año desde que me divorcie, ya quiero vivir contigo. —insistió el Kage.

Seguían viéndose casi a diario, pero estaba cansado de seguir teniendo que hacerlo a escondidas, sólo para guardar las apariencias, la gente iba a hablar de cualquier manera.

Sakura se acercó a él y susurrándole al oído dijo —yo también quiero vivir contigo, veámonos esta noche. —besó la mejilla de ninja antes de separarse lo suficiente para ver el rostro del Séptimo.

Pero Naruto ya había agotado su paciencia, no le gustaba vivir solo, menos sabiendo que ya nada le impedía casarse con la mujer de su vida. La atrajo suavemente de la cintura y le robó un beso que no era nada inocente.

—Hey, calma, estamos en el hospital. —Le recordó ella intentando levantarse de las piernas del Séptimo, no recordaba ni en qué momento la sentó sobre sus piernas.

Pero él no la dejó, la miró intensamente a los ojos, había mucha determinación en los ojos azules del Séptimo cuando dijo —hoy será, iremos a comer juntos aquí en Konoha, quiero que se note que somos una pareja.

Ella se levantó de las piernas del rubio algo nerviosa, —¿no deberíamos primero decírselo a tus hijos?

Naruto se puso de pie, debía regresar a su oficina, no quería que se le acumulara más el trabajo, quería ir reduciendo todo para poder tomarse unos días libres para la luna de miel, aunque no pudiera salir de la aldea.

—De mis hijos no te preocupes, ellos lo entenderán, —se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente, —hagamos pública nuestra relación.

Aunque ella tenía miedo de las consecuencias, sabía que ya no podían ocultar más su relación.

—Sí, está bien. —respondió hundiendo su nariz en la ropa del Hokage.

—Pasare por tú casa a las ocho. —respondió alegremente mientras la soltaba.

.

.

—Kiba-kun, tú brazo pesa mucho, —murmuró Hinata apartando el brazo del castaño para escaparse de la cama.

Ya fuera de la cama Hinata comenzó a vestirse mientras veía de reojo al Inuzuka tendido en la cama, boca abajo, su espalda ancha y aquellos brazos fuertes lo hacían muy atractivo.

Mientras buscaba en su bolso el celular para ver la hora, las llaves de su casa hicieron ruido y Kiba se removió en la cama, al no sentirla cerca abrió los ojos.

—Lamento el ruido, Kiba-kun ya me voy.

Él se frotó los ojos y con el pelo completamente revuelto fijo su atención en ella.

—Cierto, dijiste que tenias una cita con el Séptimo… ¿debo sentirme celoso? —preguntó son ironía.

Cuando tenían sexo Hinata le correspondía completamente, eso debería ser suficiente para él, pero Kiba seguía sintiéndose incomodo cuando los veía hablar. Él aun no olvidaba el gran amor que Hinata tuvo, o tenia oculto por Naruto.

—No es personal, son cosas del trabajo —respondió ella colocándose el bolso para irse, estaba en el apartamento del castaño.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación del Inuzuka cuando él la llamó.

—Hinata, los besos de despedidas son vitales en una relación.

La pelinegra se detuvo en la puerta, tener trabajo y esa relación secreta la hacía sentirse más independiente, era agradable sentirse deseada, saber que para Kiba no había una Sakura.

Kiba salió de la cama en boxer y tomando el rostro de Hyuga entre sus manos la besó en la boca logrando como siempre acelerar el pulso de Hinata.

—Cuídate y pórtate bien —le dijo él guiñándole un ojo antes de entrar al baño.

—Lo mismo para ti Kiba-kun —respondió saliendo de la habitación con su bolso y el portafolio.

Hace tiempo que ya no estaba con otras mujeres, con Hinata se sentía cómodo y tranquilo, ella no era celosa, no le pedía citas, no le pedía nada, aunque eso último era preocupante, porque él quería avanzar en la relación.

.

.

El Séptimo estaba concentrado en su trabajo cuando su asistente anunció la llegada de una representante del Clan Hyuga. —Hazla pasar.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun.

La pelinegra entró preocupando por un momento al Séptimo, esperaba la visita de su ex cuñada, no la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Le pasó algo a los niños?

—No, ellos están bien, vengo por trabajo, ¿estás ocupado? —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

Naruto respiró aliviado.

—Entonces toma asiento, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Hinata? —le preguntó con gentileza, detuvo su trabajo por completo para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

Hanabi y Hinata estaban compartiendo responsabilidades en el Clan Hyuga.

—Necesito tú firma como Hokage.

Ya lo habían hablado anteriormente, Hinata había convencido a su hermana para darle más derechos cuídanos a las ramas más débiles de su clan, la ley que proponía Hinata establecía que ya no sería obligatorio que todos los del clan Hyuga se dedicaran a ser ninjas, ahora podía no serlo si era lo que deseaban.

Naruto leyó los documentos, los firmó y los sello, —aquí tienes, creo que muchos de tú clan se alegraran.

—Hanabi no está muy de acuerdo, sigue pensando que perderemos fuerza ante los demás clanes, pero esto es lo correcto, lo sé. —dijo totalmente convencida de lo que hacía.

—Lo es, nadie tiene que estar obligado a ser un ninja sino lo quiere.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, a Hinata la veía pocas veces, porque la mayoría de las veces que le tocaba ver a sus hijos, eran ellos los que iban a la casa Hokage.

—¿Y cómo se están portando los niños? —preguntó él por hablar de algo.

—A veces tienes sus discusiones matutinas, cosas de hermanos, —respondió Hinata levantándose de la silla.

—Cierto, es normal.

Se hizo otro silencio y Hinata dudo un poco antes de preguntarle algo que la tenía en suspenso desde que se divorciaron, —¿cuándo harás pública tú relación con Sakura-san?

Le parecía raro que ellos siguieran manteniendo en secreto su relación cuando al principio Naruto estaba tan desesperado por librarse del matrimonio con ella.

—¿Les has dicho algo a los niños? —le preguntó Naruto enderezándose rápidamente en su sillón.

—No, pero ya deberías decirlo, todo de sorpresa no sería bueno, necesitan asimilar las cosas paso a paso, —hizo una pausa y luego añadió —creo que Bolt se pondrá un poco celoso si es varón.

Naruto al comprender el significado de sus palabras tragó aire provocándole una repentina tos, Hinata temió haber arruinado algún tipo de sorpresa entre él y Sakura.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó arrepentida de haber hablando demás.

—¿Co-como lo sabes? —preguntó Naruto impresionado, estaba seguro de que Sakura no le habría dicho algo así a Hinata, de hecho no sabía si esas dos tenia comunicación.

—Es fácil saberlo para un Hyuga, —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

No era que espiara la vida de la pelirosa, fue que Sakura se cruzó en el camino mientras ella le enseñaba a Himawari como controlar el Byakugan.

—¿Cómo crees que lo tomen Bolt y Himawari? —preguntó preocupado.

—Hum, no sé, estás a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida, disfrútala, no pierdan más el tiempo, no por mí, yo estoy bien.

Hinata se despidió y Naruto se quedó allí pensando, hace unos días que había detectado chakra suyo y de Kurama creciendo en el vientre de Sakura-chan, pero no había estado seguro ya que hace años le había hecho un sello para localizarla. Ingenuamente había pensado que de alguna manera se trataba del mismo chakra.

Ahora con las palabras de Hinata estaba seguro de que ese diminuto chakra era algo distinto.

—Quizás ni siquiera Sakura-chan lo sabe, je, entonces es cierto, —sonrió feliz, —Sakura-chan tendrá un hijo mío.

.

.

Haruno salió del hospital dos horas antes, necesitaba tiempo para arreglarse para su cita con Naruto, pero sobre todo prepararse mentalmente para las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos sobre ellos.

Prepararse para ya ser públicamente la novia del Séptimo Hokage.

—¡Sakuraa!

El llamado de Ino la hizo detener sus pasos frente a la floristería Yamanaka. La pelirosa entró un momento para saludarla, la rubia terminó de atender a un cliente y cuando quedaron solas puso el cartel de "cerrado" dejando a Sakura confundida ya que eran las tres de la tarde y normalmente la floristería estaba abierta hasta las seis.

—¡Ya sé con quién debes enrollarte! —le dijo Ino emocionada.

Sakura torció la boca, a lo largo de todos esos meses Ino había estado intentando hacerla tener citas con varios hombres de la villa, y la pelirosa las rechazaba todas.

—Ino ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, me voy.

Antes de que Sakura saliera por la puerta Ino rápidamente dijo, —es Naruto, el Séptimo Hokage es tú hombre ideal, puede que te suene ridículo ahora, pero lo he pensado mucho, ustedes dos se conocen bien, por lo que puedes estar cómoda al hablarle, él ahora está soltero, estoy segura de que si lo piensas bien, te darás cuenta de que tú y él son completamente compatibles.

Sakura sorprendida regresó a donde estaba Ino, para escuchar lo que su amiga tenía que decirle.

—Piénsalo Sakura, no te puedes quedar toda la vida sola, él y tú harían una buena pareja, en el pasado más de una vez pensé que Naruto te gustaba, a él se le notaba lo mucho que le gustabas, seguro no te será difícil meterlo en tú cama.

Sakura con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo sonrió levemente y dijo. —Me da un poco de pena decirlo, pero hace dos meses que él y yo estamos en una relación.

—¡Kyaaaaa!.

Ino gritó emocionada abrazando a su amiga, haciendo que Sai quien estaba en el depósito de las flores saliera rápidamente a ver qué le había pasado a su mujer.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sai.

Sakura aún atrapada entre los brazos de Ino se ruborizó más cuando la rubia le dijo lo que pasaba.

—¿Tú y Naruto? —preguntó Sai mirando a Sakura con interés.

Haruno asintió con un movimiento de cabeza —Sí, son los primeros en enterarse.

—¿Planean casarse? —le preguntó el pelinegro.

—Naruto me lo pidió ayer, le dije que sí. —respondió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Ino volvió a gritar, estaba eufórica, no escuchó cuando Sai le decía a su amiga, —ya veo, entonces si era cierto lo que leí en esa novela, las almas gemelas tarde o temprano terminan uniéndose.

Sai se alegraba por sus dos amigos, al fin las cosas encajaban mejor, tenía que ver a Naruto y felicitarlo personalmente.

Sakura se despidió de ellos pidiéndole que no dijeran nada a nadie hasta que hicieran público el romance.

"_¿Almas gemelas?",_ ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero de tener una seguro era Naruto.

.

.

Apenas tocó un par de veces la puerta de la casa de la pelirosa y enseguida fue recibido por la hija de su mejor amigo.

—Hola Sarada. —saludó el Hokage con una ramo de flores en sus manos.

—Buenas noches Séptimo, pasé, mi mamá se está alistando.

La pelinegra lo dejó entrar a la casa y gritó desde allí —¡mamá, el Séptimo ya está aquí!.

—¡Ya estoy casi lista!

Naruto con el ramo de flores en sus manos sonrió algo incómodo bajo la mirada de la pelinegra, se sentía en la obligación de explicarle el motivo de la tardanza de la boda.

—¿Te contó tú mamá que le di un anillo de compromiso?, si fuese por mi ya estaríamos casados hace meses.

—Lo sé, sé que es mi madre quien le ha dado largas al casamiento. —respondió tranquilamente.

Naruto no olvidaba tan fácil que en un tiempo ella lo había detestado, no quería repetir aquellos momentos nunca más, quería seguir contando con el apoyo de Sarada.

—Ya estoy lista.

La voz de Sakura atrajo las miradas de ambos, el cabello rosado tenía algunas ondas en las puntas, se notaba que había ido a la peluquería, estaba usando maquillaje y tenia las uñas pintadas.

—¡Wou!, estás como una reina Sakura-chan, ahora no sé si presumir o evitar que salgas, no quiero que otros hombres te vean y se enamoren de ti.

—Idiota. —respondió ella con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sarada sonrió viendo a su madre —te ves muy bien mamá.

—Gracias.

Sakura saludó al rubio con un besó en la mejilla y Naruto le entregó el ramo de rosas rojas, sonrió satisfecho al verle el anillo puesto, —Mira Sarada, la prueba de que hablaba en serio. —dijo el ninja tomando la mano de Sakura para enseñársela a la Uchiha.

—Ya lo había visto, está muy bonito.

Sakura respiró hondo al salir de su casa con Naruto, de ahora en adelante su vida cambiaria para siempre, estaba aterrada de los rumores que podían recorrer en la aldea durante los siguientes días, seguramente nada bueno. El rubio podía notar el nerviosismo de la pelirosa a simple vista, el ofreció su mano y ella la acepto.

No podía rechazarla, Naruto había hecho mucho para que pudieran estar juntos, ahora le tocaba a ella comportarse a la altura de la situación.

"_Tranquila Sakura, ya no eres la amante, Naruto está divorciado, esto es totalmente normal". _Se dijo mentalmente.

La mano de Sakura estaba fría, Naruto la miró al rostro diciéndole —todo va a estar bien Sakura-chan.

A diferencia de ella, él había esperado mucho tiempo para poder caminar así con ella, agarrados de la mano, como cualquier pareja normal.

Al principio parecía que por gracia de kami-sama no había casi nadie fuera de sus casas, pero poco después empezaron los murmullos de los que si los vieron, la gente los miraba con curiosidad, ya que jamás los habían visto agarrados de la mano.

—_¿Viste eso?, el Séptimo Hokage y Sakura-sama van agarrados de la mano._

—_Sí, yo digo que son pareja._

Pasaron a las dos mujeres que conversaban y más adelante escucharon algo más fuerte.

—_Mira eso, van agarrados de la mano, ¿no era ella amiga de la ex esposa del Séptimo?_

Sakura hizo el amago de liberar su mano pero Naruto no la dejó, apretó su mano con más firmeza. Ella lo miró al rostro y él le recordó —es como la historia del burro y la familia.

Recordar aquella historia que él le había contado hace tiempo le hizo recuperar el valor. _"Es verdad, hagamos lo que hagamos siempre habrá alguien que nos critique". _

—Llegamos. —Anunció Naruto.

—¿En el Ichiraku?, —preguntó con una sonrisa —debí suponerlo.

"_Vaya, y yo me que había puesto tan elegante"_ pensó ella acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Naruto le soltó la mano para abrir la puerta, lo primero que Sakura notó fue que el restaurante estaba vacío. Un gran alivio, habría sido incomodo tener una cita allí con tanta gente.

—¡Ya llegamos! —dijo el rubio ya dentro del restaurante.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludaron el viejo dueño del restaurante al igual que a su hija.

—Buenas noches. —saludó Sakura sintiendo la mirada de los otros dos en ella.

Sakura pensaba que aunque no lo dijeran, la estaban culpando de ser una rompe hogares, su mente culposa la hacía creer que ellos podían intuir que fueron amantes durante el matrimonio de Naruto con Hinata.

Pero en realidad Ayame y su padre sólo estaban deslumbrados por lo bonita que se veía con aquella ropa y su nuevo look del cabello.

—¡Felicidades por su unión, por favor siéntense por aquí!. —los felicitó Ayame guiándolos a una mesa que estaba decorada con un elegante mantel color crema y un florero con tres lirios blancos.

—Gracias.

Les entregaron el menú y los dejaron solos por un momento, Naruto le contó a la pelirosa que había alquilado por unas horas todo el restaurante, ya que quería que ella estuviera cómoda.

—¿Desde cuándo hay candelabros aquí? —comentó Sakura notando un objeto de esos colgado en el centro del restaurante.

—Ah, esa fue idea de Ayame.

—¿Los involucraste en todo esto? —le preguntó avergonzada.

—Ellos estuvieron encantados en ayudarme, no porque sea el Séptimo Hokage, sino porque soy Naruto, su cliente favorito. —respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Yo creo que también tiene que ver que seas El Séptimo. —respondió sonriente.

—¿Ya saben que van a ordenar? —les preguntó Ayame acercándose a ellos.

—Perdona, déjame leer. —dijo Sakura echando un vistazo al menú.

La hija del dueño del Ichiraku los miró sin poder evitar sonreír, —se ven muy bien juntos, hacen una hermosa pareja.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a la pelirosa —¿de verdad lo crees? —preguntó con ilusión.

Una parte de Sakura creía que todos condenarían su relación, pero ya iban cuatro personas que la aceptaban y les deseaban lo mejor.

—Por supuesto que sí, en el pasado siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían casados, ¡oh, ese en un anillo de compromiso!. —exclamó emocionándose.

—Sí, nos vamos a casar. —Le confirmó Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, tú sí que no pierdes tiempo Naruto!. —comentó el señor Teuchi limpiándose las manos del delantal.

—Jeje, todo lo contrario viejo, bastante tiempo que perdí. —respondió Naruto riendo.

—¡Naruto!. —lo regañó Sakura para que fuese más discreto.

Después de la cena Naruto y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que no podrían dar un paseo sin ser el centro de atención, incluso algunos curiosos se habían asomado al Ichiraku para ver si era cierto que el Séptimo y Sakura estaban en una cita. Fue algo bastante incómodo para ella.

—¿Ahora como salimos de aquí? —comentó Sakura preocupada.

—Si quieres uso el hirashi no jutsu.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, —eso ni hablar, inventaran cosas peores, como que nos fuimos por allí a enrollarnos.

A Naruto no le parecía mala idea.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

Definitivamente tendría que volver a pasar el mal rato, "_¿por qué la gente simplemente no puede ignorarnos?", _pensó muy incómoda,en estos momento Sakura deseaba que fuese dos simples habitantes de la aldea, sin toda la popularidad que ambos tenían.

—Usar los pies, me acompañaras hasta mi casa y luego te irás a la tuya.

—Ah, pero eso sería aburrido Sakura-chan, yo quería presumir sobre la hermosa mujer que tengo para mí.

Se despidieron del señor Teuchi y Ayame, cuando salieron a la calle algunos curiosos seguía merodeando los alrededores.

—_Mira, hay vienen, chiss, baja la voz._ —dijo una señora que curiosamente estaba barriendo el frente de su vivienda.

Sakura apretó los labios, esperaba que pronto dejaran de ser novedad, porque estar en boca de todos no era nada agradable, ese era el precio de ser pareja de un personaje tan importante como Naruto.

—_¿Viste el anillo que tiene?, lo tiene en el dedo medio._ —susurró la otra vecina que también estaba barriendo el frente de su casa.

Al parecer iban a sacarle brillo a la calle.

—_Entonces es un hecho, están saliendo._

Sakura y Naruto siguieron caminado tratando de ignorar los comentarios, aunque cada uno por su parte prestando atención a las palabras dichas por aquellas mujeres.

—_Me parece que hacen una linda pareja._ —comentó una chica como de quince años, seguramente hija de alguna de las mujeres mayores.

Sakura y Naruto pasaron de largo, aunque no iban de la mano, ya mucho sabían que estaban saliendo, la prueba era todo el gentío que se había puesto a limpiar y sacar la basura de sus casas justo cuando ellos iban pasando.

—_¿No era el Hokage un gran amigo del ex marido de Sakura-sama?_

La pelirosa tuvo el impulso de quedarse a escuchar lo que dirían, pero estaba con Naruto, y aquellos comentarios referentes a la amistad de ambos, (Sasuke y Naruto) podían ser desagradables y hacerlo molestar.

—_Oh, oh, sí, tienes razón, es posible que este sea un amor de juventud._

Naruto ya harto de las habladurías detuvo sus pasos crispando los nervios de la pelirosa quien lo frenó sosteniéndolo de un brazo. Aún así él giró su torso y dijo.

—Señoras, puedo oírlas, vayan a chismosear a sus casas, Sakura-chan es mi prometida, nos vamos a casar y si, ella fue mi primer amor.

Las mujeres abrieron los ojos muy grandes al saberse descubiertas.

—Naruto, —siseó Sakura, —no les des más material para hablar.

Tiró del brazo del Hokage y se lo llevó calle arriba, a la mañana siguiente la noticia ya estaba impresa en el diario de Konoha.

_**Próxima boda en Konoha**__nuestro Hokage revela su romance con la que fuese la esposa de su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Un testigo nos ha revelado que el mismo Séptimo ha dicho que la directora del Hospital, Sakura-sama, su antigua compañera de equipo, fue su primer amor._

_¿Será este el motivo para que él se divorciara?, ¿o fue el destino que los ha unido?, sólo nos queda desearles lo mejor y esperar la boda._

—¡Demonios!, Sakura-chan se va a enfadar conmigo. —murmuró Naruto asustado.

Mientras caminaba hacia el trabajo Naruto llamó al celular de su amigo y consejero.

—Shikamaru, ¿ya leíste el diario?... encárgate de recoger todos los periódicos de la aldea. No quiero que mis hijos se enteren de esta forma.

**.**

Con éxito un equipo de ninjas se había encargado de recoger todos los periódicos que aun estaban a la venta, aunque ya varios de estos se habían vendido a primera hora.

A las once de la mañana Sarada iba camino a encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, tendrían un entrenamiento en la cancha del colegio ninja.

—¡Sarada!.

La chica se volvió y vio a Bolt unos metros tras ella, —vas tarde doña perfecta. —se mofó su compañero de equipo.

Ella lo espero deteniendo sus pasos —tú más que yo.

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la cancha, aún ninguno de los dos sabía de la noticia publicada en el diario. Los periódicos misteriosamente habían sido robados de las puertas de las casa de ambos jóvenes.

—Hola Mitsuki. —saludó Sarada al verlo esperándoles.

Su amigo de piel pálida ya había llegado antes que ellos.

—Hum, esto va a ser un poco extraño ahora que ustedes serán hermanos. —comentó el peliazul mirándoles con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Bolt sin entender nada.

Sarada vio todo pasar ante sus ojos, Mitsuki le entregó el diario a Bolt para que leyera algo. La Uchiha lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras leía mentalmente.

—¿Q-ué?, ¿esto es verdad?, —le preguntó a Sarada mirándola con ojos fieros, como si su compañera de equipo lo hubiera traicionado ocultándole esa noticia. —¿tú mamá y mi papá?

—No sé lo que dice el diario, pero si, nuestros padres están saliendo.

Las palabras de Sarada activaron un viejo recuerdo en la mente de Bolt, uno que ya había olvidado. _"Tú padre y mi madre, tienen un romance, necesito que me ayudes a separarlos"._

Con rabia Bolt lanzó el periódico por los cielos y emprendió la marcha alejándose de la cancha.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Sarada preocupada.

El rubio no respondió.

—Iré con él, —anunció la pelinegra pero no llegó a dar ni un paso, ya que Mitsuki la retuvo de un brazo —¿qué?

—No es buen momento.

—Está furioso, puede atacar a alguien, además mi madre está involucrada. —respondió liberándose del agarre del peliazul.

—Debe estar enfadado por la forma en que se entero, —especuló él, —pensé que ya lo sabía, no se supone que te enteres de que tú padre está comprometido de esta forma, pensé que yo era quien se estaba enterando de la noticia. ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

—Sí.

Sarada vio el periódico comenzando a deshojarse con la brisa y lo recogió para leerlo. En la página de sociales leyó la reseña escrita.

_**Próxima boda en Konoha**__nuestro Hokage revela su romance con la que fuese la esposa de su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Un testigo nos ha revelado que el mismo Séptimo ha dicho que la directora del Hospital, Sakura-sama, su antigua compañera de equipo, fue su primer amor._

_¿Será este el motivo para que él se divorciara?, ¿o fue el destino que los ha unido?, sólo nos queda desearles lo mejor y esperar la boda._

Hacían parecer como que fueron amantes.

Sarada hizo una bola el periódico, le preocupaba que Bolt tomara represalias contra su madre, no con golpes físicos, pero si con sus palabras hirientes.

—¡Buenos días equipo! —Saludó Konohamaru, —¿eh?, ¿dónde está Bolt?

.  
.

Naruto estaba concentrado en su trabajo, revisando los informes de las recientes misiones realizadas cuando Bolt irrumpió bruscamente en su oficina sin ser anunciado.

—¡¿Qué demonios Bolt?!, ¡¿por qué entras de esa manera a mi ofi…

Naruto cayó de espaldas con todo y silla al recibir el impacto de un fuerte puño en su mandíbula. —¡maldito, engañaste a mamá! —le gritó desatando su rabia contra su progenitor.

—Ugh. —balbuceó Naruto escupiendo sangre, se había mordido la lengua gracias a ese inesperado golpe.

Varios papeles habían caído regados en el suelo, un equipo de ninjas enseguida entró a la oficina al escuchar el estruendo, al ver al Séptimo levantándose del piso con un golpe en la cara, y a Bolt respirado agitado, no sabían que hacer, ya que quien había atacando al Hokage era su propio hijo.

—¡¿Séptimo está bien?!

—Sí, es un asunto familiar, déjennos solos.

Los seis shinobis miraron al hijo del Hokage y a regañadientes tuvieron que salir de la oficina.

Bolt con la respiración entrecortada y la rabia quemando sus venas gruñó, —¡¿lo hiciste?!, ¡¿le pusiste los cuernos a mamá con la madre de Sarada?!

Naruto no sabía sin mentir o aceptar la culpa, con parsimonia levantó la silla y se sentó en ella.

—Las cosas no pasaron como te las estas imaginando.

—¡¿Entonces como?!, HABLA, DEFIÉNDETE.

La imagen del hombre incorruptible que tenia de su padre se caía a pedazos.

—Aquí no Bolt, este no es lugar para hablar de asuntos personales.

Ahora la rabia se convertía en decepción, para Bolt estaba claro, él no se defendía porque era culpable, ni siquiera le importaba resolver el problema ahora, lo estaba posponiendo como si no se tratara de algo importante.

Mirando al suelo y con voz ronca dijo —hace unos años Sarada Uchiha me dijo que tú y su madre tenían un romance, te lo pregunte y lo negaste.

—Hace años que tú madre y yo no convivíamos como pareja.

Esas palabras no hicieron más que confirmar lo que ahora sabía.

Todos admiraban el buen corazón del Séptimo, no sabían que era capaz de machacar el buen corazón de su esposa, traicionándola con otra mujer.

Con la decepción reflejada en su rostro Bolt le dijo las palabras que ningún padre quiere escuchar, —siempre me decepcionas, cada vez que creo que las cosas están bien entre nosotros haces algo que lo arruina, te odio.

—Bolt...

El niño salió de la oficina sin atender el llamado de su padre.

—¡Bolt!.

—¿Séptimo, está bien? —le preguntó en seguida uno de los shinobis que hace un momento había entrado a auxiliarlo.

Shikamaru también entró a la oficina, la cara de Naruto era de total preocupación.

—Estoy bien, vuelvan a sus trabajos. —dijo en tono neutro, aunque por dentro se sentía muy mal, las palabras del Bolt lo habían herido como nadie lo había hecho.

Los demás se marcharon, menos Shikamaru quien estaba muy preocupado y curioso por saber que había pasado.

—¿Sabe lo que no debería saber? —le preguntó Nara.

Naruto se tocó la cara, le dolía la mandíbula, aunque eso era lo de menos, le preocupaba que Bolt le contara eso a Himawari y que ella también lo odiara.

—Bolt lo sabe, dijo algo de Sarada, que en el pasado ella le había contado de mi romance con Sakura-chan.

—Todo esto es muy problemático. —comentó Nara tocándose la barbilla, pensando en alguna solución.

—Con la rabia que tiene puede ser capaz de contárselo a Himawari e ir por Sakura-chan y reclamarle al igual que lo hizo conmigo. —dijo Naruto con la angustia reflejada en su voz.

—Iré a buscarlo, hablare con él para que no le diga nada a su hermana.

—Gracias Shikamaru.

Nara asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina, Naruto rápidamente marcó al celular de la pelirosa, debía ponerla sobre aviso, tras repicar varias veces ella por fin contestó la llamada.

—Hola Naruto. —respondió con tono alegre, eso era un buen indicio de que Bolt aun no había ido a reclamarle.

—Sakura-chan no te vayas a preocupar, pero Bolt ya sabe lo nuestro... de que fuimos amantes.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear con más fuerza, su estomago se revolvió y por un momento tuvo un fuerte deseo de vomitar. Lo peor, lo que más temían acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Sakura-chan?, ¿me estas escuchando?.

Naruto escuchó la respiración agitada de la pelirosa tras la línea y luego su voz temblorosa —si, te escucho, entonces Bolt lo sabe, ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó con miedo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi oficina.

—Voy para allá.

Necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que su hijo no fuera a buscarla, tenía que calmar los nervios de Sakura-chan y tranquilizarla.

.  
.

En un plis plas Naruto apareció al lado de la pelirosa gracias al hirashi no jutsu, Sakura lo abrazó dejándolo más preocupado.

—Naruto, ¿que te dijo Bolt? —le preguntó muy preocupada.

—No importa lo que dijo, está algo enojado pero ya se le pasara.

Sakura lo soltó y caminó unos pasos alejándose del Kage, —debe estar odiándome.

Naruto eliminó la distancia entre ellos y acariciando los hombros de la pelirosa le dijo, —no te preocupes Sakura-chan, hablare con él cuando este más calmado.

—No, no lo hagas. —le pidió con vehemencia.

Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento, tenía miedo de que Sakura una vez más quisiera acabar con su relación, claro que él no iba a dejarla rendirse, pero comenzaba a ser molesto que ella quisiera anteponer su felicidad por cualquier cosa que sucediera.

—Tú... no estarás pensando en dejarme, ¿verdad?

Ella se volvió y mirándolo seriamente dijo, —me refería a que prefiero ganarme a tus hijos por mi propia cuenta, sin que les ordenes que me quieran.

Naruto respiró aliviado y Sakura lo miró mientras decía.

—No pasamos por tantas cosas para dejarlo aquí, seguiremos con nuestros planes de casarnos, además, tengo que decirte algo.

Ella ahora parecía repentinamente nerviosa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso.

—Hum… parece, creo, bueno ya lo he confirmado, estoy embarazada. —dijo frotándose los codos muy inquieta, ya que no era el mejor momento para un embarazo.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente —lo sé, es genial.

—¿Qu-e?, pero si nadie lo sabe, ¿quién te lo dijo? —balbuceó sin entender nada.

—Hinata, pero ya lo sabía antes de eso.

—¿Hinata? —repitió palideciendo.

Sakura y Hinata no tenían ningún tipo de comunicación, la pelirosa creía que aun las heridas estaban muy frescas y no quería ofender a Hyuga con su presencia, así que evitaba cruzarse con Hinata.

Haruno chilló asustada cuando Naruto la alzó repentinamente dándole las gracias por el hijo que iba a darle. —es el mejor regalo que podías darme.

Ella sonrió viendo los brillantes ojos del ninja, era muy tranquilizador saber que Naruto aceptaba con alegría la noticia de que tendrían un hijo, un bebé que aunque no fue planeado, seria amado por ambos, aunque definitivamente no era el mejor momento.

Sakura lo besó cariñosamente en los labios, estaban en eso cuando Sarada entró corriendo a la oficina de su madre.

—¡Mamá Bolt ya sabe…

La pelinegra se ruborizó ante aquella romántica escena, su madre siendo cargada y besada por el padre de su compañero de equipo.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —dijo muy incómoda al mismo tiempo que el Séptimo dejaba a la pelirosa de pie en el suelo.

Sakura avergonzada la llamó —Sarada, ya sé lo de Bolt, —dijo poniéndose repentinamente triste.

—¿Te hizo pasar un mal rato? —le preguntó Naruto preocupado a Sarada.

—No, venía a prevenir a mamá.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso y Naruto quiso alegrar el momento. —Sakura-chan, digámosle la noticia. —murmuró en actitud sospechosa.

La pareja intercambiaron miradas, a Sakura le preocupaba como Sarada podría reaccionar al hecho de dejar de ser hija única.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la Uchiha mirándoles con interés.

Al ver que Sakura no sabía cómo comenzar Naruto tocó el hombro de Haruno y le pidió dar la noticia.

—Uh, se que sólo me habías dado permiso para casarme con tú madre, pero sucedió antes de eso, lo siento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pelinegra preocupándose e imaginando que ellos ya no iban a casarse.

—Eres pésimo dando noticias Naruto, déjame a mí, ya la has asustado, no es nada malo Sarada —miró a su hija y acomodando un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja de la niña dijo —estoy embarazada.

Sarada se quedó muda durante varios segundos, luego miró con dureza al Kage, Naruto tragó con dificultad.

—¿Eh?, no ha sido a propósito, tú madre se estaba cuidando, algo debió fallar. —explicó intentando defenderse.

—¡Narutooo!, ¡no reveles nuestras intimidades!, Sarada es una niña todavía —lo regañó Sakura muy avergonzada.

Sarada miró a su madre y Sakura se asustó, ahora fue la pelirosa quien tragó con dificultad, Haruno contuvo el impulso de culpar a Naruto por su embarazo, la Uchiha daba miedo cuando se ponía seria.

—¿Eres feliz mamá? —le preguntó en tono neutro.

—Sí, mucho. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces estará bien tener un hermano o hermana.

Sakura conmovida por las palabras de su hija no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran de alegría, Sarada la abrazó terminando con eso gesto de demostrar que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Mucho más relajado Naruto se rascó la nuca y dijo, —je, ya es hora de almorzar, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa?, así puedes elegir tú habitación Sarada y comemos los tres allá.

—¡Genial!, necesito comer por dos. —respondió Sakura soltando a su hija.

Con los planes ya hechos, los tres se marcharon a la mansión, lugar que pronto se convertiría en la nueva casa de la nueva familia Uzumaki Haruno.

Por el camino Naruto sonrió tomando la mano de Sakura, ella lo miró al rostro devolviéndole la sonrisa, todo era más de lo que él había esperado, mejor de lo que ella había imaginado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**¡Por mucho este fue mi capitulo favorito!, lamento la larga ausencia, ojalá el capitulo haya valido la espera, estaba lleno de momentos importantes y me tome mi tiempo para escribirlos.

Ha sido un largo camino hasta llegar aquí, pero he logrado terminar esta historia de manera satisfactoria para mí, de lo contario no hubiese actualizado :)

Básicamente Amantes termina aquí, sin embargo escribí un capitulo extra, para saber de Sasuke y darle el final definitivo a esta historia, mientras pueden comentar este capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	31. La esposa del Séptimo Hokage

**N/A:** Gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, tal como prometí, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber más sobre esta historia, aquí el capitulo extra, el final definitivo de Amantes, no como amantes.

* * *

—**AMANTES—**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 30: La esposa del Séptimo Hokage**

**.**

—Es una niña. —anunció la médico.

—¡Genial!, —exclamó Naruto sonriendo y frotando la mano de Sakura quien estaba acostada en una camilla mientras le hacían un _ecosonograma_ —aún no entiendo cómo es que se puede ver dentro de tú barriga con esa máquina, pero Hanami-chan es muy bonita.

—¿Hanami-chan? —repitió la pelirosa desconcertada.

—Es el nombre que me gustaría que tuviera nuestra hija. —explicó él.

Sakura no tardo en quejarse —tú ya elegiste un nombre, ahora me toca a mi elegir, se llamara Kasumi, es un lindo nombre.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo —anunció la doctora con una sonrisa. —todo va bien señora Uzumaki, siga con una alimentación balanceada y descanse mucho.

Sakura estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo, la pelirosa limpio el gel de su barriga y procedió a bajar de la camilla con ayuda de Naruto.

"Señora Uzumaki", "la esposa del Séptimo", "la segunda esposa", de esas tres maneras la llamaban los desconocidos desde que se casó con Naruto, ella seguía sintiéndose como Sakura Haruno, no por estar casada perdía su identidad.

—Con cuidado Sakura-chan.

Naruto la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, era algo exagerado en cuanto al cuidado de su esposa embarazada, en ocasiones llegaba a fastidiar a Sakura porque el rubio no quería que hiciera ningún movimiento brusco.

Se despidieron de la especialista y cuando llegaron a la casa escucharon el sonido del Nintendo con mucho volumen, su hijo debía estar perdiendo el oído, no encontraba otra explicación para que subiera tanto el volumen.

Él si la encontraba, sino estaban sus padres en casa podía subir todo el volumen y sentirse dentro del juego.

Sakura suspiró —de nuevo esta jugando.

Los niños de su edad ya estaba en el segundo nivel de preescolar, pero ella lo educaba en casa, como médico sabia que últimamente había mucha gripe y piojos en el preescolar de la aldea, no quería que su hijo pasara por esas cosas sin necesidad.

—Yo iré, no te estreses Sakura-chan. —insistió el Séptimo con voz calmada.

La pelirosa suspiró, como no iba a estresarse con tres adolecentes en casa y un pequeño de cuatro años que si no fuese por ella jugara todo el día con ese aparato, en mala hora permitió que Naruto le diera un nintendo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Sakura siguió unos metros más allá y al ver la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas abierto no dudo en ir a verlas, estaban preparando sus maletas. Sarada y Himawari compartían una gran habitación, no siempre, sólo cuando Himawari se quedaba en casa de su padre.

La mayor parte del tiempo Himawari y Bolt vivían con Hinata, pero una pareja de recién casados necesitaba algo de privacidad los primeros días, más sino irían de luna de miel, por eso los dos hermanos habían preferido mudarse a casa de su padre por una temporada.

—¿Cómo va el embarazo?, —le preguntó Sarada apenas vio a su madre.

—Resulta que tú y Himawari tenían razón, es una niña.

—¡Mujeres el poder! —Exclamó Himawari alzando un puño al aire, —¡Bolt y Shina-chan ya han sido derrotados!

Sakura negó con una sonrisa —ustedes y esos ojos, no debí gastar dinero en ese ultrasonido.

Era una tecnología nueva y muy costosa.

—Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima. —comentó Himawari sentándose en la cama.

—¡Qué va!, este será mi último embarazo, ya no estoy en edad para esto. —contestó Sakura tocándose su abultada barriga.

—Madre, si alguien te escucha pensaría que tienes cincuenta, no treinta y ocho.

Himawari la llamaba "madre" desde que se casó con Naruto, la Uzumaki había simpatizado muy rápido con Sakura, había aceptado de buena manera que su padre tuviese una novia, quizás porque la pelirosa ya le agradaba desde antes, o quizás porque nunca supo que ella y su padre en el pasado fueron amantes.

—Oye Hima, no le metas ideas raras a mi mamá en la cabeza, ya somos suficientes. —comentó Sarada guardando ropa en su maleta.

Himawari sonrió ampliamente haciéndole señas a su madrastra, —Sarada-chan esta celosa otra vez.

Acabando de decir esas palabras se alejó de la Uchiha con un saltó, porque si la atacaba, pero eso no paso.

Sarada resopló ofendida por la acusación de su hermanastra —Ja, claro que no.

Himawari la provocó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirosa mientras decía, —ten más hijitos, quiero tener un montón de hermanos, sería divertido en navidad.

Sarada rodó los ojos murmurando entre dientes —al menos yo siempre seré la primera, tú ni eso.

Para alguien que siempre había sido hija única fue un poco duro compartir a su madre con tanta gente. Ahora su madre iba a tener una niña y sentía que perdería ese título especial.

—Soy la primera hija de mi papá. —respondió Himawari con su habitual alegría.

Sakura hasta el momento sólo había sonreído escuchándolas —chicas no vayan a discutir por algo así, todos son valiosos y especiales.

—¿Discutir?, nah, Sarada-chan y yo somos inseparables, ¿verdad?, hasta me invitó a ir con ella.

—Tú te invitaste sola. —aclaró Sarada medio molesta con la Uzumaki, con el tiempo se habían convertido en grandes amigas, pero eso no evitaba que Himawari la hiciera molestar con sus necedades, como esos comentarios de que estaba celosa, mayor insulto no podía recibir.

—¿Seguro le pediste permiso a tú madre? —le preguntó Sakura con seriedad, le tenía mucho cariño a Himawari, pero sabía que en más de una ocasión la chica le había mentido con eso de los permisos de Hinata.

—Sipi.

Himawari soltó a Sakura para ir donde la Uchiha y fastidiarla todavía más, frotó los hombros de su hermanastra en un abrazo forzado. —no estés celosa, tú siempre vas a ser mi hermana favorita Sara-chan, aunque tengamos cien hermanos.

—Jum, me das calor. —se quejó Sarada apartándola, empujando la cara de la Uzumaki para poner distancia entre ellas.

Sakura sonrió, cuando Shinachiku nació había sido Bolt el que andaba irritado y sintiéndose desplazado, ahora la historia se repetía con su propia hija, ya se le pasaría, tal como sucedió con el hijo mayor de Naruto.

Naruto se acercó a su hijo menor y trato de hacerlo dejar de jugar, —¿hijo otra vez?, a tú madre no le gusta que juegues tanto, —tomó el control del televisor y bajándole volumen le preguntó —¿ya hiciste tus caligrafías?

—Ya las hice. —respondió con sus manitas apretando los botones del control del nintendo.

Naruto suspiró, Shinachiku era rápido haciendo sus tareas, el problema radicaba en lo veloz que las hacía para luego pasar horas jugando videojuegos.

—Entonces te podre más.

El niño torció la boquita dejando el control en el piso, acaba de perder por culpa de su padre, miró a su papá y dijo con seriedad —pero déjame un espacio para hacer un dibujo, mamá siempre me lo deja.

Naruto sonrió, _"Sakura-chan siempre de consentidora"_ —vale, te dejare el espacio, pero ya apaga el televisor. —ya estuvo bueno por hoy.

Naruto comenzó a escribir palabras al azar, palabras cortas para no aburrir al niño. Estaba en eso cuando Sakura entró en la habitación.

—¡Ya hice las que me pusiste mamá! —le informó rápidamente el niño, para no ser regañado.

La pelirosa acarició la rubia cabeza de su hijo mientras sonreía, Shinachiku era un niño cariñoso e inteligente, despertaba tanta ternura en ella, era el hijo que creyó nunca tener, un hijo con Naruto.

—¿Quieres hacer un viaje con mamá Shinachiku?

—¿Un viaje?, ¡pues claro! —respondió con alegría.

Desde que nació apenas cuatro veces había salido de la villa, sólo podía salir con sus padres y ellos tenían obligaciones con sus trabajos que le impedían tomarse vacaciones.

—¿Sakura-chan a donde te piensas ir?, con tú embarazo es peligroso. —le recordó Naruto preocupado.

—Vamos, iremos contigo y las chicas. —Contestó ella con firmeza.

Naruto enseguida se preocupó —No puedo usar el hirashi no jutsu contigo en estado, podría hacerle daño a Hanami-chan.

Sakura torció los ojos, —quiero ir, Sasuke-kun es nuestro amigo, aun no conozco la academia que fundó, además quiero encargarle el cuidado de las chicas personalmente.

—Hmph, pero que necia, entonces nos iremos en tren.

Naruto salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura corrigiendo las caligrafías del niño, el Séptimo iba bajando las escaleras que conducían al primer nivel de la casa cuando se encontró con Bolt en el camino.

—Bolt, hoy tengo que llevar a tus hermanas con Sasuke, Sakura-chan quiere ir, así que iremos en tren y tardaremos más en regresar.

Hace dos años Sarada había tenido su entrenamiento con su padre, incluso el pelinegro le había enseñado a Bolt como usar algunas de sus técnicas.

—Enterado, necesito un favor importante, un adelanto del pago de mis misiones. —le dijo Bolt con actitud misteriosa.

—Todas las misiones que realizaste están pagas. —le recordó su padre.

—Por eso digo adelanto de las que vienen. —insistió el chico.

Naruto lo pensó un momento. —¿para qué quieres el dinero?, ¿estás metido en un lío?

En otro momento Bolt se hubiera enojado, pero necesitaba el dinero y no quería tener que pedírselo a su madre, porque ella le haría muchas preguntas.

—¿Es por una chica? —preguntó el Kage curioso.

—Hm, si, —reconoció algo incomodo.

Naruto no pregunto más, se solidarizo con la causa, después de todo Bolt le había perdonado la infidelidad con su madre y había terminado aceptando a Sakura como madrastra.

Fueron momentos turbulentos en la vida del Séptimo, pero Naruto había contado con la ayuda de Sakura y Hinata para contarle como habían sucedido las cosas entre ellos. Bolt después de tantas charlas había entendido que parte del engaño recaía en su propia madre quien había impedido en varias oportunidades el divorcio.

—¿Qué?, esto no me alcanzara para nada, ¿cómo voy a impresionarla con esta miseria? —se quejó el joven ninja.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, —es lo que tengo en efectivo, pero llévala a comer al Ichiraku y lo anotan a mi cuenta —le aconsejo palmeando la espalda de su hijo mayor.

Su relación con Bolt había mejorado mucho gracias al día de familia que Sakura-chan había puesto como ley, dos domingos por mes todos coincidían y hacían cosas juntos, el castigo por no asistir era deshacerse de un objeto preciado para ellos. Al principio a Bolt le pareció una soberana estupidez, pero la pelirosa supo cómo manejar las cosas y crear buenos recuerdos.

—Ichiraku es un restaurante para la gente común, sin clase. —murmuró Bolt entre dientes.

Naruto chilló escandalizado y salto en defensa de su restaurante favorito. —¡Es el mejor restaurante del mundo!, ¡cien variedades de ramen!

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué chillas tanto Naruto? —le preguntó Sakura unos escalones más arriba que ellos.

El Séptimo enseguida le contó lo que sucedía a su esposa y Sakura sonrió mirando su hijastro.

—Bolt, entiendo que quieras impresionar a una chica, pero la impresionaras más si le abres tú corazón, eso la cautivara por completo. —le aconsejó ella.

Bolt asintió de manera obediente, Sakura le había dado una idea, valía la pena inventar algunas palabras de amor si aquella chica con cuerpo de diosa caía a sus pies.

—Gracias Sakura, eso haré, ¿se van a quedar la noche? —le preguntó tratando de sonar inocente.

—No, regresamos hoy. —respondió Sakura.

—Nada de eso, dos viajes el mismo día es forzado para ti. —dijo Naruto.

—Escucha a papá, hagan algo de turismo antes de volver. —les aconsejo el joven con una gran idea en mente.

Bolt le quitó el dinero a su padre y silbando alegremente terminó de subir las escalera pasando al lado de su madrastra hasta desaparecer de las vista de ellos.

Si estaba en lo correcto, tendría la casa para él solo toda la noche, sería el señor de la mansión Hokage, invitaría a Yukica a comer allí bajo el engaño de que era petición del Séptimo, con suerte seguro aquella chica con fama de ser difícil mordía el anzuelo.

—¿Por que de pronto esta tan feliz? —comentó Naruto mirando en dirección hacia donde su hijo se había ido.

—Ya sabes, esa chica le debe gustar mucho, tenemos que conocerla.

—Sakura-chan, mejor no meternos.

—¿Como que no?, —respondió bajando dos escalones más quedando justo delante de su marido.

La boda de Naruto y Sakura había sido sencilla, pero muy popular, comentada durante varios días en las revistas de farándula, cosas buenas afortunadamente, pero sin duda el mejor regalo para ellos fue la inesperada asistencia de Bolt, aunque no les habló, ese fue el primer paso de Bolt para aceptar a la nueva pareja.

—Tienes que darle la charla Naruto, ¿ya lo hiciste?

Naruto se sonrojo, eso sería muy incomodo, —yo creo que ni falta hace Sakura-chan.

Sakura abrió la boca con asombro, —¿qué?, ¿Bolt ya…

El Séptimo se encogió de hombros —Supongo, ya ha tenido novia.

**.**

Varias horas después...

Sakura paseaba en compañía de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi por las instalaciones de la Academia Itachi Uchiha, parecía una cárcel de máxima seguridad, quedaba en el país del Fuego y era aliada de Konoha.

Sarada y Himawari se estaban instalando en la vivienda de Sasuke, vivirían con él durante tres semanas, Naruto no había podido convencer a Himawari de no ir, él temía que alguno de los alumnos de la academia de Sasuke se enteraran de quien era hija y la secuestraran o algo parecido.

Sarada le prometió a Naruto que las dos se cuidarían, que cuidaría de su hermanastra y que no visitarían la academia, ella estaba allí sólo para pasar tiempo con su padre.

Un ruido de la puerta de salida abriéndose llamó la atención de la Uchiha y fue a ver de quien se trataba, pensó que era su padre pero no lo era.

—¿Karin?

La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la hija de Sasuke, —H-ola Sarada, ¿cómo estás?, sólo vine a buscar estos documentos que Sasuke dejó aquí, no sabía que ya habías llegado —explicó la Uzumaki con una carpeta gris en sus manos.

—Me quedare unos días, si tienes tiempo, ¿podemos vernos después? —le preguntó la Uchiha.

—¿Ah?, claro, pasare mañana al final de la tarde. —respondió la pelirroja antes de marcharse.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó Himawari tras ella.

—Karin, amiga de mi padre, me agrada, creo que mi padre debería casarse otra vez, así no se queda solo cada vez que regreso con mamá.

.

.

—Siempre sentí que tenías preferencias con Sasuke, esto lo confirma —comentó Naruto repentinamente.

Sakura sonrió al ver que los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con expresión de sorpresa y que el Uchiha no decía nada, los tres esperaban una respuesta de su antiguo maestro.

—Hum, no es preferencia, quería sentirme útil otra vez. —respondió Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

Kakashi ayudaba a Sasuke a dirigir su academia ninja.

—Debiste decírmelo, te hubiera dado un puesto en mi equipo de trabajo. —comentó Naruto caminando al aire libre al lado de su mujer.

Había varios ninjas entrenando dispersos por allí, la mayoría de los alumnos eran personas adultas, pero también había varios adolecentes.

Kakashi suspiró, —hum, que va, ya tuve suficiente con ser Hokage.

—¿Entonces prefieres ser un sensei? —le preguntó Sakura con interés.

Sasuke miró de nuevo la barriga de su ex mujer, pensaba que ellos se casarían y nada más, pero ya iban a tener otro hijo, el Uchiha ni siquiera había pensado en tener otra mujer.

—La idea de Sasuke es buena y me gusta ayudar.

—Es verdad, jamás creí que harías algo así Sasuke-kun, estoy orgullosa de ti. —comentó Sakura con sinceridad.

Sasuke sintiéndose muy incomodo trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No te confundas Sakura, no hago esto sólo para ayudarlos a ellos, piénsalo, esos criminales una vez que les das un hogar y se sienten aceptados se convierten en servidores leales, no tienen a nadie más, yo me convierto en su amo.

Sakura arrugó la frente —No me salgas con esas palabras feas, Naruto y Sarada me han contado de lo que haces por esta gente, los ayudas a cambiar, los guías, les das trabajo, se convierten en mejores personas.

Sasuke sabia tratar con criminales, los entendía muy bien, ya que una vez fue uno, usaba su experiencia para cada vez hacerse con más gente, de esa forma quería cambiar el sistema, era una forma distinta a la revolución que hace muchos años se había planeado. La paz era posible si los malos se convertían en buenas personas.

Claro que un entrenamiento con Sasuke no era nada sencillo, el método era el terror que les infundía cuando se enteraban quien era el director de la academia, "de aquí nadie se retira una vez que es parte del equipo", Suigetsu, Jūgo y Karin lo ayudaban a capturar a los futuros alumnos. Algunos venían voluntariamente.

—Eso es admirable.

Naruto se fastidió escuchando el discurso de su esposa, —Sakura-chan aún sigo aquí, deja de estar deslumbrada con Sasuke, ¡auch!.

El Kage se quejó cuando Sakura le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

—No estoy deslumbrada, que este casada contigo no me imposibilita para reconocer que Sasuke-kun ha cambiado para bien.

—Quiero hacer pipi.

La voz de Shinachiku los interrumpió.

—Los baños están en la parte trasera. —le indicó Sasuke.

—Vamos hijo. —le dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano.

Naruto los vio alejarse, estaba inquieto y terminó por decir, —iré con ellos, después de todo este lugar está lleno de ninjas que alguna vez fueron gente mala.

Kakashi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, él y Tsunade se habían convertido en los padrinos de Shinachiku, y según le había contado Sakura, Yamato y Shizune lo serian de la niña que estaba por tener.

Era asombroso como aunque los caminos se habían torcido, Sakura y Naruto si habían terminado casados como lo pensó una vez hace ya tantos años.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —comentó Kakashi recordando los celos de Naruto cada vez que Sakura decía algo bueno de Sasuke, igual que en los viejos tiempos del equipo siete.

—Si, Naruto siempre seguirá dejándose mangonear con Sakura. —respondió Sasuke.

.  
.

—¡Wouu, ese árbol sí que es grandotote!. —comentó Shinachiku mientras orinaba de pie mojando una roca, habían ido a los baños y al estar asquerosos Sakura le dijo que mejor orinara al aire libre.

—Hay más grandes que esos. —Le respondió Naruto quien estaba a unos pasos detrás de él esperando a que terminara —los arboles grandes son buenos para hacer casas sobres ellos.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Preguntó el niño abriendo sus ojos verdes con asombro,—¿por qué no tenemos una casa de árbol?, ¡así viviremos como los pájaros! —rió abrochándose los pantalones.

Hablaron un poco más durante el camino hasta llegar donde estaba Sakura esperándoles, —¿Es verdad que vivieron en una casa del árbol mamá? —le preguntó Shinachiku con emoción apenas estuvo delante de su madre.

Sakura al escucharlo abrió los ojos con exageración mirando a su marido, nadie sabía esa parte de su historia, Naruto sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, —si, cariño, pero fue antes de que tú nacieras. —le respondió la pelirosa incitándolo a caminar.

Hace mucho que no iban a la casa del árbol, debía estar llena de bichos y telarañas.

—¿Por que ya no vivimos en esa casa?, ¿cómo era?, ¿podemos vivir allá? —insistió el niño.

Con su gran imaginación el pequeño Uzumaki se imaginaba haciendo muchas cosas divertidas viviendo en un árbol.

—Ya tenemos una casa. —le recordó Sakura acariciándole la cabeza.

—Ah, pero yo quería verla. —respondió con tristeza.

Shinachiku no lo sabía, pero él había sido concebido en esa casa que tanto quería conocer.

Naruto no soportando la mirada triste de su hijo se le ocurrió una idea para cambiarla por una sonrisa —¿Que dices si construimos una pequeña para ti detrás de la casa?, esta un árbol que puede resistir el peso, quizás Bolt nos ayude también.

Sakura se sorprendió con la idea de Naruto, Shinachiku se emociono tanto que quería que regresaran ya mismo a la aldea.

Horas después durante la cena en casa de Sasuke, Shinachiku ya le había informado a sus hermanas sobre la casita que construirían su padre y él cuando regresaran.

—Aah, me da mucha envidia, nunca hicimos algo así de divertido papá. —comentó Himawari. —¡yo también quiero una casita del árbol!, anda, ¿sí?

Mirada suplicante, todo era juego por parte de la Uzumaki, pero Naruto sudo frio.

—A ver como sales de esta. —se burló Sakura en voz baja al lado del Hokage.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿seis? —Se mofó Sarada, —déjale eso a los que están naciendo.

—Ah, que cruel eres Sara-chan. —respondió Himawari llevándose una albóndiga a la boca. —Shinachiku me invitara a la suya, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —respondió asintiendo con rotundidad el pequeño rubio. —pero debes llevar muchos dulces. —agregó en tono misterioso.

Hermana y hermano hicieron un leve golpecito de puños cerrando el trato, Sarada los observó pensando que Himawari a veces era muy infantil, se ponía al nivel de su hermano menor.

—Bueno hija, es que en aquella época no tenía mucho tiempo libre —comentó Naruto, sentía que debía decir algo referente al comentario de su hija —ahora estoy más organizado.

—Naruto, ¿cómo van las cosas es Konoha?—le preguntó Sasuke con interés.

—Todo va bien, es mi trabajo que así sea, Sakura-chan esta sanando gente de afuera, tú y ella podría hacer competencia.

—¿No es eso peligroso para la aldea?

—Son civiles Sasuke-kun, gente que necesita ayuda. —intervino Sakura quien no quería que Naruto volviera a ponerse paranoico.

—Ya lo dijo Sakura-chan, de cualquier forma el clan Yamanaka nos ayuda con eso.

Sasuke puso cara de no comprender y Sarada aclaró su duda, —modifican su memoria, ellos olvidan como fue que sanaron.

—Debe ser raro no saber cómo rayos sanaste. —comentó Himawari mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

Sakura continuó comiendo como si nada, mientras los escuchaba hablar, aquellos pacientes atribuían su cura a un milagro, ella no necesitaba reconocimiento, le bastaba con saber que podía ayudar a otros y que Naruto la apoyaba.

—Santa Sakura-chan, no sé que sigue, pero intentare no dejarme convencer —se mofó Naruto fastidiando a su esposa, Sakura lo miró entrecerrado los ojos, —aunque no prometo nada. —añadió con una sonrisa.

Hatake fijo su atención en el Séptimo, había un gran cambio de humor en Naruto desde que se casó con Sakura, se le notaba más alegre y más activo. Ver al equipo siete reunido no era algo que pasara muy seguido, era agradable ver a sus muchachos, ya no tan muchachos, y darse cuenta de que cada uno estaba satisfecho con la vida que tenían actualmente.

Hablaron un poco más sobre la aldea, cuando se hizo tarde las chicas se fueron a la habitación donde dormirían, Sakura y Naruto a la casa de Kakashi, porque el rubio le había pedido pasar la noche.

—No debiste molestar a Kakashi, yo podía viajar tranquilamente Naruto. —dijo Sakura quitándose las sandalias.

Naruto sopló negando con la cabeza, —no puedes hacer tantos estragos con tú cuerpo, si algo le pasa a la bebé, o a ti, no me lo podría perdonar.

Shinachiku se había dormido en la cama, dejando espacio sólo para otra persona, Naruto dormiría en el sofá, a menos que cambiara lugar con el niño.

Sakura arropó a su hijo y se sentó al lado de Naruto en el sofá, uno largo que estaba en la habitación —las dos estamos bien, no te preocupes tanto.

Se giró para verla a los ojos —me preocupo, no podría seguir si ya no estás conmigo Sakura-chan, todo sería demasiado cruel y triste.

Esa sinceridad la dejó sin aliento, le tocó una mejilla y se inquinó para besarlo en los labios, —Vale, me portare bien para no darte más preocupaciones, —hizo una pausa y le preguntó —¿cómo crees que será nuestra hija?

Naruto sonrió —no sé, me gustaría que tuviera el pelo de tú color, así bonita como tú.

Eso la hizo ruborizar, pensó un poco y dijo —entonces si tiene el pelo como yo, se llamara Hanami, pero si es rubia se llamara Kasumi.

—Está bien, es un trato. —respondió él en voz baja.

—Ahora vamos a dormir, yo en el sofá y tú con Shinachiku, —dijo ella, Naruto ya iba a protestar pero ella agregó mirando a su hijo —se mueve mucho, podría darme una patada.

Eso no convenció al Hokage, acomodó el sofá y con cuidado pasó al niño dormido hasta el sofá mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres un exagerado, no me haría daño dormir en el sofá. —comentó acostándose en la cama.

—Di lo que quieras, yo dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que estas más cómoda. —respondió apagando la luz y acostándose en el otro lado de la cama.

En la oscuridad del dormitorio ella hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente desde hace unas horas —¿Por qué una casa del árbol?, —le preguntó curiosa —pudiste quitarle el antojo ofreciéndole una cinta de videojuegos.

El Séptimo sonrió —es que, me traerá buenos recuerdos construirla, así comenzó todo entre nosotros.

Sakura acomodó la almohada tras su cabeza pensando en que sería bueno tener un pequeño monumento en recuerdo a la casa del árbol, otro que no fuese su hijo, una mini casa del árbol, aunque sea sólo para mirarla.

.

.

.

.

**(—Fin—)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota final:** Me puso nostálgica lo de la casita del árbol, tantos momentos escritos. No sé qué decir, casi dos años trabajando en este fanfic, estoy feliz de haber cumplido mi misión, quería que al menos hubiera una historia **completa** NaruSaku post-manga 700 en español, con esta ya la tenemos :) ojalá otros se animen a escribir más.

Antes de irme quiero aclarar algo sobre este capítulo, por si no se entendió.

-Hinata volvió a enamorarse, se casó con Kiba hace poco.

-Bolt fue a la boda de su padre después de que Hinata hablara con él, ella le confesó que había hecho muchas cosas para impedir el divorcio. Sin embargo fue hasta ver que su padre aun los quería después de tener a su nuevo hijo que Bolt hizo las paces con Naruto. Casi igual le paso con Sakura, al ver lo bien que ella trataba a Himawari y los intentos que hacía por llevarse bien con él, fue que Bolt termino aceptándola completamente como madrastra.

No tengo más que decir, cualquier otra duda pueden preguntarme, también estoy en facebook y en otras historias.

Gracias por la oportunidad que le dieron a esta historia, en especial a los que con sus comentarios me animaron a continuar capitulo a capitulo.


End file.
